


Why a second chance?

by ZanScull



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Sex, Fluff and Smut, Ishimaru deserved better, M/M, Minor talent swap, Mondo deserved better, Owada Mondo Swears, Rating: M, They all deserved better, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 142,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanScull/pseuds/ZanScull
Summary: Mondo get's a second chance but why? And why did those two come with him? Bad things happen for no reason but can good things happen too?





	1. So this is it?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt to write a fanfiction since high school so forgive the grammar issues,  
> I desperately needed a happier ending for those poor souls that didn't make it.

Mondo shut his eyes, he was dizzy the bike in the cage spun faster and faster, his head hurt then the rest of his body hurt. "You had this coming dumbass." He thought to himself as the lights and sounds made his brain feel like it was gonna explode until. Suddenly it all stopped the pain, the lights, the sound. Mondo slowly opened his eyes and saw a large movie screen "What the...?" he saw the bike in the cage slowly come to a stop but where was he? a machine next to the cage beeped it produced a small box. "Butter? I got turned... Into butter?" Mondo watched in disbelief as Monokuma grabbed the small box of "Mondo Butter". "How the hell did that eve-" Mondo's thoughts were cut off by the sound of a loud cry and the screen suddenly showed a sobbing Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Mondo felt his heart ache, he knew this would be hard on his bro but he honestly didn't expect to see it. He had to look away to focus on anything other than his crying friend that he couldn't help. He decided to look around the strange darkened movie theater he found himself in. A few rows ahead of him were two people but the light from the screen made it hard for him to make out anymore than a silhouette, he looked around some more nobody until his row where a small girl was watching the screen she had short hair, a green shirt and a large skir- "Chihiro!?" Mondo called out catching the attention of the programmer. Chihiro looked at Mondo for a second confused then smiled and stood up and walked over to him. "Hello Mondo." He said quietly. Mondo just sat there watching him it wasn't until a sniffle escaped his own mouth that he realised he'd been crying "Ch-Chihiro... I-I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" Mondo pulled surprised Chihiro into a hug while he sobbed. He stayed there for a good couple of minutes just crying and apologizing, he felt a hand on his back. "It's ok Mondo, I know you're sorry." Chihiro spoke softly and hugged Mondo tightly " And I forgive you." Mondo felt pretty dazed seeing Chihiro here and his own burst of emotion he didn't even realize that Chihiro had left he wanted to go look for him but something told him he needed to stay to watch the "film".  
Mondo sat back down he noticed that only one person was sitting in the front row now. "Taka? are you ok?" Naegi's voice made Mondo look up at the screen, What was wrong with Ishimaru? What Mondo saw made him grimace on the screen was a very distraught Ishimaru who looked like he hadn't slept all night. His eyes were puffy like he'd been crying but his face void of any emotion. Mondo caused this, he caused Ishimaru to break like this. The film carried on but Mondo was mostly focused on Ishimaru "C'mon bro you gotta snap outta this." Mondo kept muttering to himself, it wasn't until a few days later that Ishimaru was talking to a laptop that had a picture of... Mondo on it? It seemed that whatever the Laptop said in his voice did the trick and Ishimaru was brought out of his depressed state but who the hell was Ishida? Mondo watched as Ishimaru or "Ishida" as he was now calling himself became obsessed with talking to the laptop to the point where Mondo started to worry for his Bro.  
When the Laptop was stolen and Mondo saw how it affected Ishimaru he started to get a new kind of worried Mondo killed Chihiro because he was so unstable, the laptop being stolen from the group was bound to cause some kind of trouble, then Monokuma offered up a mountain of cash and Mondo knew that someone was going to kill.  
It didn't stop Mondo from shouting at the screen when Ishimaru received a note saying to go to the physics lab. "IT'S A FUCKING TRAP ISHIMARU!" Mondo screamed over and over while Ishimaru walked to the physics lab, while he stood there checking his watch, while Yamada approached him from behind... and he whispered it to himself, more tears running down his face, as he saw Taka, his bro lay there unmoving.  
"A body has bee discovered!" Monokuma announced and Mondo watched as his remaining classmates entered the room. "Wh-What is this?" he heard from behind him. Mondo turned his head so fast he swore he gave himself whiplash. There sitting in the middle row was Ishimaru a confused look on his face as he watched the screen before he looked down to see Mondo.  
"B-bro?" Ishimaru looked at him his voice trembling, Mondo smiled for a second then remembered Ishimaru just died. "You're alive? You're ok?" Ishimaru asked. Mondo didn't know what to say so he just shook his head. "Sorry bro but no." he hid his own shaky voice but just barely he pointed to the screen. Ishimaru looked up at it only to see his own dead body. "What on earth? I don't understand one minute I was talking to Yamada the next I-." he stopped as he saw Yamada come into the room everyone else had left to investigate, Yamada wrapped Ishimaru's body into a tarp and moved him onto a dolly he then wheeled him out of the room. "Yamada killed me? I... He had a hammer and..." Ishimaru's words almost didn't reach Mondo he was probably talking to himself. "I'm sorry to tell you this but, yeah you're dead, same as me." Mondo said looking back at Ishimaru who had tears in his eyes. "But if you're here then... Is Chihiro here as well?" Ishimaru asked looking away from the screen Mondo looked around "He was... Said he... Forgave me and then he left." Mondo didn't try to hide the tremble in his voice "He's prolly kicking back in heaven now." Mondo added with a forced smile. "I do believe Mister Fujisaki is indeed in heaven Mister Owada." the voice of Yamada startled both Mondo and Ishimaru. "Yamada!? what the hell!?" Mondo looked back at the screen where he saw everyone in the room with Ishimaru wrapped up in the tarp and Yamada laying his head on a crying Hina's lap. Mondo turned back to Yamada. "You killed Taka!" Mondo shouted angrily. Normally Yamada would be cowering in fear but now he just sat there tears running down his face. "I did." he said and for some reason Mondo just didn't feel like yelling at him anymore he was still mad but not at all as pissed as he should be, He just saw his best bro get killed so why didn't he feel like tearing his killer apart? "Y-Yamada? Why did you... Kill me?" Ishimaru asked scooting slightly away from Yamada who was sitting in the seat right next to him. In response to his question Yamada burst into tears. "I'm so sorry Mister Ishimaru, Mister Owada! I remembered everything, I remembered how you tutored me in math, how you protected me from bullies, we played video games together. All of it!" He kept crying and Mondo had to wonder what he was talking about it all sounded familiar but it also sounded crazy they had only known each other for a few weeks right? "What are you talking about?" Ishimaru asked probably just as confused as Mondo was. Yamada was still bawling "Our memories were stolen from us! Like some kind of flismy paper, our bonds torn apart!" Yamada looked up at the screen. "Like some bad dream we forgot all we've been through together and then... " He started to bawl again. "I killed a dear friend of mine!" He looked at Ishimaru. "I'm so sorry Mister Ishimaru, SO SORRY!" he was crying even louder before now he was babbling things not even Mondo understood. It pissed Mondo off babbling like a crazy dude to get out of the guilt of killing Taka. "F-Friends?" Mondo almost didn't hear Ishimaru mumble to himself. "I remember us being classmates real classmates not in the killing game." Ishimaru said. " Farewell everyone, perhaps we'll meet again in another life." Mondo heard this and looked at the screen. " Hey Celeste is being executed." saying it felt weird not something you'd say to get people's attention. "What!? Not Celeste!" Yamada squealed "but didn't she kill you?" Ishimaru asked as confused as he'd been since this started. "Y-Yes but still it's not her fault if she remembered how things used to be she wouldn't hurt any of us!" Yamada said and Mondo rolled his eyes and focused on the screen as flames began to surround Celeste. "You deserve this for getting Ishimaru killed." Mondo thought bitterly then he saw a fire truck come into view it sped towards Celeste and flew off the ramp that popped up straight into Celeste crashing the stage set up around her. "Oh my." they heard a voice next to Yamada. "Hell certainly isn't what I expected." she said with a hand over her mouth. Mondo noticed she had dropped her accent. " Celestia!?" Ishimaru practically yelled still confused. "Miss Yasuhiro! I'm sorry, I should have remembered sooner and saved you from committing murder!" Celestia began playing with her hair as she looked away. "Why are you apologizing? I killed you remember?" She said in a flat voice still not using her accent. "Because we were friends!" Yamada shouted standing up. "Friends? Don't be absurd. I took a gamble used you as a pawn and lost now I'm stuck here with you all as my eternal Hell." Celestia said as she looked at Mondo. "But why are you here? I had nothing to do with your death, or your crime." she added the last bit coldly. "Hey I don't need to hear shit from you!" Mondo yelled "You got Ishimaru killed! Why!? He didn't do nothing to you!" Mondo stood up from his seat. "Mondo please calm down!" Ishimaru said stepping as best he could between Mondo and Celestia. "Losing our cool will only make the situation worse!" He said as he held up both of his hands. "Why aren't you more pissed off about this!?" Mondo yelled. " Because of her you'll never get to fix your family name, You'll never get to be Prime Minister!" Mondo Yelled even louder than before. "ENOUGH!" Everyone looked at Yamada with differing expressions Mondo was still pissed, Celestia looked rather indifferent, and Ishimaru was shocked. "None of you remember the good times we had together, the fun times we all shared." He was shaking. "What are you talking about?" Celestia looked more annoyed now. "How do you think I knew your real name Miss Yasuhiro?" Yamada asked slowly. "I suspect you looked at my student handbook at some point, though I can't imagine when." Celestia answered. "No, I knew because you told me." Yamada said and Celestia scoffed "As if I'd ever do something so stupid." "you told all of us." Yamada continued earning a look of confusion from Mondo. "Yeah I know, I wasn't around as long as you all but I don't think she ever told me." He regretted saying those words as soon as they left his mouth as Ishimaru paled a little. "I'm sorry Yamada but I agree, Celestia never once told us her real name." Ishimaru said as if to move the conversation on from Mondo's comment. Yamada looked at all three of them. "You really don't remember?" He looked down his face showed a very sad look. " Ok then I'll make you remember." He said as he sat down. "But right now we should learn the fates of the rest of our friends." he said sadly as if he knew it would end badly, who was Mondo kidding he knew it would end badly too. "Sakura can't be the mole right?" Asahina said as she looked at Sakura the whole group watched as the massive woman crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Keeping it from you was the hardest part." Sakura said in almost a whisper. "Even Sakura wasn't trustworthy, how unfortunate." Mondo heard Celestia say from behind and did his best to ignore her. "But I'm sure she had her reasons!" Ishimaru snapped at Celestia. Mondo didn't know what to make of what was goin on anymore, were they in Hell if so why was Chihiro here and why did he say he forgave him if this were Hell he expected Chihiro to be mad to make Mondo feel like shit for killing him but Mondo actually felt... at peace? He couldn't describe it He knew he didn't deserve Heaven but this was one disappointing Hell. Maybe it's Limbo. His thoughts continued as he saw what was happening on the screen Hagakure hit Sakura over the head with a bottle, "Tch bastard, A real man would never hit a chick no matter how buff she was." Mondo said. "Maybe it turned out she wasn't a chick after all, that would make it ok to hit her wouldn't it?" Celestia said and Mondo quickly stood and turned around. "The Fuck you say!?" He shouted. "Enough both of you!" Yamada shouted "There's more happening!" Mondo didn't know why but he listened to Yamada or why Celestia did either but he turned around and kept watching the sick movie that showed their friends dying. "I-I think Oogami will be the next to join us." Ishimaru said in a nervous voice. "It would seem so." Celestia said as Fukawa or Genecider Jack as she was now busted another bottle over Sakura's head. Mondo looked behind him that's where everyone who died after him appeared she probably would too, but there was nothing. "Sakura what happened!?" Mondo looked back at the screen and saw Sakura's head bleeding badly and Asahina standing next to her. "Asahina... Can you do me a favor?..." Sakura asked in a strained voice. "Could you bring me a protein supplement?" She asked moving to the chair in the middle of the room. "Y-You want a supplement? Uh S-Sure." Asahina hesitated before she left the room. when she did Sakura moved to the door and placed a chair against the knob. "Wait, What on earth is she doing?" Ishimaru asked as Sakura moved back to the chair and pulled something from the cushion. "NO SAKURA!" Ishimaru yelled Mondo wanted to yell too but he knew it wouldn't do anything. Sakura Swallowed the poison and started coughing up blood she gave a few hard shudders then sat still. Mondo now looked behind the group and saw the large scarred muscled arms of Sakura Ogami, if she was as confused as the rest of them she didn't show it. "Yo Ogami." Mondo said waving to her catching her attention, she looked down at him "Owada? Ishimaru? And.." Her toned turned Cold "Celestia and Yamada are here as well." She smirked, "I can't tell if I'm in Heaven or Hell." She looked around. "Where am I?" Ishimaru stood up arms at his side. "Allow me, Ahem I believe we are watching over our classmates from the afterlife!" He said in some kind of attempt to keep things normal. "Wh-Wh-What is Monokuma doing!?" Yamada said making everyone look at the screen. Monokuma was placing a piece of paper just outside of the door of the rec room, he then ran away as Asahina came back out of breath she ran to the door spotting the paper she read it and her face grew dark she looked into the rec room and slammed her hand against the door. "Sakura! Please open the door! Sakura!" She was crying. Mondo looked back at Sakura and saw she had tears running down her face. Mondo didn't know what to say, but he tried to speak anyways probably not a good idea." Ogami why did you kill yourself?" He asked and was answered with only silence. If it were anyone but a crying Ogami he'd press the question but he decided to drop it. They watched as the investigation came to a close and everyone went to the class trial. The trial proceeded unexpectedly Asahina must have known Sakura's intentions so why did she try to place the blame on Fukawa, Hagakure, and Togami? Mondo was worried he was afraid that Asahina would make everyone pick the wrong person, but Naegi and Kirigiri managed to show everyone the truth. "Why Asahina?" Sakura Said aloud more tears running down her face. It wasn't until the end of the trial that she showed the fake suicide note and Mondo balled up his fist. "Monokuma screwed with the trial!" Mondo wasn't surprised just pissed. They watched as Monokuma pulled out the real suicide note and read it aloud for the whole trial. Mondo couldn't believe it, Sakura killed herself so that nobody would have to die. "How awful, You killed yourself to save your friends then your closest friend almost brought everyone ruin." Celestia said looking back at Sakura. "What a waste of life." She said and Sakura could only look away. "No one here hates Asahina how could we, No the one we need to hate is YOU!" Naegi shouted at Monokuma. Sakura watched wide eye as everyone on screen even Togami swore they would band together to take down the Mastermind. "Sakura's death wasn't meaningless!" Naegi shouted. "Mister Naegi's words are truly inspiring, I wish I was there to hear them in person." Yamada said "Like last time." This got Mondo's attention "Last time? Ah that's right that hit to your head scrambled your brain did it not?" Celestia said, Christ why did she sound so smug about killing someone who trusted her? "Of Course Teako Yasohiro" Yamada said smiling and Celestia Stood up " DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Her voice rang out through the room. "Consider yourselves lucky." Yamada said catching everyone off guard. "I haven't told anyone my real name in so long." Yamada continued and Celestia froze. "But it feels nice to trust another human being enough to give them my birth name." Yamada said looking at Celestia who looked like she'd just been punched in the gut. "Your own words you said so long ago." Yamada looked like he was on the verge of tears. "I just want everyone to remember." He said and he turned to Ishimaru who flinched at being looked at by the same man who killed him."M-M-Mister Ishimaru... Taka you've done so much for me the day I said we were true friends you cried tears of joy, but because of what happened to our memories I-." He started crying again. "I did something horrible and I fully intend to burn for it but please know how truly sorry I Hifumi Yamada am!" He dropped to his knees and bowed his head. Ishimaru looked at him first with fear then with something else was it pity? No Mondo knew his bro would look at someone like Yamada with pity maybe sympathy. "Hifumi Yamada... Please stand up." Ishimaru said tears in his eyes. "I can tell you are sorry and you truly believe that our memories are altered if that's true and we were all friends then I truly want to believe that." Ishimaru was crying. Yamada looked up at them "Mister Ishimaru..." "I forgive you Yamada..." Ishimaru said smiling as more tears spilled down his face. He then turned towards Celestia "And I forgive you too." Celestia flinched. "I never even apologized!" She shouted looking at him angrily. "But if what Yamada said is true then I believe you will, once we all remember." Ishimaru Looked at Mondo. "Mondo Owada." Mondo felt a sharp pain in his gut, why did his palms get sweaty, why did he suddenly want to scream, why did he feel sad? "Thank you for being my friend, All of you thank you all for being my friends." He knelt down and placed a hand on Yamada's should "Come on, I think it's a good time for us to go." He said Yamada simply nodded his head. "Wh-What's goin on?" Mondo asked hoping for an answer. As Ishimaru and Yamada stood up they vanished leaving the three remaining people shocked as there wasn't any trace of either Yamada or Ishimaru. "Just like what happened to Chihiro." Mondo muttered as he realised where Chihiro went. Nobody spoke until they heard a familiar voice. "Really catches you off guard huh?" everyone looked toward the front row and saw someone turned around looking at them. "Ah I had forgot about you." Celestia said as Leon moved towards the group of three. "Heh that's not very nice." Leon said with a sad smile. Leon was the person in the front row that Mondo saw when he first got here then that meant the person next to him was. "So I take it Maizono already 'left'?" Sakura said. Leon rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, she chewed me out alot then started crying saying she was sorry she got me executed." Leon took a seat in the same row as Mondo. Sakura Chuckled. "So I suppose only those who committed sin are here now." Everyone was silent then Celestia spoke in an unusually shaky voice. "Please don't kid yourself." she said catching everyone's attention. "You think you deserve to be here? You killed yourself to save everyone from the burden of sending one of their friends off to die." She sat back down with a huff. "The rest of us simply tried to save our own skin." Mondo turned away and sat down. "She's right you of all people deserve to go to whatever Heaven is waiting for you." Leon just looked at her not saying anything. "Even Hifumi deserved a better fate than us." Celestia said looking back at her. "Do not mistake this as some sort of moral epiphany it's a simple fact that we deserve punishment and you do not, so go on then keep those other fools company in whatever afterlife they have planned for you all." Celestia said strangely in her fake accent that she has been leaving out since she got here. Sakura was slightly taken back as was Mondo, Was Celeste trying to make Sakura feel better? "With all due respect I think I will stay at least until I know for certain our friends will be fine." Sakura said focusing on the screen again, Mondo did the same but he secretly wondered if Sakura could leave if she wanted, Could he leave if he tried? He was to scared to find out not that he'd let anyone know that. They watched everything in silence even when Naegi was found guilty nobody spoke though Mondo was on the edge of his seat there was no way Naegi killed someone, when the execution started Mondo wanted to boo the screen if it wasn't so serious he would have but Naegi the kid who brought all the guilty people to justice was about to be executed but this was obviously rigged Mondo never had so much faith that this was wrong, That someone just wanted Naegi to die to get him out of the way. But when Chihiro's face showed up on the small screen above Naegi and the entire mechanism halted Mondo stood up in his seat cheering, Naegi fell down a trap door and Mondo hoped that meant he was safe as Monokuma obviously didn't plan on him doing so seeing as how distressed the bear was. Mondo looked back and saw everyone was giving some kind of smirk that Mondo thought said 'in your face bear'. The four of them continued to watch as the survivors of Hope's Peak killing game all seemed pretty down probably because they knew the trial was rigged and they still sent Naegi to his death but when Naegi walked through the door and everyone looked so happy to see him alive even Togami seemed to relax a little, Mondo watched as the group now fired up to solve the last class trial moved to look for clues, Mondo was cheering them on though he was just sitting there in his mind he was shouting and hollering for Naegi to kick that smug bear's ass. Though he wasn't paying much attention to the investigation he was looking forward to the trial to find out why they had all died. The trial was starting and right off the bat Hagakure said something stupid that made Mondo want to kick his face in. "You're all in bed with the mastermind and I have proof!" Hagakure said as he held up a picture, That got Mondo's attention as he sat up and leaned forward. "Is that... Us?" He heard Leon asked confused. The picture of everyone in the classroom smiling like a group of friends just like... "It would seem Yamada's rambles about our being friends wasn't as exaggerated as we originally thought." Celestia said covering her mouth with her hand in thought Mondo looked at the photo he was simply asleep sitting behind a smiling Maizono then his gaze went towards the center of the photo where his heart stopped for a split second, next to Sakura was Ishimaru with a huge grin on his face as he saluted, and next to him was Chihiro who was smiling just as happily. as the trial progressed more photos of the class were presented and Mondo didn't know how to handle the information given to him so they really were all friends before this started? "Heh." he heard it come from Celestia "So. Hifumi was telling the truth I really did see you all as friends." Her voice seemed strained and Mondo wondered if she was a shocked as he was. "So we were friends and we still killed each other? That's pretty shitty." Leon muttered and Mondo had to wonder what everyone was feeling about this. "We have been waiting peasants!" Junko Enoshima the crazy chick who died at the beginning of all this mess was actually the one who did this to them who caused so much despair. Mondo would never hit a girl but this bitch was probably the only exception that nobody would blame him if he actually did it. "How tragic, the friends who loved each other so much started killing each other." Junko said that and Mondo cringed he remembered something he remembered Chihiro asking for help in getting stronger but something was different he wasn't in the work out room where Mondo had killed him in his own weakness, they were in Mondo's room and Mondo had smiled and patted a crying Chihiro's head. "Don't worry little guy, course I'll help you!" Mondo remembered it, how it should've gone how Chihiro trusted him enough to tell him his greatest secret and they both left that room smiling. Mondo looked behind him and saw Celestia just staring wide eyed at the screen, Leon had his head down, his hands gripped his hair, Sakura had a death grip on the seat in front of her. Mondo could only guess if everyone saw something like he did, something that made killing Chihiro hurt so much more. "Hope will win!" Naegi Shouted as everyone stood behind him Junko looked horrified as she realized they were all going to vote for her and end her plans for good. Mondo was glad the girl had it coming but frankly all the wind was knocked out of him, he was glad that his surviving friends were about to win but he just kept getting bombarded with memories of his dead friends that made even looking at the portraits with red X's hurt. "Let's give it everything we've got, It's punishment time!" Junko cried with joy as she pushed the button. He heard Leon gasp from behind him as Junko was bombarded with baseballs, Mondo saw her in the same cage that he... melted in. Though Junko survived his execution as well as Leon's, she even somehow survived Celestia's who seemed very disappointed at that, it showed Junko, bloodied and bruised, simply smiled and held up a peace symbol as she moved towards the final execution one that smashed her into nothing, it was over so fast Mondo almost expected some kinda gag at the end where Junko popped out of the screen. suddenly a thought hit him. "So is Junko gonna be here with us now too?" Mondo asked looking behind him causing everyone else to do the same. "I really hope not." Leon said they all looked back but no Junko. "How odd if only there were some kind of rule book for the afterlife." Celestia chuckled. Mondo looked back at the screen and was happy to see the others opening the door to the outside world. Mondo watched as they walked out into the world only to be found by some people in black suits that seemed to be the good guys or at least he hoped so. "It would seem that everyone has achieved the happiest ending possible fore them." Sakura spoke. "I think I'll take Celeste's advice and go off to whatever awaits me beyond." Sakura said smiling. "You're leaving?" Leon asked sadly. "Well I guess if anyone here should get into Heaven it's definitely you." Leon said smiling Mondo nodded his head. "Yeah you get up there say hi to all our buds for us ok?" Celestia smiled and folded her hands under chin, "It truly was a pleasure Sakura, I wish we could join you." Sakura smiled at this. "Even if I do go to Heaven I doubt I won't see you all there as well." Mondo wanted to say something about that but before he could Sakura was gone. Leaving just the three murders. "So..." Leon started but then stopped. "This is rather awkward." Celestia said confirming that it was indeed uncomfortably awkward in here. "Uh so what do we do now?" Mondo asked as the screen still showed Naegi talking to the people he now knew as the Future Foundation. Mondo was sure that whatever awaited his friends that they would be fine. " I guess we leave too?" Leon said unsure of if that was what they had to do next. "But who's to say what awaits us is worse than this place." Celestia said. Mondo groaned. "I say we go." He said with his usual loud voice. " We all did something pretty shitty but we got nothing left for us here, avoiding what we got coming is just cowardly no matter how much we regret doing it we still gotta pay for it." Mondo said hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. Ishimaru would've been proud of that right? He knew Chihiro would be. "I guess I'll see you guys whenever I see ya." He stood up bracing himself for what ever was about to happen next. "Wait, do you mind if I go with ya?" Leon asked catching Mondo off guard but he just turned away. "Yeah sure fine." Mondo said secretly glad he didn't have to go alone assuming that they went to the same place. "Well do not expect me to stay here by myself." Celestia said as she stood up and walked around the rest of the seats until she was standing next to Leon. "Really? You're gonna come with us?" Leon asked slightly skeptical. "Of course we're friends after all are we not?" Celestia said with her hand covering a small smile. "Besides it's quite irksome how correct Ishimaru was before he left." she added more quietly. "You mean about regretting what you did?" Leon asked slightly surprised. Celestia only responded with a huff. "Whatever man let's just get this over with." Mondo said. "Very well let us depart then." Clestia said as if she actually knew how to do that. The three of the stood around looking at each other uncertain what to do, but when the screen went dark as if the movie was over nobody said a word instead the whole room was so dark Mondo could barely see Leon or Celeste. "W-Well I guess that's our cue to leave." Leon said in a shaky voice. "I do hope we meet again." Clesestia said in a quiet voice that Mondo almost didn't hear. "Yeah." Mondo said as he closed his eyes. "Of course we'll meet again." He whispered to himself.


	2. Is This really Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo sees someone he didn't expect to see.

Mondo suddenly felt weird like he was weightless, he wanted to move, he wanted to feel something solid beneath his feet, he wanted to know where he was. suddenly he felt a thud and everything slammed against something. "Ow." Mondo said as he sat up, wait sat up? he looked around and saw he was on the floor next to the bed wrapped up in a blanket in his old room from before he went to Hope's Peak "Wait why am I here?" He asked himself. "Hey Mondo!" he heard a yell from the other room and recognized it instantly, he stood up and rushed out of the room only to see his brother Daiya standing in the kitchen holding some takeout boxes, "Mornin' little bro would it kill you to wake up before 2 in the afternoo-" He was cut off by Mondo pulling Daiya into a hug. "Whoa what's going on Mondo?" He asked confused only to hear a sniffle coming from Mondo. "Mondo? Hey what's wrong?" Daiya sounded kinda freaked out. "It's nothing." Mondo choked out not fooling anyone. "Just a Bad dream." He said and Daiya looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You sure everything's ok? Bad dreams haven't made you cry since you were like six years old." Daiya said trying to slowly pull himself away from Mondo who reluctantly let him go. "Y-Yeah it just felt so real." Mondo wiped his eyes and took a step back. "Ah man sucks about this rain, and this leaky roof." Mondo said turning away with a chuckle. Daiya didn't seem convinced but he decided to drop it. "Well I guess if you say so." Daiya said. "Fair warning though if you wanna take over the gang one day you can't go crying cuz you had scary dream you're gonna have to be tough kid." Daiya said and Mondo froze. "When is your retirement party again?" Mondo asked as he walked over to the fridge opening it. "Hey don't you go missing it ya idiot, It's the Friday next week." Daiya said as he opened one of the takeout boxes. "Hey, food, over, here." Daiya said waving the other takeout box around as Mondo looked at him, he walked over to him and took the box Mondo took the chopsticks from Daiya's hand, He sat down at the table and started eating. "Welp little bro I gotta take care of some things so do your best to not destroy the house while I'm out." Daiya said as he stood up throwing away his empty box Mondo wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying he just kept watching his brother, and before he knew it Daiya was gone and Mondo was alone in the kitchen. "Is this really Hell?" Mondo thought as he leaned back in his chair. None of this made any sense Daiya was alive and it was a week before Mondo got him killed? "What the hell am I supposed to do in a situation like this? Just live my life?" Mondo made his way over to the bathroom he saw himself in the mirror his hair was down and out of it's usual pompadour it was rather long as he pushed it out of his face. "Some kind of second chance." Mondo muttered his face grew stern "A second chance at a lot of things, I ain't gonna waste it." Mondo rode up behind Daiya everyone cheering as Daiya turned around to look at him. "Sorry little bro I'm not gonna lose tonight of all nights Haha!" He called as he got off his bike. Mondo smirked. "Yup looks like You beat me fair and square bro." Mondo said looking around as the other members of the gang gathered around Daiya. "Damn Straight." Daiya said with a huge smile on his face, "Alright listen up!" Daiya shouted getting everyone's attention. "This was a good night but let's not forget what it really was, My last night, starting tomorrow my brother Mondo is the leader of the Crazy Diamonds and I don't wanna anyone whining bout it like some kinda bitch!" He called and there were mixed murmurs and Mondo knew things were different from last time, last time he piggybacked off of the lie that his brother got reckless and got himself killed this time he knew he would loose but he was ok with it as long as his big brother was alive here. Things are gonna be different but that isn't gonna stop him from being the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, He had to see them all again but more importantly he had to save them from Junko, He had to save everyone from Junko. It had been a several months since Daiya stepped down and Mondo had done what he did the first time though he had a rockier start but once he proved he was more than capable of leading, the now largest biker gang in all of Japan had no problems with him, if he remembered right which he probably didn't the letter from Hope's Peak would be coming any day now. He needed to talk to them, his classmates this whole thing was making him crazy everything was the same as when he first lived it, He needed to know if any of his classmates remembered it he needed to talk to someone who wouldn't think he was crazy. "Hey Boss, some dude said he had a letter for ya." Takemichi his second in command said holding up a letter for Mondo who grinned. "I wonder what it coud be." He said sarcastically, he remembered exactly what was in the letter. He took it from his number two and read it. "Yadda yadda blah blah accepted into Hope's Peak Academy." Mondo said smirking the whole time. "What!? Dude you ain't actually gonna go are you? Hope's Peak is supposed to be some kinda snobby rich kid school right?" Takemichi said, Mondo remembered Takemichi protested back then too. "Why the hell not?" Mondo said a different answer from last time he had to be convinced now he was willing to go right away. He wondered if that would affect how things played out. "It sounds like a good opportunity to spread the name of the Crazy Diamonds!" Mondo said thinking of how he was convinced to go in the first place. He placed the letter in his pocket and headed home he had to tell his brother about this. Mondo had never been one to be early to anything but he couldn't help it he needed to see them, needed to talk to them."Good morning!" Mondo was caught off guard by the familiar loud voice of someone he didn't realised how much he missed until he saw him. Kiyotaka Ishimaru stood in the door way of the gym, "I was certain I would be the first to arrive but it seems I am not the only one eager to begin our time learning at this fine institution." He walked forward and saluted. "My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru but please call me Taka, It is a pleasure to meet you!" He said a little to loud for how close he was. Mondo simply looked at him for a moment. "You don't know who I am?" Mondo asked wide eyed. "I am sorry but I don't know any of my future classmates." Taka said as looked around. "Are you the only one here?" Mondo had to remember what he had planned to say. "Uh yeah I came early cuz uh." He was drawing a blank. He didn't expect to be so happy to hear his bro. "Er the name's Mondo Owada nice to meet ya." This had been easier in his head, come to Hope's Peak keep Junko from fucking up the whole world, and be friends with everyone all over again. Though now that he put more thought into his plan it could use some details. "Oh it seems I am not the first one here." Mondo looked over and saw Celestia standing in the doorway with her hand over her mouth. "Ah good morning, My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, It's a pleasure to meet you miss?" Taka said "Ludenberg, Celestia Ludenberg." She said smiling, she then looked at Mondo. "And you are?" Mondo stood there for a minute Taka didn't remember but did Celestia? Could he ask her and not seem like a crazy person? Should he wait till Taka wasn't standing right there? "Name's Mondo Owada." he turned away from her, There had to be some way to be sure. "Ah I recall hearing about you, you recently took charge of the largest biker gang in Japan yes?" She said with a small smile catching Mondo flinched slightly was she trying to say that she remembered the weird movie place? "Yeah that's me." Mondo said. Celestia walked forward when more footsteps could bet heard from behind her. There were several people who walked in and Mondo had to remind himself that he had to pretend to not know any of them. "Ah so there are more people here." Leon said as he walked in with Maizono, The fact that Leon was on time already gave Mondo that he remembered what happened because Leon was never on time for anything. "Yeah I know." Maizono said in a slightly annoyed tone as she walked closer towards the group. "Hi my name's Sayaka Maizono nice to meet you all." Mondo watched as everyone made introductions and more people walked in. "So." Mondo looked next to him and saw Celestia watching the group. "Am I correct in assuming that given the fact you are not the last to arrive this time, that you remember a very unpleasant school event involving all of us?" She said and Mondo scoffed. "What do you mean Leon's the one who's always late." Mondo said trying not to smile at the fact he had someone who remembered all the craziness he had to endure by himself these past several months. "Hey remember you had bike troubles the first day last time!" Leon said once he was closer to the two of them confirming that he also remembered their past life. "Oh yeah that did happen." Mondo remembered fondly. Everyone was still introducing themselves and Mondo was already feeling the familiarity of having everyone around. " I think we should pretend that we are just meeting for the first time, we can always talk later." Celestia said walking towards the group leaving Mondo and Leon standing there, "Keep an eye out for Junko." Mondo whispered to Leon as he went over to Chihiro. "Oh hello!." Chihiro's small startled voice called out as Mondo walked up to him, no not him, her, In this 'timeline?' Chihiro hadn't trusted Mondo enough yet here to tell him the truth about him, no not him. But Mondo wanted to do this right, He flashed a grin. "Name's Mondo Owada nice to meetcha!" He said hoping to make Chihiro a little more comfortable around him, it seemed to work since Chihiro smiled back. "I'm Chihiro Fujisaki it's nice to meet you." Chihiro said and it took all Mondo had to not pull Chihiro into a bear hug and start bawling his apologies again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN I used the large time jumps because I was worried I couldn't do Daiya justice but future chapters will probably be different.


	3. Where's Junko?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo wanders if it's ok to leave things like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I haven't had to use proper grammar and spelling in sometime, I am more than a little rusty please feel free to leave any advice you have regarding such things.

Mondo's alarm went off at 7 but he was already awake it was something he had agreed with Celestia and Leon. He got dressed and went to his door when he opened it he saw someone who he wished he could talk to instead of going to his meeting with the other two who remember the killing game but they needed to talk about something they all noticed yesterday at orientation. "Ah good morning Mondo!" Taka said as he stood in the hallway in front of his door. "An early bird I see! Well it's good to know that I am not the only student eager to start a day of learning!" Taka said with a smile. Mondo remebered how he and Taka hated each other the first time they met, maybe this was another thing he could change. "Well I'm normally not much of a morning person but I guess you could say I'm just excited 'bout being here." He lied he just agreed to speak with Leon and Celestia in the cafeteria at breakfast. "Are you heading to go get breakfast? I'll join you!" Taka said as he turned around to lock his door. "Sure that sounds fine to me." Mondo said and the two began to walk towards the cafeteria, when Mondo suddenly grew nervous. Wait if he went to the cafeteria with Taka then he would probably want to sit with him and then Celestia and Leon probably couldn't talk. The two of them walked into the dining hall where a few students were walking around getting food, Mondo saw Leon sitting in the corner eating his breakfast next to Celestia who looked like she had just finished her meal. "You wouldn't mind if we sat together while we eat would you?" Taka asked an Mondo gave a thumbs up. "No problem dude, go grab your meal and I'll find us a cool spot." Mondo said as he walked towards the other two "Er alright then!" Taka said as Mondo walked away. "Ah I am surprised to see you up so early but still later than Leon." Celestia said smiling. "Oh shut it 'Celeste'" Mondo said the last bit with a little bit of snide. "Taka is coming to sit down any minute so we gotta talk about yesterday fast." Mondo said as he flopped into the chair. "Very well then so to sum up. Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba are nowhere to be found." Celestia said. "Maybe they didn't enroll?" Leon said unsure of what he said himself. "Anyone remember if they were late or anything last time?" Mondo asked and he was answered with unsure glances. "Perhaps we should ask the Headmaster Kirigiri if there were anymore to our class who missed orientation." Celestia said. "Prolly our best guess." Leon said motioning towards Taka who was walking towards them and they all grew silent. "Oh don't let me interrupt your discussion." Taka said taking a seat rather far from the group making Mondo remember that they were all strangers to Taka. "It is fine we were just wondering what awaits us on our first day of school." Celestia lied without missing a beat, and Taka smiled. "I am glad there are students who take their studies so seriously, well I suppose that just shows the kind of people Hope's peak considers worthy of giving the title of Ultimate to!" Taka said grabbing a his chopsticks and began to eat, Celestia stood up. "Pardon me but I seem to have forgotten something in my room." She said quietly as she walked away. Mondo wandered if she felt guilty, was that even possible? At her trial she talked about she sacrificed people to suit her purposes without hesitation but she seemed so different since she remembered their school life. "Ah well I'll see you in class." Taka said waving her off he then turned to the others. "Leon was it? Good morning!" Taka said and Leon gave a nervous laugh Mondo remembered that Leon was oftened yelled at by the prefect in their old school life usually for being late or swearing to loud, though Mondo may have also shared that offence more often than once. The morning progressed rather slowly since nobody really knew what to say Mondo had to keep reminding himself that this Taka wasn't the same Taka he challenged to stay in the sauna, the same Taka who told him about his dream to redeem his family name, Or the same Taka who was his bro. Mondo's head was buzzing as he tried to figure the fastest way to get things back to good ol' days. "Ah look at the time we should start heading to class!" Taka said taking his tray to the window where other students placed there dirty dishes. Mondo did the same as did Leon, and the three of them walked towards the classroom designated for Class 78 when they opened the door they saw it was empty save for the teacher, a plump woman with graying hair her large rim glasses pushed up as she wrote something down before she looked up at the noise of the boys walked in, she raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" She asked and Mondo looked confused "This is our class right?" He asked and the teacher flipped through some more papers till she found what she was looking for then she looked at her watch. "Yes this is but class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes." she said and Mondo felt like an idiot Taka was always early to class but he never knew how early and he was so dristracted about Junko and Taka that he completely forgot to look at the time to see when they had to be at class. He looked at Leon who by his face was rather annoyed at this. "I didn't want to be late for our first day of class and my classmates had a similar idea!" He walked over to the teacher. "I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru the Ultimate Moral Compass!" He said as saluted. "I look forward to your teachings!" He said the woman gave a small smile. "It's nice to meet you young man, I hope you are getting along with your classmates." she said as she looked at Mondo and Leon. "Yes Ma'am these two share my excitement in beginning our educational crusade!" He said and Leon just rolled his eyes, Mondo looked away to the clock. "Er and this is Mondo Owada, and Leon Kuwata." Taka said since he thought the others were going to introduce themselves. "Oh don't worry dear we can do introductions when everyone is here." The teacher clearly not going to give her own name. "Alright then I look forward to it." Taka said as he took a seat at the front of the class. The classroom was silent save for the ticking of the clock. They were actually gonna sit there for fifteen minutes!? suddenly the door opened Mondo looked over and saw Kyoko and Chihiro standing in the doorway. "Hmm it looks like we weren't the first ones here after all." Kyoko said as she walked in followed by Chihiro. They took their seat and Kyoko pulled out a book, while Chihiro was typing on a laptop. There was still ten minutes until class started and Mondo was already bored out of his mind he had forgotten how much he hated school it was so dull. Time dragged on and more people started walking in he saw Maizono and Naegi walk in smiling and talking didn't they know each other from middle school or something? Next was Togami who looked down at everyone the minute he walked in right behind him was Fukawa being her creepy stalker self, Asahina and Sakura walked in. some time passed and there was only a few minutes before class started when everyone else walked in. The classroom was full minus two people who Mondo had been keeping an eye out for since he got here. "Alrighty then if this is everyone I suppose we can start." The teacher said standing up. "My name is Mitzuru Harada." The teacher said as she wrote it on the board. "Now I know your names and faces from the papers I was given but I'd like you all to introduce yourself and give some kind of detail about yourself." Harada said as she went to sit back down. Togami scoffed "Is that really necessary? We already met each other yesterday and frankly I doubt anything's changed since then to sway my opinion of anyone here." He said and Mondo scowled why was he always such a dick? "I'm not asking you to share your deepest darkest secrets, just let the class know something about yourself." Harada said looking at Togami " I don't care if it's something obvious like "I have blond hair but please make an effort." She said before turning to Naegi who sat at the corner of the front row. "We'll start with you then proceed to your left then the next row and so forth." This caught Naegi a little off guard but he still stood up and introduced himself his 'fun fact' was that he got here from random selection which Mondo already knew. The next person who was Hifumi stood up and talked his interest in some anime princess making Mondo cringe just a little. The next person was Taka who stood up and talked about how he was truly honored to meet everyone but didn't actually share anything about himself but none the less he sat back down. One by one everyone stood up introduced themselves gave their fact and sat down. Mondo was starting to think back and wondered if he should mix things up or just say what he said last time, then Leon stood up, he decided to talk about how he wasn't that big of a fan of baseball and wanted to find some new talent, much more humble than the last time he introduced himself when he bragged about how he was gonna make it big in punk rock. Celestial stood up and after introducing herself she stated how her favorite food was gyozo and she sat down, Mondo wondered if she was telling the truth. After another few people it was his turn and he stood up. "Name's Mondo, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader and." He thought for a minute what did he say last time? Something about how people shouldn't fuck with him, but that just got him into an argument with Taka. "And I think dogs are the shit." He said sitting down slightly embarrassed he told his old classmates that before but it was after he build up an image of a scary biker was he being to soft this time around? He glanced around the room everyone's eyes were on him and he was about to shout for them look somewhere else and they did but he didn't need to shout the next person Asahina stood up. Class went on like any school Mondo was bored and wasn't paying attention to what most of what Mrs. Harada said until the end. "Now class attendance isn't mandatory as long as you work on furthing the talents you were accepted for." Mondo had forgotten that and thought if he should leave now. "That being said I would very much appreciate it if you made an effort to come to class, you are all the hope for the future. I'd rather that future not be run by a bunch of idiots." She said with something Mondo wants to call Grandma sass. "Now everyone please take out your textbook." Now that real school was starting Mondo lost interest again and the day was slow, when lunch finally rolled around he was surprised to see Celestia place a piece of paper on his desk before leaving the room. Unfolding the paper he began reading it. "I asked the headmaster he said Junko and Mukuro didn't pass certain requirements to attend here." Mondo stared at the paper when did Celestia ask the headmast and what requirements? they simply sent him a letter saying go to school here if ya want. Mondo was about to stand up when a familiar green shirt walked up to him, "Um do you mind if we eat with you?" Chihiro asked and Mondo looked at him he saw Ishimaru standing next to her. "Knock yourselves out." Mondo said. "Ah thank you!" Chihiro said and she and Taka pulled some empty chairs to Mondo. "Thank you I hope your enjoying class as much as I am!" Taka said as he opened a small box filled with rice and... just rice? Mondo thought back for a moment, he remembered the Ultimate cook, one of their upperclassmen, had to convince Taka to eat more than just rice and veggies. "Wait is that all you got?" Mondo asked already knowing the answer but not wanting to seem like a jerk. "Yes this was all I had time to prepare for myself this morning as I'm afraid I got a little distracted. "Prolly could've made more if he hadn't come to class fifteen minutes early." Mondo thought then smiled he forgot how focused on school his bro could be. "Hey c'mon we're going to the cafeteria." Taka frowned "Sorry but why?" He asked and Chihiro stood up. "No buddy of mine is gonna be munching on rice instead of a decent lunch." Mondo said and Taka stood up to follow him. The trio made their way to the Cafeteria where they saw a line of students a short chubby man in a chef's shirt and a small chef hat quickly handing out plates of food. " Just hold on tightly everyone, there's plenty to go around." The chef said in a seductive sounding voice. Mondo held back a groan he had forgotten that talking to this guy was almost always an uncomfortable experience because he could be a huge perv, but he was still the Ultimate cook and more than Mondo watched him feed everyone in the entire school easily. "Is it only one person cooking? Maybe we should just go, don't want to put too much work on him." Taka said as he started to leave when a large hand landed on his shoulder. "Nonsence Teruteru is the Ultimate cook, He's fed way more people than this without breaking a sweat, hey you're the new freshmen class right?" Mondo looked at the very tall buff man who's voice made Taka's seem much smaller in comparison. He remembered the face but couldn't give it a name. "I am Nekomaru Nidai the Ultimate Team Manager, good to meet you!" Yeah that's what it was. "Oh, I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru the Ultimate Moral Compass, It's an honor to meet you!" Taka said in his loud confident voice. Nekomaru gave a hearty chuckle "I see and a nice loud voice from you as well, and you are?" He turned towards Mondo and Chihiro, uh oh if this guy wanted loud Chihiro was in trouble. "Name's Mondo Owada Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, and this here's Chihiro Fujisaki the Ultimate programmer, I don't mean to change the subject but any idea how long this is gonna take? Don't wanna be late for class and all." Mondo actually couldn't care less if he was Late but he remembered Nidai tried to get Chihiro to shout when they first met and it ended with the poor little guy in tears. "Oh there's plenty of time, see? The line is already almost gone!" Nekomaru pointed to the line where now only a guy with pink hair in a yellow jumper stood. Kazuichi Soda the Ultimate mechanic Mondo liked the guy just cuz he worked on his bike all the time for free. "Oh you said you're a biker? You might wanna talk to him when ya can he's the Ultimate Mechanic, I'm sure he'd be glad to do a tune up if you ever need it." Nekomaru said as he walked off. Mondo thanked him for the idea he already had. The trio walked up to the window where the food was being handed out and the short chubby chef looked at them. "My My, it looks like the new freshmeat class is here for a yummy snack, so what'll it be?" He said raising an eyebrow. "Uh if you have any veggies I can put them in my rice if it's not to much trouble." Taka said earning a side glance from the cook. "That's it? Just some veggies?" He shook his head "Ah sweet innocent freshmen, I should've explained." He said with a chuckle "My name is Teruteru Hanamura the Ultimate chef, that means I give my fellow students the food they need to keep a healthy body so they can keep a healthy mind." Teruteru said as he grabbed a plate that had a rather large salad on it he gave it to Taka, "I refuse to let a freshman risk starvation cuz he thinks I'm over worked." He then looked at Mondo who flinched this guy always gave him a chill when he looked at him directly. "And for you big man?" He asked with a smile and a wink. "Just gimme like... a bento box or somethin." He said he might not have been that fond of the looks Teruteru gave him but he sure liked his cooking. "One bento box coming up, and for you little lady?" He looked at Chihiro. "Oh I have my own lunch but maybe tomorrow I'll ask for something." Chihiro said quietly and Teruteru simply nodded "Let me know if you change your mind." He said as he waved the three off. Mondo sat down and Taka and Chihiro sat next to him. "Thank you for uh well whatever just happened." Taka said taking a bite of his salad before his eyes widened and he took another eager bite. "Don't worry 'bout it bro, I got ya covered." He said it without realising he called Taka bro, he glanced over to see how Taka would react. He looked at Mondo before looking down at his salad again. "Bro." He muttered with a smile. Mondo looked over at Chihiro who was smiling as she pulled her lunchbox from her bag. "Same goes to you." This caught Chihiro off guard. "Either of you two need anything I got ya backs, it's my promise as a man." He said watching as Chihiro looked at him with a smile. "Thank you I'll remember that." She said before she started to eat her lunch. Mondo watched both of his new old friends eat with smiles on both of their faces before he started to eat his own lunch he didn't even realize he had a smile of his own. Although lunch went by rather nicely the rest of the school day did not, Mondo was beyond bored but the school part was finally over and everyone was running off to do their own things for the day. "Hey Celeste." Mondo found himself walking towards the gambler. "Yes? What is it Mondo?" She asked politely but Mondo knew it was just for show, there were people around after all. "Tomorrow after school in the courtyard, sound good?" He said and Celeste looked towards Leon. " I'll let him know." Mondo didn't know why they were being so secretive about it maybe cuz if three people talked about their past life where they all died would be a little awkward to overhear. "Sound good, I'm gonna wander around." He said as he headed towards the door. "Go on then." She said as she walked towards Leon. Mondo wandered until he ran into Asahina and Sakura who were talking to someone Mondo knew was one of the upper classmen. "You are the freshmen yes? My name is Sonia Nevermind, It is nice to meet you." The girl with long blond hair said. "I'm Aoi and this is Sakura." Asahina said smiling. And the blond girl who called herself Sonia smiled. "I do hope you are enjoying your time here, let me know if you need help with anything." She said before she looked at Mondo. "Oh I am sorry I did not see you there." Mondo waved a hand "It's fine didn't mean to interrupt or nothing, name's Mondo." Aoi looked behind her and saw him, "Oh Mondo we were just gonna hit the pool, wanna come?" She asked politely. Mondo thought about seeing Asahina in a swimsuit and it was a nice thought but then thought about Sakura catching him staring at her and decided it would prolly be best if he didn't get himself ripped to shreds. "Nah, don't have a swimsuit plus I'm just lookin around." He said as he started to walk past the girls. "It was nice meeting you, Mondo." Sonia said. "Yeah same to you." He said before turning the corner and seeing some stairs going up maybe he should head up to the rec room it was on the third floor right? He found himself heading up the stairs whether he was right or not. He was right and in the rec room was a girl with a camera in her hands, she was talking to Maizono. "Thanks for letting me take the pictures I know you must get asked that a lot." The red head with the camera said as she set her camera down. "It's fine you said you needed pictures of all the freshmen right?" Uh oh Mondo turned around to leave he hated having his picture taken. "Oh here's another freshman now." Maizono said and Mondo knew she was talking about him. The girl with the camera turned around. "Oh him? I already took a nice picture of him." Mondo looked at her confused. "You what? When?" He asked this was the first time he'd met her. "At lunch when you we're sitting with your friends and all three of you were smiling, see?" She held up a few pictures and Maizono looked at them. "Aw Mondo you have a nice smile, you should smile more." Mondo felt his face get a little heated being praised like he was a little kid bugged him. He walked over to them. "What are you talking about let me see those!" He said louder than he intended. He took the pictures from Maizono and saw it was a picture of him Taka and Chihiro all smiling while they ate. Mondo looked at himself, he never liked getting his picture taken cuz it always came out looking like a mug shot but this just looked like three teenagers enjoying lunch together. "They're really nice pictures!" Maizono said and the girl smiled. " Of course I wouldn't be the Ultimate photographer if they weren't." She said and Mondo gave her back the pictures almost wanting to keep the one that had all three of them in the shot. "Oh but I almost forgot to introduce myself, I'm Mahiru Koizumi." She said and Mondo turned to leave still slightly embarrassed for not noticing he had pictures taken of him. "I'm Mondo Owada nice to fuckin meet ya." He didn't mean for it to sound sarcastic but the frown that appeared on the girl's face told him that that's how she took it. "Uh huh, well I hope you have as much fun your first year as I did." She was talking to Maizono now and before she picked up a few more photos that were on the table next to her and she made her way to the door. As she passed Mondo he saw her give him a small scowl. Maizono watched her leave and she sighed. " She's a really nice person." Maizono said as if trying to change Monroe's mind of something he wasn't even thinking. "Yeah I'm sure." He regretted saying it because once again it sounded like he was being a sarcastic ass. Maizono just sighed and left the room. Mondo groaned and decided to keep walking around. It was a rather slow walk but that didn't stop the Sun from dipping in the sky. He decided that it would probably be best if he started heading back towards his dorm. On his way he saw a girl playing a handheld game she was sitting on a bench and he figured he say hi. "Hey you one of the upperclassmen too?" Mondo asked and the girl looked at him for a second before returning to her game. "Yeah I'm Chiaki the Ultimate gamer." She said and she scooted over "Wanna sit?" She asked and Mondo shrugged the only place he was going was his room anyways and that could wait. He moved over and sat down. "So how do you like it here so far?" The girl asked still playing her game. "It's nice." Mondo said but he knew He was lying he didn't know what to think about this place the fun times spent here didn't happen yet, and then it was he was locked inside it for a year before he was forced to take part in the killing game that ended his life. Maybe he should see a therapist, not that he ever would. "It'll get better." Chiaki said she must have thought he gave a pretty half-assed answer. "Can I ask you something?" Mondo asked not sure what he was even asking. "Sure go ahead." Chiaki said. "Have you ever gotten a second chance to do something and you wanna do things right but you're worried you're just gonna fuck up all over again?" Chiaki paused her game and looked up. Mondo stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned back. "Sorry you don't gotta answer it doesn't make much sense anyways." "No I think it makes a lot of sense." She said and Mondo looked at her confused. "Kinda like... you got a second chance at life?" She said and Mondo froze. "What... what did you say?" He asked wide eyed. Chiaki turned off her game and stood up. "Kinda like when you beat a game and it lets you play through it again with all your old gear, though the way you described it. It sounds more like a continue after a game over." She said and Mondo sighed. She was talking about video games of course she was she wasn't even in the Movie theater with him why would she remember it? "Still if this is kinda like a continue after a game over I guess you should take a look at what you did wrong and focus on what not to do." She said looking back at him. "I hope I could help, but I have to go meet up with my class, good luck with your new game plus." She said smiling and she walked back towards the school. Mondo sat there for a minute. "A continue huh?" He stood up and made his way back to his dorm when he got to the hallway he saw Leon talking with Maizono who was smiling not a forced smile or at least it didn't look forced a real smile. "Thanks for the advice." Leon said and Maizono waved as he turned and started to leave when he walked past Mondo he spoke in a hushed tone. " Yo Celeste told me the meeting spot." And he kept walking on. Mondo watched him leave and looked back at Maizono who was making her way to her door. "Wait Maizono!" Mondo said and she stopped and looked at him. "Um that girl from the rec room." He started. "Mahiru" Maizono said a little annoyed. "Yeah her." Mondo paused unsure how say what he wanted. "Argh just if you see her before I do tell her I wanna apologize or some shit!" He shouted before he went towards his room not even looking at Maizono. When Mondo got inside he sat on his bed. The Day was pretty good, he met his teacher, some of the upper classmen and got one step closer to having his bro back and having Chihiro trust him. Suddenly Mondo frowned but is it really ok like this? To have some kind of cheat sheet for life? He and Taka butted heads at first but that's how they started their friendship was with a contest to see who was better. Without that would their friendship be the Same? And Chihiro told Mondo her secret about being a him because she trusted Mondo, was it the same thing if he knew she would tell him again if he just went through the motions of being trustworthy? Mondo never overthought stuff at least not that he'd like to admit but he knew he was overthinking this. He kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket onto the chair in the room. "And Junko wasn't a student here, does that mean the Tragedy won't happen?" He asked himself. He was worried that she'd just show up out of the blue and the world would fall apart again. He looked around his room it looked a lot like the one he had in the killing game except there were no metal plates on the window and there wasn't a servalance camera watching at all times. Mondo groaned again, If there wasn't any Junko then he could just live his life like normal right? That might as well be his plan. Suddenly his stomach growled. Oh yeah he hadn't eaten yet, He looked at the time. 7:47 dinner is wrapping up maybe he could get in there and snag a bite before the kitchen closed. He got up again slipped his shoes back on and made his way towards the door. When he got to the cafeteria he saw that all of class 77 was there talking about something. "And you're sure it's not too much trouble?" A boy asked he was dressed rather plainly but he had a funny hair spike just like Naegi. "Of course it is not, I would be happy to do it." The girl Mondo recognized as Sonia said. "So we just gotta ask the freshmen if they wanna come now right?" A girl Mondo hadn't met yet said, she had a white shirt and a red skirt but what Mondo noticed most was the mountain of food in front of her that was slowly disappearing as she talked with her mouth full. "Correct and I suggest we ask them soon in case they need to make any arrangements with there families." A man said that looked a lot like Togami, no wait exactly like Togami save for the fact we was much fatter! "An excellent idea, Oh look there is one of the freshmen now!" Sonia said pointing at Mondo who was making his way towards the kitchen. "Eeeeeeeexcuse me!" A loud girl said with a cheer causing Mondo to look in their direction. "Yeah? Whadda want?" Mondo said just before Teruteru came through the door holding a tray of cookies and snacks. He went over and sat them on the table before looking at Mondo "Oh a late comer? Don't worry I can still whip something up if you like." Mondo thought about it for a minute, and decided he liked the idea of the getting a real meal instead of just eating whatever he found in the fridge. "Sure thanks." He said before walking over to the table where the other's were seated. "Did you want something or what?" He said and he noticed the Red head from earlier Mahiru was her name she just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "We are planning a trip during summer break and all of class 78 is invited!" Sonia said excitedly. Mondo blinked. "A trip? Where?" Sonia smiled even brighter. "To my home country of Novoselic." She said and Mondo looked at her confused. "Wait the whole class? And yours too? That's gonna cost a lot of dough." He said and Sonia smile fell a little. "Well I don't mean to brag but it would not be much of a problem for me to easily pay for everyone's travel expensenses." Mondo raised an eyebrow. "Easily?" Suddenly a groan came from Kazuichi. "You should be grateful that a princess like miss Sonia is being gracious enough to pay for you, don't question it!" He said and Mondo paused. "Princess?" He asked and Sonia held her hands to her chest. " Oh no I forgot to mention my talent! I am the Ultimate Princess but please just see as a fellow student!" She said and she put a smile back on her face but Mondo just stood there staring at her. "Wait so you're an actual real princess?" Mondo said and Sonia nodded. The idea of going to another country for summer break did seem cool. "We will bring it to everyone's attention on Friday after classes." Sonia said and Teruteru kicked open the door handing Mondo a plate of food that smelled as good as it looked. "For you." He said and Mondo took the plate looking at the table of upper classmen, "Well I guess it sounds pretty cool." He said as he started to walk away. "The rest of my class will prolly think so too." He took his food back to his room and ate it quickly before he went to sleep. "That's correct the blackened for this crime is Kiyotaka Ishimaru!" Monokuma said and a collar shot out from behind and grabbed Taka by the neck pulling him into a hallway. "Taka!" Mondo said as he tried to follow only for the doors to the hallway closed and Mondo only heard screams coming from the other side. Mondo jolted up covered in a cold sweat as he looked around panic filling him for brief moment before the sunlight from the window reminded him he wasn't in the killing game anymore. He sighed and looked at the time. 8:90. He paused, 8:90? He held up his clock before smacking the side of it the numbers flickered before they read 12:15. Welp he was Late to class might as well skip today. He got dressed before making his way into the hallway. Maybe he'd go ride his bike today, they said you could only skip class if you were working on your talent right? Weird rule but he supposed it made sense if your talent involved saving people's life or something. " Mondo!" He heard someone shout his name he looked around and saw Taka marching over to him. "Please explain why you missed half of the day!" He said in his loud voice when he got closer to him Mondo groaned. "Not my fault my alarm clock fucked up, didn't go off, also started saying the wrong time." He said he remembered when Taka bugged him about missing class before and Mondo simply responded with a fuck off or a fuck you. "What!? The school gave you a faulty clock!? That is unacceptable to hinder a student's ability to arrive to class on time is unforgivable, don't worry Mondo I will have a talk with the headmaster himself about such a drastic oversight of proper tools for a thriving school environment!" He said before he marched off leaving a dumbfounded. " Wait what!? No Taka you don't gotta do that! Besides it's not like it's his fault I doubt he even knows we have clocks given to us!" Mondo said trying to catch up to Taka he didn't need the headmaster getting involved with him. Taka turned to Mondo. "You are right..." He said and Mondo saw his eyes start to water. "I blamed someone for something that was entirely out of his control! I am scum! I need to go apologize to him now!" God damn it. "No you don't, if he doesn't know that you were about to blame him ya don't need to apologize, get it?" Mondo said hoping Taka understood so they could forget about seeing the headmaster, Mondo didn't have anything against him personally he just was never fond of authority figures. "Hmm, I suppose you are correct." Taka said before smiling. "Such wise advice, I am truly honored to have you as my very first friend!" Mondo felt a punch in the heart, he had forgotten Taka was so terrible at making friends that he spent his childhood studying and had no idea how to actually interact with people his age. "Yeah don't worry bout it." He said turning away. "Hey I hate to be this way but I won't be going to class today." He could feel Taka's look of disapproval. "I'm gonna be doing biker gang stuff so," He couldn't believe he was saying something like this. "Could you take notes for me so I don't fall behind?" He mostly said it so Taka wouldn't be on his case about skipping school even if it was to work on his talent. "You're trusting me?..." Mondo looked back and saw Taka was on the verge of tears again. "I won't let you down Mondo!" Mondo held back a sigh as much as he missed his bro he wished he'd take it easy once in awhile but he smiled anyways. "I know you won't bro!" He said as he started to walk away. Things weren't what he expected but they weren't bad either maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he left things like this. After a nice of evening of riding his bike and checking out the area around him he noticed it was almost time to meet up with Celeste and Leon for the whatever the hell's goin on. He made his way to the courtyard where he saw Leon sitting on a bench and Celeste starting to arrive from the school. "Ok so what do we know?" Leon said as the two other closed in. "Headmaster Kirigiri simply told me that upon further investigation neither Junko nor Mukuro were fit to attend this school." Celeste said. "He told me to drop the subject before I could inquire any further." She looked annoyed as she played with that same strand of hair. "It is certainly different from last time, perhaps he was tipped off that those two were not what they seemed?" Celeste offered her opinion and Mondo had no idea whether to agree or not. "But if someone did that, then they would've had to remember what happened. You know the tragedy and all." Leon said "Right?" He sounded unsure at the end and Mondo shrugged "Beats me, anyone notice anything else different bout this place?" He asked and Celeste looked towards the building. "Well I don't recall names but I do remember that class 77 only had fifteen students however now there appears to be sixteen of them." She said, Leon sat up." Oh and dunno if it matters but we have a different teacher from last time too." Mondo blinked "you remember our old teacher?" He asked feeling like an idiot for not making the connection sooner. Leon and Celeste gave him a look that he thought said 'dude seriously?' " Yeah we had an old guy teaching us last time Mr.... Frogurt?" Leon said as scratched his head. "Mr. Fogura." Celeste corrected him. Mondo didn't remember their old teacher was that from the killing game or did he just not pay enough attention in class? Oh well he didn't care. "Oh speaking of class 77 they said they're gonna invite us all to go out of the country with them this summer, I know that didn't happen last time." Mondo said this interested Celeste. "To where are they inviting us?" She asked and Mondo explained the princess Sonia said she'd pay for their whole class to visit her country. Celeste smiled at this, "A free trip to Europe? How wonderful." She said then frowned. "But why on earth did she suddenly decide to invite us? As you said this did not happen last time." Mondo couldn't even guess things were so much the same but so different. "I dunno but can we back up to the part about a freaking princess!?" Leon asked Celeste seemed to take this as a que to leave because that's what she did. Mondo rolled his eyes as Leon bombarded him with questions, like she was hot, or tall, or even if she had any knights following her around. Mondo gave up answering the questions and simply told him to go find out for himself making Leon huff in annoyance. Mondo made his way to the locker room when he stopped outside the door, last time he was in there Chihiro died, because Mondo killed him he looked at the girl's workout room. He shivered and went to open the boy's door. He noticed his hand was shaking. "C'mon get it together damnit." He muttered as he opened the door for a split second he imagined Chihiro on the floor head bleeding, but after a blink he saw that the room was empty. He stood there for a minute then turned and left, he wasn't sure why he even went there or what he expected but he just wanted to see the inside. As he left he heard the door to the girl's workout room open and Sakura was there. "Ah Mondo, were going to work out?" She asked and Mondo shook his head. "Just checking it out. Kinda not feelin to good." Mondo said as he started to walk away. "Mondo, wait." Sakura said and he did looking back at her. "Yeah, something wrong?" He asked and Sakura stepped forward she was a good foot taller than him at his guess. "The headmaster has asked me to arrange a sports day for our class and I was wondering if you would be will to help me." She said Mondo wasn't expecting this. "Why me?" He asked and she crossed her arms. "I am not used to being around so many people that I am expected to get along with, Hina is of course my friend but I feel like this is an opportunity for our class to become closer people working together who usually do not associate with each other." Mondo thought for a minute she was basically saying she wanted to try and bond over this right? "Yeah sure just let me know the details or whatever." Mondo said walking away. If he remembered right the sports day was in the first week of summer. He thought for a minute. Things aren't the way they used to be yet but they'll get there he just had to be patient. Mondo sighed as he walked to his door, He hated being patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this one kinda long cuz why not.


	4. Movie night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo spends time with his fellow students.

It had been a few weeks since school started Sonia announced her idea that everyone visit her home country and everyone but Togami liked it, Sonia revealed that she had the ulterior motive of introducing the Togami corporation to her family to sway him though. Things were finally starting to feel like how they were before the memory wipe, save for Chihiro sure she liked to hang out with Mondo and Taka but she still didn't trust him enough yet to tell him her biggest secret, not that Mondo blamed her, they had known each other for months before she told him the first time, but pretending not to know was getting annoying real fast, he had to stop himself calling her a guy, and remind himself that others thought she was a girl too. But there are a few things different in this time, Chihiro might never tell him her secret, but Mondo decided he didn't care as long as he got his little buddy back, he couldn't care if Chi ever told him the truth. "Hey Mondo." He looked up from his school work Taka had convinced him to do, he saw Naegi and a few other classmates. " we're going to hit the pool wanna come?" He said and Mondo looked at the time he'd done enough good student stuff for today, "Yeah sure, anyone else gonna be there?" He asked as he put his papers away. "Hina's already there and I think Taka said he'd meet us." Naegi said and Mondo walked towards him he saw Sakura, Yasuhiro, and Leon in the group. "Ok sounds good." He said joining the group as they made their way to the pool. When there they saw Hina standing in front of the door to the pool frowning Taka stood next to her looking like he was shivering as he stood there in just his swimsuit. "What's up Hina shouldn't you be in the pool?" Naegi said as the group got closer, "Well we were gonna go in but the door's locked." Hina said tapping her foot. Taka looked at Hina with a sad smile. "I think I'm going to go get my uniform if you don't mind it's rather cold in here." He said and Hina shrugged. "Yeah sorry I thought it would be open." She then paused. "Wait why would you put your uniform back on? We don't have any more classes today." She said and Mondo remembered that Taka only owns school uniforms. "Oh it's simply what I find most enjoyable to wear!" Taka said with a smile. Although he was probably telling the truth about that Mondo also knew that Taka spent all his money on spare uniforms in case he ever had to represent the school at a moment's notice, the swimsuit was school issued as well now that Mondo had a look at it. "Maybe you should wear something else, we are supposed to be relaxing after all." Yasuhiro said and Taka frowned "It's perfectly fine even if I had other clothes I would still prefer my uniform." Mondo looked at everyone's expressions at learning Taka only had uniforms in his wardrobe, Naegi looked confused as did Yasuhiro Sakura seemed indifferent and Leon looked like he pitied him. Hina on the other hand was shocked. "You don't have anything else to wear!?" She asked and Taka puffed out his chest. "Of course I do! I have pajamas and swim trunks!" He said as if that was what she asked. "Ok, guys since the pool is a no go why don't take Ishimaru clothes shopping?" Hina said more than asked and she grabbed Taka's hand and began leading him towards the stairs. "Nah I'll pass." Leon said and Yasuhiro agreed Naegi seemed to weigh his options a little before declining Sakura agreed though Mondo suspected it was more to hang out with Hina than shop. "I got nothin better to do so might as well." Mondo said as he turned to follow them. Hina looked back a little surprised then smiled. "Great then let's go hit up those clearance racks!" Mondo laughed a little to himself he thought Hina was gonna be all gun ho to go a mall but instead she meant just heading to the store next to the school. "W-wait I'm still in my swimsuit!" Taka said as the made it to the ground floor. "Oh yeah you might need some more clothes on before we go into public." Hina said letting go of Taka's hand who retreated to his room. "Say Hina." Mondo started she looked at him with those big eyes. "Why are taking him clothes shopping I mean no offense I just didn't see you as one of those girly girls, ya know?" Mondo said and Hina huffed. "I'm not one of those girly girls but if I were there'd be nothing wrong with that! But you're right I can see how this is a little random, but come on you've seen his uniform! No way he wears it because it's comfortable, plus the thing has like a million buttons, I think the poor guy deserves clothes that are easy to put on ya know?" She said and Taka walked out fully clothed in his white uniform. "Ready!" He said with a smile and Hina blinked confused. "What already!?" "It would seem he has mastered those buttons." Sakura said smiling and Hina gave an awkward giggle. "Well let's go!" She said and the group moved towards the door when they ran into Chiaki and Sonia who were talking rather loudly. "I am so excited for this year!" Sonia said smiling and Chiaki gave a small smile as well. "I wonder who we're gonna pick." She said when she noticed the group, "Oh it's some of the freshmen, I don't think we told them about it." Chiaki said and Sonia turned to see the group. "You are right! Hello it is good we have run into you!" Sonia said and Mondo came to a stop with the others. "What's up?" Hina asked in her cheerful tone. "We were just talking about Talentswap day!" Sonia said clasping her hands together. "Talentswap day?" Taka said confused. "I don't think I have that on my calender what is it?" He asked folding his arms one hand resting under his chin. "It's a tradition our upper classmen came up with last year." Chiaki said as she pulled out her phone she tapped the screen a few times before showing a photo of her class but everyone was wearing very different clothes than Mondo was used to seeing them in. "We all put our names in a hat and whoever's name we pick we dress up as that talent for the day, it's a lot of fun." She said and that's what Mondo noticed was different in the picture Nekomaru was wearing a chef's outfit, Soda who was blushing like crazy was wearing a skirt and a tiny crown, Teruteru was wearing a mafia outfit that looked like it was from an old black and white movie. "Although it is not an actual holiday we have it scheduled for the 23rd of May." Sonia said smiling. So about 3 weeks. "A little early then isn't it?" He asked and the girls look at each other. "Well yes but this is our first year with our new classmate I would like it if he felt welcomed." Sonia said and Mondo thought for a minute. Celeste did say there were sixteen students instead of fifteen that new student was probably the extra Celeste mentioned. "It does sound like fun." Sakura said catching everyone off guard. Sakura was the one who thought a day where we dressed up as each other would be fun? "Yeah let's bring it up with our class." Hina said and Taka nodded "I believe it will be a good bonding activity!" He said "And we can grab extra clothes while we're out today!" Hina said. "Oh you all are going somewhere?" Chiaki asked and Hina smiled. "Yup we're gonna get Taka here some new clothes!" She said and Taka blushed a little. "I do not need new clothes. They simply think I should wear something other than my uniform." He said and Chiaki looked at him. "I like your uniform but it might be nice to wear something else every once in awhile maybe it'll give you some new stats." She said and Sonia seemed to agree then her eyes lit up. "Oh allow us to accompany you I can pay for the clothes you wish to buy for talent swap day!" She said and the group shared a look, "Are you sure? I believe you are already paying for our trip to Novoselic." Sakura asked Mondo didn't like the idea of having a princess pay for things, it seemed a little wrong. "I would not have offered if I was not sure!" Sonia said and the group departed.  
"What about this shirt?" Hina said handing it to Taka who looked like he was handed a live grenade. "It seems a little too... Bright?" He said as he held the slightly brighter blue than the blue dress shirt Hina held up before. "Ok how about this one?" Hina went through shirt after shirt and Taka had given vague complaints about each one and Hina simply looked for a different shirt. Mondo and Sakura had grabbed the clothes they thought would work for talent swap day and were now waiting for Taka to decide what clothes he would get. "Maybe we should just go." Taka said and Hina frowned before her face lit up. "Ok." Hina Said in a pleasant tone with a smile and Mondo knew she was up to something. He looked at Sakura who seemed to confirm this when she smiled as if she knew what Hina had planned. "Very good then." Taka said smiling not catching on to anything, Hina grabbed some clothes and went to Sonia at the counter smiled as she payed for them. As they all started walking home Mondo walked closer to Hina. "So what do you have planned?" He whispered, she smiled. " Can you hide Ishimaru's uniforms for me?"  
It was the next day and Mondo had ten sets of Taka's prestine white uniforms folded on his bed having convinced Taka to let him into his room to borrow his notes from class he left the clothes and note like Hina had instructed him to. Mondo might've thought this plan was kinda dumb but he did want to see his bro relax more and wear something other than that uniform. When he walked into the hallway he stared at what he thought was a new kid for a moment until he saw the blushing face of Taka wearing a black hoodie with a white shirt underneath, some simple blue jeans, and sneakers. "Taka, liking the new look bro!" Mondo said giving a thumbs up. Taka on the other hand looked like he was about to cry. "Mondo... They took my uniforms!" He said holding back tears. "Who did?" Mondo said his smile disappearing as he walked towards Taka. "I don't know who ever left this note!" Taka handed Mondo the same piece of paper Mondo left in his room but he hadn't read it, Mondo took the paper it looked like someone cut out a bunch of letters from a magazine. "We've taken your uniforms, if you ever want to see them unstained then wear these clothes all day. Don't inform the authorities." Mondo had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing, Hina really went all out. "Oh wow Taka looks like a real teenager now!" Hina said walking towards the two. "Hina, something awful has happened!" Taka said taking the note from Mondo giving it to Hina. She read the note and looked wide eyed. "Oh no. Who could've done such a thing?" Hina needed to work on her fake sympathy voice Mondo was about to crack snickering and choking to hold back his laughter, when Taka took the note and turned towards his door Hina leaned towards Mondo. "Sakura did a good job on the note huh?" That did it Mondo busted out laughing, Sakura made the crappy note. Taka looked at him. "What's so funny?" He asked and Mondo cleared his voice a hint of a smile still on his face. "I'm.. just thinking of how to make them pay for doing this to my bro!" Mondo said trying to turn his grin into a grimace. Taka looked at Mondo with his floodgates opening tears running down his face. "You would avenge me!? I don't deserve a friend like you!" He said and Hina looked a little guilty. "But it's not like you'll never see your uniforms again!" Hina defended and Taka wiped his face to his sleeve. "But if any of the school staff sees me out of uniform they'll think I'm not taking my studies seriously." He said still sniffling and Mondo's smiled completely vanished at this. "Ah come on bro they ain't gonna kick you out just cuz you ain't wearing your uniform, I mean look at me and Hina, we ain't wearing uniforms and we're still here." Hina put her hand on Taka's shoulder. "Besides we don't have any classes today it'll be nice to try wearing something new right?" Taka seemed to relax a little. "I suppose so." He said and Mondo suddenly had an idea. "Plus it'll let people know that you're just like the rest of us! Not some robot who only cares about following the rules." He said and Taka looked at him wide eyed. "You're right! If this puts my fellow students at ease I will gladly wear something as unprofessional as this anytime we are not in class!" Taka said brandishing his large grin again. "Thank you Mondo, Asahina! Though I have been targeted by this clothes stealing villain I won't let it stop me from achieving my goals as the Ultimate Moral compass!" He shouted and Hina smiled again. "That's the spirit!" She said and as Taka marched away to... wherever he was going Hina turned to Mondo. "Maybe the note was a bit much." She said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment, Mondo crossed his arms. "There was prolly a better way of doing that, what's the saying don't fix what ain't broken?" He said and Hina sighed. "Yeah I know he likes his uniform but still if he's gonna be a fancy politician like he says he is he should relax while he can, I'm pretty sure those jobs can be pretty stressful." She said and Mondo had to agree with her on that, Taka had a tendency to overwork himself but Mondo was probably gonna help his bro out more often than the first time, seeing your friends die makes you appreciate them a lot more than you'd think. He looked in the direction Taka went off towards. "Where's he goin anyways?" Mondo asked before realising it was lunchtime. "Oh I wander what everyone else will say about his new look!" Hina said before she ran off towards the cafeteria and Mondo followed her. When they got in there they saw Sakura talking to Ishimaru both had smiles on their faces. "Yes although this is not what I usually wear but I will take great pride in it none the less!" Taka said and Sakura nodded. "And as for the fiends who took your uniforms, I'm sure they will come realise the errors of their ways." She glanced at Mondo and Hina the later of the two simple whistled as she walked the other direction. Mondo walked past Taka on his way to where food was being served. "Hey Mondo wanna sit with us?" He turned and saw Naegi, Kyoko, and Yasuhiro. Mondo grabbed a plate of food not really caring what was on it before making his way towards the group. "Hey guys wassup." Mondo said as he looked at his food, yeah he could stomach this. "We were just thinking about have some kind of movie marathon or something tonight, bring everyone together ya know?" Naegi said. "Movie huh? Got anything in mind?" Mondo asked as looked for a fork. Kyoto slid one to him before nodding. "We have a few selected, some action, comedy and horror flicks. We were going to wait and see what everyone else wanted to see before we made a final decision." She said, and Yasuhiro pulled out his crystal ball from his jacket. "Hold on guys... I'm seeing that Ogre won't want to watch any action movies she says the phony fight scenes bum her out." He said before putting his ball away and smiling. "Consider that one free of charge." Mondo rolled his eyes he didn't care how spot on Hagakure's predictions were, Mondo refused to believe that someone like him could read the future at all, Taka being a little gullible ate it up as it was given to him, and Chihiro thought Hagakure is secretly a genius who simple calculates several possible outcomes a picks one. They both had a laugh at that thought. Mondo agreed to watch a movie that night but he didn't promise he'd stay for a marathon or anything, but he did say he would ask any of his other classmates he ran into. Which he did just as he was leaving the cafeteria. "Yo Leon, Sayaka. Either of you busy tonight?" Mondo asked as the two walked towards him. "Not really." Sayaka said and Leon shrugged. "Same, somethin goin on?" He asked and Mondo threw a thumb over his shoulder towards the group still chatting at the table. "Yeah some of us are gonna watch a movie in the classroom tonight wanna come?" He asked and Sayaka smiled. "That does sound nice, I think I'll go." And Leon looked past Mondo at the other group "Yeah, sure me too." He said after slight pause. "Ok talk to those guys about the details, I'm heading to the workout room." And Mondo started to wander off somewhat looking forward to tonight, He went to his room to grab a fresh change of clothes before he went to the place he secretly felt so much dread entering. He stood outside the door just like last time he waited to open it. "C'mon that didn't happen this time. This is like... An entirely different place." He said convincing himself to open the door when he got in he saw the room was empty again and he was glad he felt like he needed to be alone. After killing some time he saw it was only an few hours until Dinner and decided he had done enough he placed the weights back on the racks where they belonged and left to go clean up. On his way back to his dorm he heard something, something he didn't expect but was all to happy to hear, he heard a small little bark. He looked behind him and saw a small little beagle looking up at him. "Hey there boy." He said kneeling down towards it petting it. "What are you doing here?" He asked almost expecting it to answer. "Gundam! It's over here!" Mondo looked up and saw Kazuichi standing by the stairs he had shouted up to the next floor when he came walking over to Mondo. "Hey there Mondo, thanks for catching the little guy." Mondo looked back at the beagle who was enjoying having behind his ear scratched. "Is he yours?" Mondo asked and Kazuichi shook his head. "Nah Gundam, the Ultimate breeder, is just watching over him but there have been some... complications." He said as a tall man with a long black jacket and an even longer scarf came walking up, he was also wearing a white surgery looking mask that covered the bottom half of his face. "Ah I see you have subdued the hell hound known as Scamp, I thank you for your assistance but for now I must return him to his domain for if he were to remain out here any longer this world would... would... wou-" He was cut off by his own violent sneeze making Mondo jump a little. Mondo never spent much time around Gundam he just knew he was a guy who liked animals and talked funny. "Damnation and hellfire to think the supreme overlord of ice would meet his end to an unseen enemy, a true coward to be sure!" Gundam said through a few sniffles. Kazuichi rolled his eyes. "Ok we found the dog that means you're gonna go back to bed right?" He asked pushing Gundam in the direction of the second year dorms. "Fool I can not be contained by a mere-" He sneezed again several times before muttering a small. "Ok." As he walked away he whistled and the beagle Mondo was still petting perked up. Gundam tapped his thigh a few times and the dog ran after him. When Kazuichi was sure he was gonna head back to his dorm he shook his head. "Poor guy, can't even finish one of his demonic rants." Before he started walking off towards the cafeteria. "You might wanna get to dinner early Teruteru's making Italian tonight." Kazuichi said with a smile before he put his arms behind his head and headed towards the cafeteria. Mondo liked the idea of Italian food but he really needed to shower, so that's where he headed, spotting Taka along the way who was talking to a girl who was wearing a nurse's outfit and her arm and leg were covered bandages. "T-t-thank you Ishimaru, U-u-um p-p-please let me know if anything ch-ch-changes." The girl said before she turned to leave only to trip over her own feet and she tumbled forward finding herself upside down legs spread wide open. "Mikan! Are you alright!?" Taka asked as she collected herself. "Y-y-yes I'm fine! P-p-please forget you saw something so embarrassing!" She said standing up. She left right away afterwards leaving a blushing Taka. "Yes! Of course! Good day madam!" He said turning around right away and just standing there. Spotting Mondo. " Hello Mondo!" He shouted wide eyed. Mondo had to think about it for a second but he supposed Taka might've been a bit too innocent for Mikan's 'accidents' so he decided to throw him a bone and give him a distraction. "Yo bro what's up?" He said and Taka stood at attention it was strange seeing him do that in casual clothes. "That's right, Mikan told me to inform our class that a flu bug seems to being going around and since we are living in a dormitory style environment the possibility of others getting sick was very likely! If you start to feel like you might be getting ill then you should see Mikan Tatsumi the Ultimate Nurse immediately!" He said before stepping closer to Mondo. "You're not feeling sick are you?" He asked placing a hand on Mondo's forehead catching the taller boy off guard. "You do seem to be a little hot." He said and Mondo flinched. "D-don't say shit like that!" He yelled as he blushed. "Your face is getting red as well! We must get you to Mikan right away!" Taka said grabbing Mondo's hand and lead him towards where Mikan went. "Wait, I need to shower!" Mondo said trying to get his hand free from Taka's grip. "Nonsense, if you're sick it is my duty as your... B-bro I must take care of you when you are sick and or injured!" He said and Mondo heard the hesitation in his voice at calling him bro for the first time and decided to drop the issue. "You do have a small fever." Mikan said as she held up a thermometer, and Mondo rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, I was just working out awhile ago." He said and Mikan gasped, "Too much physical exertion can lead to your fever getting worse!" She said placing a cold rag on Mondo's forhead. "I'm not sick!" He shouted trying to scoot away from the concerned Mikan. "Trust me, I am perfectly fine I didn't even run into anyone-" Mondo paused remembering Gundam, they didn't even talk that much or stand that close to each other earlier, he couldn't have gotten sick from that right? He could and did, the next day Mondo he gave Hina Taka's uniforms to give to him because Mondo was to busy being in his room feeling pretty sick, and from what Taka told him so did most of the second years. "Dinner time!" Taka said opening the door and Chihiro walked in holding a tray that had a bowl with a lid on it. They were both wearing creepy surgical masks to avoid catching what Mondo had. "It's dinner time already?" Mondo asked sitting up in his bed his hair fell over his face obscuring his vision of Taka a little but Mondo could tell was smiling underneath his mask. "Why yes it is, you've been sleeping on and off all day!" He said and Mondo looked at the tray Chihiro set on his lap taking off the lid to the bowl. "And this is supposed to be dinner?" He asked as Chihiro handed him a spoon. "Yup Teruteru teamed up one of the third years to make a soup that'll cure off that cold in no time." Chihiro said cheerfully. Mondo would be all the more happy to be out of bed he was already more than annoyed he missed the movie night. "Hey, how was the movie last night anyways what did you guys watch?" Mondo asked scooping up a spoonful of the hot soup. Chihiro looked down at this. "We didn't get to watch anything Naegi, Sayaka, and Yamada all got sick too and so we decided to postpone it till you guys got better. "You guys held off on watching a movie cuz of me? Shit sorry to waste our day off." Mondo said as he wondered how he could make it up to his friends. "Worry not bro! We still had some fun, Mrs. Harada told us some amazing stories about when she was a student here at Hope's Peak Academy!" Mondo raised an eyebrow. "The teach was a student? Huh never knew that what was her talent?" Chihiro leaned forward her eyes wide. "It's amazing she used to be the Ultimate Bodyguard!" Chi said with enthusiasm, and Taka chuckled. "Yes she told us stories about how she battled corrupt fellows who harassed her fellow students she even fought a tiger with her barehands to save the Ultimate Daredevil!" Taka said and Mondo whistled. "She didn't really fight a tiger did She?" He asked taking a spoonful of the soup, damn this was good stuff. "Oh she did she showed us pictures and the scars from the fight!" Chihiro said amazed and Mondo felt a little jealous he was supposed to be the badass Chi looked up to not some old lady. "But you need to get better so you can come to the next movie night!" Taka said and Mondo smiled. "Yeah yeah, I'll be good as new before ya know it." He said taking another sip of his soup. "Oh but we did decide on a movie." Chihiro said smiling at least Mondo thought she was smiling hard to tell through the mask. "What is it?" He asked and Taka held his chin in thought. "It is not something I've never heard of but it is supposed to be a comedy." He said, Mondo could get use a good laugh. "When's everyone gonna watch it?" He asked and Chihiro told him next Saturday afternoon. Mondo had plenty of time to get better. "And don't worry bro I took plenty of detailed notes in class so you and the others won't fall behind!" Taka said opening his school bag and pulling out some papers. Mondo sighed it was gonna be a long week. And it so far it was a long week with Mondo sick in bed for two days then after he and everyone else got better thanks to Teruteru's medicine soup but that just meant he had to go to classes, well not had to but if he didn't Taka would probably pop a blood vessel. So unless Mondo was actually doing something related to his talent he decided he'd go to class, that didn't stop him from being late every now and then but he still came to class. The week went by rather normally Gundam gave a very awkward apology for getting Mondo sick but he said it was fine. Before he knew it Saturday rolled around and he was on his way to the classroom where it was decided they'd have their movie night. When he opened the door he saw Taka, Chihiro, and Naegi in the class. Chi and Taka were setting up a projector and clearing desks out of the way, while Naegi looked through a collection of dvds Mondo went to help move the desks and after the group was done they all sat at the desk they had moved for seating. "So Naegi, what movie are we watching?" Mondo asked as he leaned back in his chair. "It's called Ghost man phantom killer." He said and Mondo blinked. "They fuck kinda name is that?" He asked. "Language, bro." Taka said taking a seat. "I didn't name it." Naegi said casually as he put the disc into the player hooked up to the projector. The menu screen popped up and Mondo saw the picture of a Man chasing a woman with a rubber chicken the woman on the other hand had a chainsaw. "Uh..." Mondo looked at it confused when the door to the classroom opened and Yamada walked in carrying a bag of snacks. "Greeting classmates!" He said waving as he set the bag down on a desk next to Mondo who grabbed a bag of candy. More students eventually started to wander in until everyone but Togami who said he wouldn't be attending, and Fukawa who was probably stalking Togami, were the only two missing. They pressed play on the movie and it started off rather simple. A man was walking towards a house all scary like he had a knife and a creepy pig mask on and as he walked across the road towards the house, knife in hand. Then he was hit by a car. Mondo wandered if that was the end of the movie but when the big boobed blonde lady got out of her car he knew it probably wasn't. "Oh my God are you ok!?" She asked and when there was no response she nudged him slightly with her foot, when he still didn't do anything she decided to take him to the hospital and the camera panned behind her revealing a very buff man in the same skimpy clothes as her and a blonde wig lift the masked man and carry him to her car but when the camera showed her trying to put him in her back seat it was the woman again struggling to put him inside smacking his head against the side of the car after she finally managed to get him into the car his leg was still sticking out which she slammed the door on twice before moving it inside the car. There were several laughs going on already and Mondo found himself smiling at the part where the guy woke up screaming in pain, while the lady was in a drag race with some 10 year old kid on a bicycle, when she crashed her car the kid rode past flipping her off. Mondo watched the crazy antics of this blond idiot lady almost getting killed by the man she was trying to get to the hospital. Mondo along with everyone else found a few parts where they had actually let out a laugh, as the movie reached the ending where the man finally got to the hospital saying he never wanted to see the blond woman ever again only to realise it was a haunted hospital and the doors closed by themselves leaving the man screaming inside. And the credits rolled showing the blonde woman driving into the sunset as her licence plate read. "DumSh8" Mondo liked the movie and the lights turned on signalling the movie night had come to an end. "That was a good movie!" Naegi said smiling and it seemed like everyone agreed even Kyoko though Mondo didn't see her smile the entire time maybe she did when she had her mouth hidden behind her glove? The class cleaned up and put the desks back, when they were finished they all started to head back to their rooms. Mondo was on the way to his out of the classroom when he noticed Chihiro still sitting in the back of the class doing something on a laptop. "Yo Chi whatcha doin?" He asked walking over to her catching her off guard she flinched. "Oh Mondo, I was just doing some coding, you know programmer stuff." She gave an awkward laugh at that and Mondo raised an eyebrow. "Ok, well good luck with that." He turned to leave when he heard Chihiro's voice speak up a little. "U-um Mondo?" He turned back to her. "Yeah?" He said before he froze, was Chihiro about to tell him her secret? No it couldn't be that it was several months before she told him last time, it's barely been one since school started. "Uh, can I ask you for a favor?" She asked and Mondo stiffened "What do ya need?" He asked again and Chihiro looked at him before turning her attention to her laptop again. "It's no big deal forget it." She said quietly. And Mondo simply walked over to her leaning against the wall next to her putting his hands in his coat pocket. "No use trying to hide it, what'd ya need help with? Don't forget I made a man's promise to have ya back when ya needed it." He said looking ahead avoiding eye contact with Chihiro. "Um well in that case I need to move some stuff from my room to the computer lab tomorrow and its kinda heavy. I was wondering, i-if it's alright, and you're not busy, would you help me move some of the gear?" She asked nervously. So it wasn't her secret, Oh well he knew there was a chance she wouldn't tell him it at all and he was ok with that, he'd still keep his word and not tell a soul no matter which timeline he was in. "Yeah sure no problem." Mondo responded with a smile. The next day Mondo went to Chihiro's room to find three large boxes and Mondo lifted the first one it was heavy but nothin Mondo couldn't handle, but it made sense why Chi asked for help to carry three of these to the computer lab would be to much for the little guy. Speaking of Chihiro she was doing her best to carry one of the boxes but had to keep setting it down to catch her breath Mondo simply stood next to her when she did. "Thanks Mondo, these new computers were heavier than I thought. I wish I didn't have to trouble you with this though." She said and her eyes looked like tears were forming. "Nah don't worry bout it, like I said I'll help ya out whenever ya need it." Mondo said as they reached the computer lab. "If I were stronger I wouldn't need help." Mondo almost didn't hear her say that last part. But he thought long and hard on what to say when this topic came up, one of the perks of remembering your past life. "Well it's ok if you wanna get stronger, but I don't think you should do it just cuz you think you should be strong, do it cuz you want to." He tried to sound thoughtful but he wasn't sure what it sounded like for Chihiro to hear. "What I mean is if you wanna change, do it, but make sure it's what you actually want." He said and now that he thought about it it sounded like he just repeated himself with different words. "J-just forget I said anythin!" He said setting down the box and heading towards the door avoiding looking at Chihiro. "Because I want to change?" He heard her say. "Mondo?" He looked back at her and she was smiling but not her normal shy smile this one had a kind of determined look behind it. "Thank you, I think I know what I wanna do." She said before she walked past him back towards her room to get the last box. "You can go do something else if you want I'll get the last box." She said and Mondo smiled. "Nah I'll keep ya company." And Chihiro smiled back. After they moved the last box Mondo thought about going out for a ride, the weather was nice and it was Sunday so he didn't have to worry about classes, so he headed to where his bike was, when got outside he heard something that sounded familiar and he didn't like it. "Wh-wh-why don't you back off!" That was Yamada and Mondo went towards the noise faster. When he got to the corner of the build he looked around and saw Yamada with his backpack on the ground papers everywhere. Yamada himself was standing there surrounded by three boys who judging from their height looked like third years from some other school. "Ultimate fanfic creator what stupid title!" One of the boys said he had a bunch of piecing in his face and a buzz cut. "How the fuck does someone like you get into a place like Hope's Peak!?" The shortest but loudest kid said his hair was bleached blond but his roots were showing. The third one who looked like a pretty normal highschool student just watched as the other two got closer to the cowering Yamada, he was probably the leader. "I said back off or I'll-" Yamada started before the blonde kid grabbed him by his collar yanking him closer to him. "Or you'll what!?" He said with a sneer. "Or I'll kick your teeth in!" Mondo shouted rushing over pushing the kid away from Yamada. This caught the three off guard and Yamada fell back against the wall. "Mr. Owada!?" He was as shocked as the three who were messing with him. "You alright Yamada?" Mondo asked raising his fists as two of the boys walked to opposite side of him. "Yeah, I'm fine!" Yamada said standing back up. The third boy walked forward. "And who are you? Another Hope's Peak brat who thinks they're better than everyone else? Why don't you just walk away from this?" He said obviously pissed Mondo had interfered. "Name's Mondo Owada, now would you please tell me why the fuck you think you can treat my classmate here like that and I would just walk away?" Mondo said using his scary biker voice that he saved for cops and rival gangs. "Oh he's the biker asshole!" The piercings guy said taking a step back. "So what!? there's only one of him, He ain't nothing special!" The blonde guy said and the third guy stepped forward. "I have to agree with my friend here you're not anything special, Hope's Peak is just having a good laugh for inviting you two to attend, you probably couldn't cut it in a real school anyways." He said cracking his knuckles and Mondo looked around he was outnumbered and it looked it looked like these guys where gonna jump him. "Hold up now." He looked over and saw. "MRS. HARADA!?" Yamada shouted as the plump woman made her way towards the group of boys with a slight limp. "What on earth are you doing to my students? Nothing bad I hope." She said getting really close the boy with blonde to where he had to back up. "Of course not ma'am we would never." The guy in the back said smiling. Mrs Harada didn't seem convinced she turned to Mondo and Yamada. "Hifumi, did these boys throw your bag on the grou-" she was cut off by the blonde kid sucker punching her and she stumbled back. "What the shit!?" Mondo yelled and the blonde kid smiled. "She's just as bad the rest of you thinks she's better than everyone else newsflash granny you're a nobody!" He said. "What the fuck!? You don't hit a woman, you fucking coward, you even suckerpunched her you fucking asshole!" Mondo was furious. "It's ok Mondo." Harada said still hunched over from the punch, then in a quick motion Mondo heard a crack and the blonde boy shouted in pain. Harada was standing up straight holding a collapsible baton. "This is exactly why I was hired after all." She said as the blonde boy held his knee in pain.


	5. Do tell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo, Leon, and Celeste learn something new.

Mondo watched wide eyed as the boy with piercing and the normal looking one both took a step back, the boy on the ground still yelling now with some unpleasant words being thrown at Mrs. Harada who Mondo was sure just knee capped a teenager. "Now I remember you baby-faced little bastards." Mrs. Harada said resting the baton she held on her shoulder. "I never forget a sucker punch." She said and Mondo watched as the ex-Ultimate bodyguard took a step towards the two boys still standing. "You got the drop on me last time, but don't you dare think I'll go down that easy this time." She said and the boy in the back had a very annoyed look on his face and he looked at the blonde boy who was now trying to stand not to put any pressure on the leg that got hit, he slowly made his way towards the other boys. When he was close enough the boy with the piercings grabbed his arm and put it around his shoulder as the three looked at Harada there was a pause before the three boys made a mad dash and a limp for the front gate of the school. Harada started to chase after then when she stopped and turned to Mondo and Yamada. "You two stay here!" She yelled before sprinting at a speed Mondo thought impossible for a woman her size and age. When they were all out of sight Mondo just stood there wondering what to do. "What just happened?" Yamada asked probably as confused as Mondo. "I dunno." He answered before silence came over both of them and they waited. After what felt like an hour Mrs. Harada came back a slight limp in her walk. "Oh I am getting to old to go chasing punks down." She said and Mondo looked at her with new respect. "Damn teach, never thought you'd straight up cripple a kid in front of your students." Mondo said looking at the lady who was walking towards the two. "Oh I didn't hit him that hard, he was just being a baby." She said rubbing her own knee before she locked eyes with Mondo. "But more importantly those were not teenagers they've been running around here for the past couple of months, even after they shaved their beards and found some school uniforms I recognized them." She said before she headed towards the school front entrance. "C'mon you two are coming with me." She said and Mondo crossed his arms. "Why?" Dispite everything that happened he still planned on going for a ride. "Because the headmaster wants to talk with the two of you about this little incident." Harada said as she waved for them to follow her, Mondo groaned but complied and Yamada seemed to be in a slight state of shock. "Uh Mrs. Harada? What happened to those ruffians?" Yamada asked and Harada laughed. "I caught those little pricks and gave them a long talking to." She kept walk. "And then handcuffed two of them and gave them to the cops." She said and Mondo could guess which two she was cuffed. "So you really were the Ultimate bodyguard back when you went here huh?" Mondo asked as they made their way inside the school. "Yup and I was enjoying my retirement, until Kirigiri called me up said I'd make a good teacher which was weird. No contact for years then out of the blue thinks a bunch of freshmen need a bodyguard for a teacher." She said Mondo raised an eyebrow at this. "When did he contact you?" He asked bracing himself for the answer. "Hmm? Oh some time in November I think, why?" She said leading the two towards the headmaster's office. "Just wondering." Mondo replied in a mumble. But he wasn't wondering November was the same time he woke up from that horrible dream, the dream where he killed Chihiro and the world was ruined, where he died. This was definitely something he had to look into, Leon said it himself their old teacher was supposed to be some old man now they had a bodyguard instead, who was hired the same time Mondo came back to life. Please don't let it be just be some weird coincidence. They stood in front of the headmaster's office and Harada knocked on the door when she heard a muffled "come in." She opened it and led the two boys inside. "Kirigiri I've brought the two boys who came in contact with the trespassers." She said taking a seat and started to rub circles into her knee. "I'm telling you now, if I keep running after punks like I'm forty again I'm gonna break something." She said and the headmaster who Mondo thought looked like an adult man version of Kyoko suddenly stood up. "Harada, your face!" He said and Harada laughed. "Oh yeah, the blonde one suckerpunched me, must've been intimidated by me." She said touching a had to the now purple bruise on her cheek. "I'm so sorry! I should've-." The headmaster started before Harada raised her hand. "Nope nope, shut up, you hired to me as a body guard as well as a teacher, comes with the job. And to be honest I kinda miss a good brawl now and then." She laughed again. Mondo was more than a little impressed with this lady she had to be kicking it at her upper fifties maybe sixties and she took a punch to the face and is laughing it off. "Ok well you boys talk about whatever you needed them for and I'm gonna go get ready for class tomorrow." She said before she stood up and walked out. "Alright boys, you're not in trouble." Yamada breathed a sigh of relief at this. "I just need you to tell me what the third man looked like." He said strangely serious. "Um that's all?" Yamada asked and Kirigiri nodded. "Well he had short black hair, and a uniform from some place I didn't recognize. " Mondo said. He didn't pay much attention to him when his two buddies were about to jump him. "Oh he had a gold tooth!" Yamada said, Mondo had no idea if that was true or not but it seemed to get Kirigiri's attention. "Which tooth was it?" He asked. Yamada began shaking. "Uuuh his canine?" Yamada said unsure but Kirigiri simply stood up and turned towards the window. "Thank you boys you can go now." Yamada didn't need to be told twice opened the door and made his way off but Mondo stood there. " Ki- Headmaster Kirigiri?" He sure hoped he was right he'd just seem like a crazy person in front of the headmaster of the school. "What is it Mr Owada?" He asked Mondo had rarely been intimidated by people but this was one of the times where he just didn't know what to say to this man. 'What if he thinks I'm crazy and kicks me out of the school was there even any benefit to being right about this?' Mondo thought before shaking his head "Uh can I ask you something?" To late now. "Of course go ahead." Kirigiri said turning towards Mondo. "Uh.. Do you... Um can you..." Mondo took a breath. "Do you remember the tragedy?" He said at high volume than intended and Kirigiri's face froze. "What...?" He asked and Mondo looked at him. His face looked like he remembered but there wasn't much else happening. "Do you remember the Tragedy the hell on earth Junko Enoshima caused?" Mondo said as he glared at Kirigiri who was still silent. "How do you know that?" He finally asked as he walked towards Mondo, who had balled up his fist as he were about to fight. When Kirigiri just closed the door behind Mondo he relaxed a little. "How do you know about that?" Kirigiri asked in more of whispered tone. "Cuz I was there." Mondo said and Kirigiri walked back to his desk. "You were there? Then why are you here?" He asked like he didn't believe Mondo. "Cuz I died and I'm guessing you did too?" Mondo felt weird saying this to the headmaster who looked at Mondo sadly. "You died?" He said before putting on a stern face. "Yes I died too, killed by that damn bear's execution." He said and Mondo sighed. "Me too." He said quietly, Kirigiri looked at him. "If you'd like to talk about it..." He started but Mondo held up his hand. "Uh there's a couple of others. Who remember I can tell them and..." Mondo wasn't sure what to say next, thankfully Kirigiri did. "I can ask Mrs. Harada to send all of you who remember to see me after class and we can talk about it then." He said and Mondo nodded before turning towards the door. "Thank you for informing me of this Mondo." Kirigiri said and Mondo let out a grunt before opening the door and heading down the hallway. The next day Mondo told Leon and Celeste about the Headmaster and the three were sitting at the lunch table together. "How very interesting, the headmaster remembers as well." Celeste said and Leon let out a huff. "So what? It's not like anything's gonna change." And Celeste scoffed. "Please attempt to use your brain." She said and Leon glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked sitting forward and Celeste smiled. "It means things have already changed, that has to be why our dear Junko is nowhere at this school." She said. "And he replaced our old teacher with a bodyguard." Mondo looked and her, his chin resting on his hand. "So you think he did that cuz he's trying to stop the Tragedy from happening?" He asked and Celeste nodded. "What other explanations is there? And by doing so he has set a whole new world into motion." She said and Leon scoffed. "Don't ya think you're giving him too much credit? I mean c'mon he didn't change to many things." Leon said and Mondo rolled his eye. "Don't you get it? If Junko never went to Hope's Peak then that means she can't start the killing game." He said, Celeste looked at the two. "Even more so than that, do recall the whole world was brought to it's knees do you really think someone like Junko would give up on such a dream just because she isn't at this school?" Celeste said before her gaze shifted to something behind Mondo and she put on a smile. "Why hello Kyoko." She said and Mondo looked back to see Kyoko who was carrying a tray of food she sat next to Leon. "I heard you three have an appointment with the headmaster." She said eyeing the trio. "Strange I can imagine a number of reasons why he'd want to talk to any of you individually but all three of together is... unexpected." She said, Mondo was getting tired of pretending they weren't doing anything weird worse case people think it's some dumb joke. "We were witness to an incident involving some unpleasant fellows." Celeste said smiling Kyoko simple looked at her before looking at her own food. "I thought Mondo was the only one of the three of you who saw those boys attack Yamada." Mondo knew she was good at bullshitting but Kyoko was good at spotting bullshit, wait how did Kyoko hear about that? He didn't tell anyone other than Celeste and Leon maybe Yamada said somethin. "Oh it was a separate incident that the headmaster wished for us to keep quiet about until he had all the little details, it really is quite the bother." Celeste said without missing a beat. That technically wasn't a lie, although he never really said that they couldn't tell anyone that had always just been Mondo own fear of being called crazy. "I see." Kyoko said before she took a bite of her food. "I apologize if it seemed like I was implying anything, I just found it interesting." She said, Mondo had to remind himself that the only reason Kyoko was so cold towards them in the killing game was because she didn't know or trust anyone but things were different they'd been classmates for about two whole months. She was still distant just not as much of a bitch. "It is fine, if we are allowed to we can share what we were called in for." Celeste said smiling before grabbing her tray. "It's fine, if it's serious I don't want intrude on your privacy." Kyoko said as she continued to eat. "Oh Mondo, Sakura has asked to talk with you about the sports day you two had planned." She said and Mondo raised an eyebrow he had almost forgotten about the sports day when was that planned for? "Did she say bout what?" He asked and Kyoko slightly shook her head. "She wanted to ask if you would be interested in postponing it until a later date." She said and Mondo thought for a minute, he had no problem with it but why would Sakura of all people ask to do it another day? "Yeah no biggy thanks for letting me know I'll go tell her." He said as he stood up he wasn't that hungry today so he was going to take care of his tray now. When all classes were done Mondo found himself walking towards the headmaster's office with Celeste and Leon. "So what do ya thinks gonna happen?" Mondo asked. "I imagine we'll be subjected to cruel torture before they put a bullet in our heads." Celeste said catching both Mondo and Leon off guard. "The fuck dude?" Leon asked and Celeste giggled behind her hand. "Like it is any surprise what awaits us, an awkward talk with a man who most certainly will want to 'help' us in terms of handling our own deaths as well as our dear classmates." Celeste said dropping her accent on the help as if she was mocking the idea. Mondo couldn't blame her for not liking the idea, adults always think they know how to handle something no matter how out there it is, at least that's how Daiya is. They reached the door and knocked after a few seconds they heard the doorknob click and it opened to reveal Kirigiri standing there. "Come in, have a seat please." He said standing aside the three walked in and sat at the three chairs in front of his desk, when they were all seated he locked the door and went to his own chair behind his desk where he sat silent for a moment. Then he leaned forward hands brought together in front of him. "Alright I guess we should get this started, from what Mondo told me you three all remember the Tragedy correct?" He asked in a low serious voice. After a moment Celeste was the first to speak up. "Yes we do." She said. Mondo stuck his hands in his pockets and slouched in his seat. "So what do you wanna know?" He asked hoping to get to this talk over with. "Right to the point I see. Well I can imagine witnessing an event such as that would no doubt leave you all in a troubled state and I can offer you the services of the Ultimate Counselor if you need it." He said and Mondo raised an eyebrow at this. "Is that it?" He asked and Kirigiri sighed. "Unfortunately no, I would like all of you to tell everything you can remember about the Tragedy so that I can take all measures to ensure it doesn't happen." He said and Celeste narrowed her eyes. "With all due respect headmaster, You were not able to prevent it in the first place how would you keep it from happening now?" She asked before smiling that same smile Mondo recognized as the one she would wear when she thought she was on to something. "You have already kicked out Enoshima and Ikusaba from the school Yes? You do not think that will be enough to stop them from almost literally destroying the world?" She said and Kirigiri simply looked at her in silence. "She is gone... right?" Leon asked. More silence. "Oh it would seem something has already gone wrong hasn't it?" Celeste said her smile now gone. "Since you three are the only ones besides myself who remember the Tragedy I feel as though it would decrease the problems if you knew the truth." He said before taking a breath. "Since I denied Junko and Mukuro access to this school both have gone off the radar I haven't seen or heard of either since a few months ago talking to the men who you ran into Mr. Owada." He said and Mondo sat up. "What?" He was confused and slightly concerned anyone connected to Junko was bad news. "Wait so you actually kept tabs on her?" Leon asked. "Of course after she was sent away I asked an old friend to keep an eye on her and her sister, I was told that she was seen talking to those shady looking men who attacked you and that was it. Wherever she is I have no idea what she's doing or planning." Kirigiri said and Mondo felt uneasy like he'd just been punched in the gut. "Ok... So What? We just sit and wait for the Tragedy to happen again? I mean if it does we can just lock ourselves up in Hope's Peak again right?" Leon asked slightly unnerved by the idea of Junko being on the loose. "Doesn't much help everyone else if we do that, does it?" Mondo said. "Whatever happens I am not going to be locked up again that worked out so well last time." He said bitterly to which Kirigiri leaned forward a bit. "Mondo, you said you were executed... If what Junko told me about the killing game before she killed me was true then you...?" Mondo flinched before swallowing a lump in his throat. "Yeah I... I killed someone." He said unsure of what was going to happen next. Though Kirigiri didn't visibly react that didn't mean he wasn't judging Mondo like hell, he'd prolly kick him out can't have a murderer attending this school can you? "Actually Mr. Kirigiri." Leon spoke up before scratching the back of his head. "We uh, we all were executed but it wasn't our fault!" He quickly added to which Celeste nodded after shooting a glare to Leon. "Indeed somehow Junko made us forget we ever knew one another or even why we were in the school to begin with, to us we were trapped in a strange place with strange people and told to kill each other to leave." Celeste said and Kirigiri closed his eyes. "I believe you, Junko said she had a way to get such close friends to hurt each other, she also mentioned motives." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I am sorry you were all put through something like that just because I thought the school would be a safe place." He sounded genuinely hurt that he caused the perfect scenario for Junko to start the killing game. "Can you tell me what happened to Kyoko?" He asked his voice much quieter than earlier. "I don't remember much after I... was killed." The three shared a look before Celeste spoke up. "We saw that she, Makoto, Yasuhiro, Asahina, Togami, and Fukawa all survived. But I'm afraid those were the only survivors." She said stiffening in her seat. Mondo wondered what Kirigiri was gonna do would he kick the three of them out? Would he have them arrested? What would he even tell the cops if he tried? Mondo tried to distract himself with these thoughts as he grew more nervous with the headmaster's silence. "It sickens me at how she was able to make such close friends turn on each other." He finally said after a long pause. Mondo's heart was racing expecting the words that told him to get out of the school. "And to put you children through that." Mondo didn't expect the tone change. "Please forgive me, I will do everything in my power to make sure something like that never comes to pass in this time." He said lowering his head. Mondo was shocked he looked at Leon who had a similar expression Celeste had her poker face on as always but her eyes were ever so slightly wider than normal. "You blame yourself?" She asked slightly confused. Kirigiri continued to look down. "It is my fault she was allowed into Hope's Peak in the first place." He said, this was making Mondo uncomfortable being apologized to when he expected to be punished. "I don't think anyone would've thought someone like Junko could be capable of that." Mondo said in an attempt to make the headmaster feel better. "Yeah and I know Junko is missing or whatever but if things start to repeat themselves you can stop it now right?" Leon asked and Kirigiri was silent again before lifting his head. "Of course, you have my word children. Please just live your lives like none of that unfortunate business happened." He said before standing up and walking towards the door. "That being said I'm still offering up the services of the Ultimate Counselor if any of you need to talk to her, don't worry confidentiality is a specialty of hers and I'll inform her of your circumstances. Hearing it coming from me will be all the proof she needs to believe you all." Mondo thought about it for a moment, he had stopped having nightmares for the most part but he didn't really want to go and talk to someone about his problems. "I'll pass." He said and Celeste and Leon gave similar answers. "Well please note the option is open." "Very well, thank you for the offer." Celeste said before standing. "If we are done talking I'll be taking my leave if that's alright." It wasn't a question and she started heading for the door. Mondo had to admit she had some balls to talk to the headmaster like he were a student same as her or maybe she was mad? Who knows. "Yeah um if we're done talking?" Leon started and Kirigiri nodded. "We are please enjoy the rest of your day." And with that Mondo made his way to the door as well. With the business with the Headmaster out of the way Mondo went for a ride needing to feel the wind in his hair. After awhile he started to think back to what his life was like the first time he went to Hope's Peak. It was a weird thought he hadn't tried to get along with everyone this much last time it wasn't until late summer he and Taka could even stand each other even longer before they were friends. Now he was trying to skip to best bros like how they were when they died. He kept think about how he wouldn't have made friends with Chihiro so fast, and how things were going great this time Daiya was alive, he had decent grades and his friends were great. So why did something feel off? Before he knew it he found himself back at the school, just sitting on his bike in the spot designated for him. He looked around not even realising he had been sitting there for who now's how long. He parked his bike and made his way back to the main building dinner would be starting soon. He'd like to forget about everything that happened in that other timeline, he wasn't sure why he was feeling likes this maybe he just needed to grab a bite to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter because reasons.


	6. Talentswap day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having some fun with the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro's identity is a sensitive subject and I'm betting no matter what I put down someone will explain to me how I'm wrong, that being said I did my best to show how ME, MYSELF AND I would think Chihiro saw himself I have done my research and I honestly feel this is how he sees himself, that being said I really like Chihiro and many of the ways He/she/they are portrayed in other people's work.

Mondo walked out of his room later than he intended and made his way to the Cafeteria for breakfast when he heard something he wasn't expecting to hear. "I AM THE ULTIMATE PRINCESS, NEKOMARU NEDAI!" He heard being shouted and he saw it. Nekomaru stood there in a dress and a tiara on his head as he shouted flexing tearing the dress on the sides. "Say cheese! Not that it'll ever help your ugly buff face." He heard a high voice say and then a photo went off. Mondo looked around and saw all of class 77 but something was definitely different. "Greetings He who rules the road." He turned and saw Gundam who was wearing a bright yellow and orange kimono walking towards him, his hamsters on his shoulders, next to him was Sonya who wearing a chef's apron and hat. "Good morning Mondo." She said smiling. "Mornin' what's going on?" He asked looking around spotting Soda who was wearing a sports jacket with a whistle around his neck, he was smiling as he talked to Hajime who was wearing nurse's scrubs. "Why, it is Talent swap day!" Sonia said happily as she clasped her hands in front of her. Talentswap day. "Oh yeah, that's a thing." He said looking at the other students. Peko was wearing Gundam's coat and scarf while she held a plushie cat, she was talking to Fuyohiko who was wearing a kendo uniform. "Ah ha! There he is just as I suspected!" Mondo turned and was not expecting what he saw. Taka stood in the doorway wearing a old fashioned detective outfit like the kind on kid's cartoons he was holding up a comically large magnifying glass, next to him was Chihiro who was wearing a bright pink skirt with a bunch of frills and a bow in her hair, she also held a Mic in her hand blushing slightly as Mondo looked at both of them a smile started to appear on his face as Taka drew closer dramatically looking through the magnifying glass as he did. "Surely you did not think you could escape Talentswap day!" He said and Mondo sighed. "Fine where's the hat?" He asked smiling as Taka spun around. "To the classroom!" Taka said he was really into this. The three walked towards the classroom Mondo chewing on what breakfast he could carry in his hand as they walked. "Ah good morning." Mondo turned and saw Sakura wearing what looked like one of Taka's uniforms only much bigger to fit her buff frame, next to her was Asahina who was wearing a shirt with an anime girl on the front. "Mondo did you not dress up?" She asked. "Relax, I was on my way to go see who I need to dress as." He said and Sakura and Hina walked with them when they got to the classroom they saw Naegi reaching into a top hat sitting on a desk in the middle of the class, he read the paper and chuckled. "Ok I can do that." He said as he walked towards the door as he passed the group he said his good mornings before walking away. Mondo walked to the hat seeing there were only two papers. He grabbed one and read it. "The Ultimate Swimmer." The paper read. Mondo thought for a second and chuckled, the idea of walking in just a Speedo crossed his mind but spending the whole day in it was definitely a no. He walked towards the door. "Costumes and clothes are in the classroom next door." Hina said before spotting Leon who was walking towards the door. "Leon! Your just in time!" She grabbed the hat and handed it towards him. "There's only one talent left!" She said smiling and Leon followed Mondo into the next room. Leon looked at his paper and shrugged. "Could've been something worse." The two walked into the classroom there were a few boxes with a bunch of clothes in it he went over and found a jacket that looked a lot like the one Hina wore all the time, he grabbed some black swimming trunks with a skull and crossbones on the right leg and flip flops, then he spotted some goggles grabbing those he made his way to the restroom. "Hey dude which of these you think Naegi would wear?" Leon asked and Mondo looked and saw him holding up two hoodies one had a four leaf clover and the other had a horseshoe pointing up. Mondo thought both hoodies looked pretty lame but he eventually pointed to the four leaf clover. "Cool thanks man." Leon said before the both of them went into the restroom Mondo walked into the stall and changed when he left he saw Celeste standing next to the group, she didn't seem to be wearing much different from normal save for the pencil behind her ear. "Oh Mondo you got my talent!" Hina said with a smile. Mondo did feel a little awkward wearing something like this compared to his usual clothes but seeing as everyone was wearing things they normally didn't, no way he was gonna be the boring guy who didn't wanna get in on the fun. "I like your look!" She said before frowning. "Buuuut you'd look more the part with your hair slicked back, you know like you just got out of the pool!" She said and Mondo thought for a second. He could always fix his hair later if he wanted to. He sighed and swept his hair back with both his hands, it resisted at first coming out of its usual pompadour but then after a few comb through with his fingers it all found it's way behind his head. "Like that?" Hina, Taka and Chi's eyes were all slightly widened. "What? Not look good?" Mondo asked feeling slightly self consious. "No it's not that!" Taka said first. "You look really cool with your hair like that!" Chihiro said and Hina nodded. "Yeah you should wear it like that more often!" Hina said and Mondo turned away trying to hide the blush from all the praise he recieved only to see Celeste smiled smugly behind her hand as he turned. "Whoa almost didn't recognize you!" Leon said as he left the restroom the only thing different was he was wearing the white hoodie with a big four leaf clover on it. "But Celeste, you didn't pick a talent? He asked and Celeste simply turned her head slightly to show the pencil. "Can you not see? I am the Ultimate Writing Prodigy." She said and Mondo rolled his eyes, he was surprised Celeste even drew a talent, though she probably saw it as a gamble and seeing as how she got a talent that didn't require much effort to dress up she must've won it. The group decided to go get breakfast and started walking together on the way they ran into Kyoko who over he regular clothes had a jacket that looked a lot like Mondo's only the back said Hope's Peak instead of Crazy Diamond she was talking with Hifumi who was dressed in A fancy suit that barely fit him. "Hey guys, wassup?" Hina said and the two looked at her. "Oh good morning everyone, Hifumi was just telling me about how Mondo saved him from those bullies last week." Kyoko said and Hifumi hit his hand to his chest. "Yes it was truly inspiring how he rushed those fiends with no hesitation!" He said and Mondo frowned. "Nah it wasn't that big a deal, pretty shitty of them to gang up on you though. Real men deal with things in a one on one fight." Mondo said and Hifumi flinched. "Mr. Owada!? I almost did not recognize you!" He said. "It is like you entered the character creator all over again!" He turned towards Kyoko. "Though I guess the same could be said about everyone today." Kyoko smiled. "I like to think of it as going under cover." She said and Hina smiled at that. "Oh yeah that sounds so cool, we're all just undercover!" Taka looked at his own clothes. "Uh I don't think going under cover as a detective is a very smart idea, anyway we were just about to get breakfast would you like to join us?" He asked and Hifumi declined saying he already ate and had to start on his next piece of work but Kyoko said she'd join them. And the group headed towards the cafeteria more of the class was there. Yasuhiro was dressed up like in a regular school uniform but he was wearing glasses, next to him was Maizono was dressed in a baseball uniform she was laughing at Makoto who looked like a kung fu fighter wearing a headband and had the sleeves ripped off his white shirt showing off his skinny arms. Fukawa was dressed up in her usual outfit but she was wearing a gypsy looking headdress maybe she was supposed to be the Ultimate Fortune Teller. She was watching Togami who looked exactly the same. Leave it to him to be the stick in the mud. Mondo noticed there was still a few of class 77 still in here there was Teruteru dressed as... Togami? He was serving food as usual and he saw Mikan who was wearing Chiaki's hoodie and hairpin sitting next to Mahiru who was dressed in a mafia outfit just like the one Teruteru was wearing in the picture Chiaki showed him, but she still had her camera probably in case she saw something she really wanted to take a picture of which was him and the other's that walked in since she stood up and came over to them. "You all look great!" She said holding up her camera. "You mind if I take some pictures?" She asked and since nobody refused she took pictures of each of them. The group smiled for a few of the pictures before getting their food and sat down. "So what are you supposed to be? Leon asked Yasuhiro who smiled. "Can't you tell? I'm the Ultimate Programmer!" He said adjusting the glasses on his face Chihiro frowned slightly at this, "And what about you Togami?" Taka said looking at the blonde man who sat a good distance away from the other's he looked at them before turning his head. "I never said I would partake in such a waste of time. However since Hina pestered me to choose a talent I picked the Ultimate Gambler which as you can see I could easily pass for that." He said and Celeste looked at him but didn't say anything. The group started eating and chatting Mondo felt a chill on his legs not used to just walking around in swim trunks, and frankly it bugged him. The group ate and chatted before Taka told them it was almost time for class to start which everyone decided he was right for once and not really early for it. So they finished up their breakfast before they made their way to the classroom when they got there Mrs. Harada was writing something on the board and everyone took their seats. "Ok class today we will learn-" she turned around and paused before pulling the glasses from the top of her head and looked around the room squinting. "Who the hell are all of you?" She asked. The day was a pretty easy one class ended and everyone went off to do their own thing Mondo went back to his room wondering if he should change into his usual clothes so he could ride his bike. He heard someone knock on his door and he made his over when he opened it he saw Chihiro standing there in her regular shirt and skirt. "Uh hi Mondo, I um was wondering if I could ask a favor of you." She asked nervously. "Sure what's up?" He said leaning in the doorway. "Um can we talk somewhere a little more private?" She said in an even smaller voice. Mondo flinched was this It? Was this when Chihiro told him her secret it was around this time of year when she told him the first time. "Sure come in, dorms are soundproof right?" He said stepping aside and Chihiro walked in. "Th-thank you Mondo." She said before hurrying in. Mondo closed the door and turned to Chihiro who stood there facing away from him her face looking down."What's up? Something bothering you?" He didn't want to press the issue but he really wanted to help her. "Uh." She started then he saw her shake. "I um." She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "Mondo I'm a boy!" She said quickly and turning to face him her face, well his face had just started to shed tears and Mondo remembered his reaction the first time he was told and tried to mimic it. "Oh shit... really?" His tone could've been a little more convincing but Chihiro didn't seem to pick it up since he just nodded his head. "I was never very good at being one of the boys." He said sadly and he kept looking down. "And people kept making fun of me for it, so I thought if I pretended to be a girl then the teasing would stop." He said crying even more. "But after awhile I... I knew I was just running away from my problems." Mondo winced he had forgotten how hard Chihiro was on himself. "But you're always so manly and cool. I w-want to be like you Mondo! I wanna get stronger and be who I really want to be!" He said Mondo looked at him a pang of guilt hit him hard in the gut. "You don't have to." He said and Chihiro flinched. "What?" He asked. "You know there are alot of people like you. Who dress like dudes or chicks when they're not. You don't have to force yourself to do anything." He said as a flash of a dead Chihiro went through his head. "You don't wanna be someone like me." He said quietly. "I know people should be proud to be who they are, but..." Chihiro looked at Mondo in the eye. "I'm not... I think that's because I... this isn't who I want to be... I'm dressing like this for the wrong reasons, I'm just so weak and pathetic." He said entering another fit of crying, Mondo reached forward placing his hand on Chihiro's shoulder. "Hey you're not weak, you don't gotta lift heavy shit to be strong!" Mondo said before kneeling down to meet Chihiro at eye level. "You're strong for wanting to get stronger ok?" He said and Chihiro sniffled. "What do you mean?" He asked and Mondo thought for a second. "It took a lot of guts to tell me your secret, guts are kinda like inner strength ya know?" He smiled. "And trust me inner strength is way better than being strong on the outside." He said his smile fading a little. "You really think so?" Chihiro asked and Mondo's smile brightened again. "Hell Yeah! Trust me on this one Chi." He said and Chihiro smiled a little wiping his tears away. "Um Mondo?" He said in a tiny voice. "What's up?" Mondo asked. "Will you train me? I know you said inner strength is important but I... need outer strength too! If nothing else... at least for myself." Chihiro said before squeaking. "Oh no did that sound selfish? I just meant I think I'd have more confidence to tell everyone else my secret if I trained and started working out!" He said slightly flustered and Mondo smiled ruffling his hair. "Of course I'll train with ya! But are you sure you wanna tell everyone else?" He asked and Chihiro nodded. "I'd like to tell them... But maybe after I've gotten a little stronger." Mondo understood Chihiro hadn't told anyone but him in their first life, then his secret was revealed in the trial, Chihiro should be the one to decide when to tell everyone his secret. "Ok so when do you wanna start?" Mondo asked and Chihiro thought for a moment. "Tonight? After curfew so no one can walk in on us." Chihiro said and Mondo nodded. "Alright see you at the workout room, it's a promise between men!" He said and Chihiro smiled the biggest smile Mondo had ever seen. "Thank you Mondo!" Mondo smiled back. "Don't worry about it little man! I told you I'd have your back and I meant it!" He said smiling. He wasn't going to screw this up like last time, things were going to be different they were going to be better. After Chihiro left Mondo decided he'd spend the rest of the day seeing what everyone else was up to. He walked out of his room and headed towards the gym where he saw Taka still dressed as a detective, and Naegi still dressed as a street fighter character. "Hey guys whatcha doin?" Mondo asked walking towards them. The two looked at Mondo and Taka smiled a little before frowning. "Ah hello Mondo. I was just asking Naegi for advice about something." Mondo raised an eyebrow, no offense to his bro but if Taka needed advice about something it was probably something pretty simple. "Bout what?" He asked and Taka placed a hand under his chin. "My Father has said that he'd like to visit but I do not want him to take off work for my sake, not only that but with the scare of those hoodlums that attacked you and Hifumi I'm worried he will not approve of me attending this school." He said and Mondo looked at Naegi who shrugged. "So what exactly do you need advice about?" Mondo asked and Taka looked down. "I was wondering if I should tell my Father not to come." Mondo felt a little upset at this sure Taka's intentions might have been off and he did seem bummed about the idea of not seeing his old man but to just tell him to not come. "Dude it's your dad don't you think he wants to see you?" Mondo asked and Taka looked up. "Of course! And I want to see him but not if it's going to inconviniece him!" He said and Naegi stepped forward. "I don't think he'll see it that way at all, you said it was just the two of you for a long time right? He's probably really looking forward to seeing you!" Naegi said and Taka looked more distressed. "Um you're probably right but still..." He started and Mondo stepped forward. "Hey bro it's ok to be selfish every once in awhile. You sure as hell work hard enough to earn it." He thought for a second before adding. "And don't you think your dad has earned it?" That was the K.O. to Taka's argument Mondo was looking for so much that Mondo felt a little bad when Taka teared up. "You are right as always bro! How could I be so selfish to not consider father's feelings about such a matter!? I'll call him immediately and arrange a day that would work best for both of us!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old flip phone he dialed a number as he left the gym. "Hello father? About what you said earlier-" he left and Mondo looked at Naegi who smiled awkwardly. "Man Mondo you sure are a good friend." He said and Mondo froze. "Why would you say that?" He asked and Naegi shrugged a little. "Well you're always looking out for people, to be honest I thought the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader was gonna be some scary guy who hated everyone's guts, but you're really cool." He said and Mondo didn't know what to say, he had been so focused on getting back to his old life he might have turned into a completely different person. He couldn't even remember the last time he got into a fist fight just cuz he could. "That ain't true, I'm still a gang leader. Just cuz I respect all of you, doesn't mean I won't fight ya." He said trying to look intimidating only to remember he forgot to change out of his swimmer costume. Naegi laughed nervously. "Yeah but I think if I ever got into some kind of trouble you'd have my back right?" He said and Mondo looked away so Naegi couldn't see his smile. "Yeah. Sure." He said before walking out of the gym. Maybe being a little different isn't a bad thing, his anger made him kill Chihiro, and his pride got Daiya killed. Mondo walked on without any real direction, Mondo groaned the day started off so well, now he was wondering the school with his head buzzing with a bunch of bullshit he didn't want to think about. He felt his phone vibrate, pulling it from his pocket he saw he had a text from Daiya. Mondo still smiled when he remembered that his big brother was alive. "Hey little bro, how's school treating ya? You know it's the darndest thing as your legal guardian I'm allowed to call the school and check up on how your doing, and guess what they told me?" Mondo rolled his eyes he could practically hear his brother speaking in an over dramatic tone. "They said you're doing great! Making lots of friends decent grades! So I just gotta ask..." Mondo waited for another text looking at his phone it buzzed again. "Who are you and what did you do with my brother???" Mondo typed back a response. "If you ever wanna see him again you'll give him your Kawasaki." Mondo kept walking when his phone buzzed again. "Yeah no, guess what little bro I'm going to stop by to see this school for myself." Mondo stopped walking and stared at his phone. "What why???" He texted back. "Cuz I'm right outside the school." He texted and Mondo rushed to the front gate where he saw Daiya standing there facing away from the school he turned around. "Hey there little- what are you wearing?" He said and Mondo looked down at himself. "I uh... swapped talents." He said walking towards Daiya, the two hugged and Daiya pulled Mondo into a headlock and ruffled his hair. "How ya been little bro? And why are you dressed like ya just got out of a pool?" Mondo sighed. "Its called talent swap day, I'm the Ultimate swimmer for the day." Mondo said and Daiya chuckled. "So wait there's an Ultimate Biker Gang Leader around here that isn't you?" He asked and Mondo smiled. "Yeah, why don't I show you around?" He led Daiya back into the building where they ran into Leon and Maizono both still dressed up as different talents standing in the courtyard the two were chatting about something that had Maizono giggling. "Hey Mondo, who's this?" Leon said smiling as Maizono looked at the two walking towards them. "Hey guys this is my big bro and former leader of the Crazy Diamonds, Daiya Owada." Mondo said and Leon gave him a look. "Hi it's nice to meet you, I'm Sayaka Maizono one of Mondo's classmates." Maizono said with a smile. "Name's Leon Kuwata, nice to meet ya." Leon said and Daiya smiled. "Good to meet both of you, hope Mondo didn't put you through too much shit." He said as he drew Mondo into a other headlock. "My little bro can be a bit of a trouble maker." He said ruffling up his hair before letting him go. "Oh no Mondo has been an amazing classmate just ask his closer friends." Maizono said and Daiya perked up at this. "Closer friends huh? Well I think I know who we're gonna visit next little bro." Daiya said his stupid smile still on his face. Mondo rolled his eyes. "I'll see you guys later." Mondo said and he waved as they walked away well it was mostly Daiya walking off and dragging Mondo with him. They walked down the halls and Daiya whistled. "Damn this place is niiiiice." He said and Mondo nodded. "Government funding baby." He said and Daiya looked at him. "So how's this place treatin ya little bro?" He asked and Mondo groaned. "Ugh it's awful you'd think it was a school or something." He said smiling, as they walked they saw Kyoko, Naegi, Sakura, and Taka they were all still dressed up and Mondo called out. "Yo wassup?" Mondo waved as he and Daiya walked closer to the group. "Ah Mondo hello." Sakura said. "I was just speaking with everyone about the sports day." She said and Daiya flinched, Mondo elbowed him and cleared his throat. "These are more of my classmates. Kyoko, Naegi, Sakura, and Kiyotaka." He pointed to each one as he said their names. "Everyone this is my big bro Daiya." Everyone greeted him in there own way. "Ok let me guess. Mondo said you all swapped talents for the day but I can figure this out." He looked at Taka. "Ultimate detective!" He said and Taka smiled and saluted. "You are correct!" Daiya pumped his arm then pointed at Kyoko. "You gotta be the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader." Kyoko nodded and he turned to Naegi. "Ultimate... Cosplayer?" He said and Naegi rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh I'm actually supposed to be the Ultimate Martial Artist." Daiya chuckled. "That would've been my second guess." He turned to Sakura. "Uuuuuuh, Ultimate.. soldier? No general!" Taka looked at Sakura, who had her arms crossed. "She's the Ultimate Moral Compass." Taka said his voice not as loud and confident as normal. "Moral Compass? What's That?" He asked and Taka stepped forward. "It was a title given to me for my diligence in both my studies and my respect for the rules of society!" He shouted. "And it also means he's my best bro." Daiya gave Mondo a look that he knew was saying "seriously?" Mondo cleared his throat. "So what about the sports day Sakura?" He asked and Sakura looked at him. "I was just telling the other's that it would be held next weekend. Instead of June like we had originally planned." Sakura and Mondo had originally planned on the sports day falling on a weekend in June but Sakura asked they postpone for reasons she didn't want to say, but Mondo didn't see the harm in doing it earlier than expected either. "Alright sounds good." He said. "Sports day? You getting Mondo to take part in school activities now? Ok now I know you're not my brother." Daiya said holding Mondo by his shoulders. "What are you saying? Mondo has done nothing but support his fellow students, even saving one of our classmates from a gang of delinquents!" Taka said and Daiya looked at him wide eyed then smiled. "Well alright little bro, sticking up for your buds like a real man!" He said and Mondo shrugged off his grip on his shoulders before looking back at the group. "Yeah yeah, I'm freaking amazin I know, listen I'm gonna show Daiya around some more see you guys later." And with that he started to walk off everyone waved as they went their separate ways. When they were a good distance away from the other four Daiya leaned towards Mondo. "So that Kyoko girl... You ask her out yet?" Mondo stopped and turned to Daiya. "What!? No she's my classmate and the headmaster's daughter!" Daiya grinned. "Oooh see that's how ya do it, get in good with the dad before the daughter." He said and Mondo groaned. "It ain't like that 'sides I get the feeling she's got her eyes on Naegi." He said and Daiya scoffed. "You could take that little string bean." Mondo shook his head. "Nah man Naegi's cool they all are, I don't wanna be the dick who picks a fight over some stupid shit." And Daiya raised an eyebrow. "Never stopped ya before." And Mondo was silent for a second. "Well it's stopping me now!" Mondo shouted like it was some kind of defense earning him a confused look from Daiya. "You ok Mondo? You seem different." Daiya asked, Mondo had to tell him something Daiya wouldn't let it go if he didn't come up with some reason for his change in behavior. "Hello Mondo, who is this with you?" The headmaster's voice called from the end of the hallway. Yes a distraction that would work. "Oh headmaster Kirigiri, I was just showing my brother around the school." He said and Kirigiri closed the distance. "Ah Mr. Owada, I knew we'd meet eventually, it's a pleasure." He held his hand out and Daiya shook it. "The pleasure is all my sir, I'm just glad Mondo here hasn't done anything to tear down the school." He said and Mondo let out another groan although more quiet that the headmaster didn't hear. "Mondo here is actually one our prime students, he works hard on his talent and in class, and he gets along with most of his fellow students." Geez Mondo really was different but he still didn't know how to handle the praise the Headmaster threw at him. "I wish I had ten more like him." Kirigiri said with a smile. "You'd just get a small biker gang." Daiya said and both he and Kirigiri chuckled. "Well if it's a tour you want then I'd be happy to oblige." Kirigiri said and Daiya looked at Mondo. "Thanks for the offer but I'm afraid I need to get going soon." He said placing an arm around Mondo's shoulders. "Care to show me to the front door little bro?" Mondo sighed. "Yeah sure thing." "It was good to meet you Mr. Kirigiri, you have an outstanding school." Daiya said. "Thank you, I look forward to our next meeting." Kirigiri said. And he turned and walked away. "Next meeting?" Mondo asked as the two went towards the front entrance. "Yeah, as your 'legal guardian' I have to have meetings with the teachers if you fuck up." He said "So onto the real reason I stopped by." Daiya said and Mondo raised an eyebrow. "Yeah what's that?" Daiya smiled. "I got an apartment nearby! So I can visit you whenever little bro!" He said and Mondo looked at him wide eyed. "For real? What about the old house?" He asked remembering he still had a lot of stuff in it. "I'm giving it to Takemichi." Daiya said with a smile. "Takemichi? Ok but why?" Mondo asked and Daiya's smile vanished. "His parents kicked him out." He said and Mondo frowned, he knew Takemichi had a crappy home life why would you wanna join a biker gang if ya didn't. "Shit man. He say why?" Daiya didn't answer for second. "Mondo, you remember I told not to hate someone cuz of who they are right?" Mondo raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why?" Daiya looked at him. "His parents kicked him out cuz he's gay." He said and Mondo frowned he had his suspicion Takemichi might be or at the least just be very bad with women. But his parents kicking him out for it was pretty shitty. "Seriously? Shouldn't they support him or some shit?" Mondo said getting angry at the idea that one of his best friends would've been homeless if it weren't for Daiya. "Well that's what we're here for, to take care of the gang!" Daiya said. Mondo elbowed him. "I thought you retired?" He said as they arrived outside. "From being a gang leader sure, but doesn't mean I'm not gonna take care you little shits, Takemichi's been runnin with us since the playpen." He said stepping closer to his motorcycle. "Let the gang know they can always come up here if they need to talk to me, this school let's me do whatever as long as it's for my gang." Mondo said and Daiya grinned. "Whatever? Like ask out that Kyoko girl?" Mondo rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should work on you own love life before screwing up mine." Mondo said and Daiya got on his bike. "Ha just wait little bro your future ex sister in-law is waiting just around the corner for me." He said before he revved his bike and sped off. Mondo watched him leave. Things were already going differently than before now with Daiya alive who knows what to expect. He walked back since the sun was starting to set he figured he should get ready for tonight. He changed into his old clothes and waited for the night time announcement when that went off he went to the workout room and waited inside. After several minutes Chihiro opened the door wearing a blue tracksuit. Mondo had to look away. 'It's different things are different.' He repeated in his head over and over. "Um Mondo?" Chihiro said stepping closer to him. "Are you ok?" He asked and Mondo shook his head. "Yeah don't worry about me, so you ready to get started?" He asked and Chihiro nodded a determined look on his face. "Alright so I think to start off with grab that..." He paused looking at the dumbbells on the rack. "Grab the heaviest dumbbell you can lift with one hand." He forced out trying to keep his voice up. "Things are different. I'll do things right." He whispered to himself. "Did you say something Mondo?" Chihiro asked as he went to the rack near the wall. "No nothing important." Mondo said taking off his jacket as he went over and grabbed a pair of dumbbells for himself. "Just talking to myself."


	7. Ishimaru day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka takes on the day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ishimaru pov for a change of pace.

Kiyotaka's alarm went off and he slowly opened his eyes. "Another day in Hope's Peak Academy!" He said turning off his alarm and got out of bed, he did his regular morning stretches before looking at his calender. "Father will visit on Sunday, the day before is the sports day." He muttered to himself before he left his room holding the detective costume he had worn yesterday. He made his way to the classroom that had the costumes, he went inside and placed the neatly folded costume in the box. He looked at his watch, 7:10 perfect time to head to breakfast. Kiyotaka walked down the halls and he saw Asahina who was probably just getting done with her morning run. "Good morning Asahina!" Kiyotaka called out as he walked past her. "Morning Taka, oh are you going to breakfast?" She asked as she locked her door. "Indeed, would you like to go together?" He asked as he stopped for her to catch up. "Sure!" She walked beside him and the two made their way to the Cafeteria. "Yesterday sure was fun huh?" She asked with a smile and Kiyotaka smiled back. "Yes it was, I was also glad I didn't have to break character to remind anyone that there are rules." Hina giggled at that. "Oh Sakura asked me to inform you that the day for the sports event has been changed for Saturday." He said as they reached the door to the cafeteria. "Really!? Awesome! I was so bummed when I found out I was gonna miss the sports day." She said and they walked into the cafeteria Kiyotaka noticed there wasn't very many people in here. Chihiro and Mondo were chatting about something Chihiro looked like she was upset about something but Mondo looked pretty cheerful, Kyoko and Naegi were there as well but the two seemed to just be sitting there eating enjoying each other's company. Asahina said she'd sit down with him after she grabbed something to eat Kiyotaka walked towards the biker and programmer, He sat down in front of Mondo next to Chihiro. "Good morning!" He said and Mondo smiled at him. "Morning bro!" He really was in a good mood. "Good morning Taka." Chihiro said quietly. Kiyotaka frowned. "Are you ok Chihiro? You sound upset." He said and Chihiro smiled sheepishly. "Oh I'm fine just.. a little sore is all." She said and Kiyotaka brought a hand to his chin. "If you would like I could talk to Nekomaru I believe he sometimes calls himself the Ultimate Masseuse." He said and Chihiro seemed a little flustered. "Oh no please, I'll be fine! I think I Just need some rest." She said and Taka took her word for it and dropped the subject. "Heya guys whatcha talking about?" Asahina said as she sat next to Mondo several donuts were on her tray but not much else. "Nothin really, hey did Taka tell you about the sports day?" Mondo asked and Asahina nodded. "Yup and it's so convenient, I had to go to a wedding the weekend it was planned at first so I was pretty sad I wouldn't get to be in it. But now I can hang out with everyone next week and not worry about it!" She said with a smile. Kiyotaka saw Mondo make a small 'oh' as he looked forward at Chihiro. "Anyways yesterday was pretty cool, to bad we can't do stuff like that more often." He said and Asahina who had taken a bite out a chocolate donut made a noise she quickly chewed and swallowed before wiping her mouth clean. "What about Halloween? I know it's a long ways off but it'll be fun to dress up again." She took another bite of her donut. "Hmm I don't know, swapping talents is one thing but I don't think we should do anything too distracting." Kiyotaka said it was fun to be something else but he didn't want people worrying to much about costumes or makeup instead of focusing on classes. "Then what about a Halloween party after school?" Mondo said. "That would be perfectly fine!" Kiyotaka said smiling leave it to Mondo to know how to balance academic success and a class bonding activity. "Oh we could even invite the upper classmen." Chihiro said. And everyone seemed to like the idea. "This is so cool if we get an early start on planning we'll have an amazing party all set up and ready to go by the time Halloween comes!" Asahina said and she started eating another donut. "Asahina you should really eat a more balanced breakfast." Kiyotaka said and Mondo rolled his eyes smiling slightly. "Says the guy who forgot to get breakfast in the first place." Kiyotaka gasped he was right, he stood up. "Forgive me for making such a hypocritical statement Hina!" He said and Asahina blinked. "Huh?" She muttered through a mouthful of donut before Kiyotaka went towards the breakfast line that now had a few others in it. "C'mon Taka, you must lead by example!" He muttered to himself. He stood in the line that he noticed was mostly made up of his upper classmen. He began wondering what this school would be like in his second year here, he'd probably help his underclassmen out if they needed tutoring in anything. Wait why hadn't he thought of that before? He had the best grades in his class what was stopping him from tutoring the others? He'd have to bring this up next time they were all together. After receiving his breakfast he went to sit back down with the other's noticing Sakura had now joined their group sitting next to Asahina. "Good morning Sakura!" He said happily as he sat down next to Chihiro again. "Good morning to you as well Taka." She said in her usual gruff voice a small smile on her face. "We were just talking about the sports day and what activities were going to be in it!" Asahina said as she took a bite of the last donut on her plate. "There's gonna be a relay race, and baseball, and tug o war and so much more!" Asahina seemed really cheerful at this. "I know it's not very traditional for us to have it in late spring instead of summer but I'm sure the change in date will be fine. We're even going to inform families who want to visit for the event." Sakura said Kiyotaka thought for a minute. "My Father will be visiting the day after maybe I should ask if he would like to come early so he can come to the sports festival." Though it's not really a festival he wasn't even sure Hope's Peak had enough students for a proper festival but that didn't mean they couldn't try to have one. The group talked about suggestions for the sports day until it was time for class Kiyotaka was excited for it but he wondered if his father would be able to make it. It was already a long ride up by train and he didn't want him to have to waste the money on a hotel for one night, maybe he could visit for the sports day instead of the day after? "Ok everyone be seated." Mrs Harada said as she entered the room. Thinking about the sports day would have to wait until after class right now he needed to pay attention. After class ended Kiyotaka looked over the many notes he took, once satisfied he had plenty to go over if anyone had questions he looked around there were only a few people had left he could easily tell them later. Kiyotaka stood up and cleared his throat. "Everyone I'd like to inform you that should you require additional tutoring I'd be happy to assist you after classes." He said and everyone was quiet for a second before Yasuhiro spoke up. "That'd be great! I'll let you know when I need help!" He said, Kiyotaka meant if anyone needed help today, but he'd take what he could get. With classes over Kiyotaka thought about what he'd do today, he wanted to run on the treadmill in the workout room, a healthy body is key to a healthy mind and vice versa. He decided he'd run for awhile before studying for the rest of the day. He went to his room and grabbed his tracksuit it was a nice one he got from the school it was the same white as his uniform. He took it to the workout room and as he entered he saw it was empty. He didn't know if he preferred to be alone or not, maybe before he came to this school he wouldn't really have a choice not many people wanted to be around him, they just didn't have the same drive he did for school or rules, and it made him lonely. But he's not alone now he had friends several of them and he made them so easily. Why was it so hard before? He spent so much time alone just him and his father telling him, things will get better. "Things were better." He thought turning on the treadmill he started at a light jog. "Things are better, father!" He said happily as he started to increase in speed. With the silence of just his running Kiyotaka began to think about the weekend something he didn't do outside of planning his schedule, the idea of being excited for something to do with friends was new to him but he definitely enjoyed it. He could show his father his room, he had such a small room back home and Father always talked about moving to a bigger house where he could have a bigger room, he'd be happy to know Kiyotaka had a normal sized room, he could ask Teruteru to make them a lunch though he didn't want to be a bother he'd have to offer something in return. Kiyotaka thought for a moment would his father even arrive by lunch? He might be a little late. The train ride was about three and half hours and he didn't want his father to trouble himself by trying to catch one of the earliest trains. Maybe a late lunch would work? After that he could show his father around the school. "He'd like to talk with Kyoko." Kiyotaka thought aloud. His father was a police officer, Kyoko said she often worked with the police, maybe they would enjoy talking about-. Kiyotaka suddenly fell, his legs landing on the floor of the workout room while his upper body was still on the treadmill being pushed towards his legs. "Ow! Ouch! Fudge!" He shouted as he tried to push himself up only for his hand to be thrown right into his own gut. He took a second before he scooted away from treadmill before setting his hands next to him and pushed up, his right wrist hurt and so did his left ankle. He thought for a second and noticed the speed of the treadmill it was the second highest setting and being lost in his thoughts he must've been too slow to keep up and just simply got pushed off and landed on his ankle wrong. "Fudge." He said and tried to put pressure on his ankle only for it him to hiss in pain and stumble slightly. "Hey you ok bro?" Kiyotaka looked up and saw Mondo standing in the open doorway of the workout room. "Ah Mondo, yeah everything's fine just... tripped a little." Kiyotaka gave a light chuckle. Mondo went to his side. "Are you sure? You're bleeding." Kiyotaka looked around at himself, his hand was missing some skin and bleeding probably from when he tried to use the treadmill to stand up like an idiot. "I suppose I could use some help... getting to the nurse's office." He said remembering that it's ok to ask for help, no matter how much he wanted to prove he was fine. "No problem bro, here gimme your arm." Mondo said taking Kiyotaka's bloodied hand and tried to wrap it around his shoulder. "No I don't want to get blood on you!" Kiyotaka said trying to wiggle his hand free wincing slightly when Mondo grabbed the bleeding part of his palm. Mondo must have seen his face because he let go. "Dude it's fine a little blood never hurt anyone." Kiyotaka gave him a look. "A little blood could give you all kinds of diseases!" He said and Mondo looked at him dead in the eye. "Taka... do you even have any diseases?" He asked and Kiyotaka was silent. "I could." He said quietly and Mondo raised an eyebrow. "No." Kiyotaka sighed sadly. "But I still don't want to get blood on you!" He said and Mondo rolled his eyes before he grinned. "Ok then I guess there's only one thing left to do." He said and Kiyotaka looked at him confused when he was swooped up. Mondo picked up Kiyotaka bridal style grinning the whole time. "P-Put me down Mondo! I'm perfectly capable of walking!" Kiyotaka said and they walked out of the workout room. "Hey guys, wait what's happening?" Leon said as he walked towards them. "Leon! Tell Mondo I am able walk to the nurse's office by myself!" Kiyotaka said getting embarrassed that anyone saw him like this. Leon looked at Mondo. "Ugh?" He started before Mondo cut him off. "He sprained his ankle or somethin." He said and Leon noticed the bloody hand. "Must have been quite the uh... whatever happened." Leon said as he looked into the workout room. "The treadmill's still on." He said and Kiyotaka fidgeted. "I should turn it off!" He said but he couldn't get free from Mondo's grip. "Nah I'll get it." Leon said walking over to the machine, After a few seconds Leon came back. Kiyotaka pushed Mondo back a little careful not to get blood on him. "Mondo, bro please I can walk myself!" He said but Mondo didn't put him down, instead Leon came over and gave a fake gasp. "Mondo it looks like Taka has lost too much blood and is unconscious!" He said in a terrible acting voice. "You gotta get him to the Nurse pronto!" Leon said and Mondo smiled. "You're right Leon, don't worry Taka I'll save you." Mondo said in a just as terrible acting voice. "What are you talking about I'm fine!" Taka said still trying to get free from Mondo's grasp, when suddenly Mondo started running towards the Nurse's office. Kiyotaka gasped at the sudden increase in speed as Mondo rushed down the hall. "N-no running in the halls!" Kiyotaka said clutching Mondo's shirt afraid he'd be dropped at any second or that Mondo would completely trip. "Out of the way he's not gonna make it!" Mondo called even though there was nobody in the way to begin with. Kiyotaka was almost reminded of when he was little and his father would give him a piggyback ride, but he was too old for something as childish as that. "Hey doc!" Mondo said as he reached the sliding door of the nurse's office. The door opened and Mikan looked at them before she let out a gasp. "Wh-wh-wh-what happened!?" She yelled as she moved for them to come inside. "He slipped when he was on the treadmill." Mondo said setting Kiyotaka on the bed. "I think I twisted my ankle." Kiyotaka said holding his hand it had stopped bleeding now but still stung. "His hand is a little scraped up too." Mondo said crossing his arms. Mikan went to several cabinets before going to Kiyotaka's side with some gauze and an ice pack. "P-p-please roll up your pant leg and take off your shoe." She said and Kiyotaka did as he was told taking a breath and wincing as he struggled with his shoe. Once he got it off he rolled up his pant leg he saw a purple bruise on his ankle, it was also starting to swell up. "It looks like a sprained ankle." Mikan said as she wrapped Kiyotaka's hand in gauze. "Can you take your sock off and I'll put some ice on it." Mikan said Kiyotaka did as he was told and set his leg on the bed as Mikan slowly put the bag of ice wrapped in a clothe on his ankle Kiyotaka hissed in pain. "It doesn't look like a very bad sprain but you are going to have to rest for a couple of days maybe a week." She said and Kiyotaka looked crestfallen. "B-but the sports day is only five days away! Will I be able to participate in it?" He asked and Mikan lifted the bag of ice looking at his ankle. "U-um maybe? I suppose if recover goes well b-but if you rush your recovery, there's are chance you'll make it worse." She said and Kiyotaka looked at his ankle. "I'll take my time to recover but I'd really like to partake in the sports day Saturday!" He said. Silence entered the room and Mondo rubbed the back of his neck. "Look bro, we can reschedule the sports day." He said and Kiyotaka looked shocked. "I could never ask that!" He said. "I'll just have to get better before we have then and even if I can't I'll just have to cheer with all my might!" Kiyotaka said with a smile, Mondo looked at him before shrugging. "Alright if you're sure." Mondo said, suddenly his phone buzzed, pulling it out he looked at the screen before rolling his eyes. "Is something wrong?" Kiyotaka asked and Mondo put his phone away. "It was just Daiya saying he wanted to come to the sports day." Mondo had a small smile on his face, Kiyotaka noticed and smiled as well. "I'll be sure to cheer both you and Daiya on!" He said cheerfully, Kiyotaka may have missed his chance to participate in the sports day but he'd still cheer on his friends. "Thanks bro, I'll be sure to kick a lot of ass in every event!" He gave a thumbs up and Kiyotaka chuckled before adding. "As long as you mind your language bro." He said. "U-um excuse me?" Mikan spoke up catching both of their attentions. "I've written a note to give to your teacher, for missing class." She said quietly before giving a note to Kiyotaka, who looked like he'd just been shot. "Missing class!? I've never missed a day of class! Not even when I was sick!" He said in a slight panic. "No unacceptable give me some crutches I'll attend class even if it kills me!" He tried to get out of bed and Mondo had to push him back into the bed. "No, if you wanna be all better by Saturday that means resting up here. I'll take notes for you and bring em here." He said and Kiyotaka looked up at him. "You'd do something like that for me?" He asked surprised. "Of course, we're bros ain't we?" Mondo said before he pulled his phone and clicked a few buttons. "I know exactly who to asked for help with that." He said more to himself than to Kiyotaka. After Mikan gave him some tips to avoid hurting himself further she asked him if he'd like to stay the night in the nurse's office. "No thank you I'll just use crutches to get back to my room." He said and Mikan began tearing up. "B-b-but I'm afraid we don't have any crutches." She said and Mondo grinned. "It's fine I'll just carry him again." He said and Kiyotaka shook his head. "Definitely not, I'll walk back to my room." He said grabbing the ice pack off his ankle but before he knew it he was swept up bridal style again. "Mondo! Put me down!" He yelled as Mondo carried him out of the room. "Thanks for the help Mikan." Mondo called over his shoulder as they walked down the hallway after a few minute Kiyotaka stopped struggling and just pouted as Mondo walked with him in his arms. "Oh there you guys are." That was Leon's voice coming from behind Mondo but Kiyotaka couldn't see him. Thankfully Mondo turned around and he saw both Leon and Maizono standing there. "Oh are we interrupting something?" Maizono said smiling and Kiyotaka couldn't help but blush. "Mondo won't let me walk to my room and he insists on carrying me like I'm some kind of child!" Kiyotaka glared up at Mondo who gave him an eyeroll. "He sprained his ankle and the Nurse didn't have any crutches of course I wouldn't let him walk." Mondo said before turning back to walk towards the dorms. "So you're being his knight in shining armor?" Maizono said and Leon chuckled. "It ain't like that!" Mondo yelled and Kiyotaka agreed, he wasn't a princess that needed rescuing this was just the case of one bro helping out another. "Sorry my imagination just ran off on its own for a second." Maizono said still smiling as Leon and her started to follow the two. "So what bout you two? Where are you goin?" Mondo asked and Leon crossed his arms as he walked. "Sayaka said she'd come to my room to give me some tips about breaking into the music bizz also she's gonna listen to how I sing!" He said proudly. Kiyotaka thought for a moment. "I see, just remember to leave the door open. A boy and girl alone in someone's room together is just unwholesome!" He said and Sayaka's face turned a deep red, Leon had a bit of a blush too but not nearly as much as her. "D-don't say things like that! You'll give people the wrong idea!" Sayaka said and Mondo laughed. "Don't dish out what ya can't take." He said as they reached the dorms. Leon and Sayaka gave their goodbyes before Kiyotaka was finally set down by Mondo he reached into his pocket and fished out his key, unlocking his door he limped to his bed and sat down on it. "As embarrassing as it was, thank you for carrying me here." He said taking off his other shoe only to realise he left one of them in the Nurse's office along with a sock. He groaned. "No problem bro, just worry about getting that ankle better before Saturday." Mondo walked over and sat down in the chair next to a desk a bunch of notes and papers from class littered it. "So Mikan wants you to stay off your feet till you get some crutches, but don't worry I'll help ya with whatever ya need till then." He said, Kiyotaka looked at the clock. "Aside from getting dinner in a few minutes I'll be perfectly fine studying in here for the rest of the night." He said and Mondo frowned. "Really just studying?" He asked and Kiyotaka nodded with a smile. "I always study in my spare time!" He said, Mondo was silent before shrugging "Ok, tell ya what, I'll go get your dinner bring it back and we can study together." He said Kiyotaka was confused but happily agreed. Mondo left leaving Kiyotaka alone in his room he straightened up some papers and made room on his desk, when a knock at the door told him Mondo was back. "It's unlocked!" He yelled hoping whoever was on the other side could hear him. "Coming in." Mondo called out as the door opened. "Oh good you heard- what's that?" Kiyotaka was more than confused Mondo was holding one of the t.v.'s used for class. "It's your homework!" Mondo said as he walked in behind him was Chihiro who was holding a few boxes of pizza. "Hello Taka sorry to hear about your ankle." She said and behind her was Yamada. "Greetings Mr Ishimaru, I trust your recovery is going well?" He asked he was holding a strange box Kiyotaka thought looked familiar but couldn't place his finger on what it was. "I only just started to recover but did you two come here to study too?" He asked and Mondo set the t.v. on the desk. "You could say that." Mondo moved aside as Yamada stepped towards the t.v. with the box in hand. Chihiro tapped Kiyotaka on the shoulder getting his attention and she handed him one of the boxes and he opened being greeted by the warm smell of a supreme pizza covered in several toppings. "Where did the pizza come from?" He asked taking a slice and placing it on a paper plate given to him by Chihiro. "Teruteru had something he had to take care of short notice so the teachers just bought a bunch of pizzas for everyone." She said as she opened a different box, she grabbed a slice of pepperoni and taking a bite. "Ta da!" Yamada said getting everyone's attention. The t.v. now showed some kind of menu a cartoon character in a go kart sped across the screen. Yamada reached into his backpack and pulled out four controllers handing one to everyone in the room. "Uh what's this?" Kiyotaka asked and he looked at the controller then the screen. "What's it look Like? It's a game, I said I'd help you study but I didn't say with what." Mondo said sitting on the bed grabbing a slice of the pepperoni for himself. "You said you wanted to study video games right?" Chihiro spoke up from behind as she sat on her knees on the bed her shoes set on the floor. "What better way to learn than experience!" Yamada said as he pressed start. The screen went to a character select screen showing a bunch of goofy looking characters. "So pick your racer and then your kart!" Yamada said as he chose a character that looked like a chubby princess. Mondo picked a guy who wore a military helmet and had a cigar in his mouth, while Chihiro picked a human looking frog character. Kiyotaka looked down at his controller then at the screen. "So this is what friends do." He thought smiling as he chose a character that had only one eye but wore a white uniform that looked alot like his own. "It feels nice." Kiyotaka smiled at that thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ishimaru can't swear to save his life you can't convince me otherwise.  
> P.s. the game they're playing is a rip off of any game to ever have a go kart spin off


	8. And they're off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sports day has finally arrived.

"It looks like you have chosen incorrectly. The true blackened who killed Chihiro was none other than our very own Mondo Owada! Now everyone else will be punished!" Monokuma yelled and everyone was frozen in place. "No wait!" Mondo yelled. "Tooooooo late!" Monokuma shouted before he started cackling. Mondo looked behind him and saw everyone from his class hanging from the ceiling their bodies limp and swaying. All except one Taka looked at him eyes full of tears. "It's a lie it has to be a lie." He choked out before his body went limp like the others.  
Mondo slowly opened his eyes he knew it was a nightmare he has them every once in awhile. He mostly considered the fact this was only one in the past several days as a blessing. He wiped his brow of sweat before looking at the clock. "Shit." He muttered as he saw it was 5:15 He had no interest in going back to sleep afraid his nightmare would pick up where it left off. He decided he might as well shower and get an early start on the day a very early start.  
At least the hot water was a more pleasant way to wake up as he slowly turned off the faucet and reached for his towel he stood in front of the mirror for a moment looking at his reflection his hair was wet and fell over his face, he swept it back like he did when he was dressed as the Ultimate swimmer. "Maybe chicks would be more into slicked back hair?" He thought aloud. After minute he started to put his hair in it's usual pompadour he didn't feel like changing it up today. He got dressed and sat on his bed, looking at the clock he groaned it was only 5:40. "Might as well get in some early morning riding in." He said grabbing the key to his bike. He walked down the halls, this early in the morning when nobody was awake, it reminded him of the killing game and he hated it. "Sooner I get on my ride the better." He thought as he sped up his step. He reached outside eager to get his motorcycle. When he finally got to his bike hopped on and started it up he was out the front gate in seconds. He sped down the roads not many people out this early so not many reasons to slow down. When Mondo saw the sun had risen completely he decided that it was probably time to head back, today was the sports festival and Mondo had to help set it up. He parked his bike in the spot designated for him and for a second he wondered. "Are the other spots for other vehicle related talents? He didn't think there were anymore of those here. Actually aside from the Ultimate Therapist he didn't know about anyone from the third year class. Not that really cared but he was a little curious now. Mondo walked to the field where the sports festival would be held and saw Sakura and Hina carrying equipment. "Yo sorry I'm late let me help ya." He said running to take the equipment from Hina who looked like she was about to fall over. "Thanks there's more in the shed we need to bring out." She said before she went in the direction of the shed. Mondo looked around there were a few hurdles, a big mat, and several gym outfits neatly folded on a table. "Good morning Mondo, I'm looking forward today." Sakura said smiling as she carried a giant mat and set it down next to the other one. "Yeah, it's gonna be fun. Cool that Hina's helping out." Mondo said setting up the hurdles. "Yes she is... A really good friend." Sakura said and Mondo raised an eyebrow at the pause. He wasn't the best at reading people but he could tell Sakura wanted to say something else. "Waaaaait." Mondo thought for a second. Sakura and Hina were almost always together and Sakura was willing to pick a new day for the sports day just for Hina... could she have? "Hey Sakura... what do you think about Hina?" Mondo asked and Sakura looked at him raising an eyebrow. "She is one of my closest friends, why do you ask?" She seemed genuinely confused by the question. Maybe Mondo was imagining things. "Nah it's nothing." Mondo said heading off to the shed. Even if Sakura had a crush on Hina it wasn't his place to judge, he'd be happy for them, they were his buds. "Hey Mondo gimme a hand with this?" Hina asked as she was struggling to carry a cooler, he went over and she set the cooler down, there was a thud and he heard ice crunching inside of it. "Couldn't have filled it after we moved it?" Mondo said with a grunt as he lifted the cooler. "Whoever gave us these coolers already put ice in them." She said going over to a second cooler lifting it the two carried the heavy coolers to a table set up near the rest of the equipment. Setting up the rest of the equipment went pretty smoothly, Mondo noticed Taka and Chihiro walking towards the field. "Hey guys, Taka good to see you without those crutches." Mondo said and Taka smiled. "Mikan has given me the ok to partake in today's activities, she said it was the fastest she'd ever seen someone recover from such an injury!" Taka said happily. Mondo was glad it would've sucked if his bro had to sit out today cuz of a bum ankle. "Today is going to be so much fun." Hina said as she handed Taka and Chihiro a change of clothes. Mondo hoped she was right there were some people who said they wouldn't come out today, like Togami, Fukawa, and Celeste. As the day started to progress more and more students started to come, even some of the second years decided to come. After they were sure everyone who would be attending was there and in their gym clothes Mondo thought they could get started. He was about to shout to get everyone's attention when someone covered his eyes. "Guess who?" Mondo frowned. "Someone who's about to loose his hands?" Mondo said and Daiya flicked his ear. "Cheer up little bro." He said walking around Mondo. "Your big bro is here to win all the events." Mondo smiled. "Ha don't be so sure, have you seen some of the people here?" Mondo said jerking his thumb at Sakura and Hina who were stretching. "Oh another cute girl? Am I looking at my future sister in-law?" Daiya said Mondo grew a little red. "No You idiot!" Mondo shouted. And Daiya laughed. Mondo couldn't keep a smile from his face and the two looked at the crowd of people Mondo saw a few parents talking to their kids. "Mondo!" He heard Taka's voice and looked over to see his bro standing next to someone who could only be described as an older version of Taka. "There's someone I'd like you to meet!" He said happily as the two walked over to him. "This is my Father, Officer Takaaki Ishimaru." He said before turning towards his dad. "Father, this is my friend Mondo Owada!" He said smiling. The taller man standing next to Taka smiled though it wasn't like Taka's smile who seemed to be enthusiastic about everything, this was a tired smile like he was barely keeping up with everything goin on. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for keeping an eye out for my son." He said extending a hand, Mondo shook it awkwardly he'd never been fond of cops but he didn't want to be on bad terms with Taka's family just cause of something like that. "Sorry, did you say officer Ishimaru?" Daiya asked butting into the conversation. "Yes I did, why?" Taka asked confused. "Oh just thought I'd misheard is all." Mondo knew that was a lie but didn't say anything Daiya had a lot more reason to hate cops than he did, he remembered some of the shadier ones planting drugs on one of Daiya's right hand men back when he ran the gang. "Name's Daiya Owada, Mondo's older brother." Daiya said as he held out his hand, Takaaki took it and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Takaaki said still smiling he let go and placed a hand on Taka's shoulder. "I'm glad your brother and my son have become such close friends." He said and Taka smiled the two looked identical standing next to each other you could definitely tell they were father and son. "So Officer Ishimaru have you heard of the Crazy Diamond gang?" He said Mondo wanted to strangle him, he knew the gang didn't have the best track record with the police so bringing it up now was just Daiya trying to get a rise out of this guy. "I have heard of them but they seem like good well mannered young men and women." Daiya and Mondo blinked at this. "Huh?" They both said together. "The Crazy Diamond gang is the largest biker gang in the country it's only natural we would have a few members in our home town, and I have to say they are some of the best kids I've ever had the pleasure to know." Takaaki seemed completely serious and Mondo didn't know every member of his gang with the size of it that was impossible but the idea that some of them were so liked by a cop was weird. "Uh you sure have a nice opinion of a bunch of gang members." Daiya said clearly confused. "Sorry I seem to have given off the wrong impression." His smile vanished. "I'm fully aware of the actions of most of the Crazy Diamond gang but those few in our town keep to themselves, aside from the occasional noise complaint I've had not trouble with them." He said. Mondo was a little surprised, he never asked Taka where he was from or if he did he didn't remember. "Oh father, the events will be starting soon." Taka said and Mondo was glad that his cheerful bro was eager enough to unintentionally give a welcomed distraction, the idea of a cop and the ex-leader of the gang talking made Mondo nervous mostly because he knew Daiya would probably try to start something. "Oh yeah we should get you guys signed up." Mondo said and Daiya started walking towards Sakura who had a clipboard. Mondo looked at Takaaki they had met before but of course he wouldn't remember, but never really talked aside from introductions. It was in that other timeline so he guessed it didn't really matter. When everyone was registered and the events were set up. Mondo liked what he saw students and parents all talking and getting along much better than how his morning started. Event after event, everyone who participated seemed to be having fun, Mondo's favorite so far was the relay race mostly because Sakura got a little to excited and picked up Chihiro along with the baton and sprinted across the finish line. "C'mon Taka!" He yelled as he and Taka raced past Yamada and Yasuhiro who had just fallen down, it was now the three legged race which Mondo asked Taka to be his racing partner. "The two of us cannot loose!" Taka said happily as they passed Sayaka and Kyoko. "C'mon man we've almost won!" Leon said Naegi was his partner and the two were just barely keeping ahead of Mondo and Taka. Suddenly something sped past Mondo and Taka making them stumble for a bit. "Go Sakura go!" He heard Hina's voice but where was- "Hey is that legal!?" Taka yelled and Mondo saw what he was talking about. Sakura who was standing at the finish line had Hina clinging to her arm and side practically off the ground. "The rules say two people need to have to people tied together at the ankle, they do not say both members need to be running." Sakura said smiling as Hina let go of her, Mondo frowned. "Well yeah, technically." He said and Taka looked like he was about to cry. "They found a loophole in sportsmanship. How could they!?" He said and Mondo knudged him with his elbow. "Its ok bro there's still one event left." Mondo said and everyone started to get ready for it. "Woohoo! Go little bro!" Mondo heard Daiya yelling embarrassing cheers. "Give it your all Kiyotaka!" He heard Taka's dad call although a little more quiet than Daiya. The last event was something Mondo was particularly excited for, capture the flag. "So the teams are." Mondo called out as he was handed a clipboard with everyone's names sorted out. "Naegi, Sayaka, Leon, Kyoko, Taka, Yamada and Sakura." The called names all went to their designated side. "Nekomaru, Akane, Yasuhiro, Hina, Chihiro and I..." Mondo thought for a second that seemed a little unfair. "Actually Akane trade spots with Naegi." Mondo said and he watched as Naegi shrugged before walking over to his new team. "Alright! Coach Nekomaru you're going down!" Akane said as she went over to the other team, hopefully they were a little more even in terms of strength. "Ok rules a pretty simple first team to grab the other's flag and takes it back to your own flag keeper wins if a player tags you while you're outside you're teams territory you're out and have to stand on the side lines, the player holding onto the flag for their team can't tag people. You get tagged while you have the flag drop it on the spot." Mondo said pointing to a white line drawn on the field and everyone nodded as they got ready. Mondo grabbed a whistle he had in his pocket and blew it letting everyone know that it was time to start. Nobody moved they just looked at each other who ever made the first move would no doubt put their team at a disadvantage. Mondo handed Chihiro their red flag "You're our flag keeper, stay out of their reach, got it?" Mondo asked as he continued watching the other team, he really wished he brought Kyoko to his team because she seemed to be doing most of whispering on the other team. "Ok Mondo leave it to-eep!" Chihiro squicked as Suddenly Akane sprinted towards Mondo's team everyone seemed ready to tag her just one touch and she was out. Mondo wondered if this was a team plan because Kyoko did not have an amused look on her face as Akane got closer crossing the line that separates the two team's territories she still ran towards them. Mondo and Nekomaru stood at the front of their team ready to reach for her when she suddenly stopped just out of reach smiling. Mondo took a few steps forward ready to tag her when she sprinted back to her side. "What the?" Mondo brushed it off as her changing her mind and He and Nekomaru chased her she easily outran Mondo but Nekomaru almost caught up with her, his hand was outreached. "C'mon Akane you've los-" he was cut off when she suddenly turned around and his hand reached her shoulder he froze before looking down. His foot had crossed into enemy territory. "I won Coach Nekomaru, you're out!" Akane flashed a huge grin. "WHAAAAAT!?" NEKOMARU yelled, Mondo was surprised too Nekomaru must've been pretty distracted by Akane to have missed the line. Mondo glanced down at Akane's short skirt and slender legs, not that he could blame Nekomaru wait was she the only one not in a gym uniform? Nekomaru being out was just the beginning as Mondo's team was bombarded by people sprinting in only to turn tail as soon as they were about to be touched. They tagged Yamada but Hina had gotten a little cocky trying to tag Kyoko and ended up tagged just like Nekomaru. Mondo wiped the sweat from his forehead, he was glad the weather was nice but it was starting to get a little too warm for his liking. He heard a shout and it started to get louder. He looked over and saw Sakura and Akane both sprinting straight towards Chihiro who looked terrified. "Keep em away from Chi!" Mondo called as he and Naegi stood in between them and the programmer. When Sakura and Akane where a good distance out of their territory Mondo saw that the rest of the team followed. "They're trying to rush us? Doesn't seem like a smart idea." Mondo said but when Sakura turned her back to the other team safe to say Mondo wasn't the only one confused, Sakura squatted a little before Akane rushed at her then in a flash of motion Akane was in the air. "Did Sakura just throw Akane into the air?" Naegi asked and Mondo watched as Akane soared through the sky right over the opposing team. "Huh..." Mondo said getting a full view of Akane's underwear. She landed right next to Chihiro who was covering his eyes blushing, she grabbed the flag and started running back towards her team who were now scattered around Mondo's territory. "Kirigiri!" Akane yelled as she threw the wadded up flag towards Kyoko just before she got tagged by Yasuhiro. Kyoko jumped up and caught the flag before making her way back to Sayaka who was holding onto their team's flag. "Oh no you don't! Naegi cut her off!" Mondo yelled and Naegi nodded heading to where Kyoko was running. Mondo chased after Kyoko directly, she was fast but if he was at a full sprint he'd slowly catching up to her. "Leon!" Kyoko shouted throwing the flag behind her right over Mondo's head. Leon caught it but didn't move he simply took a breath. Mondo did a full 180 and charged Leon. "I'm ready Leon!" Mondo heard Taka and he looked back who was a good distance in his own territory. Leon raised his leg like he were pitching in a ball game. "No! We gotta-" but Mondo couldn't finish because Leon threw the wadded up flag as if it were a baseball it flew past several people who were occupied with the other team, it landed right in Taka's opened hand and he turned and ran towards Sayaka who had a huge grin on her face. Taka reached her in no time and Mondo knew they had lost. "An excellent throw Leon!" Taka said rubbing his hand that caught the flag. "Heh it wasn't that big of a deal." Leon said everyone was still scattered around the field talking the game was rather short so they were trying to decide if they had time for another one. Mondo would've liked nothing more than a rematch, but the weather had other plans as drop after drop fell. "It would be wise to put the equipment away before everything is soaked." Sakura said grabbing the now empty coolers. Mondo agreed and thankfully everyone even some of the parents helped put things away. "Ishimaru? M-may I see your ankle?" That was Mikan's voice why would she want to see Taka's ankle wasn't it healed up? "Th-that won't be necessary Mikan." Taka said and sadly Mondo knew that meant he was hiding something. "Yo something wrong?" Mondo asked walking over to the voices. "M-M-Mondo! Um n-no it's just that I thought I saw Taka limping slightly in that last event so I wanted t-to make sure everything was alright." Mikan said and Taka flinched. "I am perfectly fine! You said so yourself I was back at one hundred percent hahaha!" Taka said puffing his chest out. "I said you could still hurt yourself if you run to much though!" Mikan said her voice getting higher as she practically pushed Taka to a chair. "C'mon bro just let her do her job." Mondo said and Taka sighed before taking his shoe and sock off. Mikan gently grabbed his leg and examined his ankle. "It definitely looks better than yesterday, does it hurt to walk on?" Mikan asked and Taka looked at Mondo before sighing. "Only a little." He said. "What's going on? What's wrong with Kiyotaka?" Mondo looked and saw Takaaki walking towards them. "Its nothing father just making sure I'm fine is all!" Taka said with a smile. "He sprained his ankle last week and I'm worried it might've been too soon for him to be running around." Mikan said as she got up and walked over to a box with a red cross on it she opened it and dug out something before walking back. "P-p-please wear this s-sleeve for the next few days just to be sure." Mikan said before she went over to Akane trying to warn her against launching into the air again. "Well this is embarassing." Taka said looking at the ankle sleeve that was as thick as three pairs of socks but the toes and heel were exposed. "Doc's orders bro." Mondo said watching as Taka struggled trying to put his sock over the brace. "Don't think that's gonna work." He said and Taka huffed. "Me neither." He said putting his sock in his pocket and grabbing his shoe. "Kiyotaka I don't think you'll be able to fit that shoe on there either." Takaaki said with a smile. "How about you show me your room and while we're at it we can leave your shoe there and grab some late lunch huh?" Taka seemed to like his dad's suggestion and stood up. "Yes let's!" Taka slowly stepped down on his brace for a minute before taking another step his speed increasing to a regular walking pace in no time, but Mondo could definitely see the limp now. "Hey little bro!" Mondo felt Daiya's arm wrap around his neck. "Where you running off to? I'm here for the whole day c'mon let's do somethin!" Daiya seemed happy for some reason and Mondo was a little pissed at him. He showed up for the sports day but didn't wanna participate in any of the events which was what Mondo was upset about he was looking forward to beating his brother in some kind of event but instead Daiya just sat there and cheered for Mondo. "Actually my son and I were going to go get lunch if either of you like to join us?" Takaaki said and Taka smiled and nodded. "That's a great idea, I really worked up an appetite." Daiya said and Mondo rolled his eyes. "Doing what? Hitting on single moms?" Daiya smiled. "Maybe." He said and Mondo just groaned. "Ok we'll go to Taka's room and meet you out here." Mondo said walking back with Taka and his dad. "You can borrow those flip flops I got from Talent swap day so you don't have to walk barefoot." Mondo said and Taka thanked him. "Wait wait wait I wanna see your room little bro, c'mon don't leave me here to wait I'll die from boredom." Daiya pouted and Mondo gave him a look. "What's up with you today bro? You're acting weird." Mondo crossed his arms. Daiya seemed to back up a little. "What nothing's up, I'm just in one of those, what do call it? Good moods." He smiled the same smile he thought would charm him out of anything, Mondo looked at him dead in the eye. "You're almost always in a good mood. What's going on?" Daiya looked at Takaaki for a second and leaned in close. "I'll tell ya later." And Mondo got that it might not be something a cop should hear. "Ok fine family matter, we'll talk about it later and junk." Mondo said turning back towards the Ishimaru's. "Everything ok?" Taka asked and Mondo gave him a thumbs up. "Yeah everything's all good let's hurry I'm hungry." Mondo said and the group walked on. "Sixteen years old and you still can't keep your dirty socks off the floor, I'm so disappointed in you little brother." Daiya said walking into Mondo's room that had a single pair of dirty socks on the floor. "Oh shut it, you know my room back home is way worse." Mondo said, Daiya had really wanted to see Mondo's room even if it was only for a second to grab the flip flops for Taka. "So can you tell me what's so important you can't say it in front of a Cop?" Mondo asked closing his door as he went to the closet. "Huh? Oh no it ain't cuz he's a cop, it's cuz he's a dad." Daiya said flopping onto the bed. A dad? This had Mondo worried that meant that it was probably something about Taka. "And what's that got to do with anything?" Mondo said as he grabbed the flip flops. "I'll tell ya after we eat." Daiya said looking up at the ceiling. "Why? Can't you tell me know?" Mondo was getting a little mad, why was Daiya keeping something from him?. "Nah it's fine, let's just go." Daiya hopped off the bed and made his way to the door. Before Mondo could say anything else Daiya opened the door to see Taka standing outside it in the casual clothes Hina got him who was about to knock. "Oh are you ready?" He asked and Mondo held up the flip flops. "Right here bro." He tossed them and Taka caught them. "Wait, you washed these after you used them right?" Taka asked and Mondo scoffed. "Duh." He didn't, but he wanted to know what Daiya wanted to tell him after lunch, besides it wasn't like he had any kind of athlete's foot. Taka seemed to believe him since he put the sandals on. "So does anyone have a place they'd like to eat?" Taka asked and Takaaki walked up behind them. "I saw a nice looking western diner not far from here." He said and Mondo had no objections, he'd never eaten there before. "Sounds good!" Daiya said looking at Mondo who rolled his eyes in response. The diner was pleasantly quiet, aside from Mondo and the others there was only an elderly couple in the corner. "This is a nice place." Daiya said looking around dipping his fries in some ketchup before throwing it in his mouth. "Yes It is, we should bring our class here sometime" Taka said biking into his burger, Mondo had a feeling that most of them might come but a certain few would definitely avoid this place. "The price is nice too." Takaaki said wiping his mouth with a napkin. Mondo took the last bite of his burger. It had nice calming feel, probably because there was hardly anyone there. "So father how's work been?" Taka said wiping his mouth the same way his dad did. "Oh it's been pretty much the same, though I did have to put out an arrest warrant for that girl in all the magazines." Mondo paused. "You mean Junko Enoshima?" He asked and Daiya gave him a look. "Actually yes, she and another girl were caught stealing from a pharmacy not to long ago." Mondo frowned. "This can't be good. Maybe I should tell Kyoko's old man about that." Mondo thought as Takaaki kept talking. "We were about to catch her when the pharmacy exploded, we saved the people inside but in the confusion Junko and her accomplise got away." Takaaki looked down at his food a face that Mondo thought looked a lot like Taka when he blamed himself. "An explosion!? How could two girls be capable of something like that?" Taka asked wide eyed. "One of them is the ultimate soldier and the other is a batshit crazy chick." Mondo wanted to say this but he merely shrugged. "Damn teenage girls are a lot more dangerous than when I was in highschool, you boys better be careful you might end up dating a real killer huh? Wink wink" Daiya said nudging Mondo. "Oh shit!" Mondo said loudly and everyone looked at him slightly shocked. "What's wrong bro?" Taka asked. "N-nothing. Just remembered something." Mondo tried to laugh it off. "Toko is still a serial killer isn't She? I should prolly talk to someone about that." Mondo thought as he drank some of his coke. "Well ok then." Daiya said before reaching into his pocket pulling out his wallet. He paid for everyone's meals dispite Takaaki's protests. "Just leave money for the tip and we'll call it even." Daiya said standing up, Mondo followed his brother as the two stood outside waiting for Taka and his dad. "Ok Daiya I'm done waiting Daiya, what is it you want to tell me?" Mondo asked raising his voice. "Fine fine, but you better be cool about it." Daiya said lowering his voice. "Now I'm not one for gossip but I'm pretty sure that Taka kid has crush on you." Daiya said quickly. "Is that all you ha- wait what?" Mondo asked when the door to the diner opened up. "Sorry for the wait, had to wash my hands." Taka said walking outside. Mondo looked at him, was Daiya just screwing with him or...? "S'all good..." Mondo said as he looked at Daiya who had a smile on his face. Daiya loved saying things that made Mondo loose his cool especially in front of his friends, that's all it was just Daiya trying to make Mondo loose his cool, well he wasn't gonna let that phase him. "C'mon let's head back." He shot a glare at Daiya who was just watching him. "But what if it were true?" Mondo didn't want to think about it. "But why not?" He paused his train of thought. "Would it be so bad if?..." He shook his head, "No Daiya's just trying to stir up trouble. Besides Taka probably liked girls he seemed very traditional in that regard. But he was also very proud. Mondo felt his face heat up a little. "Think about this later you dumbass!" He whispered to himself under his breath and he walked with the group to the nearest train station. When they finally made it back to the school Taka and his dad went off to talk to Kirigiri about typical parent teacher crap leaving Mondo and Daiya alone infront of the school next to Daiya's bike. "You're bullshitting me right? I don't want you spreading lies about my bro, Daiya." Mondo said sticking his hands in his pockets. "Hey I'm your bro too, bro. But calm down, I'm not saying it to be an ass or anything I'm 100 percent convinced that kid likes you." Daiya said and Mondo scoffed. "Course he likes me were bros!" Daiya rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, I saw it during those events, poor kid couldn't take his eyes off you." Mondo felt his face heat up again. "S-so? That doesn't prove he has a crush on me!" Mondo shouted then he hoped nobody was around to hear as Daiya scowled at him. "Mondo, he looked at your butt." Mondo was sure his face was on fire. "What!? When!? Why!?" He still shouted at Daiya and took a step forward. "Ahhh! Jesus bro calm down! Look I saw him look at your ass when you bent over to pick up a ball earlier, when you looked over at him his face got all red and he looked in every direction but you. Trust me when I say this, little bro but that's the clear sign of someone admiring another person's caboose." Mondo was at a loss for words until he choked out a quiet. "So?" Daiya raised an eyebrow. "So what if he likes me it ain't gonna keep him from being my bro." Mondo said with a little more confidence. "I got nothin against dudes liking dudes." Mondo said crossing his arms. "Oh? Even if that dude is you?" Daiya asked grabbing his brother by the shoulder. "Listen Mondo I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't say anything dumb around him. He seems like a good kid, maybe a bit of a square but still a good kid." Daiya said and Mondo wanted to agree, Taka was a bit of a square as Daiya called him but still he was easily one of if not the best friend Mondo had here at school. "Do... do you like him?" Daiya asked carefully and Mondo turned to face him. "What!? I never said I liked guys!" Mondo had to loud whisper afraid someone might hear him. "But you never said you didn't." Daiya said and Mondo groaned. "What kind of batshit logic is that!? Look if..." He turned away and started walking towards the school. "If I ever start dating someone... girl or... g-guy I'll let you know, till then worry bout your own love life not mine!" He said loudly and he heard Daiya snicker. "Ok little bro just remember to stay safe! In every way!" Mondo picked up a rock and threw it back at Daiya purposely missing but just enough for his brother to think he needed to duck. "It's just a joke!" Daiya said hopping onto his bike starting it up. Mondo watched him ride off left with his thoughts. "D-do I like him?" Mondo thought aloud. "Do you?" Mondo froze and he slowly turned around to see a smug looking Leon. "Sup?" He smiled as he waved. Mondo slowly walked towards him. "It's time for Leon's punishment." Mondo said in a cold voice. "Whoa whoa whoa! I was just kidding I don't even know what's going on!" Leon said backing up as Mondo cracked his knuckles. "Just be cool man!" Leon said taking quicker steps backwards. "Ah Mondo there you are! Oh hello Leon!" Mondo recognized the loud voice of Taka who came running over to them from the front doors of school. "T-taka what's up!?" Mondo wanted to kick himself for asking that at such a high volume. "Oh nothing Father and headmaster Kirigiri seemed to need to speak about a private matter so I thought I'd spend time with you until they're done." Mondo didn't dislike the idea but at the same time he felt like right now Taka was the last person he needed to be around. 'Damn Daiya screwing with my head!' He thought as he smiled. "Yeah sounds great kill time with us!" He brought his arm around Leon's shoulders and brought him close. "Tell him anything you heard and I tie you to the back of my bike and get on the freeway." He whispered and Leon flinched before looking back at Taka then Mondo then Taka again. "Oooooh you... And him?" Mondo glared at him again. "Finish that train of thought, please." He whispered even more harshly. "Uh... yeah hang out with us, Taka!" Leon said nervously and Taka got closer smiling. "So what are you guys doing?" He asked. "Nothing." They said unison and Taka raised an eyebrow. "Ok? So what do you two want to do?" Taka asked and Mondo thought for a second. "Wanna see what's going on on the rec room?" Leon asked and Taka and Mondo seemed to agree and the trio went towards the school, anything to distract from what was going on through Mondo's head not that a distraction would save him from his own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm not Japanese and don't know the details behind Japanese sports festival my weeb ass just took a gander at the lovely wiki page and read some fun facts while throwing in my own mix of 'what the hell am I doing?' Anyways hope you like what I'm giving ya.


	9. Fourteen and a half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo has a talk. Hina has a plan. Taka has some feels.

"Mondo? Are you ok?" Chihiro asked tapping Mondo on his shoulder. "Huh?" He blinked just looking at his nearly untouched plate. "You look kinda of out of it. You just keep staring at your food." Chihiro said as he took a bite of his own meal. Mondo shook his head it was dinner time but he still couldn't stop thinking about what Daiya said at Lunch, but also what he said to Daiya. "Did I mean what I said? Would I ever date a guy?" Mondo thought as he poked his food with his fork, he'd never found guys attractive before and Taka was the first time a guy liked Mondo, at least that he knew of. "You wanna talk about it?" Leon asked sitting across from Chihiro. Mondo glared at him but then sighed. After the three of them hung out in the rec room until Taka's dad came to take him to out for more family time then out to dinner, Leon kept pestering him about what he said at the school gate, he was telling the truth when he said he didn't hear anything other than the last bit Mondo had stupidly said aloud. "Nah, it's nothing." Mondo said finally taking a bite of the food he'd been stabbing for a good 5 minutes. "Bullshit." Mondo froze and looked at Leon who had wide eyes looking at Chihiro, his gaze slowly went to the tiny programmer who had his hands in front of balled up in small fists. "I-I mean.. I think you're lying Mondo." Mondo just heard Chihiro curse. "C'mon you can tell us, we're your friends!" Mondo couldn't believe he heard innocent little Chihiro curse. "Uh fine..." Mondo readied himself mostly trying to fight the blush he felt coming on. "Wha-... How..? Ok..." Mondo took a breath. "What do you do if you find out someone has a crush on you and you don't really know how you feel the same about them in a romantic like way?" Mondo was sure his face was red and judging from Leon's smirk he was right. "Hold the what up?" Mondo froze that's what Leon was smirking at, the now very curious Hina and Sakura behind him. He slowly turned meeting their gaze. "Nothin." He said unconvincingly and Hina's smile grew. "We were just coming over here to invite you guys to a movie but this sounds way more exciting!" She said sitting next to Mondo. "A movie sounds good, let's go watch a movie guys!" Mondo said standing up only for Hina to pull him back down. "Nope we're helping you out with this, so who is it?" She asked bouncing in her seat. "Mondo, I think it would just be easier if you told her." Sakura said as she sat down. "Hina has a way of... convincing people." She said crossing her arms. "In other words she's gonna keep bugging me till I tell her?" Mondo bringing his hand to his chin leaning on the table. "Yup, so who's the lucky girl?" Hina asked and Mondo buried his face into his hand. "I don't even know if I like 'em." He mumbled hoping they wouldn't look into his use of pronouns to much. "I just know they like me." Mondo said and he glanced at Leon who was the only one who knew the gender thankfully he wasn't saying anything. "Ooooh but you don't know if you like her. Well have no fear there's no two people better suited for this task!" Hina said happily. "Hina I believe literally everyone is better suited than the two of us." Sakura said before she looked at Mondo. "But you're unsure of your own feelings, are you friends with this person?" Sakura asked and Mondo slowly nodded. "Yeah we're friends." He said and Hina brought her hand to her chin in thought. "And you're worried your relationship could get all weird if you do this wrong right?" Hina asked and Mondo thought for a second. "Uh yeah I didn't think about that. It'd suck if things got weird between us." Hina placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Mondo we'll fix your love life." She said and Mondo groaned. "Does this mysterious person know that you know that they like you?" Chihiro asked and Mondo shook his head. "Ok so how'd you find out she likes you?" Hina asked and Mondo shuffled in his seat a little, he wanted to correct her saying it was a he but that might just make it more awkward for him. "My bro said he saw them..." He didn't think that sentence through. "Uh I mean he overhead them tell someone else." Leon raised an eyebrow and Hina crossed her arms. Looks like nobody was buying it. "Really?" Hina asked. Mondo really didn't want to tell them that Taka was checking out his ass. "Uh yeah, look I don't really wanna talk abou-" He started when Hina held up her hands. "Ok we won't press you about it but still let us help! Please?" She held her hands together and gave a small pout Mondo sighed. "Fine." The group settled down a little before Chihiro brought a hand to his mouth. "So you don't really know if you like them back, but is that really a bad thing?" Mondo raised and eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked and Chihiro looked at him. "Well I mean, if you didn't like them at all then that means they're just a friend right? But if you're unsure then that means you wouldn't be against the idea of being a couple right?" Chihiro said and Mondo looked at him before stabbing his food again. "If Taka and I were a couple? We'd do all the shit couples do right?" Mondo never put much thought into it but the idea of being Taka's boyfriend... it wasn't too bad sounding. "Oh Chihiro you're good at this!" Hina said and Chihiro blushed. "I-it's nothing I just want to help my friends out." He paused. "Well if this mystery person is one my friends anyways." Mondo was still silent he'd never been good at asking for help when it comes to stuff like this now he had a bunch of people all trying to get him to spill his guts on the issue. "So you're not gonna tell us?" Leon asked and Mondo scoffed. "Like hell I'll tell you!" He said with a forced chuckle, the level of uncomfortable was rising for him. "We should not press that issue Mondo deserves his privacy as much as this mystery person." Sakura said and Mondo thanked her silently at least one person was on his side. "Ok fine but this would be easier if could get an idea of who Mondo would turn into his blushing bride." Hina said teasingly and Mondo tensed while stabbing his food. "There's no way that'll happen, Taka-" Mondo froze. "No." Everyone was looking at him surprised. "Wait... Taka?" "No." "Ishimaru is the...?" "No..!" "Oh you two would look so cute together!" "NO!" Mondo repeated the word hoping it would erase the voices of the now very chatty group pestering him. "I can't believe I said that out loud!" Mondo thought his face beyond red with embarrassment. "Mondo for real talk, do you like Taka?" Leon asked and Mondo stood in his seat. "No! I mean of course I like he's one of my best friends but I don't like him like that! I mean maybe I-" he didn't want to finish that sentence and he looked at Chihiro who had a massive smile on his face. "Mondo being in love with your best friend is like everyone's dream!" He said and Mondo tensed up again. "Wh-wh-wh-who said we were in love!?" He stammered out. He had to get out of here clear his head, when he turned to leave he felt a hand on his arm. "Wait! Ok we won't say anything else, just you know let us help you." Hina said and Mondo looked at her trying to keep his tough guy composure but the look in Hina's face made him loose whatever nerve he had. "Fine." He mumbled before sitting back down. "L-look I still think my brother was just saying that to screw with me I never even heard Taka mention anything about this." Mondo thought he'd die of embarrassment saying this. "Then maybe that's the first thing we need to find out." Leon said trying to give Mondo what he hoped was a sympathetic smile. "Yeah we just gotta ask him!" Hina said and Mondo flinched. "Let's not and say we didn't!" He whispered loudly. "Yeah I gotta agree with Mondo." Leon said chuckling. "Oh but maybe we can trick him!" Hina said. "Anyone got any paper?" She asked and Chihiro dug into his backpack and pulled out a sheet of paper then handed it to Hina. "Ok check this out." Hina said writing somethings on the paper before she started folding it. "It's a paper fortune teller!" She said holding up the square paper that she tucked her fingers into the slots at the bottom she made the paper move several times before she held it to Mondo. "'K, pick a number." Mondo rolled his eyes. "Fourteen and a half." Hina glanced up at him. "I'm gonna go with four." She moved the paper four times before she held it opened. "Pick a side." He looked inside and saw the each side had a number on it. "Three." He said and Hina opened the paper up. "Oh it says... your crush will return your feelings!" She said smiling and Mondo flinched. "And what if he gets a different fortune?" He asked and Hina unfolded the rest of the paper. "It's rigged." She whispered with a smile, Mondo did see that all over the paper was the same fortune written. "Clever..." Mondo said sarcasticly. "It might be worth a shot." Sakura said and Mondo sighed. "Fine." Hina clapped her hands. "Alright so where's Taka?" She asked. "He's hanging out with his dad right?" Leon said and Mondo nodded. "So we wait till he's done." Hina said then gasped. "Oh! Invite him to the movie we were talking about earlier." She said standing up. "It's in the rec room." Mondo sighed he wasn't getting out of this. "Ok Fine, just... Can we stop talking about this?" He asked sounding pretty pathetic. "Sure we'll see you guys later." Hina said as she and Sakura walked away leaving Mondo with Chihiro and Leon the latter of the two was grinning at Mondo. "Shut up." Mondo said looking at Leon. "Didn't say anything." He said, Mondo still had his hand on his face. "Shut up." He said again and Chihiro giggled. "It's ok Mondo there's nothing wrong with you being you." He said and Mondo groaned. He felt embarrassed but at least just because of the whole situation not because Taka was a dude who Mondo may or may not have a mutual crush. Mondo wandered the halls looking for Taka with very little effort, if he couldn't find him then he wouldn't have to go through whatever Hina had planned. "Please have a safe trip back home father." "Shit." Mondo mumbled as he recognized Taka's voice he rounded the corner to the front doors of the school where Taka and his dad were standing there he didn't want to interrupt so he just stood there out of view. "I'm happy you're having such a good time here." His dad said. "Yes everyone here is very nice." Taka looked sad for second. "I suppose I just needed a change of scenery to make friends." There was a silence before Takaaki brought his hands up. "Kiyotaka think of those sad memories." Taka looked up confused. "Forget forget forget BEAM!" Takaaki said after waving his arms in a motion a lot like the way Taka did when he used his 'forget beam'. Taka gasped before smiling. "Ah ha! I have no idea what made me sad in the first place!" They both placed they're hands on their hips before laughing. "I'm glad you have such good friends, and you're experiencing such wonderful things, you're even going out of the country this summer aren't you?" Takaaki asked and Taka nodded. "I am looking forward to it but.." He looked down. "What's wrong son?" Takaaki asked and Taka sighed. "I'm a little nervous. I've never been on a plane before, I know if I ever want to go into politics I should get used to it but..." He crossed his arms. "One of my classmates is the Ultimate Clairvoyant and he said something big was going to happen on the plane ride and... I suppose I'm just thinking the worse." Mondo rolled his eyes, like Hagakure's predictions were worth worrying over. "Hmm. That is something to think about. But he didn't say it was bad did he?" Takaaki asked and Taka brought his fist to his chin like always did when he was thinking. "Well no but Hagakure's predictions are um not the most reliable, the big issue is he gave a similar prediction to Sakura, a girl from our class. But he looked sad and that he didn't want to say anymore." Mondo leaned against the wall. As much as he hated to admit it whenever one of Hagakure's predictions came true it usually was pretty amazing, and if he gave two predictions that were the same, to two people going on the same flight maybe Taka did have a reason to worry. "Hmm that is worrisome." Takaaki said. "I suppose it's a good thing you've got someone to watch your back." Taka laughed. "Of course you're right father, as long as I have my bro I can overcome anything even a plane crash HAHAHA!" He let out a loud laugh and Takaaki had a nervous smile. "Maybe not worry your old dad with talk of plane crashes. You know I want you alive and well for Christmas." Taka smiled. "Worry not father if the plane crashes on a deserted island I'll come home with nothing more than a new tan!" Taka smiled and Takaaki smiled back then they hugged. "Stay safe and happy son." Mondo could barely hear the two now. "You too dad." Taka said and Takaaki patted his son on the back before letting go and walking towards the door. "Good bye father!" Taka waved. "Good bye Taka, take care of yourself, take breaks, and help your classmates." He said as he walked away. "Of course father!" Taka said as he saluted. Mondo stood there for a second when he saw Taka wipe his face, he was wondering if he should bother him at all. Taka turned and spotted Mondo. "Oh hey bro uh how long have you been standing there?" Mondo had enough awkwardness for one day. "Oh hey bro, I just got here, why?" He asked at least that sounded convincing. "Oh n-no reason." Taka said walking closer to Mondo. "Uh I actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to see a movie with me, I mean with us, that is Hina Chi and Sakura." He was babbling like an idiot but Taka didn't seem to mind as he smiled. "Of course sounds fun!" He said and the two started walking towards the rec room. They walked in silence, at first Mondo was glad but then he grew nervous. "Damn Hina and her stupid plan." He thought as they neared the rec room. When he opened the door he saw Hina and Sakura sitting on the couch Chihiro was bring a chair closer to them. "Oh hey you're here." Hina said smiling she texted something on her phone before putting her phone away. Mondo felt his phone buzzed and he looked at his phone he had a text. "It's Hina Sakura gave me your number, Leon went to go invite Sayaka so let's get this thing started." Mondo added Hina in his phone as swimmer girl and went to the couch next to Chihiro. "Hey Taka want me to read your fortune?" Hina asked and she pulled out the paper. "This is a stupid plan." Mondo thought as Taka sat next to him. "Wait... did they plan on us sitting next to reach other!?" He thought glancing at Chihiro judging from his smile Mondo thought right. "When did you take up divination, Hina?" Taka asked as he sat down. "Oh you know." Hina avoided the question before she leaned forward. "C'mon pick a number." Hina said holding the paper fortune teller up. "Uh very well, three." Taka said slightly leaning forward. Hina counted as she moved the paper then held it forward. "Ok now pick a side." Taka looked in the paper. "The fourth one." Hina smiled as she unfolded the paper. "Oooh it says your crush will return your feelings very soon!" Mondo glared at her, she only smiled back. "So Taka you got a crush who's gonna walk through those doors and confess?" Hina said and Mondo slapped his hand over his face. "Ha and to think I was frightened by Hagakure's prediction earlier, this proves devination is something I shouldn't fear." Taka said with a chuckle. "Huh, what do you mean?" Hina asked and Taka raised his head. "Silly Hina I don't even have a crush, so how can one confess to me?" The room was quiet then Mondo started to chuckle. "Uh Mondo?" Chihiro asked and Mondo just kept chuckling. "S'fine just thought of something funny." He kept looking ahead at the tv that showed the DVD menu. And he did think of something funny. "I'm going to kill Daiya." He thought and the door opened, Leon and Sayaka walked in. The movie was a romantic comedy or something Mondo wasn't really paying attention. "Just be glad that this is all over." Mondo thought trying to focus on the movie. But he wasn't glad he was honestly a little disappointed. Mondo bit his tongue to keep from making a noise. "Wait... Am I really?" He glanced over at Taka who seemed to be in a much better mood since convincing himself divination was a joke. "Because it's true, he doesn't have a crush so he doesn't believe what Hagakure said earlier." Mondo thought bitterly. "Well shit." He whispered to himself hoping nobody heard him. "You got your answer. You like Taka you idiot." Mondo kept thinking. Before he knew it the movie was over. Leon and Sayaka had left and Taka had stood up from the couch. "Well it's getting pretty late, I think I'm going to head to bed." Taka said and Mondo mumbled a goodbye. The room was quiet Taka had left some time ago. "Mondo? You ok?" Hina asked. "Sorry I uh didn't think that would happen." Mondo blinked. "Uh yeah I'm fine." He knew he didn't sound to convincing but frankly he was just wandering why he was so bummed, he'd been turned down by girls before so what made this time so different. "Well I think I will go as well." Sakura said. "Are you coming Hina?" She asked and Hina smiled. "Um I think I'm gonna stay here a sec." Sakura left with Chihiro following, taking one last glance at Mondo before he did. "Hey Mondo?" Hina started and he glanced at her. "Yeah?" She shuffled in her seat. "Ya wanna go for a walk?" He shrugged. "Sure." They walked out of the room. Mondo wasn't really paying attention where they were going. "Hey can I ask you something?" Hina said after a while both of them stepping into the cool air outside. "When did it stop raining?" Mondo asked and Hina shrugged. "Not sure but my question." Hina started. "Oh yeah, shoot." He said walking over to a bench he sat down feeling cold wet surface start to seep into his pants. "Fuck it." He thought and Hina seemed to think the same as she sat down though her expression was a lot more visible, showing her dislike. "When you heard Taka say that, you were upset right?" Hina asked and Mondo didn't even bother trying to hide it. "I guess I was." He said sadly. "Yeah I figured, you said you weren't sure if you did or didn't want something to happen but that was just cuz the option was there. But now that's it's not, you realize it would've been nice to have right?" Hina's words were a little clumsy but Mondo got it. "You sound like you're going through this yourself huh?" He asked and Hina tensed. "That obvious huh?" She looked down. "Sakura is amazing and I think I like her more than just... A friend but." She looked over to the school away from Mondo. "She has a boyfriend." Mondo wasn't expecting that. "Well I don't know if they're actually a couple she doesn't like to talk about it. But she did call him her first love." Hina said bringing her knee to her chin. Mondo looked at her. "Guess it sucks huh?" Mondo said leaning forward setting his hand to his chin. "So what now?" He asked and Hina was quiet for awhile. "Dunno honestly I was hoping things would work between you two so I'd have some idea of what I should do." She said and Mondo gave a weak laugh. "How much you wanna bet we can pitch this as a love story to Fukawa?" Hina giggled. "We could call it 'Losers in love' the next best seller." Mondo smiled at that. "Well even if I don't get something I didn't even know I wanted, I'm still pretty lucky." Mondo said and Hina looked at him. "How so?" She asked, Mondo could tell her about how this is actually his second chance at life and how he screwed up so badly the first time he got his brother, Chihiro, and himself killed. "Just that I'm here, with these people." He said instead not ready to have someone call him crazy. "Yeah I guess that's right." Hina said before standing up. "Look I planned on giving some speech about how there's always more fish out there or whatever but honestly I don't know what to say." She crossed her arms. "They always make these cheery pep talks look easier on tv." Mondo had to agree with her there. "Well here's hoping shit gets better." He said as he stood up. Hina gave him a hug that he wasn't expecting. "Of course it'll get better, good people deserve good things." Mondo felt like he'd been punched in the gut. "You got that right." He hugged her back. "Yeah right." Mondo thought. "I don't deserve shit. I'm not a good person." He thought as he and Hina walked back to the school. "The shit I've done I'm lucky enough, I don't deserve any more good things." The next day Mondo woke up not even remembering when he got back to his room, but he didn't care any day he didn't wake up from a nightmare was welcomed. "Sunday no school... Guess I'll ride today." He said as he got out of bed not bothering with his jacket, he opened the door and saw Chihiro who looked at him and smiled though it was a little sad looking. "Good morning Mondo, uh about yesterday." Mondo grinned. "Yeah the sports day was pretty fun huh?" Chihiro flinched. "Huh?" Mondo wanted to just forget about anything after the sports events. "Yeah it was a pretty good day, right?" He hoped Chihiro would go along with it. "Um wh-what about..?" Chihiro started but Mondo shook his head. "Just forget about that, it ain't important." Mondo smiled but it didn't seem to convince Chihiro since he only looked at Mondo sadly. "If that's what you want." It was, Mondo embarrassed himself and made him realise he had what he guessed were the early stages of a crush on his best friend. "Just my luck." He said before pausing. "No it's just fair I guess, I've got some pretty awesome luck to be here in the first place." He thought as he left his room. "Now how to avoid a crush till the feeling dies down?" He continued his thought processes walking towards the cafeteria. "Can't ignore him, he's my bro." He thought as he went to breakfast his brain on auto pilot. "Maybe I could just not think about it. Yeah that'll work." He opened the door and saw Taka sitting there when he looked at Mondo he smiled. "Good morning bro!" He called. "Fuck." Mondo thought as he smiled back. "Morning." He said walking over to where Taka was seated. "Don't worry bro, I already got a plate of breakfast for you!" Taka said sliding the plate next to him over to Mondo. "Double fuck." Mondo thought as he took the tray. "Thanks bro!" Mondo said and he started taking bites chewing longer than he needed. "Just bros that's all you are." He thought forcing his smile to stay. "Good morning Taka." Chihiro said as he sat down. "Good morning Chihiro! Worry not I grabbed a serving for you as well!" Taka said sliding the other plate over to Chihiro. "Oh course he did, cause he cares about his friends. Friend being the keyword." Mondo's mind told him as he took another bite. "Thank you very much!" Chihiro said cheerfully before glancing at Mondo. "Hey guys." Leon's voice came from behind Mondo and he turned and saw the red head next to him was the familiar blue haired girl. "Sup guys." Mondo said as the two sat down. "Oh Taka, a little birdy told me your crush confessed to you?" Sayaka said and Leon froze looking at Mondo who stopped chewing. "Birdy huh?" Mondo asked glancing over to Leon. "What? No I don't have a crush." Taka said confused and Leon started tapping his fork on the table quickly. "Yeah... Doesn't... Have one." Mondo said through chews and Leon tapped a little faster. "Oh? That's a shame, I guess Hagakure's prediction was wrong." She said as she took a sip from her coffee. "Ha I've recently learned that predictions are a bunch of hooey." Taka said with a smug grin. "Oh but my prediction did come true." She said and Taka flinched. "What you can predict things too? How many people have gained Hagakure's talent?" Taka said leaning forward. "Oh wait a second, you're just talking about your intuition aren't you?" Sayaka giggled. "Oops I've been found out." She looked at him serious. "But you can ask Leon and Makoto how often that's wrong." Taka flinched again. "You can be quite scary when you want to be Sayaka." He said. "So what 'prediction' do you have now?" Taka said Mondo looked a little worried. "Why is Taka sounding a little defensive about this?" He thought. "I just get the feeling you're not used to liking someone so you don't really know what to do right?" Sayaka asked and Taka looked like someone punched him in the gut. "Maybe this isn't a topic for breakfast." He looked around the table and Sayaka gasped. "Oh my gosh you're right I'm sorry!" She said looking around at everyone who's eyes were on Taka now. Mondo blinked, was it true? Did Taka really just not now how to handle a crush? He mentally slapped himself. "That doesn't mean it's you, jackass." He thought as he took another bite. "It's fine I don't mind if the people currently here know, I don't think most of them care anyways. "That's not true Taka." Chihiro said and Mondo nodded. "Yeah you're our pal course we're gonna help ya if we can." Mondo didn't mention that he was beyond curious to see who this crush was. "Yeah I'm sure everyone here can help, Don't think of Sayaka as anything special." Leon said with a grin looking at Sayaka who to Mondo's surprise was smiling back. "Are you still holding that against me? I said I was sorry." She said and Leon crossed his arms. "No I don't think you did." Sayaka stuck her tongue out. "You're right." The two shared a small laugh. "Those two seem awfully friendly." Mondo thought as he watched them settle back down and start eating. "So Taka wanna Taka-bout it?" Leon said his grin getting wider. "Not anymore." Taka said picking up his tray and was about to walk away. "Sorry sorry sorry!" Leon said and he put his hands together. "No more jokes, cool?" Leon asked and Taka sat down. "Fine." He said before he looked around the table his voice getting quieter. "How do you know when you like someone?" Mondo flinched. "Usually when you're around them you feel really happy and really shitty at the same time." Leon said. Mondo had to agree with him on that. "Ok. Now how to do you get rid of a crush?" Taka asked and everyone exchanged looks. "Why would you want to get rid of your crush?" Chihiro asked and Taka scoffed. "It's such a childish notion, crushes? I'm too old for that." He said crossing his arms. "Uh Taka you're only sixteen, that's like the perfect age to have a crush." Sayaka said and Taka shook his head. "I don't need a crush, I need to focus on my studies." He said standing up. "Unless your goal is marriage then it's a waste of time." He said as he started to walk away with his tray. "This kid doesn't know much about romance huh?" Mondo asked and Leon laughed. "Like you're one to talk." "Bite me Kuwata." Mondo said before he picked up his own tray to throw away. When he stood next to Taka at the dish pit window. "Hey Taka, you know it ain't a waste of time to like someone y'know?" Mondo was quiet and Taka looked down at his feet. "It is for me." He whispered and Mondo almost didn't hear him. "What's that supposed to mean?" Mondo asked and Taka shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I just need to figure somethings out." He started walking towards the door, Mondo watched him walk away. "What was that all about?" Leon asked from the table everyone seemed to look uncomfortable with to be honest Mondo was pretty sure it was because they said they would help Taka then just scared him off. "Safe to say none of us are good a romance." Chihiro said and everyone was quiet. "Welp I think I've screwed up enough for today so I'm gonna go see if there's anything to do in the rec room." Leon said, he got up and made his way to the door Mondo looked at Chihiro and Sayaka, both just kind of shrugged and followed him. Mondo wondered what Taka meant by that last comment but decided it wasn't something he should worry about, honestly the less time spent around him the less Mondo thought stupid lovey dovey shit. "Maybe you should go after Taka." Chihiro whispered as he walked past Mondo. "What why?" He asked. "Just do it." Chihiro whispered unusually forceful. "Uh fine." Mondo said as he walked towards the direction Taka went off. "What am even supposed to say?" He thought as he looked around. "Where did he go?" He wondered further down the halls until he came to a door leading outside. Mondo walked up to it and he opened it slowly. The morning light was still pretty dull but blinding if you looked at it wrong like Mondo did. "Where'd you go Taka?" Mondo mumbled. "I'm right here." Mondo jump and looked to his side where a bench and Taka were. "Jesus, uh oh Taka I was looking for you." Mondo said trying to get his composure back. "Oh what did you need?" Taka asked as he closed the book he was reading. "Uh I uh don't remember hehe." Mondo said rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh... Well you here would you like to take a seat?" Taka scooted over to make room. Mondo sat down and they were both quiet. After more silence Taka held up his book. "Do you mind?" He asked and Mondo nodded unsure of what to say. Taka opened his book and started reading. "What uh... are you reading?" Mondo asked looking at Taka from the corner of his eye. "Just a book about romance." Mondo coughed. "What why?" Taka had a small blush. "I didn't realise how annoying this whole crush stuff is, I was hoping to get rid of it if I understood it more." Taka said and Mondo couldn't help laugh a little. "Dude if people could fix their feelings that easily life would be a lot simpler." Mondo said crossing his legs and leaning back. "Trust me." He said before his head fell back looking up at the sky. "Do you have a um... crush?" Taka asked and Mondo fought a blush. "I've uh had some in the past sure." Mondo kept looking up hoping Taka wasn't looking at his face that felt on fire. "Oh." It sounded like Taka was disappointed. "Hey can I ask you something?" Mondo muttered. "Of course." Taka said quietly. There was a pause before Mondo leaned forward still avoiding eye contact. "Who do you have a crush on?" He asked and Taka stood up. "Hey." Mondo started before Taka could walk away. "C'mon man." Mondo didn't know what to say. "Please tell me?" He stood up to and Taka turned towards him and gasped. "M-Mondo? Are you crying?" Mondo didn't know if he was or not or even why. "Just answer the question." He said wiping his face with his hand. "I need to know if... you like me back." Mondo felt like an idiot for saying those words but he wanted to know, he needed to know. Taka looked at him eyes wide and his mouth was slightly opened. "Wh-what are you talking about?" He asked and Mondo brought his hands to his hips. "Sorry man I just... I wanna get rid of these feelings, just like you. Y'know?" He said and Taka looked at the ground for a split second before forcing himself to look Mondo in the eyes. "You think if I tell you my crush... then these feelings will go away?" Mondo shrugged. "Worth a shot right?" Taka was silent and he turned away. "Yeah what the hell was I thinking?" Mondo started with a chuckle. "Mondo!" Taka's voice rung out catching him off guard. Taka turned around in such a quick motion Mondo was worried he'd fall over. "I have something to tell you!" He was still yelling and Mondo wished he wouldn't be so loud. "I'm afraid I think I maybe might have feelings fOR-" Taka's voice cracked so loud he just stood there staring ahead his face a deep red though maybe for a different reason than Mondo's was. "Ahem." Taka cleared his throat. "Let me uh... try that again." He said and He looked at Mondo in the eyes again. "Mondo I think I like you." He said, Mondo stared at him before a smile came to his face followed by a chuckle then he was laughing. Taka seemed a little flustered at this. "I-if nothing to laugh about I'm serious!" Mondo was still laughing. "I'm sorry I'm sorry! It's just I think that voice cracked a window!" Mondo did feel bad laughing at Taka until Taka let out a laugh too. "Shut up bro! I just planned that to get you to stop crying!" He said smiling. "My bro can't be sad not when something great just happened!" Mondo wiped a tear from his eye smile starting to fade. "Something great?" He asked and Taka crossed his arms. "My crush just told me that he liked me! I like him of course! Something great!" Taka let out another laugh. "Huh, I guess that is pretty great... Wait what happens now?" Mondo asked and Taka stopped laughing. "Um I don't know I didn't read that part of the book yet." Mondo rolled his eyes. "I don't think you can find out what you need in a book." Taka picked up the book that fell to the ground at some point. "Well do you have any idea what to do next?" Mondo thought for a second before he pulled Taka into a hug who yelped at the sudden motion and flopped down on the bench. "We could uh just sit here... and enjoy the morning?" Mondo was beyond embarrassed again as he sat with Taka on his lap. "M-m-maybe we should sit next to each other instead of um this?" Taka asked and Mondo blinked finally realising what he did. "Uh yeah sorry." He said releasing Taka who sat next to him but scooted just a little bit closer than they normally would sit. "J-just don't forget PDA is strictly prohibited in school." Taka said opening the book. "But we don't have school today." Mondo said with a smile and Taka looked ahead for a second. "That's right..." Mondo heard Taka say quietly. "So I'm sure we can, you know, show a little PDA... just not too much." Mondo said and he felt Taka scoot even closer now pressed into his side a little. "I guess so." Taka's face was turned away but Mondo saw the tips of his ears were very pink. Mondo bet his own face didn't look any better. He looked up at the sky, it was a pretty blue and Mondo sighed. "It is nice to just sit here isn-"Taka was cut off by a few raindrops that came down followed by more. "Well all good things must come to an end I suppose." Taka said closing the book and moving towards the door. Mondo looked down at the ground as he walked away from the bench the rain starting to come down harder now. "I guess so." He suddenly felt a hand grab his own making him look up. "Well not all good things." Taka said smiling and Mondo couldn't help but smile too. "Right." He said as they walked into the building together.


	10. Not the plan but not bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't really go as planned.

Mondo looked around Taka's room trying not to feel nervous he'd been in there dozens of times but since he and Taka had confessed to each other it was felt weird being in there and he didn't like it. "So uh... what do we do now?" Taka asked, he was sitting on his bed and Mondo moved to sit next to him. "I don't know. Are we a-" he shifted nervously before tapping his fingers on the bed a few times. "A uh a couple?" He said feeling his face heat up all over again, but now he didn't care if Taka saw it so much. "I uh... I'd like us to be um that." Taka said scooting a little closer to Mondo. "I think I'd like that too." Mondo said setting his hand down on top of Taka's. "So what do we tell our classmates?" Taka asked and Mondo squeezed Taka's hand. "Do we gotta tell them anything?" Taka looked at him. "Huh?" Mondo shook his head. "I mean let them figure it out, we're still trying to right?" He asked and Taka looked ahead at the wall. "Yeah ok." Taka said quietly Mondo hated to think it but he was scared maybe it was just because he was in a relationship or maybe it was because he was in a relationship with another boy. No he wasn't a coward like that, he'd proudly show off his new boyfriend as much as a girlfriend, but he was nervous he didn't want to tell everyone they were in a relationship just for him to screw it up. "It's just that, I've never been in a real relationship before, I don't really know what to do." Taka said shuffling his feet along the floor. "Me neither." Mondo said before he stood up. "Well that's what we're figuring out right?" He said with smile, Taka looked up at him before a smile spread along his face too. "You're right Mondo!" He stood up. "I know I'm not the best at being, well a friend but I'm gonna do my best to be the best boyfriend I can!" Mondo felt a little embarrassed hearing Taka say that but he didn't care instead he crossed his arms. "Ha hate to break it to you bro but I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be the best boyfriend ever." He hoped to God that wasn't a bluff. Taka let out a laugh and Mondo joined in. This wasn't what Mondo had expected but then again he expected to forget about his feelings for Taka this morning look how that went. "Honestly though if you don't want our classmates to know about us, I won't say a word." Taka said getting serious and Mondo looked away. "Thanks Taka." Mondo hate to admit it but he was afraid people would look at him different if he was dating a guy, he then began to wonder what the gang would think. "No don't think like that not now." Mondo bit the inside of his cheek before he felt a hug from Taka. "I um it looked like you needed a hug." Taka said. Mondo smiled again. "I think I did." They stood there just hugging normally Mondo would've felt awkward and tried to free himself from it by now but maybe he'd stay like this just a little longer. A buzz from Mondo's phone ruined the moment and not long after that Taka's phone beeped. "It's prolly something from class if they buzzed us both." Mondo said releasing Taka who did the same to check his phone. "Says that Sonia Nevermind the second year would like to speak with us and the rest of our class." Taka said reading his text. Mondo frowned. "Mine just says get yo a$$ to da gym boi..." he showed Taka the text to confirm it. He frowned. "I think Hagakure needs to pay more attention in class." He said before shaking his head. "Anyways I guess we should be off." Taka said walking towards the door, Mondo followed him. "Oh hey I'm gonna get my jacket real fast." Mondo said as the door opened showing Kyoko looking at her phone as she walked past the door. "Oh Kyoko hold on." Taka said running back into his room before walking back out with the same romance book from earlier. "Thank you for letting me borrow it this morning." He said handing it to her, she raised an eyebrow. "You read the whole thing already?" Taka shook his head. "No it just turns out I didn't need it." He said smiling, Kyoko's gaze went from Taka to Mondo then back again and she smile. "She figured us out already didn't she?" Mondo thought as Kyoko walked over to her room. "Well you're welcome nonetheless." She said as she went to unlock her room. "Oh Kyoko can I talk to you later? It's kinda important." Mondo said and Kyoko paused for a second before inserting her key into the doorknob. "Of course find me after whatever Sonia wants to speak with us about." She went inside and placed the book down before coming back out. "Unless you want to talk now of course?" Mondo shook his head. "It's kinda private detective kinda talk." He said and Taka looked at him. "I'll tell you later." Mondo whispered as he went to his own room to grab his crazy Diamond jacket. The door next to his room opened and Naegi walked out. "Oh hey guys, you get the text too?" Mondo held up his phone. "Sorta." Naegi chuckled a little. The group of now four walked to the gym when the door opened they saw Sonia, Gundam, and Kazuichi. Stand there with a few pens and clipboards. "Finally it would seem all the little sheep have arrived, now shepherd them the plan you've crafted for these lowly creatures." Gundam said and Mondo took a step forward. "The hell he say!?" He whispered harshly to himself. "Relax everyone, he's just saying now that you're all here we can begin." Kazuichi said and Sonia stepped forward. "Good morning class 78, I would just like to work out some details for the trip to Novoselic this summer." She said and Mondo crossed his arms as he leaned back against a wall, Taka followed him to the spot but stayed standing up straight. "Now everyone has agreed to go, but I'd just like to know if any of you'd like to bring family or if you've changed your mind." She said and Mondo thought for a second. "Should I bring Daiya? Maybe throw the idea at him later, see if he even wants to go." "Further more please let me know now if you will be wanting to room with someone or by yourself." Sonia said and Gundam stepped forward. "Surrender your mark with me should wish to bring a member of your clan to hell with you." Gundam held up the clipboard for second. "And I got the room clip board just sign it and put down if you're rooming with someone or by yourself." Kazuichi said walking next to Gundam. Mondo looked at Taka who seemed to be in thought. "You wanna room together?" Mondo asked and Taka blushed. "Of course but wouldn't that seem... inappropriate?" Mondo blushed. "It's just a room!" He didn't realise how loud he was until some people looked at him and he lowered his voice. "We don't even have to sleep in the same bed!" He whispered to Taka who seemed to relax a little. "Alright." He then held up his hand as if in class. "Um yes, Ishimaru was it?" Sonia said pointing him out. "Yes, I was just wondering if we had time to ask our families if they would be able to make it." He said and Sonia nodded. "There is plenty of time, I don't need these papers until the end of the week. Just speak with Gundam when you have your answer." Taka smiled at this. "Thank you very much!" He said with a bow. When he was done Taka leaned a little towards Mondo. "Father informed me that he will be able to take a few vacation days I'd like him to come with us if possible." Mondo smiled at that. "Aside from that I think the only thing left is to give out these." Sonia said before she started passing out a small booklet to each student. "These hold local customs of my homeland and basic mannerisms." Sonia said it didn't take long for everyone to have a booklet, and Mondo looked his over before sticking it in his pocket before looking at Taka who was already reading his. "That is all I wanted to say on the matter, please enjoy the rest of your day." Sonia said and taking that as the end of the conversation Mondo pulled out his phone, scrolling through the list of contacts he called Daiya. "Hey Mondo, what's up?" Daiya's voice picked up almost instantly. "Hey I just got invited for free trip to Novoselic a European kingdom by it's princess, wanna come?" Mondo asked and there was a pause. "You're shitting me." Daiya said after more silence. "No for real just gotta let me know so she can book a plane ticket and room." Mondo said enjoying the sound of disbelief coming from his older brother. "Fuck yeah! Holy shit you got in good with the princess didn't you!? My little brother's gonna marry a princess!" He said and Mondo wished he could save the eye roll for when Daiya was actually looking at him. "It ain't like that, she invited everyone in my class." He said as he walked up to Gundam who handed him the pen and clipboard. "I'm signing you up bro, it's the last two weeks of August." Mondo said and he heard a woop come from Daiya. "Hey you do anything about that little buddy of yours? What's his name Taki?" After Mondo finished writing down his brothers name and some basic information Sonia would need to buy the ticket he started walking towards Kazuichi. "It's Taka and uh." He spotted Taka talking with Kazuichi probably telling him he and Mondo were going to share a room. "I'll tell you later." Mondo finally said looking around to see a few people standing to close for a private conversation. "Hmm well ok just don't break the little dude's heart, his dad might kill you." Mondo cringed at that idea. "Ok well I'll make sure I can make it. Europe huh? Sounds fun, gonna meet all them nice foreign chicks." Mondo chuckled. "Yeah you're gonna find out how they turn guys down in a whole other country." Daiya gave a hurt sounding scoff. "You wound me little bro. My track record with the ladies isn't nearly as bad as yours." He said and Mondo looked at Taka. "Yeah yeah." He said before walking towards the gym doors. "Anyways I'm gonna have to let ya go little bro, some asshats just cut me in line, HEY jackass-" the phone call ended. "Line? Was he at the store?" Mondo thought before he put his phone away, he saw Taka walking towards him and he smiled. "Good news, I got us the same room." He said returning the smile. "Awesome, oh my brother's coming along too by the way." Mondo said Taka's smile faded a little. "Does he uh know about us?" Mondo shook his head. "Nah I'll tell him but he was a little busy." The two walked out of the gym, Mondo looked at Taka, he had his nose buried in the little booklet. "Hey what language do they speak over in Noveslovic?" Mondo asked. "Novoselic, and I believe they speak mostly German but English is a common second language there." Mondo frowned. "I don't know any German that'd pass in a real conversation." He said and Taka looked at him. "What German do you know?" Mondo smiled. "Just bad words." Taka rolled his eyes but kept smiling. "Of course. Well don't worry I'll find a book on languages for you." Just what Mondo needed reading material. "Excuse me Mondo?" The two turned and saw Kyoko walking towards them. "You wanted to speak with me?" Mondo slapped himself it hadn't been 10 minutes and he'd forgotten about that. "Uh yeah, sorry I got distracted." He said and Kyoko smiled. "I think I can guess what distracted you." She glanced at Taka who was still reading the booklet, Mondo on the other hand blushed rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh Taka can you give me a sec? I need to talk to Kyoko about somethin." Mondo said and Taka looked up from the book slightly confused. "Sure, it's not about anything to serious I hope?" He had a bit of concern in his voice. "No it's fine, just uh I'll meet ya in the rec room alright?" He asked and Taka looked at the two of them before nodding. "Ok I'll see you there." He said as he walked away. "Ok so what did you need, something related to my talent right?" She asked bringing her hand to her chin. "Yeah um, you know that serial killer that's been going around?" Mondo asked and Kyoko nodded. "Genecider Jack? I'm aware of his crimes but don't know much about him." She said her face growing dark. "Well I don't really wanna say how, but I found out that Genecider Jack is really Toko." Kyoko raised both her eyebrows in surprise. "That's a very serious accusation Mondo, do you have proof to back it up?" She said and Mondo shrugged. "Nothing I can show you but trust me ask her about it and I bet you can tell if she's lying." Kyoko was quiet for a moment. "Why do you think she's genocide jack? What's her motive?" She asked her voice turning a serious tone Mondo remembered from the class trial. "Dunno I think she has that uh what's it called? Split personality disorder?" He said and Kyoko looked at him more sceptical. "Really? Split personality disorder?" She crossed her arms seeming to loose belief in Mondo's claim. "Hey just trust me ok? Talk to her about it if she gets all panicky then you can use your detective powers to see if she's lying right?" Mondo said and Kyoko shook her head. "IF she gets all panicky? She's Fukawa she's always panicky. And Detective powers? Really?" She couldn't help but smile at the last bit. "Best detective ever, do me this favor?" Mondo asked smiling and Kyoko was thrown off guard for a second. "Mondo, you're smiling? It looks nice you should do it more often." She said and Mondo rubbed the back of his neck. "Could the reason be because of a certain hall monitor?" She asked smiling and Mondo blushed. "M-maybe." He said and Kyoko's eyes widened. "I had theorized as much but to be honest I thought I was just being a romantic." She said and Mondo had an idea. "A romantic huh? Guess that explains the book this morning." Kyoko didn't respond for a second. "It was just a book I happened to have, Taka saw it and asked if he could borrow it for advice regarding a certain crush." She started to walk away and Mondo thought for a minute he saw Kyoko blush was she embarrassed for having a book on romance. "I'll talk to Fukawa but I just want you to know I'm having some doubts." She said as she rounded the corner. Mondo stood there for second. "I really hope I didn't just get someone killed." He thought as he started to walk towards the rec room when he got closer he could hear voices. "Something going on?" He wondered as he opened the door to see most of class 77 in there along with Taka. In the center of the room was a projector shining what looked like a game onto the wall, Taka was sitting in a chair a controller in his hands as he was talking to Chiaki. "Ok I think I'm getting the hang of this." He said as he began pressing some buttons on the controller. Mondo went over and sat next to Taka. "Hey what's going on?" He asked but nobody answered probably not hearing him over the game he started watching the screen it looked like four characters were standing on a giant block of ice and suddenly a bunch of penguins started waddling across the ice, the four character tried avoiding the penguins but they came in such a big wave that it didn't take long for red character to get pushed off the screen. "Aw man!" Kazuichi said dropping his controller, then a green character got pushed off. "Well at least I was better than last time." Taka said setting the controller down, he then moved close enough to Mondo for their knees to touch, he must've been nervous about showing to much PDA but to be honest so was Mondo. "Better luck next time." Mondo said as the timer on screen finished and it makes the last two players the winners. "Oh Mondo sorry I was a little preoccupied." Taka said handing the controller to Ibuki who sat on the floor in front of them. "Sorry Mondo, we kinda stole the rec room from ya." Kazuichi said as he handed his controller to Fuyuhiko. "We found Taka in here sitting alone and thought we'd invite him to play games with us, would you like to play too?" Chiaki asked offering Mondo her controller. "Thanks I'll give it a shot." He took the controller. "So we're just playing a bunch of mini games they explain the rules and controlls at the beginning of each game. After each game we pass the controller to someone else." He said and Mondo nodded understanding what was going on. "YAHOOO! IBUKI WINS AGAIN!" Ibuki called happily as she handed the controller to Mikan who sat close to her on the floor, very close now that Mondo looked at them, feeling a little envious of their lack of space he moved a little closer to Taka to where their sides were against each other alot like when they were on the bench. "Yeah next time though!" Mondo said with a grin as he handed the controller to someone else. "Snacks are heeeere!" The door opened and Teruteru walked in with a bunch of bags of candies and chips along with a roll of paper towels. "We don't wanna get all messy do we now?" He said with a wink and Mondo still shivered, good to know it wasn't just straight people Teruteru made uncomfortable. Mondo also felt weird acknowledging the fact that he was in fact not straight but when a bag of candy landed on his lap he decided to ditch that train of thought. "Huh what's going on in here?" Hina asked popping her head in the doorway. "We're playing some games, wanna join? Chiaki asked and Hina went around the room careful not to get in anyone's view of the screen. When she spotted Mondo and Taka sitting rather close to each other she smiled and leaned closer to him. "Told ya good things happen to good people." She whispered. Mondo was looking at her while she walked past and he leaned towards her as she sat in the chair near the couch he sat in. "If anyone deserves something good it's you." He whispered before tossing the bag of candy to her. She smiled though it looked a little sad. Mondo would have to try and think of a way to help her with her problem since in some weird way she kinda helped him with his. A flash from a camera caught his attention and he looked over to see Mahiru with her camera taking a few more with everyone smiling. "Hey Taka remember what I said." Mondo whispered and Taka looked at him confused. "We don't have to worry so much when there's no classes." Mondo said just before he grabbed Taka's hand interlocking their fingers causing him to flinch and blush madly before he squeezed Mondo's hand back. "Y-yeah." He said smiling. Mondo looked at the screen watching the characters do wacky things to earn point. He was pretty glad things were playing out like this dispite his plans this morning. It had been several games later when Mondo felt his eye lids start to feel drooping the group started to diminish, some of them leaving to go do their own things, Mondo was pretty sure the only ones left were Chiaki, Hajime, Hina, and Taka. Mondo watched as they played a different game that was only two player suddenly he felt something lean against his arm and he looked over and saw that Taka dozed off. "If you can't beat 'em." Mondo thought as he closed his own eyes. "Your brother was severely injured but with time and proper treatment he is expected to make a full recovery." Mondo looked around he was in a hospital talking to a doctor. "He survived the crash?" Mondo asked the doctor that looked alot like Mikan. "Yes he's going to just fine." The doctor walked away, leaving Mondo in an empty hallway. "Puhuhu." Mondo recognized that laugh he looked around and saw Monokuma standing there pushing a wheelchair in it was Taka no Ishida in a straight jacket spouting nonsense about how their souls combined. "You won't be needing this anymore!" Monokuma said as he wheeled Ishida away down the hall. "No! Get back here! Fucking bear!" Mondo tried running after him but his hand was handcuffed to something, he looked back and saw Chihiro standing there blood covering his face. "It's a man's promise right?" Mondo watched horrified as Chihiro fell to the ground looking up at him with lifeless eyes just like back then. "No! Nononono! You're fine you're alive! I'm sorry just please be alive!" Mondo shouted suddenly everything went black. "Mondo?" He heard his name and he slowly opened his eyes he was back in the rec room. Hajime and Chiaki were looking at him concern on both of their faces. "You ok? You looked like you were having a nightmare." Mondo looked around and saw the clock on the wall. He'd been asleep for an hour. He looked down and Taka was still sleeping although now he was curled up into Mondo's side a little more than before. "Uh yeah just a bad dream is all." Mondo said using his arm that wasn't pinned by his boyfriend to wipe his forehead. "Wait huh?" His pompadour was gone, he felt his hair and it was pulled back into a loose ponytail. "Wh-who touched my hair?" Mondo asked a little confused. Hajime and Chiaki exchanged a look. "Sorry but we were focused on the game." Chiaki said. "Hey Mondo if you're having bad dreams try doing what I do." Chiaki said smiling. "I pretend I have complete control over my dream, even if it's in some silly way." Mondo looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" Mondo asked and Chiaki paused the game and turned around in her chair. "Like... have you ever been chased by a monster or murderer in your dream?" She asked and Mondo nodded usually it was just his friends or himself dying but he agreed just for the example. "Use all your might to think of a reason why the monster should run from you, then chase after it. It always works... I think." She said and Mondo raised an eyebrow before looking at Hajime who had a similar look on his face he shrugged. "It could work." He said. Mondo thought about it for a minute tempted to try and fall back asleep just to test it out. "Mhnft." Mondo heard Taka mumble and looked at him. "Huh? You awake bro?" Mondo asked quietly. "Mfgt frrgt forget beam." He mumbled again. Mondo had to cover his mouth hearing Taka say that in his sleep was probably one the cutest things he'd seen. "I think he knew you were having a nightmare." Chiaki said smiling and Mondo blushed before yawning a longer nap wouldn't hurt. "Don't even remember what I was dreaming about." Mondo said laying down across the couch slowly and gently moving Taka from his side to where he was laying on top of Mondo. "Don't even... remem...ber." Mondo felt his eye close before he could even try say more. The last thing he saw was Hajime and Chiaki smiling at each other. "Bro... bro!" Mondo opened his eyes to see Taka sitting up from the couch rubbing his eyes holding onto a blanket, where'd that come from. "Shit man what time is it?" Mondo asked as he stretched his back giving a satisfying pop. "It's 5:15 almost time for dinner." Mondo and Taka jumped at the voice coming from the darker part of the room. "Kyoko! Holy shit you scared me." Mondo said and then he froze as he noticed the figure next to her. "Headmaster Kirigiri!? Uh about what you saw!" Taka started as the Headmaster walked closer into the light from the window. "Don't worry about that, what we do need is to speak with Mondo... Just the three of us." Kirigiri said and Taka looked at Mondo then to the father daughter duo standing menacingly in the darkening room the sun giving less and less light by the minute. "Uh of course headmaster." Taka said standing up and leaving the room. "Is uh there a problem?" Mondo asked and Kyoko walked forward. "There is actually." She sat down at the couch and crossed her legs like she was here on business. "I went to my father to inform him about what you told me this morning, and we went to talk with Fukawa, she panicked lost consciousness and I'm guessing you know what happened next." Kyoko sounded mad, which made Mondo shiver a little. "So you're going to tell me how you knew she was Genocide Jack, normally I'd confront you about this alone but when my father told me that he needed to be here in order to confirm your story I figured you two were hiding something. So spill it." Mondo sat up on the couch before looking at the headmaster. "Go on Mondo tell her the truth... The real truth." He said before facing away to look out the window. "Uh ok yeah the truth." Mondo looked down not even sure where to begin. "Um I guess I can start with our first day of classes." He said and Kyoko raised an eyebrow her gaze still fixed on him. "Go on." Mondo told it all everything about the Tragedy, the killing game even their two missing years of memory, and about Junko and Mukuro too. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" She asked and Mondo looked at the headmaster. "Just ask your dad, or hell ask Leon or Celeste. They remember it too." Mondo said it feeling a little bit better having said most of this out loud. "What do they have to do with that story?" Mondo shrugged. "I don't even know what I have to do with it, last thing I remember I died and then I woke up several months before school started." Kyoko looked at him narrowing her eyes. "What do you mean you died." Mondo flinched for a second it didn't sound like a question more like an accusation was he just imagining it or? "It means... I died, dead, flatlined whatever the fuck you wanna call it." Mondo said his voice gaining a little more volume than he'd like. Kyoko didn't seem to care and pressed the issue. "You died in the killing game? Did someone murder you? Or were you executed?" Her gaze was cold and Mondo stood up. "That's none of your damn business!" He yelled and he looked at Kyoko in the eyes. "Whatever mistakes I made I payed for them, now I'm just trying to fix them!" He went towards the door. "We're not done talking!" Kyoko said and Mondo turned and pointed at the two. "No you two aren't done talking, I am!" He slammed the door as he left. Taka was waiting by the stairs a concerned look on his face. "Is everything alright?" He asked and Mondo tried to calm himself down. "C'mon let's go to dinner." He said walking past Taka who nodded and followed. "Mondo what happened in there? I heard yelling, you and Kyoko." He said keeping pace with Mondo. "It's nothing." He said and Taka stepped in front of him. "Hey I thought couples tell each when things are wrong, I mean I know I'm definitely no expert but please tell me what's wrong." Mondo grew angry for a second. "Just dro-"He stopped himself. "Get a hold of yourself jackass! You're different now, no more loosing your temper." He thought as he took a breath. "No sorry I just I don't want to talk about it, not right now ok?" Mondo asked Taka seemed to agree when he stepped aside and the two continued walking towards the cafeteria. "Ok but please tell me when you're ready." Taka said taking Mondo's hand. "I want to help you." He said quietly. Mondo felt a little guilty hearing that, he was already thinking up a lie so he wouldn't have to tell Taka about the killing game or the Tragedy. "Yeah I will but right now... let's just get something to eat, we did kinda sleep the whole day away." He said with a smile and Taka gasped. "You're right! I can't believe I wasted so much time today!" Mondo frowned Taka looking at his face in the first place didn't notice. "I wouldn't say it was a waste, it was pretty nice." He said and Taka gasped again this time looking at him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean you were a waste of time it's just that I planned to study after lunch but with us becoming a couple and the video games, I just very distracted and-" Mondo looked at the poor flustered boy and decided to take pity on him. "Relax it's fine." Or maybe not. "It's nice to know I'm pretty distracting." He said in a low voice in Taka's ear causing him to blush like crazy. "Th-th-that's not what I meant!" He said and Mondo laughed and started walking again pulling Taka by the hand. "But while we're on the topic of your looks." Taka said and Mondo looked back at him. "Yeah?" He asked as he opened the door to the cafeteria. "What's with the ponytail? Don't get me wrong it's a nice look for you I'm just wondering why?" He asked and the two entered the cafeteria. "That would be my fault." They both looked to the side and saw Hina standing there with her dinner. "I saw you guys asleep and thought you looked so cute and Mahiru wanted to take a picture of you guys but your hair was kinda blocking her view of your face so I kinda pulled it back best I could without waking you. Thankfully you sleep like the dead Mondo." Hina said and Mondo felt a small blush creep on his face, he never had a girl touch his hair before the idea of it felt... weird. "I think it looks good he should wear it like that more often. "Hina said as she went to a table that had Sakura, Chihiro, Sayaka, and Naegi sitting at it. "Well let's get some grub." Mondo said walking towards the line of people. With their food on their plates the two sat down where Chihiro and the others sat. "Hey guys where have you been all day?" Sayaka asked before she took a sip of her drink. "We were in the rec room hanging out with the second years." Mondo said. He didn't want to tell them about the nap because he knew Taka might die of embarrassment and to be honest Mondo might too. "Oh that's nice uh about this morning." Sayaka looked a little ashamed. "Sorry for making things awkward." Taka waved his hand. "No don't worry about it, besides." Taka scooted a little closer to Mondo. "All's well that ends well as they say." He smiled and Sayaka looked at them for a second before a smile spread across her face. "Oh my gosh are you two?" She started and Mondo felt a little embarrassed, but telling their closer friends wouldn't kill them. "Yeah well you know, just don't go blabbing about us." Mondo said taking a bite. "I promise but c'mon the first couple at this school is the rule breaking biker and the honor student, you gotta admit that's some juicy gossip." Sayaka said and Mondo groaned. Maybe telling Sayaka wasn't such a good idea. "C'mon it's not like most of the school doesn't already know." Hina whispered so only Mondo could hear. Shit he and Taka had practically cuddled right in front of most of the second years and with almost half his class right here the only ones who didn't know were the third years, which Mondo was still convinced didn't exist, and the people in his class he didn't really care for. "Just kidding if you don't want me to tell anyone I won't." Sayaka said taking another sip of her drink. "Well it is just the first couple, who knows who's gonna end up together by then end of our first year alone!" Sayaka said happily glancing at Naegi who was taking a bite of his dinner. "Yeah who knows." Mondo whispered to Hina who blushed and looked at Sakura who was chatting with Chihiro about something. Mondo watched Hina as she shifted her gaze from Sakura to her plate, he felt bad for her but if Sakura already had someone else it's not his place to try and hook them up. Mondo thought for a minute and sadly couldn't come up with any way to help, relationship stuff wasn't his forte after all. Maybe Fukawa- oh right he got her arrested. Mondo thought for a second he could always just ask Sakura what she thought of Hina that would be a good start, but maybe in a more private setting he didn't want a repeat of this morning even if it did all work out. After Dinner Sakura was walking back to her room by herself and Mondo thought it was the perfect opportunity for him to ask her. "Hey Sakura!" He said catching her attention. "Mondo, Kiyotaka. Can I help you?" Mondo walked closer to as did Taka. "Just wanted to ask you somethin." Mondo said lowering his voice. "By all means." Sakura said Mondo suddenly got a little nervous with the very noticeable size difference between the two as he got closer. "Oh c'mon you ain't some wimp, just ask her." He thought before Taka raised an eyebrow at Mondo. Mondo felt bad for just dragging him around but they had made plans to hang out before curfew. "What do you think about Hina?" Mondo asked and Sakura crossed her arms and turned to the side. "I remember you asked me the same question a few weeks ago. My answer has not changed she is my dearest friend. May I ask why you are so curious about our relationship?" Mondo flinched he didn't really think this through. "It's just uh... I figured you guys were so close that if I was gonna introduce her to one of my friends I should tell you about it!" He said and Taka slowly turned his head to Mondo. "What the fuck did I just say?" Mondo thought as Sakura shifted her gaze away from Mondo. "I appreciate the thought of asking me but I have no say in who Hina sees." Sakura said as she started to walk away. "If that's all then I'll be leaving." Mondo was to busy kicking himself to say anything else. "Actually no." Mondo wasn't expecting that as he watched Sakura turn back towards him. "Thank you for informing me of your plan, and I've decided I shall see if this friend of yours is worth Hina's affection. As I recall your gang is the most feared in Japan I won't have a thug dating my best friend." Sakura said in a voice that made Mondo nervous but he didn't back down. "Oh yeah? My buddy's a real gentleman no way he'd treat Hina badly!" He shouted back, his gang wasn't made of a bunch of thugs and he was gonna prove it. Sure some of them were a little rough around the edges but they were all stand up guys. "Very well I look forward to meeting him, How does Wednesday afternoon at the front gate work?" Sakura asked. "He'll be there!" Mondo said Sakura walked away. "Very well then." Mondo stood there watching Sakura walk off towards the dorms. "Uh. Mondo?" Taka tapped his shoulder. "Oh shit... shiiiiit." Mondo said. "Mondo are you ok?" Taka asked. "Taka! I screwed up I don't know anyone Sakura can meet!" Mondo said grabbing at his hair only to remember it was tied back. "But don't you have a whole gang you can ask?" Taka said looking confused. "Yeah but I panicked I don't want Hina to hook up with someone from my gang I was trying to trick Sakura into admitting she has feeling for her!" Mondo whispered harshly. "Oh... I think you failed." Taka deadpanned, Mondo sighed. "You got that right." He then realized something. "Shit I gotta tell Hina." He started to walk back towards the cafeteria. "Wait Mondo I have an idea." Taka said and Mondo froze. "No wait. Get Hina then I'll tell you my plan." Mondo rolled his eyes as Taka smiled and pulled out a small pen and notebook from his pocket. "Ok so what's the big deal?" Hina asked as she took a seat next to Mondo on Taka's bed, the trio was now all in Taka's room which had charts and motivational posters on the walls. Mondo's favorite was one the had a small dog carrying a giant bone that said. "Treat yourself." "Hina you may want to know that Mondo has royally fudged up." Taka said as he stood in front of the two and Hina looked at Mondo. "Fudged?" Mondo just sighed. "Relax Taka I'll explain my part." He took a breath before turning to Hina. "So I may or may not have accidentally set you up on a blind date with a guy Sakura has to meet and approve of." He said looking at Hina's face. "What?" She asked and Mondo flinched as she grabbed him by the shoulders panic on her face. "Why would you do that!? I told you I liked Sakura not some random guy I haven't even met, I don't even like guys!" She paused before looking at Taka who stood there with his arms crossed. "Uh sorry. You don't need to be bothered with all this." She said and Taka waved a hand. "It's quite alright I've brought you here with the sole purpose of fixing what Mondo broke so to speak." Mondo rolled his eyes he hated to admit it but Taka having a plan about dating probably wasn't going to be anything special. "My plan is we have someone who is aware of the situation make Hina as charming and desirable as possible and then Sakura will realise her feelings for her!" Mondo thought it might work for a sitcom but doubted that it'd work now. "Wait... how do you know she has feeling for me?" Hina asked and Mondo raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, what did you read her diary or something?" Mondo asked a little teasingly. Taka took a step back a shocked look on his face. "I would never invade a girl's privacy such as that! No I simply know because she told me." The room was silent. "She... told you?" Hina asked sounding a little hopeful. "Well she never mentioned a name, but she did say her heart was torn between two. And after seeing her react to Mondo's... whatever that was. I'm taking a guess, so to speak." He said with a smile. "Uh Taka this isn't really something you should take a guess at." Mondo said. Hina shuffled her feet. "Besides it sounds like she's going through some stuff, maybe we should leave her alone." Hina said quietly. Mondo and Taka shared a look. "Are you sure Hina?" Taka asked and Hina nodded. "She said she has to be strong for someone close to her." Hina said. Mondo felt bad for her he could only imagine what Sakura was feeling. "Well whatever, I can still help you out with that whole blind date thing you set up, just you know let the guy know that nothing serious is gonna happen." Hina said standing up. Mondo thought for a second. "I think I know the perfect guy." He pulled out his phone and dialed the number he held the phone to his ear. "Hello? Hey man I kinda fucked up and need your help." Mondo waited for a response. "Sigh. What is it?"


	11. Don't worry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko learns that sometimes things just happen. And Mondo worries.

Mondo tapped away at his phone. "Prolly gonna b while." He texted waiting for a reply. His phone buzzed. "Ok, don't worry I'll take notes for the three of you so you don't miss anything." Mondo read the text Taka sent and put his phone away hoping Kyoko would hurry. It was a regular Tuesday up until Mondo, Leon, and Celeste were all told to go to the headmaster's office at Lunch. When they got there Headmaster Kirigiri told them his daughter wanted to speak with them and asked they wait until she arrived and then he left the three of them there in silence. "I wonder what Kyoko wants to talk about." Leon thought out loud as he played on his phone. "I imagine it has something to do with our dear Mondo spilling the beans about our little rebirth." Celeste said as she read a magazine she found in the office. "Who knows it could be anything Teako." Mondo said using her real name, Celeste simply glanced up at him before she started reading again. "Hey can I ask you guys something?" Mondo said as he watched the clock, lunch had just ended. "Sure man what's up?" Leon said and Mondo shuddered. "Do you... do you really think I got turned into butter or did Monokuma just do that for a gag? Like maybe when all those lights were flashing he just dumped my body somewhere and pulled out that stuff from a fridge?" Mondo asked hoping to lighten the mood of the topic of their deaths. Celeste put down her magazine. "I have often wondered the same thing." She said bringing her hand to her chin in thought. "Maybe he just like grabbed a chunk of you and threw it into the tub?" Leon asked, Mondo was starting to regret bringing this up. "But even if he did that, when he opened the tub and put someone Mondo on his pancakes it was most certainly butter, no blood or guts." Mondo really regretted bringing this up. "Wait he ate me!?" Mondo yelled and the door opened showing a confused Kyoko. "I thought I'd try listening in on your conversation, but I'm not sure what to make of what I heard." Mondo slouched in his chair. "What ya wanna say is 'what the fuck' right?" He asked and Kyoko took a seat in the Headmaster's chair. "That sounds about right actually." There was a silence. "I'll be frank with you, I don't believe what Mondo told me no matter how much the Headmaster assures me it's true." She said and she looked at Leon. "Did you know about genecide Jack?" Leon thought for a minute. "I was already dead so I was kinda freaking out about that when she first showed up but yeah I remember Fukawa turns into her when she sneezes right?" Leon said it so casually it still bugged Mondo how it all played out. Kyoko sighed. "What about you?" She looked at Celeste. "Did you know?" Celeste hid a smile behind her hand. "Yes but I did not care." Mondo and Leon had a similar look of shock and Kyoko just looked pissed. "You didn't care? Why?" She asked and Celeste started playing with a lock of her hair like she always did. "I am neither a boy nor in the killing game, the odds of her seeking me out for murder are none, so I need not worry nor involve myself with her." Kyoko shook her head. "I'd listen to her if I were you, she's made it clear she has very little value for people's lives." Mondo said glaring at her as she simply smiled. "It's true." Celeste agreed Kyoko still looked pissed but now her gaze went around the room. When it fell on each of them they had different reactions Leon was visibly nervous, Mondo returned her pissed look, and Celeste was still smiling. "Ok the Headmaster gave me permission to ask you all about this but he also said you have the right to walk away, I'm going to ask about... before when you all were in your past lives." She spoke with skepticism and Mondo couldn't blame her. "First why do you all remember it?" "Dunno." "Ok who else remembers?" "As far as we know, only us and the Headmaster remember." "And this travesty happened when?" "The TRAGEDY happened about a year and a half from now." Kyoko rubbed the bridge of her nose. "And you expect me to believe that all this was caused by two teenage girls?" Mondo sat up in his seat. "Two girls who brainwashed a bunch of people into killing themselves." He said he remembered a few more things those two did but he figured that'd catch her attention. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I do not know the details but they did in fact brainwash every one of the reserve course students and made them kill themselves." Celeste said casually and Kyoko looked like she still didn't believe anything they were saying. "I don't even know what to say." She muttered. "How do I know this isn't some huge joke?" She asked and Leon crossed his arms. "I didn't think your old man was someone who pulled jokes like this." Leon said and Kyoko sighed. "You're right, ok another question." She was silent for a second. "Why? Why did this happen and why you three? Well four I suppose." She said and there was more silence. "I think I speak for everyone when I say we haven't the foggiest idea." Celeste said. "For once I gotta agree with her." Mondo said and Leon nodded. Kyoko just watched them, gaze shifting from one person to the next. "Ok I'm gonna ask each of you individually what happened and I want you to answer me to the best of your knowledge." She said and Mondo raised an eyebrow. "May I ask a question first?" Celeste said not really waiting for an answer. "Why are you so curious about all this and for that matter why did the Headmaster allow this questioning in the first place?" She asked and Mondo had to admit he wanted to know too. "Because of my talent." Kyoko said coldly. "After I informed him about Fukawa he asked me to to look into a different matter one that he couldn't rely on regular means." She said and Leon sat up. "And what was that?" He asked. "Stopping Junko and Mukuro, he's convinced they're still planning on causing this Tragedy you were talking about, and because of his own carelessness the two sister got away and have gone incognito. He's hoping if I have a full grasp of the situation I can help prevent whatever they have in store." She said before turning the chair to face the side. "Plus my own curiosity wanted me to find out more about your... former lives." Kyoko paused again. "I'd like to hear every detail from your own perspective, but again you don't have to answer if it too traumatic for you." She looked at Mondo. "If that is so then I think I will take my leave." Celeste said as she stood up. "Yeah sorry Kyoko I uh don't really wanna talk about it right now, maybe some other time?" Leon also stood up and the two made their way to the door. "And what about you?" Kyoko asked Mondo who still sat in his seat. "S'fine long as I don't get ambushed right after a nap I'll tell ya." Truth was he wanted to tell someone at least to vent but Leon kept wanting to avoid the subject and Celeste was kind of a bitch. "See ya later Mondo." Leon said as he left the room and Mondo waved without looking. "I'm sorry for the other day but I wanted answers and when I saw you-" She smiled. "Cuddling on the couch I thought it would best to just wait until you woke rather than find you again." Mondo blushed. "C'mon men don't cuddle we, uh were just... damnit." He muttered and Kyoko let out a small laugh. "To be honest I'm glad you decided to stay, Leon can be... A bit much and I can barely tell what Celeste says is true." Kyoko said as she sat more relaxed in the chair. Well it's good to know of the three of them Mondo was the most liked. "Alright where do you want me to start?" Mondo asked. Kyoko thought for a second. "When you first realised you were in the killing game." She said and Mondo paused for minute trying to remember exactly how things played out. "Well I woke up in one of the classrooms all the windows were bolted shut." As Mondo retold the tale of being trapped with fourteen other people all strangers as best he could, he watched Kyoko listen with such fascination. "Then the damn bear showed up." Mondo said and Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Bear? They let a bear into the school?" Mondo shook his head. "No like, a weird robotic doll bear about as tall as my knee." He said and He talked about how she saved his life by telling him to throw it when it started beeping. Mondo kept telling the story and aside from Kyoko interrupting every once in awhile to ask for a certain detail it went along fine until. "Then we saw Sayaka dead in Makoto's bathroom." He explained how the fake Junko was killed, and how Sayaka had switched rooms to pin a murder on Makoto and Kyoko seemed a little upset at this. "Are you sure that happened? Our Sayaka?" Mondo nodded. "Remember we had our memories wiped, none of us remembered the two years we'd known each other, I think Makoto and Sayaka knew each other from middle school but that didn't stop her." He said and Kyoko frowned. "And this was because of that motive video you mention right?" She asked and Mondo shrugged. "Gotta be she was pretty freaked after she saw hers, though to be honest I'm pretty sure everyone was." He talked about the investigation and trial up until Leon was found guilty. "Wait Leon killed Sayaka? But the two seem so close now." Kyoko asked worried. "Yeah but let me tell ya when they first met, like first first met, he was real annoying. She didn't like him much." Mondo decided to continue asking Kyoko if she was ok with hearing about the execution she nodded so he told her. "A few days later the next motive came out, secrets Monokuma was going to expose our darkest secrets if someone didn't kill." Kyoko hands gripped each other tightly. "So who died?" She asked coldly and Mondo had to take a breath. "Chihiro..." they were both silent. "And who killed her?" Mondo was still silent. "Mondo?" Kyoko asked and Mondo let out a shaky breath. "Me." Silence again. After who knows how long Mondo let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. "Sh-she decided to stick it to that bear when he threaten to expose her secret she wanted to get stronger, to be someone who could shrug off h-her secret being found out... She asked me for help and I was so damn focused on hiding mine I- I was jealous of him. He was strong enough to try and change to get over his weakness and I thought he was trying to prove he was better than me and I.. I-" He was hunched over covering his face with his hand crying. "Mondo, you don't have to go on if you don't want to." Kyoko said and Mondo let out a small sob. "No I'm good I just." He wiped his face. "After I got executed." He sat up and saw Kyoko giving him a sad look. "Mondo please." She said placing her hand on his. "S'fine." He muttered and Kyoko squeezed his hand. "Mondo please stop." She said and Mondo did as he was told. They sat there Mondo looking at the desk, his and Kyoko's hands in the corner of his eye. "We can talk a different time if you want." She said and Mondo shook his head. "No I'm good." He said quietly. "Sorry for that, not very manly crying in front of a chick." He paled. "Oh shit... I fucked up..." He looked at Kyoko waiting to see what she'd say. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said putting on a small smile. "Thanks." Mondo whispered. After several minutes of silence Mondo finally started talking again telling Kyoko about alter ego, and Ishida. And the next motive. "I see." Kyoko said pausing for a second. "The victim?" She asked. "Victims." Mondo said and Kyoko flinched. "Two victims Yamada... And Taka." Kyoko sighed. "And you saw this from?" Mondo sat back in his chair. "That... movie theater, the weird one from... After I died." Kyoko didn't seem to question this. "Celeste tricked Yamada into killing Taka, then killed him. "Are you ok?" She asked. "I'll be fine." He said. "Celeste got killed, then the next motive... was Sakura being a traitor." Kyoko frowned. "She... betrayed you?" She asked as if it was the most farfetched thing he'd said so far. "She was giving information to the mastermind, because she didn't know any of us, she thought she could do it, I think he had a hostage. But." Mondo remembered the crying Sakura from the theater. "She couldn't go through with it. In her guilt she committed suicide hoping it would keep the survivors from killing each other." Kyoko looked like she did her best to keep her composure. When Mondo explained Monokuma' s fake suicide note, For once since the killing game started Kyoko looked mad. "He showed off the real suicide note and tried to get the others to hate Hina." He explained. "But they didn't Sakura's plan worked and they all agreed to stop the killing." Mondo said and Kyoko gave a small smile. "I'm glad." She said. After a second Mondo explained the last trial, how it was rigged, how Makoto was saved by alter ego, how Kyoko jumped down a trash chute to save him. "Would I really do that?" She asked and Mondo nodded. "Even convinced Monokuma to do one last trial." Mondo explained how the last trial would determine everyone's fate and how the real Junko revealed she was behind everything and then how she willingly walked to her execution. "Then everyone walked out of school and it ended." Mondo said. "Ended? What do you mean?" Kyoko asked and Mondo shook his head. "That's it, the movie ended and it was just the four of us. Leon, Celeste, Sakura, and me. First Sakura... ascended, passed on? I dunno what to call it. Then the three of us left at the same time I think. And then I woke up in my old room months before I even got accepted to Hope's Peak." Mondo said. "Is that it?" Kyoko asked. "Yup and I'll be enough of a Man to tell you I did somethings different, for one thing my brother Daiya is still alive." "For another you started dating Taka." Mondo blushed. "Th-that wasn't planned." Kyoko smiled. "Is it ever?" Mondo had to smile at that. "Look I get that I committed murder and I feel worse than shit. But I really am gonna make things right." Mondo said and Kyoko shook her head. "If you think I did this to convict you for a murder where the victim is still alive, I have to say that would be pretty difficult case." Kyoko said Mondo chuckled. "Yeah I guess so." The two sat there Mondo stood up. "I don't got a bunch of details but that's pretty much the story, ask the others if you don't believe me." Mondo said and Kyoko stood up. "I will but, I am starting to believe your story." Mondo stood up too. "Anything else you wanna ask?" Kyoko shook her head again. "Nope sorry for forcing you to say anything you didn't want to." She said and the two walked towards the door. When Mondo opened it they saw Leon standing there. "Oh uh hey guys." He said with a small wave. "Leon? How long have you been there?" Kyoko asked and Leon rubbed the back of his head. "Since Mondo mentioned my execution. I uh didn't really pay attention to most of the second trial..." He said sadly. "Mondo pretty much summed up everything I remember." He looked down at the ground. "I uh... Kyoko can I talk to you?" He asked and she looked at Mondo. "I'll see you guys later." He said walking away from the two. He pulled out his phone. "2:19. No point in heading to class I'll just wait for Taka outside." Mondo thought as he walked towards the door when he passed by the window he saw someone familiar and he smiled. "Takemichi you bastard, how's it going!" Mondo said as he walked towards his second in command. "Mondo... before anything... what the hell?" He asked and Mondo knew what he was talking about. "Just uh follow me." He said as he led Takemichi away from the parking area. They found themselves in the pool area where Hina was swimming laps. "Hey Hina!" Mondo yelled to get her attention, he knew Hina swam laps every other Tuesday instead of going to class so finding her was easy, getting her out of the pool was the hard part. "Hina!" He yelled again but she still didn't notice as she sped back and forth. "I got some fresh donuts!" He yelled and Hina strayed from the lane she was in speeding towards the side Mondo was at. "Donuts!?" She practically jumped out of the water splashing Mondo and Takemichi a little. "Hina. Meet your date." Mondo said as he stepped aside showing off Takemichi who stepped forward. "Hi I'm Takemichi, I like dudes." He held out his hand. "Aoi Asahina, call me Hina, I like girls." She said shaking his hand with a smile. "Ok so Imma need some answers Mondo." Takemichi said turning towards the biker in question. "We're basically trying to keep him from making a fool of himself." Hina said and Mondo tried to protest but had to agree. "This whole thing could be avoided if we just told Sakura Hina liked chicks." Mondo said and Takemichi sighed. "Mondo if you had me come all the way here to tell me to go home I gonna drop you bro." He said as he walked towards the bleachers to sit. "Too late to back out, Sakura is expecting a gentleman." Hina said crossing her arms. "So what, you're going on a fake date? Why?" Takemichi asked and Hina blushed. "It's kinda personal." She said and Mondo raised an eyebrow now that he thought about it he didn't even know why she agreed to it. "Well that doesn't matter, what does is that Mondo and Taka coming on a double date with me and Takemichi was it?" Hina asked and Takemichi nodded then looked at Mondo who flinched. "What why!?" Mondo asked as Takemichi raised and eyebrow. "Who's Taka?" He asked and Hina smiled. "His boyfriend they're so adorable together." She said and Takemichi smiled. "Aw Mondo! You shoulda told me ya liked dudes I'd have hooked you up bro!" Mondo blushed. "That's not the issue right now!" He shouted and Takemichi and Hina laughed. "He embarrasses so easily, hey Hina ask him about the time he tried to race a cop." Takemichi said. "No! I mean we're getting off topic." Mondo said and Takemichi raised his hands defensively. "He's right, besides you prolly don't wanna hear how Mondo had to race down the highway without any pants on." Hina snorted. "How!?" She asked smiling and Mondo's face got red. "Don't worry about it!" He said and Takemichi started laughing now. "He got tackled by a cop but they couldn't get a good grip on him so they just grabbed his pants then he kicked them off and made a sprint in his boxers for his bike." Takemichi said and Mondo's face got even redder. "L-look at his face!" Takemichi was starting laugh louder. "He embarrasses so easily it's adorable." Takemichi said. "He does!" Hina laughed too Mondo watched as the two laughed at him the memory that he brought these to together was one of his newest regrets. "Oh man, Mondo always acts so cool I never thought a cop would steal his pants." Hina said wiping a tear away. "Oh boy do I got some stories for you." Takemichi said. "No he doesn't! Look you two just need to pretend to date so Sakura doesn't think my gang is full of a bunch of thugs and idiots!" Mondo said and Hina crossed her arms. "Yeah yeah, but listen I'm not doing this unless you and Taka are there too got it?" She said and Takemichi crossed his arms. "And I'm not doing this unless there's free food." Mondo groaned. "F-fine I'll talk to Taka about it and I'll pay for lunch." Mondo fished out his phone. "Taka meet me by the pool after class." He sent the text knowing Taka wouldn't even turn on his phone until class ended. "Swell! Now when do I get to meet this Taka who captured boss's heart?" He asked and the door opened. "Did someone say my name?" Mondo looked at the door and smiled as if on reflex. "You're Taka?" Takemichi asked almost sounding unimpressed which got him a look from Mondo. "I mean nice to meet you, I'm Takemichi, Mondo's underling." He said as he held out his hand to Taka who smiled as he shook it. "You're Takemichi? It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mondo has told me how amazing of a second in command you are! My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru!" Takemichi gave Mondo a smile that for once didn't seem teasing. "So you're Mondo's boyfriend huh?" Taka blushed a little but still smiled. "And proud of it!" Mondo blushed but smiled at that. "Taka guess what! You're going on a double date with Takemichi and me!" Hina said and Taka's smile faltered for a second. "Really? Well I mean ok." He suddenly brightened up. "Actually that's great, I think I already know a good place for us to go!" He started to sound excited and Mondo rubbed the back of his neck. "You know it's not a real date right?" He asked and Taka looked at him. "It's real for us, you're not gonna take our first date seriously?" He gave a look that Mondo thought was pout. "Hell No! What do think I am someone who can't treat his boyfriend to awesome first date!?" He said and Hina flinched at his loud voice "Uh Mondo it's fine I forgot you guys hadn't been on a first date yet." She said and Mondo raised his fist. "Nuh uh, we're gonna have a romantic fucking date with or without this fake blonde!" He pointed at Takemichi. "A little uncalled for but ok." Takemichi rubbed said hair as Taka raised his hands. "Excelent! I look forward to it!" He said and Mondo grinned. "You better! I'm gonna take you on a date so great your head will spin!" Mondo said cracking his knuckles. "Actually if Taka has the place picked out isn't he taking you on the date?" Hina said and Mondo deflated a little. "Huh?" Takemichi smiled. "Yeah so sorry man but Taka's in charge." Mondo sensed an innuendo there but he was busy focusing on Taka. "Bro we can't let them win!" Taka's face grew serious. "You're right! I refuse to be defeated by the donut loving lesbian and her fake blonde boy toy!" He said and Mondo smiled. "Bro your trash talk has gotten way better!" He said and Taka smiled. "Thanks bro Chihiro's been coaching me!" Mondo didn't expect that. "Really Chihiro?" Hina asked equally confused. "Indeed, though I just want you to know Hina I have nothing against your sexuality or your love for donuts." Taka whispered the last bit and Mondo couldn't help smile. "I understand Taka." Hina said before she looked at Takemichi. "But when did this become a contest?" She asked and he shook his head. "Well if you'll excuse me I must go speak with Teruteru if it's gonna be a double date then I must inform him!" Taka said as he made his way back to the door. "Teruteru? What's he got to do with this?" Mondo asked and Taka turned towards. "You'll see tomorrow!" He said with a smile and with that he left. "Well I think I'm gonna go mentally prepare myself for tomorrow." Hina said and she dived back into the pool. Leaving Takemichi and Mondo standing there. "So wanna get lunch?" Mondo asked. "Gotta be honest man I thought you'd be some kind of social pariah." Takemichi said munching on his fries. Mondo remembered how his first time at the school, for the first several months he practically was talking only to Leon and arguing with Taka now he's friends with almost everyone and was dating the Ultimate Moral Compass. "Yeah... parry." Takemichi snorted. "Pariah. Means no one likes you." He said before he took a sip of his drink. "Yeah that." Mondo said focusing on his burger he might make coming to this diner a regular thing. "So how's living in my old house?" Mondo asked in between bites. "It's different not bad but still getting used to it." Takemichi said and he stopped eating. Mondo wondered if he was think about his parents. "Shit look man I didn't mean-" Takemichi shook his head. "No it's fine, like I said I'm still getting used to it." Mondo mentally slapped himself. Of course It'd be a sore topic. "Don't worry though your room's still pretty much the same." He said grabbing a napkin wiping his mouth. The two ate in more silence after that until Takemichi cleared his throat. "So about Taka." He started and Mondo groaned he had feeling this was gonna come up. "Didn't even know you liked guys." Takemichi said and Mondo blushed. "Me neither till..." "till he came along?" Takemichi asked with a tease. "It ain't like that!" Mondo said rather loudly. "Ok then what is it like?" Takemichi asked resting his elbow on the table. "Well like, it's, oh shut up!"Mondo huffed talking the last bite of his burger and Takemichi chuckled. The two finished up their meal and headed back towards the school. "Well it's been fun Mondo but I gotta go meet your brother, he's letting me crash at his place until our little playdate tomorrow." He said as he walked towards his motorcycle. "Alright see ya man stay outta trouble." Mondo waved as Takemichi sped off. It was a little after 4 now Mondo realised how much he wish he'd spent more time with Taka and he texted his boyfriend. "You still in the cafeteria?" He got a reply almost instantly. "Yes." Mondo texted back. "Cool I'll head there now." Another instant reply. "Please don't." Mondo stopped walking. "Why?" He asked worried he upset Taka he still didn't know much about being a couple but now that he thought about it not telling your boyfriend you're going to get a late lunch with an old friend could be a bit of a dick move, maybe? Mondo got nervous he didn't know the first thing about being a couple did he do something wrong? A reply from his phone and he hastily checked it. "It's a surprise." Mondo read the text a few times. "Did that sound angry?" He asked himself. "What do u mean?" Mondo asked and his phone was silent for a second. "Don't worry just look forward to tomorrow I'll see you at dinner!" Mondo breathed a sigh of relief, he was probably just overthinking things. "Wait Taka's never been in a relationship before either maybe he's just as clueless as me." Mondo thought and the idea of Taka not knowing what is and isn't ok for couples to do suddenly made a little sense. "Alright c u then." Mondo texted before he put his phone away and walked inside the building. He decided that he'd walk to the dorms and on the way he ran into Sakura who was chatting with Hina as usual. "Hey girls." Mondo called as he walked closer to them. "Mondo, Hina was just telling me about your double date." Sakura said sounding a little upset at least that's what Mondo thought she sounded like. "I look forward to meeting this Takemichi." She said and Mondo gave a thumbs up. "Yeah he's a real stand up guy, a real gentleman if ever there was." Mondo said but he knew the truth. Takemichi didn't really care about girls that much the idea of him taking one on a convincing date was pretty out there. Maybe it's different if they both know it's a fake date. "I think I'll be the judge of that." Sakura said. Mondo knew this whole date thing was stupid but he'd put his gangs pride on the line there's no way he could back out now. "Oh yeah we'll see alright." He said and He crossed his arms mimicking Sakura minus the cocky grin on his face. "Uh guys, its not that big of a deal ok?" Hina said but that didn't sway either from breaking eye contact. "Hey guys what's up?" Leon asked as he walked towards the group. "I dunno I think they're having a staring contest." Hina said and before Mondo knew it they were, he just kept staring at Sakura's eyes who stared back. "Go Sakura go!" Hina cheered and Leon smiled. "Yeah right Mondo's got this." Mondo and Sakura simply watched each other waiting for one to blink first. "You can't beat me Sakura I have an older brother who trained me in staring contests." Mondo said and Sakura chuckled but didn't blink. "Mondo are you familiar with the saying a watched pot never boils?" She asked and Mondo nodded slowly. "Sakura's gaze alone makes pots boil over!" Hina finished for Sakura who smiled at that. "Two peas in a pod those two." He thought but didn't break his focus watching Sakura as if she'd lunge and attack any moment, his eyes hurt but he wasn't gonna loose to a chick even if that chick could break him in half. "C'mon Sakura blink!" Mondo muttered her face remained unchanged but he felt his own start to strain trying to keep his eyes open. More time passed and Mondo felt like his eyes were on fire but kept staring at Sakura. "Not gonna loose! Not going to loose!" Mondo rubbed his eyes as the group of four sat in the rec room. "I want a rematch!" Mondo muttered as he blinked a few more times his eyes finally starting to not hurt. "Very well I accept." Sakura said her eyes closed they probably hurt too at least Mondo hoped so he didn't want his loss to be an easy one. "Ah there you are Mondo." That was Hagakure's voice and he saw the man walk into the rec room his hair just as crazy as ever. "I had a prediction I just had to tell you about." Mondo rolled his eyes. "Ok what is it?" He knew the odds of Hagakure's predictions actually being true but he was in a good mood so he'd humor him. "Don't let Taka forget his wallet." He said nodding his head. "That's it?" Mondo asked raising an eyebrow. "It will lead to misfortune trust me." He said and Mondo figured that much out especially if they were on a date, Taka would probably beat himself up over it more than anyone else. "I'll be sure to remind him." He said and Hagakure thanked him before chasing after Naegi who passed by in the hallway. "Hey Naegi I got a prediction ya gotta hear!" Mondo sighed. "Hagakure's one of a kind alright." He thought as he turned towards the others who were setting up the pool table. When it was finally lunch time Mondo walked into the cafeteria looking for Taka, he spotted his white uniform wearing boyfriend sitting with Chihiro and Naegi. Mondo went over and sat right next to Taka who smiled when he saw him. "Mondo how was your talk with Kyoko?" He asked and Mondo shrugged. "Nothing special, she just wanted to talk." He looked at Chihiro feeling a little guilty over telling his secret but if anyone would keep quiet about it he knew Kyoko would. "Ah hello Kyoko." Speak of the devil Mondo thought. "How are you Taka? I apologize for stealing Mondo from you all day, but I needed his insight on a case." She said with a smile as she sat down her plate. "It's quite alright it gave me time to prepare for tomorrow." Taka said and Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What's tomorrow?" She asked and Mondo blushed. "It's uh kinda our first date." Mondo said and Kyoko looked a little surprised. "Oh a first date huh? Well I hope you two have fun." She said smiling Mondo couldn't help smiling too, he was just to damn happy these days. "Of course we'll have fun, and even if we don't we'll just have to do better next time!" Taka said putting on his signature grin. "We're not the type to be defeated by one failure!" He said and Mondo agreed though it didn't need to sound so serious. "It's just a date right? No wait it's a first date, that's like super important right? What if I screw up and make Taka want to see other people? No wait he just said he'd try to do better the next date even if it sucks, that just means I'll have to make it an awesome date. Wait shit Taka was in charge of this date, I don't even know what Taka has planned." Mondo's thoughts raced through his mind and He realised Taka and Kyoko were talking about something. "Hey Taka what are we doing tomorrow anyway?" He asked but Taka shook his head. "Sorry Mondo but I decided it's going to be surprise!" Mondo was a little annoyed but he decided that maybe surprises could be fun. The group ate their dinner, chatting about unimportant things that Mondo didn't have much of an opinion on he just kept wondering about tomorrow. When dinner was over Mondo and Taka walked side by side holding hands. "Still a little early before cerfue wanna do anything?" Mondo asked and Taka started to lead him towards his room. "I know exactly what we can do to pass the time." Mondo flushed bright red as Taka's voice lowered when he spoke. "Uh are you sure!?" He asked trying to keep his voice down. "Of course, don't worry I'll help you through it." Taka said opening his room door. "Uh yeah if your sure, Taka." Mondo said as he walked not sure if he was ready for what might happen next. Mondo wasn't ready he gripped his own hair in frustration, "Taka I don't get this at all." He said holding up the homework and notes Taka took for him during class, Mondo sat at Taka's desk trying to make sense of all the papers. "Don't worry bro I'll help you through it." He said as he began pointing at parts of the paper Mondo watched as Taka leaned over his shoulder. "He smells nice." Mondo thought, it didn't smell like anything special but just that Taka was close enough to smell was a pleasant feeling, at least until Mondo realised he was so close and got a little flustered. "Mondo are you even paying attention?" Taka asked. "Nope." Mondo said with a smile as Taka began to lecture him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once apron on Tim, my friend told me he knew twice as much about romance than me I informed him that 0 times 2 is still 0.


	12. First date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang runs into some trouble on their date, Sakura realises something.

Mondo saw it, Taka's body in his arms blood staining his white uniform right over his heart. "Taka...?" Mondo his voice was quiet he barely heard it himself. "No. Please." He said tears falling down his face. "Don't be dead! Please!" He screamed but it was still quiet like someone was shouting from under a pillow. "You're gonna be ok alright? Just please please don't be dead!" Mondo bawled he knew it was a nightmare it always was a nightmare he was just so tired of them he wanted a nice dream with Taka and his friends but if it wasn't seeing something awful it was just nothing. "Don't cry Mondo." He heard Taka speaking. "I'm gonna be ok." He looked down and saw Taka smiling his shirt had significantly less blood on it. "Yeah, Yeah! You're gonna be fine!" Mondo said as a smile began to form on his face.  
Mondo woke up. "That was different." He mumbled looking around his room if he had dreams with endings like that it might not be so bad, well he'd prefer if they didn't start like that. He got up and got dressed for school, maybe it would be an easy day he wanted class to be over so he and Taka could go on their date. "Ok gotta make it through today." He said walking towards his bathroom. Mondo stared at her as she simply sat at her desk like there was nothing wrong. "Huh hey Toko, uh how's it going?" Mondo asked nervously as he walked into the room. "Y-you're t-talking to m-me? Wh-why!?" She asked and Mondo flinched not really wanting to meet Genecide Jack again. "N-nothing just uh heard you weren't at school yesterday." He said and Toko looked away. "Yeah I don't really know wh-what happened, Th-th-that detective g-girl asked me some q-questions then next th-thing I knew I w-was talking to a d-d-doctor abou- wait why am I tell you this!?" She got loud and Mondo saw Kyoko walk over to them. "Mondo can I talk to you for a second?" She grabbed his arm and led him away. "I don't think you should look into that too much." She said quietly Mondo looked back as he was ushered away. "What happened?" He whispered Kyoko shook her head slightly. "She's getting help." That's all she said like it was the perfect answer which it definitely wasn't. "Ok..." Mondo said as he sat at his desk. The class went on like any other day Mrs. Harada looking for her glasses that were on top of her head, Togami being an ass, Hagakure making himself look like an idiot, and Taka raising his hand for every question asked to the class. Mondo enjoyed days like these, where everything was normal and the bad dreams and memories of the killing game were far away. He missed them from before. Class dragged on but it did eventually come to an end and Mondo practically jumped out of his seat eager to get ready for his date with Taka. He walked over to his boyfriend who was collecting the last of his papers when he noticed Mondo and smiled at him. "Ready for tonight?" He asked standing up from his desk. "You know it bro." Mondo said and the two walked out of the class towards the dorms. "Takemichi said he's gonna wait by the front gate." Mondo said as he made his way to his room, he wanted to get a quick shower in since he was worried he smelled after how much he sweated today, he'd never admit how nervous he was. "Excellent, Hina said Sakura was going to go speak with him alone. "Poor Takemichi." Mondo thought as he decided he'd better hurry with his shower in case his second in command needed back up. He walked into his room and paused. "How the hell did you get in here!?" He yelled just before he was pulled into a bear hug. "It's good to see you too little bro." Daiya said lifting his brother up. "A little birdy told me today is your first date!" He said smiling and Mondo growled. "Takemichi..." Mondo squirmed his way out of Daiya's hug. "But how did you get into my room!?" Mondo asked and Daiya smiled. "Simple I told Mr. Kirigiri that I had to give you some dating advice and he gave me a spare key." Mondo looked at Daiya in the eye, it didn't look like he was lying but would the headmaster just give away a second key just like that? "Ok so what 'advice' do you have for me?" Mondo asked crossing his arms. "Well for one take a shower, you're kinda sweaty." Daiya said and Mondo pushed him aside making his way to the bathroom. After a shower Mondo walked back into the room drying his hair. "Ok so listen little bro, no matter what don't tell a girl she's fat even if that's what you're into, don't make her pay unless she orders the expensive shit, and lastly if someone disrespects your girl you beat the shit outta him no questions got it?" Daiya said as sat on the bed, Mondo stared at him. "That's it? None of that helps me at all!" Daiya scoffed. "Listen Mondo girls like two things in a man, sensitivity and masculinity most girls have to settle for one or the other but if she can find a man who's got both then she's gonna try and get that man on lockdown!" Daiya pulled out his phone. "Take this little number for example." He showed Mondo a picture of a beautiful young woman black hair cut into a bob she was thin and busty wearing tight clothes, "She's a single mom trying to make her way in the world, I treat her right but I also get along great with her kid, you might be looking at your future sister in law." Mondo took a step back. "Did you just wanna show off your girlfriend?" He asked and Daiya shrugged. "Eh a little bit anyways what was I saying?" Mondo rolled his eyes as he grabbed a fresh shirt. "Nothing important." He grumbled and Daiya laughed. "Oh come on Mondo get excited it's your first date of many! So who is it anyways? I bet it's that Sayaka girl, she looks like the type who'd like bad boys." Daiya said and Mondo froze. He forgot to tell Daiya he started dating Taka, well no time like the present. "Actually it's uh.. It's Taka, you know the cop's son?" Mondo said voice just a tiny bit shaky, he and Daiya already talked about if he ever dated a guy his brother would be cool with it, but the fear of him changing his mind was still there. "Oh? You and the scrawny kid?" Daiya asked his tone sounding a little serious. "He's actually kinda buff." Mondo blurted before blushing madly. "Why did I just say that!?" He thought and Daiya busted up laughing. "Damn Mondo I didn't know you worked that fast, how indecent!" He said and Mondo threw his towel at Daiya. "Th-that ain't what I meant I- we went to the pool together and-!" He was yelling while Daiya laughed harder. "In the pool!? Jesus Mondo you're a kinky one!" Mondo's face felt like it would burst into flames from anger or embarrassment he wasn't sure. "Oh my god Mondo stop being so serious, you'll scare off your date!" Daiya said wiping a tear from his eye. Mondo grabbed a black shirt and pulled it on when Daiya stopped him from leaving. "Whoa bro what about your hair?" Mondo felt it was still damp not in its usual pompadour honestly he just wanted to get away from the teasing Daiya so he forgot to style it but he just walked towards the door again. "It's fine." He said using his hands to slick it back. "Well alright." Daiya said as the door opened Taka stood in there about to knock. He was wearing something Mondo hadn't seen before, a simple white button up with black slacks, it was oddly fitting for Taka compared to the hoodie Hina got him. "Ah Mondo, are you ready to- oh hello Daiya it's good to see you again!" Taka said smiling at Daiya behind him. "Evening Taka, hope you two have fun on your date but do remember." Daiya stepped a little closer to Taka than Mondo liked. "I may not be a Crazy Diamond anymore but that doesn't mean I'll let anything bad happen to my family got that?" He lowered his voice and Mondo was about to pull him back. "Oh I assure you sir, I have no intentions of letting anything bad happen to Mondo." Taka spoke in an unfamiliar low tone that honestly sent a small shiver down Mondo's spine the look on Taka's smile was gone and instead there was the same determined look Mondo remembered from when he challenged Taka to stay in the sauna way back when. "That being said, it's good to know Mondo has a brother who's watching out for him!" Taka said bring a smile back to his face. Daiya paused for a second before laughing. "And it's good to know he's got a boyfriend who thinks that!" He looked at Mondo. "Well little bro I'm off hope you two have fun!" He waved as he walked away and Mondo gave a small wave back. "Let's hurry and meet with the others, I don't want us to be late." Taka said grabbing Mondo's hand and pulled him towards the direction of the front gates. Mondo looked at his hand where Taka gripped it and smiled before walking faster than Taka. "Alright let's go see if Sakura killed Takemichi." He said and Taka chuckled. "I don't think she'd go that far." Mondo sighed. "With Takemichi, who knows." He thought and the two opened the door leading outside expecting to see Takemichi and Sakura in an all out fist fight he was relieved to see that wasn't the case, what made him a little uncomfortable was the grin Takemachi had and... was that a blush on Sakura's face and was she smiling? "So what's going on guys?" Mondo asked afraid of the answer. "Oh nothing I was just telling Sakura about the time you went streaking." Mondo felt his face twitch. "What...?" He balled his fists. "Hina! Just in time!" Takemichi said and Hina ran towards the group. "Sorry I'm late, I couldn't decide which jacket to wear." She said Mondo noticed she was wearing a different jacket it was still red but it was a different style and much nicer looking than her usual one. "It's cool we just got here." Mondo said through gritted teeth as Takemichi kept smiling at him. "Fuck you." Mondo mouthed at Takemichi who walked past him grabbing Hina's hand. "Well I'm ready if you guys are." He said ignoring the glare Mondo gave him. "I hope you all have fun." Sakura said as she walked back. She did not sound pleased. The group followed Taka to wherever he planned on them going, the four of them knew it was a bogus date for two of them but when Taka asked that they try to take it seriously Hina and Takemichi agreed. "Great way to start off a first date." Mondo thought pissed at himself, why did he try to prove Sakura wrong and take Taka on a date at the same time? Taka put a lot of thought into this date and he practically ruined it by turning it into a fake double date. "Hey Taka I'm sorry for-" Mondo started as they walked further down the street when his boyfriend stopped. "Ah we're here!" He said excitedly and Mondo looked up seeing a movie theater. "You want us to watch a movie?" Takemichi asked and Taka nodded. "But not just any movie!" He said pointing to a poster that had a blonde woman surrounded by a bunch of famous murder psychopath movie characters. "Ghost man phantom killer... 2?" Mondo asked and Taka nodded. "We all enjoyed the first one, when I heard the second one was going to be shown nearby I thought we'd like it too." He said and Mondo didn't see why not, though he also didn't see how they could make a second movie about the crazy shit some stereotypical blonde lady got into. "I didn't see the first one am I gonna be missing anything?" Takemichi asked and Hina shook her head. "Not a damn thing." She said and the group went inside. "Four for Ghost man phantom killer 2." Taka said and the lady behind the counter punched in the price, Taka paid for Mondo's ticket much to Mondo's displeasure while Takemichi paid for himself and Hina. "Don't worry about it, you can buy the snacks." Takemichi said Hina reluctantly agreed. They walked to the concession stand and Mondo bought a large tub of popcorn and a soda, while Hina bought a box of donuts. "What kind of movie place has donuts?" Mondo asked and Hina shrugged. "A good one that's what kind." She smiled as they handed her the box. They sat in the lobby a few minutes before heading towards the assigned theater, when they found their seats they saw that it wasn't very crowded with only a few other people in there. "So what's the plot to this?" Takemichi asked as he grabbed a donut. "Doesn't really have one it's just gag after gag." Mondo said setting the tub of popcorn in between him and Taka. He munched a handful it was dry but Mondo found himself not really wanting to have butter with much lately. As a few more people came in the lights started to dim signalling the movie was about to start. After a few opening credits the screen showed the year 1965 followed by a couple in a row boat in the middle of a lake. "This so romantic John." The woman said. "Jesus Christ will you stop calling it romantic and help me!?" The John guy said a bit panicky as he stopped rowing and reached down into the boat and began lifting what was obviously a dead body. "Oh yeah that." The woman said lifting her side of the dead person and they threw it into the water after a splash there was a chain leading from the floating body back to the boat it was wrapped around a large cinder block way to big to be in a little boat like that. "Ok We do this and we never see each other again got it!?" John said as he threw the cinder block into the water. "You got that right Johny boy." The woman said coldly and the man looked down seeing the chain was wrapped around his own leg too, before he could say anything he was pulled into the water, bubbles floated from where he sank for awhile but then stopped. "No witnesses right Jo- shit I think he had the car keys!" She said gripping the side of the boat looking down at the water. "Hehe." Takemichi let out a tiny laugh at that. Mondo hope this movie was funnier than the first one. The Movie had some good scenes but none of them were hilarious much like the first movie. Mondo reached into the tub of popcorn and felt Taka's hand they both flinched but then Mondo held his hand in the bucket he looked at Taka who seemed to be smiling as he looked at the screen. Mondo smiled too and looked at the screen again, there were three ninjas two with nunchucks the third had... cat's cradle going on with some red string. More crazy antics played out in the movie but Mondo's favorite part had to be when the the blonde lady's boyfriend was being chased by Jason and fell down some stairs but instead of Jason killing him he was just worried asking if was ok, although the part where the girl from the ring got in a dance battle with Freddy Krueger wasn't too bad either. The movie ended pretty much the same way as the first one all the villains were just glad to be away from the blonde lady who drove into the sun set, save for now she had a man peeking out her trunk laughing miniacly at least until she hit a bump and the trunk closed on his fingers causing him to scream even as the credits rolled he still screamed. Mondo stood up and stretched all in all it was a pretty good movie. The others followed suit and stood up. "I kinda wanna watch the first one now." Takemichi said as the screaming kept going. "It was pretty good." Hina said and everyone started to leave the movie still screaming as the credits kept rolling. They walked into the lobby. "Ok what's next?" Mondo asked wrapping his arm around Taka's shoulders. "Next we should go to the park." He said smiling and Mondo nodded as the group walked out the door. They walked for a few minutes before Taka started patting himself down. "Something wrong?" Mondo asked watching as Taka began looking a little panicked. "I uh think I dropped my wallet back at the movies." He said and Mondo thought back to Hagakure. "No he said forget not lose." He thought before turning back. "Don't worry I'll run back and get it." Mondo said jogging in the direction of the movies, when he got inside he went to the front desk. "Excuse me, my boyfriend thinks he forgot his wallet in one of the rooms mind if I go check?" He asked and the lady simply shrugged. "As long as you're out before the next movie starts." She said and Mondo rushed in finding the seats he and Taka sat at, checking the floor and seat he didn't find anything. "Looking for this?" Mondo looked up seeing a young man who looked familiar. "Wait... You're that asshole who jumped Yamada!" Mondo realised it was the same man holding up Taka's wallet. He turned and ran out of the theater room and Mondo chased after him, he followed him right outside and down the street opposite direction of Taka and the others. "Get back here shit head!" Mondo yelled slowly closing the distance between the two. He been running for awhile and was just barely out of reach when suddenly the man turned down an alley, Mondo grabbed him by the arm and threw him against the wall. "I'll be taking that!" Mondo yanked the wallet out of the man's hand. "Now who the fuck do you think you are showing your face around me agai-" he suddenly fell to the ground a throbbing pain coming from the back of his head. "Ha dumbass!" A voice called from behind but Mondo's vision was swimming it sounded like more foot steps he felt a kick to his stomach and he coughed. "Fucking cowards." He thought trying to catch his breath. "What's the matter Owada don't have your granny here to bail you out?" The man asked crouching down to Mondo's face he gripped his hair and lifted his head Mondo winced in pain. "Such a damn shame, letting an old bat like her get the better of two of my best men." Mondo laughed through a cough. "Your best men got taken down by an old lady with bum knee, you got some pretty low standards." Mondo said before spitting in the man's face causing him to reel back. "Fucking asshole!" Mondo felt another kick to his stomach and one to his back. "Bunch of bitches can't take me on in a fair fight!?" Mondo tried to yell but he didn't have much air in him so the last part came out little more than a weeze. "Hope's Peak is a fucking joke, you ain't gonna stop what's coming no matter how smart that Kirigiri bastard thinks he-" Mondo looked over where the voice cut out and saw one of them stumbling back holding his jaw. "Mondo! Are you ok!?" That was Taka's voice. "Back the fuck away from the boss!" Takemichi's voice. "Alright fucking shit heads who the fuck thought they could do this to my little brother!?" Daiya was here too? Mondo slowly got to his feet seeing the three of them circled around him, seven people who Mondo guessed ambushed him were surrounding all of them. "You good Mondo?" Daiya asked keeping an eye on one of the men who had a metal pipe in his hands. "No I'm fucking pissed!" Mondo said pressing a hand against the spot where he was kicked. "Who the fuck kicked me!?" Mondo yelled raising his fists. "Ready for good ol'fashion brawl?" Daiya asked shaking his brother lightly. "You uh do this often?" Taka asked raising his fists too mimicking Mondo's stance. Mondo didn't want Taka here, he didn't want him to get hurt. "Taka when we clear a path make a break for it." Mondo whispered and Taka shook his head. "Sorry Mondo but I'm staying." Taka watched as two of the men slowly moved closer to him Mondo watched them too. "Just fucking try to touch him." He thought keeping an eye on the other men who seemed ready to jump them. The one with the metal pipe moved first swinging it down towards Daiya. "Look out!" Takemichi called catching Mondo's attention as one of the others swung at him with his fist Mondo was ready this time and after stepping out of the way threw his own punch nailing the side of the man's face. He looked over saw Daiya struggling to take the metal pipe from the thug's hands but when a man kicked Daiya in the side Mondo grew angry but before he could do anything a punch connected to his gut the same spot that had been kicked. "Fuck!" Mondo hissed as he grabbed the man who punched by the collar hitting him square in the nose with his fist. Mondo looked back at Daiya hoping he was ok and saw Daiya with the metal pipe and Taka throwing a punch at the man who kicked him. "Get the little one!" Someone yelled Mondo tried to find the one who stole Taka's wallet he seemed to be the one giving the orders. When he saw him in the back of the crowd he already was making a break for it. "Get back here you fuckin-" Mondo was cut off when someone swung at him and missed, Taka had tackled him to the ground. "Mondo! You ok?" Taka looked at him, his nose bleeding. "Shit Taka!" Mondo started but looked back at the man who was now to far away to really do much anything. Mondo turned his attention back to the group that out numbered them. When suddenly a massive figure picked up one man by the back of his shirt and tossed him into another. "Sakura!?" Mondo said as he recognized the ultimate martial artist as she kicked and punched the men, one managed to punch her in the face but it didn't seem to do much more than piss her off. "You guys ok!?" Hina came running down the alley towards them and Mondo looked at her as Daiya and Takemichi joined Sakura in the fight. Mondo heard sirens and he had to hope that they weren't there for him but the remaining men fled further down the alley splitting up in several directions as they left the other side. "Mondo! Mondo are you ok!?" Taka rushed to Mondo's side his voice somewhat stopped up sounding and Mondo saw why, his nose was broken, blood was all over his mouth and shirt. "I'm not the one covered in blood!" Mondo said gripping Taka's shoulders and Taka's eyes widened. "Yes you are!" He said and Mondo raised an eyebrow before Taka touched the back of his head causing a surge of pain and him to get a little light headed. "See!?" He held his hand in front of Mondo and there was indeed blood on it. Mondo felt the back of his head lightly it hurt and it felt warm and sticky from the blood. "I think you got hit with that pipe." Taka said taking Mondo's hand. A police car parked out side the alley and two officers got out of the car and came towards them but Mondo couldn't really hear what they were saying or see what they were doing he blinked a few time black spots clouding his vision. "Mondo!" Taka yelled and Mondo looked up. "Huh?" He was being walked out of the alley by Taka and Hina. "Shit." He mumbled as they sat down on the side walk. "I'm good thanks, just the adrenaline wearing off." Mondo said and Hina let him go. "They said an ambulance is on it's way to take a look at you." Hina said as she looked at Mondo then Taka who was holding his nose, his head leaning as far back as he could. "I can't believe this happened to you guys, it's a good thing Sakura and Daiya were nearby when they were." She said and Mondo doubted it was just a coincidence but was glad just the same, it had been awhile since he got jumped by more than one asshole and he was glad Daiya still had his back. "Yo Mondo you ok man?" Mondo turned towards the voice and saw Daiya and Takemichi walked towards them. "Yeah bastards got the jump on me is all." He said pressing his hand to the back of his head. Daiya went over and checked it. "Damn little bro those shit heads were really wailing on ya." He said his voice serious. "It was the same asshole who attacked Yamada." He said and Hina looked angry. "We should tell the headmaster that there's someone harassing Hope's Peak students." She said. They heard a crack and all turned towards Taka who was pulling his hand from his nose a pained look on his face. "Good idea Hina." He said wiping some of the blood from his nose. "But first we should get Mondo looked at, that's a lot of blood." He said and Mondo glanced at him. "Like you're one to talk." He muttered grabbing Taka's hand. "I'm glad you're ok." Taka said quietly squeezing Mondo's hand. "So these guys been giving you trouble before?" Daiya asked and Taka nodded. "They harassed Mondo and one of our classmates a while back." He said as the ambulance came towards them, it stopped and two men came out and went over to Mondo and Taka. "Are you ok sir, how are you feeling?" One of them asked taking a look at the back of Mondo's head as the other looked at Taka. "Got a fucking killer headache." Mondo said grunting in pain as the man brushed Mondo's hair out of the way. Mondo watched as the other man checked out Taka's nose telling him he did a good job breaking it back in place. Mondo was glad that Taka was ok but he wondered why Daiya was there and Sakura too. He'd find out but right now he was gonna have to be taken care of by the perimedic. After the fiasco at the alley Mondo and Taka were taken back to school but Daiya, Sakura, and Takemichi were still speaking to the police, they waited in Mondo's room until the others showed up. Taka sat on the bed slightly rubbing the bandage on his nose his face bruised badly. Mondo paced back and forth his face scrunched up in frustration. "Fucking assholes." He kept muttering and Taka watched him as he kicked his shoe off across the room. "Mondo please calm down." Taka said quietly and Mondo looked at him, Taka's face looked on the verge of tears and Mondo rushed to his side. "Taka what's wrong!?" He asked placing his hands on Taka's shoulders. "This date was a disaster, and!" He suddenly flinched and fished out his phone. "Teruteru is still waiting at the park!" He said holding the phone to his ear. "Teruteru? It's Taka, something came up and we had to return to the school. I'm sorry for not calling sooner! Huh? No everything's fine now. What? You don't have to do that, er well that's true... Thank you very much!" Taka hung up the phone a smile on his face. "It looks like we can still salvage this date!" He said and Mondo smiled at him. "Yeah! Those assholes can't ruin our date!" Mondo yelled regretting it as his head started hurting again Taka nodded. "Don't worry Mondo I'll make sure we have a good first date!" Taka stood up and made his way to the door. "Where are you going?" Mondo asked and Taka turned back to him. "I'm going to speak to Teruteru don't worry I'll be right back." He said opening the door seeing Daiya standing there. "Hello Daiya pardon me but I have somewhere to be." He said before running off, Daiya watched him run off before walking into Mondo's room. "How ya holding up Mondo?" Daiya asked and Mondo slowly shook his head. "I hurt, but I'm fine." He said and Daiya sat next to Mondo looking at his brother. "Let me check your head." Daiya said turning Mondo's head without waiting for a response. "Doesn't look to bad at least it's not bleeding anymore." Daiya said. "But man that Taka sure has a funny idea of a date." Mondo shook his head. "Don't do that bro, Taka is a good guy he couldn't have expected those assholes." Mondo said and Daiya chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not blaming him, if anything I'm gonna applaud the little guy. The second he saw those guys kicking you he sprinted over socked two of those fuckers before I could, he'd make a great Diamond." Daiya said and the idea of seeing Taka riding a motorcycle made Mondo laugh. "But maybe I should take him on a ride sometime." He thought. "I don't really know about him joining the gang, but he is a pretty good guy..." Mondo said smiling and Daiya punched him lightly causing Mondo to wince a little. "Oops sorry, but really though you seem a kinda smitten little bro." Daiya said and Mondo nodded before his smiled vanished. "But How the hell did you get there so fast?" He said narrowing his eyes and Daiya looked at the cieling. "This is a nice room." He said avoiding Mondo's gaze. "Daiya!" Mondo raised his voice. "Ok ok... we were following you." Mondo stood up. "I knew It! You always do this kind- wait we?" He asked and Daiya walked over to the wall. "These Walls are sound proof that's so cool!" Mondo took a step towards Daiya. "Who's we!?" He yelled and Daiya laughed making his way to the door. "Honestly I'm more scared of what would happen if I did tell you!" He opened it and almost bumped into Taka and Teruteru who stood in the doorway. "Oh hello Daiya it was nice to see you again." Taka said taking the box from Teruteru. "Oh Taka you came just in time Daiya was just leaving, Teruteru would you kindly show my SINGLE brother to the front door?" Mondo said pushing Daiya out the room to an eager looking Teruteru. "Wait Mondo what are you two gonna do?" Daiya asked as Taka walked into the room. "Don't worry Daiya we're just going give our first date a good ending." Taka said and Daiya turned back towards them. "Wait what's that mean? Mondo what are you two going to be doing!?" Mondo shut the door not caring if Daiya was just trying to just get a rise a out of Mondo or if he had genuine concern for what the two of them might do, he was sore and frankly just wanted to spend time with Taka. "Here we go a romantic dinner for two!" Taka said taking out a to go box handing it to Mondo. "This is the romantic dinner?" Mondo asked with a smile and Taka rolled his eyes. "Open it." Mondo did and was greeted with the welcome smell of chicken and several spices Mondo couldn't even try to name, but he didn't care it smelled wonderful. "Teruteru said it was a stuffed chicken breast, some mashed potatoes, and some roasted vegetables. It looked like a regular dinner but the smell made Mondo's mouth water. "Teruteru made this, said that he'd put everything he could into it." Taka said opening his own box. "I planned on us eating this in the park, you know like a picnic." He sounded sad probably because his plan got ruined, though a chicken dinner wasn't exactly picnic food it still would have been nice. Mondo grabbed the fork from the box that held their food, he took scooped up some of the mashed potatoes putting it in his mouth his eyes widened. "Holy shit dude..." He said before taking another bite stuffing his mouth. "This tastes even better than I thought!" He said as Taka tore off some of the chicken taking a bite. "Teruteru really outdid himself!" Taka said before stabbing some of the vegetables. They ate the food in silence enjoying the Ultimate cooks creations. Mondo looked at the box. "Hmm we forgot to get anything to drink." Mondo said and Taka frowned. "It looks like it, don't worry I'll go get us something, anything perticular you want?" He asked standing up and Mondo stood up with him. "I'll just go with you." He said and Taka nodded. They headed down the hallway when the saw Sayaka and Leon talking both laughing about something until they saw Taka, Sayaka gasped. "Taka what happened!?" She asked rushing over to his side. "It's fine, there were just some jerks that tried to start a fight." He said. "Tried? Your face says they kinda succeeded man." Leon said looking at Mondo. "Did you see the bastards that did this?" He asked and Mondo nodded. "Yeah, those guys picked a fight in the middle of our date, it was actually the same asshole that attacked Yamada." He said lifting his shirt showing a large purple spot on his ribs. "Oh Mondo!" Sayaka said covering her mouth. "Don't worry we sent those little pricks running." Mondo said with a grin. "Right Taka?" He said pulling Taka towards his side. "While I do not condone unnecessary violence, I will say that we taught them not to mess with us!" He said with a smile. Sayaka and Leon looked at each other. "Are you guys ok?" Leon asked a little worried. Taka looked at Mondo's ribs and winced just as Mondo looked at Taka's face. "We could be better, but we could be worse." Taka said with forced smile. "Mondo! Taka!" Sakura's voiced echoed through the halls as the large woman rushed over to them skidding to a stop infront of the two. "Are you two alright!? When I saw the blood on both of you I knew those fiends had to pay for what they'd done, but to rush off before making sure you were both ok... it's unforgivable, I can only hope you're both alright." She said bowing her head Mondo and Taka exchanged a look. "Uh Sakura we don't blame you for anything." Taka said and Mondo nodded. "Yeah if anything we should be thanking you, those guys had us outnumbered, and it was pretty clear they planned to do some real damage." He rubbed the back of his head that was still sore. "I'm just glad nobody got seriously hurt." Taka said and Sakura looked surprised. "But the truth is I was there, I followed the four of you and when I saw Mondo rush out of the movie theater I did not think anything was wrong so I stayed and kept a watch on Hina and Takemichi but when he ran after you I was afraid to leave her by herself. It was my own selfish desire to stay with her rather than to see if my classmate was in trouble, for that I am sorry." She said Mondo sighed he wished his friends weren't always so hard on themselves. "Sakura it's not your fault that asshole should've learned his lesson after Mrs. Harada kicked his ass the first time." Mondo said and Taka agreed. "It's obvious that man has some kind of beef with Hope's Peak students." Taka said. "Yeah almost like he's the opposite of Hope, like some kind of despair." Sayaka said, Mondo and Leon paled at hearing that. "What could someone go through to turn out so bitter they despise the symbol of hope for this country?" Taka said rubbing his face near the bandage on his nose. "I think I can guess." Leon whispered to Mondo who huffed. "Whatever caused him to hate us so much, is not relevant what we must do is inform both Mrs. Harada and Headmaster Kirigiri, I believe they will know the right course of action." Sakura said Mondo felt uneasy, hoping the situation could be solved that easy, he'd always prefer a simple solution but he figured stopping the most tragic most awful most despair inducing incident in human history might need a more complicated solution. "Well regardless I am glad you both are fine, Hina was very worried when she saw you two." Sakura said and Mondo frowned for a second. "Hina must have been pretty freaked out seeing us like that, I should let her know that we're fine." Taka said and Mondo nodded. "Well I'm happy you guys are alright too. Are you off to get dinner?" Sayaka asked and Taka shook his head. "No we were eating somewhere else we just forgot our drinks is all." He said and Mondo started walking towards the cafeteria. "Speaking of which." He said and Taka nodded. "We'll see you guys later." He said waving as he and Mondo walked away they others saying their farewells as they walked away. "Poor Sakura I can tell she blames herself, she shouldn't be such a worry wort." Taka said and Mondo gave a small smile. "Takes one to know one." He thought as they opened the door to the cafeteria it was Mostly empty save for Chihiro and Naegi who were talking. "Oh Mondo, Taka! I heard what happened are you guys ok?" Chihiro asked a worried expression on his face. Naegi turned towards them and paled. "Taka, your face!" He started and Mondo saw an opportunity. "It's a pretty nice looking face huh?" Mondo said and Taka blushed a little but still smiled. "Worry not friends, my face will heal up soon." He said Naegi and Chihiro seemed unconvinced and kept looking at Taka. "We're honestly fine though we did just come for a drink." Taka said and Mondo nodded. "We'll talk to you guys tomorrow cool?" Mondo asked and Chihiro looked at Naegi the two nodded. "Well ok, glad to see you guys are ok." Naegi said as Mondo and Taka walked into the kitchen. "Just grab some soda and let's head back." Mondo said his back and side starting to hurt a little. "Ok." Taka said quietly, he was probably hurting too. They grabbed a two litter of Lemonade from the fridge since they couldn't find any soda and after finding two cups headed back to Mondo's room. "Man glad we're back, honestly it kinda hurt to walk around my back is killing me." Mondo said touching the spot in question. "I know what you mean, it hurts to talk." Taka said and Mondo frowned. "They got you good didn't they?" He said gently placing a hand on Taka's checking turning his head to face him. "Don't worry it's not the first time my nose was broken, but it is the first time I've actually been kicked in the face." He said Mondo let out a growl he didn't know they kicked him in the face. He was so mad he forgot he was holding Taka's face staring into his red eyes that got closer. Wait closer? Before Mondo knew it Taka pressed himself into Mondo's lips, he was surprised but returned to kiss. It was clumsy and awkward feeling and made more noise than Mondo thought it would but he was glad this was how his first kiss was turning out, then Taka pulled away blushing madly looking Mondo in the eye. "Ow." He said quietly with a smile. "Shit Taka sorry!" Mondo said Taka shook his head. "I don't mind the pain, it's worth it." He said and Mondo returned the smile. "You're worth it." He said and Taka raised an eyebrow. "Worth what?" He asked and Mondo paused he didn't really think that through. "I dunno just... worth it." He said leaning for another kiss which Taka leaned in too. Mondo hoped he wasn't doing it wrong, but he was trying to kiss Taka as gently as possible to not hurt his bruised face, the bell signalling cerfue went off and the two pulled away from each other. "Th-that was um my first kiss." Mondo said feeling his face heat up. "Mine too." Taka said quietly. "I uh hope this wasn't a terrible date." Taka said looking at the ground. "Hey it was a pretty good date as far as I can tell if those assholes hadn't picked a fight I bet it would've been the perfect date." Mondo said raising his voice, Taka smiled at that. "I'm glad you liked it." He said Mondo looked at the spot on the floor Taka kept staring at. "Well you know next time it's my turn to take you on a date." Mondo said grinning and Taka looked at him. "And just so you know it's gonna be a fucking awesome one!" Mondo said and Taka stood up. "Well I have no doubt about that!" He said smiling and Mondo stood up too leaning down to kiss Taka one more time. "And I won't let anyone ruin it." He said quietly as he leaned in closer to Taka's lips. "Mondo..." Taka whispered back. "That was the curfew bell, I'm afraid students are not allowed to be in other students rooms after curfew!" He said pulling away from Mondo his face bright red. Mondo was stunned for a second but then smiled. "Taka's still a stickler for the rules." He thought happily as Taka walked towards the door he turned to face Mondo. "I uh enjoyed spending time with you Mondo and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow!" He said as he stood there awkwardly he saluted and paused before turning around opening the door and walking away. "Well that could've ended better." Mondo thought as he watched the awkward goodbye. Suddenly the door opened again and Taka came back in. "It would be rude of me to bring all this food in here and not help clean up!" He said as he grabbed the box setting the rest of the food and the lemonade in it he started to walk towards the door again when Mondo grabbed his arm and pulled him into one last kiss. "Let me help with that." Mondo said as Taka took a step back clearly not expecting that, a small blush appeared on his face. "Y-yeah ok." He said as he smiled and Mondo grabbed the box from Taka and walked towards the door. "Mondo?" Taka said and he turned back towards Taka. "Yeah?" He said and Taka blushed before walking past him. "I'll uh get the door." He said and Mondo smiled. "Thanks bro." The next day Mondo found himself bombarded with questions from the rest of his classmates and anyone who else he ran into. Mrs. Harada seemed to be the most upset once she saw Taka's face she left the classroom saying she was going to speak with Kirigiri, telling everyone to just study until she came back. Of course everyone decided to talk instead save for Taka who only broke from his own studying to remind everyone else that they should be studying. Harada didn't come back to class until a few minutes before lunch but she seemed too mad to really teach anything. "Mondo?" Kyoko's voice caught his attention and he looked at her from his desk. "After class would you mind coming to the headmaster's office?" She asked and he nodded, he figured someone would want to talk to him about what happened. After class he told Taka about his meeting with the headmaster. "Oh I was asked to come too." He said following Mondo up the stairs. "Any idea what they want to talk about?" He asked. "Prolly about yesterday we were in a fist fight with a bunch of assholes." He said as Taka sighed. "To think I'd be in a brawl like some kind of street thug." He said and Mondo rolled his eyes, a little fight never hurt anybody, ok that was a lie but Taka was overthinking this. They arrived at the Headmaster's office seeing Daiya waiting outside of it. "Little brother." He said sounding a little upset. "I trust you didn't do anything... unwholesome last night?" He asked Mondo rolled his eyes. "Kiyotaka, I heard what happened are you ok?" Mondo froze glancing at Taka who seemed to be frozen as well. The voice coming from behind them was unmistakable. "Hello father." Taka said his face trying to turn into a smile as he turned around. "He didn't hear that unwholesome comment did he!? No wait he doesn't even know Taka and I are dating, I think I'm good." Mondo thought as he turned to see Taka's dad. "Kiyotaka! Your nose!" His dad rushed to his son. "It's nothing father, I've had a broken nose before." He said and Mondo glanced at him. "But last time those bullies were punished, this time it was street thugs! How am I supposed be ok with this?" He said, Mondo frowned the idea of anyone, bully or thug hurting Taka pissed him off. "I was told that they attacked one of you, then you and some of your friends rushed in to help is that right?" He asked crossing his arms. "Suddenly the doors to the Headmaster office opened and both of the Kirigiri's walked out. "Afternoon, Mr. Ishimaru and Mr. Owada if you'd come inside we can begin talking." The headmaster said and the four of them all went inside. "Uh can I ask why you're here father?" Taka asked and Takaaki sat down on one of the couches. "I assume for the same reason Mr. Daiya is here." He said and Taka raised an eyebrow. "But you weren't there father." Takaaki turned his attention to Daiya. "But he was?" He sounded a little upset and Daiya seemed to notice as he looked a little nervous at least Mondo thought he did, Daiya always had a pretty good poker face. "He's here because I informed him of what happened and he asked to come here to check on you, along with Daiya." Headmaster Kirigiri said and Mondo looked at Daiya. "Daiya was there did he tell anyone that? Well guess they know now" Mondo thought as Kyoko moved over to the side of the headmaster's desk her arms crossed. "Please tell me everything you can about what happened." Kyoko said. "And you are?" Takaaki asked. "I'm Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate detective." She said and Takaaki seemed to relax a little. "Ah I've heard about you, you're very efficient dispite your age." Takaaki said and Kyoko seemed somewhat pleased with that... compliment? "Thank you I'll be investigating this man who attacked Mondo and Taka." She said this caused a bit of unease. "I'd like to know why you two were out there." Takaaki said, Mondo started to get nervous Taka's dad was sounding like more of a cop instead of his boyfriend's dad. "Oh shit, that's a thing too." He muttered and Taka looked at. "Please do not swear in front if my father and the Headmaster." He whispered and Mondo decided keep quiet was probably the best course of action right now. "Well Mondo tell the man." Daiya said and Mondo blinked. "Huh?" Everyone started to look at him. "What were you two doing out there? You know when you got jumped?" Daiya asked clearly uncomfortable with what was about to happen. Mondo looked at Taka who was sweating bullets, prolly not how he wanted to tell his dad he was dating and a boy for that matter. "As I recall you and Taka were going to see a movie with Hina and her friend right?" Kyoko said. "Thank you Kyoko." Taka whispered as he relaxed a little. "And I forgot my wallet at the theater, Mondo ran back to go get it." He said at an auditable volume. "When I went in there and that as- guy had Taka's wallet, he ran away and-" "You followed him to the alley where his friends were waiting." Kyoko said and Mondo rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah wasn't the brightest move." "And this boy attacked a different classmate?" Takaaki asked and Mondo nodded. "Same dude but I think he was growing a beard. Mrs. Harada called him a baby-faced bastard cuz they were adults in school uniforms or something." He tried to remember how that day played out. "And Mrs. Harada is?" Takaaki asked. "Their teacher, a former alumni from here. She used to be the Ultimate Bodyguard." Kirigiri said. "She obviously needs to do a better job." Takaaki said under his breath and Taka looked down. "I hoped that this wouldn't bother father." He whispered to Mondo. "I'm pretty sure it does." Mondo whispered back. "I thought this school was supposed to be safe." Takaaki said sternly, Taka looked at the floor. "Mr. Ishimaru I assure you we're doing everything we can to make sure an incident like this never happens again." Kirigiri said but Takaaki didn't seem to pleased with that response. "Father please." Taka said in a quiet voice. "Kiyotaka I know this school is the best of the best but if it's not safe to attend here then that's simply unacceptable." Takaaki said. "Wait was his old man actually talking about pulling Taka out of school?" Mondo thought growing uneasy. "It's really not that bad." Daiya said and Takaaki narrowed his eyes. "It most certainly is that bad look at Taka's face! And from what I was told another student was hurt as well." Takaaki sounded kinda pissed. "It was actually Mondo here." Kirigiri said and Mondo tried not to glare at him. "Really? Well I'm glad your alright Mondo. How is this acceptable? If this same man caused an incident a while ago then he should be punished." Takaaki said and Mondo crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Well to be fair, Harada a sixty-something year old woman took down two of that guy's gang all by herself. Before I could even lift a finger to help." Mondo said hoping that comment would help the situation in some way. "Yes that's right and Mrs. Harada has offered self defense classes to any student who wishes to learn." Taka said but Takaaki's frown was still there. "Well she does sound quite capable." That started to sound like Takaaki was turning his opinion around. "But still is a sixty year old woman really their only source of security?" He asked and Kirirgiri shook his head. "Of course not but I'm afraid we don't have staff following the students in their private lives, we are considering other means to ensure their safety though, I assure you." Takaaki was still watching Kirigiri as if It would tell him something no one else knew. "This guy has something against Hope's Peak, he's fucking with the students because of it." Mondo said turning towards Taka's dad. He didn't want Taka to leave the school, he needed to be here so he can get that leap into the political world he needs, but also because Mondo needed him. "This guy wants students to drop out, he wants people like Taka loose their hope for the future!" Mondo stood up raising his voice. "I ain't gonna let that asshole treat my friends like that, so you better not pull Taka from this school just cuz some dirtbag wants you too!" "Mondo sit down!" Daiya said unusually harsh, Mondo glanced around the room the Kirigiri's were both stoic, Taka looked a little in awe, but Takaaki didn't seem to change expression. "Father I understand that you want to keep me safe but you said attending this school was my decision don't you think leaving it should be too?" Taka asked, Takaaki was silent. "Forgive my interruption on this matter." They turned towards Kyoko. "But if I may I'd like to inform you that the local police in the area are working hard on finding the men responsible and have even apprehended a few of them." Takaaki visibly relaxed at that. "Now gentlemen I understand your concerns for your family but please trust us when we say we will increase security, and safety procedures." Kirigiri said and he stood up. "I apologize for what has happened yesterday." He gave a small bow. Takaaki stood up too. "I think I might have gotten carried away, I apologize as well." He bowed. The room was quiet Takaaki walked towards the door followed by everyone except Kyoko who stood by the desk. "Please let me know if there's anything I can do to help, I am a police officer after all." Takaaki said to the Headmaster. "I will definitely keep that in mind sir." Kirirgiri said and Mondo wondered if that was true Kyoko was kinda working by herself on the real issue wasn't She? Looking into Junko couldn't be easy or safe for that matter. Mondo wasn't listening to whatever they were talking about probably parent teacher stuff, he walked over to Taka. "I'm sorry Mondo I didn't tell him." Taka said and Mondo shook his head. "Don't worry about it bro tell him when your ready, hell the only reason Daiya knows is cuz he's so damn nosy." He said and Taka sighed. "I'm going to tell him later, before he leaves." Mondo grew a little nervous for Taka. "If that's what you want." He said turning to look at Takaaki he and Kirirgiri were done talking about whatever and he started to walk towards them. "It is, I meant it when I said I was proud to be your boyfriend." Taka said giving a nervous smile Mondo smiled too but it quickly went away when Taka's dad walked up to them. "Kiyotaka I'm sorry for how I acted in there, it's just that." He was silent a moment before speaking in a softer tone. "When you got accepted here I was so relieved there weren't any of those bullies from your old school here, I was sure I'd never have to see you hurt again." Mondo balled his fists. "If I ever meet anyone from Taka's old school I'm gonna." He stopped that train of thought when Takaaki turned towards him. "I'm just glad he had friends there who knows what could've happened if he was alone that day." Mondo looked at Taka for a second. "Actually, Taka saved me Remember? I was knocked to the ground and they were kicking me, Taka rushed in and fought them off of me long enough so I could get back up." He said still looking at Taka who looked at his father with determination. "Father there's something I'd like to tell you." He said catching Takaaki's attention. "What is it?" He asked and Taka took a breath. "The real reason we were at the movies." Mondo blinked. "He's telling him now!?" He thought and Taka stood at attention. "The truth?" His dad asked and Taka nodded. "The truth is I was on a date." Takaaki raised his eyebrows. "A date?" He said Taka nodded again. "Yes a double date with our classmate Hina, and Mondo's friend Takemichi." He said and his dad narrowed his eyes. "Takemichi? A... boy?" He asked and Taka nodded. "Yes, see um... Well that was supposed to be Mondo and I's first date." He said sweat appearing on his brow. Mondo probably had some too but he was to busy watching Takaaki to care. "You're dating... Mondo?" He said slowly as if trying to process it. "Y-yes father. I um hope you don't see me diff- oof!" He was cut off by a hug from his dad. "My baby boy went on his first date!" He said in an unfamiliar voice that Mondo hadn't heard the serious cop use except with just his son. "Father! I'm not a baby boy!" Taka said embarrassed as his dad lifted him up. "Sorry Taka but until the day comes when I can't lift you up like this, you're still my baby boy." Takaaki said with a smile that Mondo thought he should wear more often. "F-father please put me down!" Taka's face on the other hand looked red and his dad set him down, Taka fixed his shirt and Mondo couldn't help but laugh a little. "I trust you and Mondo are happy?" He asked and Taka puffed out his chest. "Of course!" He said and Takaaki turned his attention towards Mondo who flinched. "Uh yeah!" He said suddenly growing nervous again. "Good and I trust Mondo has been treating you well?" His glance turned into a glare for brief moment and Mondo felt a chill. "Of course father, I wouldn't have taken him on a date if he treated me badly and he wouldn't have accepted if I treated him any less!" Taka said noticing the glare and tried to get his dad's attention. "But father you're not... bothered by the fact that Mondo's a boy? I mean that I'm dating a boy that is. Not that Mondo being a man should bother you, just that my having feelings for him-" a hand cupped Taka's mouth stopping him from rambling further. "Kiyotaka, when you loose everything you become grateful for the things you have left, I've always loved you for who you are and this is just another part of you, I don't care who you fall for." He glanced at Mondo again. "As long as it's right for you." Taka seemed to tear up at this. Jumping into another hug. "Dad I-! Thank you for being here!" He said with a small sob. The two hugged for awhile and Mondo smiled watching them. "How come we never hug like that Mondo?" Daiya asked leaning on Mondo's shoulder. "Because you ruin moments like these." Mondo said as Taka and his dad pulled away from each other. "And call Takemichi, the dude's worried about you." Daiya whispered and Mondo mentally kicked himself he did run off to his room without saying much after the incident yesterday. "Yeah I will." He said and Daiya threw his arms up. "Isn't this great!? The Owadas and the Ishimarus practically a family already!" He said and Mondo groaned. "Kiyotaka I want you to know that I still want grandkids." Takaaki said and Taka's face turned bright red. "Dad!" He yelled. "Oh I can picture it now my little niece or nephew!" Daiya said Mondo groaned even louder. "Is it family's job to embarrass you?" Mondo thought as he fought back the blush he felt creeping up as Takaaki and Daiya talked like old friends about Mondo and Taka, mostly embarrassing things they did when they were little. "So this is hell?" Mondo thought as Daiya started up another story about baby Mondo as he called it. After Taka finally managed to convince his dad that he had to catch the last train home Daiya decided that he was gonna head home too. "I am so sorry about my father." Taka said as the two walked towards the rec room. "Its cool, at least he's ok with us." Mondo said and Taka smiled. "Father has always been supportive I don't even know what I was worried about." He said. "Hina may I speak with you?" Mondo stopped causing Taka to follow suit , that was Sakura's voice coming from the rec room. "Of course Sakura." Hina's voiced chimed in as cheerfully as ever. "Taka, listen." Mondo whispered and the two leaned closer to the door that was slightly ajar. "Mondo eavesdropping is not allowed in a school environme-" Mondo covered his mouth. "I'm sorry Taka I'll make it up to you but I gotta hear this." He said feeling Taka struggled a little. "Please be a confession, please be a confession." Mondo thought Hina needed a win, especially after she had to go on a crappy date with a guy who hogged all the popcorn. "Nah Takemichi's a good guy I shouldn't have made him worry." Mondo thought before Taka tapped him on the shoulder. "Shit eavesdropping right." Mondo needed to take a break after this. "Sakura's saying something." Taka said seeming a little interested. "Hina when I saw you with that boy I realized something." Mondo bit his lip. "Wh-what did you realize?" Hina asked. "I only watched you two head towards the theater but the idea... of you two watching a movie so close I grew... Jealous." Sakura said and Mondo grinned. "I'm fucking Cupid bro." Mondo whispered to Taka. "I really doubt you planned any of this." Taka whispered back. "Jealous of what?" Hina asked quietly. "Jealous of Takemichi." Sakura said. Mondo couldn't believe it this was actually happening, when suddenly something pulled him by his collar. "This is a private matter that we do not need to hear!" Taka whispered as he pulled Mondo away from the rec room. "No Taka I gotta see my work." Mondo said as he gave a half assed attempt to fight back as he was dragged away. "You wouldn't want someone listening in on us would you?" Taka said and Mondo had to agree. "I hope things work out, I'll just text Takemichi let him know I'm ok." Mondo said as he pulled out his phone. "Hey sorry I left ya hanging yesterday." He sent the message and after awhile he got a message back. "Oh I thought you died." Mondo smiled. "Nope ur not that lucky." He sent back. "Good to hear from ya boss. But I got a date, a REAL one so I'm gonna have to talk to ya later." The message said and Mondo rolled his eyes why did he even worry. He noticed Taka was a few steps ahead just a few steps away from Mondo's room. "Hey Taka." Mondo said and Taka turned to him. "Wanna make out?" Mondo jabbed a thumb at his room.


	13. Felt nothing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day following Celestia Ludenberg.

Celeste sat in front of Kyoko Kirigiri the Ultimate Detective, the Cafeteria was empty and quiet save for the scribbling Kyoko did in her little notebook. "Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Celeste asked with a smile Kyoko who had been frowning since Celeste told her about Taka's murder shook her head. "No." Her voice sounded slightly unhappy, but who cares. "Thank you for giving your side of the story." She said still slightly aggravated. "My pleasure when I heard both Mondo and Leon gave their stories to you I wanted to make sure you received as many facts as you needed." She said still smiling innocently. "You really felt nothing?" Kyoko asked and Celeste brought her hands up interlocking her fingers under her chin. "Of course not, no matter how close we may have appeared before that bear came along, I felt nothing but the regret of being caught." She brought hand up and began playing with her hair. "Though I suppose I should be grateful, from what I understand the world was in quite the uproar, I don't know if I could survive in such a state, not to mention my fortune would have been worthless." Kyoko stopped writing and put her notepad away. "Two years and you felt nothing?" She asked again leaning a little forward. "Ask as many times as you'd like, I'm afraid no one made it past a rank C." Kyoko scoffed at Celeste's response. "Your rankings, right. I think your Lying about that." She said and Celeste looked her in the eye. "Well I imagine there may have been a rank B or two, but that's still nothing to weep over." She said and Kyoko smiled. "Oh? Are you sure Teako?" Celeste's smile vanished. "Who told you?" She asked dropping her accent. "Mondo? I expect he's still upset about me getting his boyfriend killed." 'Teako spoke and Kyoko shook her head. "I've know since the headmaster allowed me access to students' files. Though Mondo did mention you trusted everyone to tell us in your first life." Celeste scoffed bringing back her accent. "To think the Headmaster would let you invade someone's private information like that." She turned her head. "He must be truly desperate to stop the Tragedy, yes?" She already knew the answer. "You could say that, no one would believe him if he told the authorities that the biggest threat to this country was two teenage girls after all." Kyoko stood up. "I suppose the question is, are you going to help us with such a desperate matter?" She asked and Celeste hid a smile behind her hand. "Rest assured Kyoko, as long as my dream is in peril you will have my complete support in whatever matter you need." Kyoko smiled an obviously fake smile. "Oh I'm sure." Celeste had to respect Kyoko she didn't fall for Celeste's lies as easily as everyone else. "As for trusting everyone while I'm still rather fuzzy about the details I believe it was during the time we turned Hope's Peak into a shelter, most of us were already friends, or at least in your opinions we were." She said remembering the day she felt like telling the others, a whim she did to prove she had moved beyond such a pathetic name. To prove the tragedy would not stop her from surviving. "How ironic, I suppose I should have knocked on wood." She thought as she smiled. "Not to be rude but I do have things to take care of today." She lied again, she didn't have anything to take care of and she didn't care if she seemed rude, she just didn't want to be here anymore. "Alright then, I'll see you in class tomorrow." Kyoko said standing up and walking away. "Unfortunately." Celeste whispered to herself. She sighed. "What to do with the rest of my day?" She thought aloud as she stood up. She could probably beat Taka at shogi again, Or perhaps she'd have Hifumi prepare her some tea. "Well regardless I should leave here." She thought, Teruteru would be coming in to prepare dinner any minute now and as much as she enjoyed the Gyoza he made Celeste would like to avoid him as much as possible. She walked down the halls of the school listening to whatever she passed by. "So after breakfast tomorrow maybe we can-." That sounded like Mondo and Taka making plans for a date or such nonsense. "Good for you Hina! I think you two are gonna make each other pretty happy." Neagi's annoying voice talking to an overly cheerful Hina. "No c'mon dude! Tell me when I'm gonna be a star!" Leon yelling at Hagakure for one of his ridiculous predictions. It's all just annoyances but she listened anyways you never know what information you might need for a lie. "You must stay, for your dream." She thought as she passed by Sayaka and Chihiro who were talking about something useless. "Oh hello Celeste." Sayaka said and Celeste paused taking a quick breath she turned towards the Idol. "Why hello Sayaka." She said smiling and the two walked closer to Celeste. "We were talking about the trip to Novoselic this summer." Ah something Celeste was actually interested in. "Maybe even check out the realestate while I'm there." She thought smiling at her own joke. "We were talking about checking out the stores when we get there, would you like to come?" Sayaka said. "That would be nice." Celeste said enjoying the idea of exploring European clothes even if it meant shopping with her classmates. After discussing what kind of clothes they planned on buying Celeste pretended to be interested in the conversation. She finally managed to walk away from the two as she walked further down the hall waiting for dinner. Dinner came and went and Celeste found herself sitting in the cafeteria sipping the tea Hifumi made for her. "Still mediocre at best." She thought staring into the cup. Looking into the dark liquid she remembered all the work she put towards her dream, the castle, her butlers dressed as vampires. Then for all of that hard work to go to waste, she wasn't going to let that happen again. Although maybe committing murder wouldn't be the way she got the money she needed. She felt that same feeling she always felt when that train of thought came along. She stood up and left the Cafeteria leaving the tea behind. "I feel nothing I always feel nothing." She thought to herself as she walked down the halls without any real direction. This aggravating feeling she felt when she ordered Hifumi around, when she looked at Taka. She groaned she looked at a clock she passed it was too early to go to bed sitting in her room would be boring. She walked towards the rec room. "Sorry looks like I win again." A voice Celeste recognized as one of the second years, a strange boy who's luck got him into this school much like Makoto. Celeste smiled, perhaps a game of luck would put her in a better mood. She walked into the rec room and saw several of her upperclassmen including the odd boy who dressed like Togami. "I don't get it I've shuffled these cards a dozen times and you still get the best ones." The pink haired mechanic said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ibuki wants to play again, this time Hajime shuffles!" The loud girl with the dyed hair said. Hajime the only one who's name aside from Sonia, Celeste bothered to remember laughed as he took the cards and began shuffling. "Hello everyone." Celeste said making her presence known to the group. "Oh hi your one of the freshmen right?" The guy with pink hair asked. "Ah I do not think we have ever been properly introduced." She smiled and overlapped her hands in front of her. "I am Celestia Ludenberg, but please call me Celeste." She said smiling and everyone at the table smiled back. "I'm Hajime, that's Nagito." He pointed at the boy with white hair and a green jacket. "Ibuki's name is Ibuki!" The loud girl said cheerfully. "And I'm Kazuichi." The pink haired boy said he smelled like oil. "And you are?" Celeste turned towards the Togami look alike who was reading in the corner. "You look remarkably like a classmate of mine." "Save for the extra fat you have." She didn't say the last part aloud, no need to offend anyone yet. "Hmph. You may call Byakuya that's all you need to know." He said before returning to his book. "Sorry about him he can be a bit rude, but he's a good guy honest." Hajime said. "If he's anything like the real Byakuya I doubt that." She thought before turning towards the table. "May I ask what you are all playing?" She asked hoping it was something she could throw a wager at. "Oh we're just playing poker, wanna join?" Celeste didn't see anything like chips on the table it's possible they weren't wagering anything. "I wouldn't mind, my talent is the Ultimate Gambler so I must keep my skills sharp." She moved forward towards the empty chair and sat down. "Oh gambler huh? Well just warning ya Nagito here is our ultimate lucky student he's won twice before he even knew the rules." Kazuichi said and Nagito chuckled. "Oh my talents nothing special, especially when you compare it to the amazing Ultimates here." Nagito said and everyone at the table gave him am eyeroll except Celeste who watched him. "Luck huh?" She thought her luck was unbeatable then she got executed, she won't lose again in life or in a game. "Ok cards are out." Hajime said as he passed out the cards. Celeste looked at her cards. "Good." She thought as she glanced around the table. Kazuichi had a frown as did Ibuki, so easy to read. She looked at Hajime who's face seemed rather neutral but Celeste could tell he liked his cards she had an eye for finding people's tell. Finally she looked at Nagito who was smiling the same smile he had since they started. "He might be hard to read." She thought as more cards were placed down. "So if I may ask what are all of your talents?" Celeste asked as she looked over the cards. "Well we told ya Nagito's talent, and I'm the Ultimate Mechanic." Kazuichi said glancing from his cards to the cards on the table. "Ibuki is the Ultimate Musician!" She said louder than before. "And I'm uh... the Ultimate Future." Hajime said and Celeste looked at him from her cards. "Pardon?" She asked. "Yeah I don't really get it either, I used to be one of the reserve course students, then a few days before school started I was told I'd starting on the main campus." He said placing his cards face down on the table. "Hmm the Headmaster must have pulled some strings to get him into the main school but why?" Celeste thought as she tapped her finger against the table. "If only we were gambling." She thought as she took another look at her cards. The game played on with Kazuichi and Ibuki barely making any noticable impact at all, Hajime managed to hang in there a little bit longer but in the end he folded too, it was just Nagito and Celeste. "My my your luck truly is impressive." Celeste said as she finally won leaning back in her chair. "Wow that was a nice game." Nagito said before looking at the clock. "It's getting pretty late." He said as he stood up and stretched. Everyone else did similar except for Celeste. "Well it was fun." Kazuichi said with little enthusiasm as he and Ibuki walked out of the room. Celeste sat there shuffling the cards, it was calming her with her specialty the rest of the world could go to hell, she just sat here with her cards. "Celeste?" She looked up and saw Leon. "What do you want?" She asked out of her accent she didn't even realize it and she cleared her throat. "I mean, yes Leon?" She asked in her regular voice, she stopped shuffling the cards and set them aside. "I just saw you sitting here looking kinda pissed, everything ok?" He asked clearly a little thrown off by the attitude change. Celeste blinked. "I looked pissed? I didn't even know." She thought slightly concerned about loosing her composure and that someone had seen her. "I am fine, I suppose I just have somethings on my mind." She said turning back towards the table and the cards she picked them up but didn't do anything with them. "Leon." She found herself saying his name unsure why. "Wassup?" He said sitting down in the couch across the room grabbing a magazine that was next to him, he began flipping through it. She didn't know what to say she didn't even want to talk to Leon let alone about whatever problems she didn't understand. "Why are you here? It is almost curfew after all." She glanced at him. "Wouldn't want anything bad to happen at night would we?" She said coldly and she saw Leon shiver a little. "You really like bugging people huh?" He asked and Celeste simply gave him a small smile. "I'm here cuz I've been having trouble sleeping." He said sounding uncharacteristically serious. "Oh?" She said pretending to care. "Yeah I uh... been having nightmares." He said and Celeste paused for a second. "Nightmares? About what?" She could guess about what. "You know... what I did to Sayaka, about what the damn bear did to me. Stuff like that." He spoke as he turned page after page probably not even reading them. "I see, you feel guilty for what you did? Or perhaps guilt that you got caught?" She asked as she began shuffling cards again. Leon stopped flipping the pages he looked at her with what she thought might be a glare. "It's not like that and you know it. We were all friends." He said his voice rising in volume. "As I remember Sayaka simply tolerated your pestering about trying to become a musician." Celeste said remembering all the times Sayaka blew off Leon who annoyed her to no end. "And now you're friends with the same girl who not only tried to kill you, but who you murdered in turn." Celeste smiled at how irritated Leon looked. "And what about you!?" He shouted. Celeste slightly raised an eyebrow. "What about me?" She asked. "You got Taka killed and Killed Hifumi yourself! You even said you regretted it!" He said at a slightly lower volume than before but still much louder than necessary. "Unlike you I regret being fooled, if I had known that money would have been worthless of course I wouldn't have killed them." She said and Leon scoffed. "Yeah right, maybe your the one who feels guilty don't think I didn't notice how you avoided Taka and Hifumi when we first came here." He said and Celeste grew angry she didn't show it of course. "You think I felt guilt? No I feel nothing, I never have even when I win." She said and Leon rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, you're giving yourself too much credit. You have feelings, you feel guilty for killing someone you think might've actually been your friend!" He said and Celeste gave a laugh. "Your idiotic if you think I cared about any of you, I chose to live with all of you to save myself nothing more." She said hiding her irritation. "Nope, you like us." Leon said before a grin replaced his frown. "And you don't know how to deal with it." Now Celeste frowned. "Pardon?" She kept her composure but she wanted to laugh, Leon had no idea what he was talking about. "You keep saying so yourself, you don't feel anything but when I walked in you were clearly pissed about something!" He said. "You avoided Taka and Hifumi for months, you even said you regretted killing your friends when you thought we gonna go to hell or whatever that movie place had ready for us." Leon said. "Your an idiot." Celeste said feeling the annoyance come out in her words. "Maybe but I'm right aren't I?" He said before walking towards the door. "Face it, why else would you tell us your real name?" He said walking out of the room leaving Celeste alone with the cards that she didn't realise she was gripping tightly. She did tell them she can't deny that, and she did it of her own free will she remembered that day. Everyone was feeling uneasy they had only been locked up in the school a few months but the idea of the world falling apart outside was wracking everyone's nerves, even Celestia's though for different reasons, she cared only for Grande Bois Chéri, and her money. She had no way of knowing what became of her beloved cat but she was informed that most of her assets were lost. She had nothing left outside but she was alive, as if that was some kind of conselation. Everyone was talking about what they missed and Celeste had mentioned Grand Bois Chéri. She along with everyone started talking about their loves outside and after awhile everyone acted like the best of friends even Celeste didn't hate them all, because they knew what she liked and what she didn't and aside from Mondo or Byakuya not caring most everyone made an effort to stay off her bad side. She only told them her name because everyone was sharing their secrets simple secrets mind you, nothing like Chihiro's gender identity issue or Mondo's survivor guilt rubbish, Celeste made a bet that she could give Kyoko something she didn't expect so Celeste decided to give her and most of the class something none of them expected. "Once upon a time my name was Taeko Yasuhiro." She said and everyone looked at her like she was crazy, Kyoko lost the bet and Celeste explained how she wasn't going to be kept down by her birth name or the tragedy. "But why did I tell them?" She remembered the whole thing but she couldn't understand her feelings of why she told them. "I refuse to believe Leon was right about anything ever." She thought as she stood up to leave. "Even if we had known each other for two years that doesn't mean I actually valued any of them." She left and headed towards her room. "They were just pawns to be used and thrown away." She walked faster. "We weren't friends there's no way I'd stoop so low." She reached her door and stopped, she pulled her key from her pocket. "So what if we enjoyed our time together pawns can be used for anything!" She flung her door open rushed in and slammed it. "I don't feel anything!" She screamed in the mostly sound proof room. "I only feel what I want to feel, not any sentimental bullshit!" She sat on her bed. "Congratulations dear Makoto, you are the first person to ever reach A rank." The words echoed in her head, after being trapped in the school she gave out rankings like crazy of course some remained E or D but for the most part everyone was a C or B. Makoto and Kyoko were the only A's. She hated it she had given in and made friends with them but what else was there to do they were trapped in the school together and unless she wanted to stay in her room forever she had to force some form of socializing. "So what now Celeste?" She asked herself breaking her accent as she walked towards the bathroom, she looked in the mirror. "Tell them you wanna be besties? Kill Hifumi again? What?" She stared at herself as if expecting an answer from the mirror. "I will adapt." She said in her accent. "As I always do." She thought checking herself to see if anything came undone in her little outburst. "So what if I felt a friendship blossom between them, they're gone these are not the same people from back then, and even if I feel those same bonds start to form." She changed and turned off the light climbing into bed. "Then I will adapt." She said closing her eyes. For the first time in a long time she dreamed, she dreamt of her castle, of the handsome young men who served her, but she also dreamt of her attending a funeral a massive funeral with several caskets including one that had her own picture on it, there was laughter and she saw standing in front of her was Junko and Mukuro. Celeste woke up the sound of her alarm buzzing she quickly turned it off. "Whether I'm friends with anyone or not, I'm getting my castle." She said before getting out of bed to get ready for the day. She walked out of her room and saw Taka and Mondo standing in the hall talking though Mondo looked like he was still half asleep. "Good morning." Celeste said flatly catching both of their attention. "Good morning Celeste, how are you?" Taka asked while Mondo simply mumbled a "Morning." She walked past them ignoring Taka's question when she stopped. "Taka..." She started and she took a quick breath. "I'm sorry." She said quickly before walking away. "Sorry for what?" He called and she kept walking. "Don't worry about it bro." Mondo said and she figured he knew but she didn't care. Celeste decided that it was a good day to work on her talent, she informed Mrs. Harada she would be absent for the day and made her way to the gambling den she visited often. "Looks like I win again." She smiled as she set down her cards earning a few looks from the people who sat around the table, some of anger some of defeat. "Your cheating I swear!" A man said as he stood. "I would never stoop to such lowly tactics, especially not to take what pitiful excuse you call savings." She said as the dealer collected the cards. "Sir are we gonna have a problem?" A man in a suit walked closer to angered man. "N-no I uh." Regardless of what he was going to say he was escorted out anyways and Celeste smiled. "This is what I need, my element. Not this nonsense about hope and despair, just me and the cards fate deals." She thought as more cards were handed out. "Wow your like suuuuper lucky." Celeste froze she recognized that voice. "Why yes I am." She said turning towards the girl who spoke. "There you are." She thought as she saw the familiar blonde hair and bright smile, Mukuro was standing right behind her expressionless as she glanced around. "Miss...?" Celeste didn't expect this but she wasn't going to be taken by surprise she knew these two were dangerous one of then was a soldier after all, the fact she was in public was probably the only thing keeping her safe now. "Junko Enoshima, and this is my sister Mukuro but that's not important right now." Junko said and Celeste smiled. "Ah I have seen you on magazine covers it is a pleasure to meet you." Celeste said before turning back to the dealer telling him she'd take her winnings. "Say can I ask you a question?" Junko said and Celeste glanced at her from the corner of her eye. "Go ahead." She said and Junko took the seat next to her. "You go to that hope's peak school right?" She leaned in a little. "Why yes I do." Celeste suddenly had an idea. "Though if you ask me the name is a joke." She said and Junko raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What makes you say that?" She said in a cheerful voice as a smile spread across her face. "The idea of fostering hope, it's ridiculous. I simply agreed to go to that school for the benefits I care nothing for their idea of 'hope'." She said the word as spitefully as possible she had to find the right words. "I much rather be here watching the despair wash over these fools as I take everything they have." Celeste said. "Oh my Gawd you so get it!" Junko said clapping her hands together. "Jackpot." Celeste thought as she was handed her winnings and got up to head towards the door. "Oh, get what?" She asked smiling as she did. "You totally get the awesome feeling of despair, everyone should feel it!" Junko said following Celeste. "Hmm that does sound interesting, but how could you accomplish such a task?" She asked and Junko laughed. "Oh I'm still trying to figure that out, but let's just say I have big plans." Junko said. "I'm sure you do." Celeste thought glancing at her. "We should totally hang out sometime!" Junko said and as much as the idea hanging out with Junko made her want to vomit Celeste did like the idea of keeping an eye on Junko. "I come here often perhaps you'd like to join me in a game?" She said and Junko smiled. "A game would so much fun." She said and the two simply stood there for a second smiling at each other. "Junko." Mukuro said in a hushed voice. "Right, look sorry Celestia but we've gotta bounce, I'll let ya know when my little plan starts to come together." Junko said as she turned to walk away swatting her sister as she started muttering something. Celeste watched her walk away before turning to head back to school. Once she was a good distance from where Junko left she pulled out her phone dialing Kyoko, she was forced to keep the detective's number incase anything happened, this probably counted as anything. "Hello?" The voice on the other line said. "Kyoko, please inform the headmaster that I just discovered something wonderful." She said checking over her shoulder. "Something he most definitely will want to know." Celeste looked at the clock on the wall and tapped her foot, when she wanted to tell the headmaster about Junko she had hoped it would be a quick visit instead she sat in a classroom with Kyoko waiting for him. "How long is he going to be?" Celeste asked glancing at Kyoko who wrote down something in her little notebook. "He didn't say." She deadpanned and Celeste returned her gaze to the front of the classroom. "I imagined he'd be here by now." Celeste said mentally noting that she'd been in here for a full forty minutes. "He said he was speaking with the school board members about something, it wasn't my place to ask any further so I didn't." Kyoko said before she finished writing setting her small notebook in her jacket pocket. "Careful Celeste, if you keep this up someone might think you can feel after all." She said with a smile. "The only thing I feel right now is that my time is being wasted." Celeste said wishing she at least brought herself a book or something to do. Another few minutes passed before the door to the classroom opened and Headmaster Kirigiri walked in. "Sorry for the wait girls, the board had a lot more to talk about than I thought." He said and Kyoko sat down at a desk near Celeste. "Can we ask about what?" Celeste didn't care but information was information. "Just about one of the second years, Hajime." He said before waving his hand. "Anyways, Celestia you had something you wanted to tell us about?" He said and Celeste looked at him. He almost called her Taeko so many times she was glad he finally started to use her new name. "Yes, you see I was enjoying my time on a nice walk when who should find me, but Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba." Celeste said and Kirigiri crossed his arms. "The despair sisters? Are you sure?" He asked and Celeste nodded. "Quite sure, I don't think I'll ever forget either of their faces again." Kyoko now crossed her arms. "And what did they do?" She asked glancing at Celeste. "They simply wished to talk, Junko blathered about despair, I pretended to agree with her, then she said we should hang out again and we parted ways." Celeste said Kyoko seemed to just be listening but the Headmaster had a very concerned face. "You spoke with her? Did she threaten you or anything?" Celeste almost laughed at the concern it was those kids of feeling that made it easy to minipulate people, she wondered if she'd ever have to try to fool the Headmaster. "No she was utterly convinced I shared her love for despair." At least she hoped she was, Junko fooled everyone even Celeste she'd have to do her best to make sure that didn't happen again. "Thank you for informing us." Kirigiri said when Kyoko stood up. "And you simply ran into them? On a walk?" She asked, Celeste had no intentions of saying anything about the place she enjoyed to spend her free time away from her annoying classmates but she also knew Kyoko was good at spotting a lie, not wanting to give any kind of misconception Celeste decided to give a little more of the truth for once. "I was working on my talent, if you must know." That should a good answer but just vague enough for Celeste's liking. "I see." The headmaster was quiet. "Thank you Celeste is there anything else?" He asked and Celeste thought for a moment. "Junko would like to see me again, perhaps you can figure something out to take care of her." She said as she stood and walked towards the door. "And just what did you have in mind by take care of her?" Kyoko asked as Celeste opened the door. "Oh Kyoko, I really don't care." Celeste said not even looking back. After walking out on the Headmaster and Kyoko Celeste sat in the cafeteria a small table next to her a tea cup and a saucer placed neatly on it. "This is only temporary." She thought as she watched her some of classmates walk in for dinner. "I'll find a new way to make my dream come true, one where I won't have to murder these idiots." She said watching as they sat in their preferred groups. She grabbed the tea and sipped it. "This isn't so bad though." Another sip. "It could be worse." She sat there staring into the cup something caught her attention and she saw Leon waving, he was sitting next to Naegi and Sayaka. "Hey Celeste wanna sit with us?" He asked and Celeste barely kept from rolling her eyes but she still moved over to sit with them. "I suppose I have nothing better to do." She said smiling noticing how Leon had a small smirk when he looked at her. "Oh shut up." She wanted to whisper but with Sayaka right next to her it wouldn't have been the smart move. "Hey c'mon Celeste don't be like that, after all class 78 needs to stick together." Naegi said poking his food with his fork. "Hmm I suppose you are right." Celeste said. "Stick together my foot." She thought noticing how Leon kept glancing at Sayaka as he ate. "You not gonna eat Celeste?" Naegi asked and Celeste shook her head. "I'm afraid I'm not feeling very well." She suddenly felt her phone vibrate she glanced at it and saw a message from Leon, she opened it. "Not used 2 positive emotion?" It read, she glared at him for a split second catching his grin. "I'll have to remember to make him pay." She thought before putting her phone away. The group talked for a little bit Celeste not really caring what they had to say, she threw her opinion out there when someone asked for it but she wasn't paying much attention. The conversation went from what happened in class, to what to do on the weekend, to typical gossip. Celeste sat there mostly quiet until dinner was over and everyone had left minus a few people. "Hey Celeste." She turned to see Mondo. "What?" She said keeping her voice cold since they were the only ones here. "You ok? You seem kinda out of it." He said and Celeste scoffed. "What do you care? We are definitely not the closest of people." She said and Mondo sat across from her. "True, but you did apologize to Taka. I guess for killing him." He said his voice sounded like he was tense or something. "I suppose you're right." She said tapping a finger on the table. "I'm not someone who enjoys showing my feelings, at least not my real feelings." She said resting her elbow on the table she set her head in her palm not caring if it appeared as inelegant as she felt. "Look I don't know about Leon but this whole... Everything it's just weird, I don't anyone would blame you if you didn't know how to handle it." He said, Celeste stared at him was he really trying to console her? "We were never friends but I know our whole class was pretty cool with each other, it's ok if you're feeling shitty about what you've done, hell it'll prolly make you more likeable." He said with a shrug and Celeste glared at him. "I have never once cared if anyone at this school likes me." She said coldly and Mondo shook his head. "Yeah I know but still, if we're gonna actually live out our school years wouldn't it be better to I don't know actually get along with people?" He said. "And what about you? Are you just going to get rid of everything you were before coming here?" She said raising her voice a little. "Considering I did alot of stupid stuff Yeah! I'm not gonna change who I am completely no but I wanna fix the shit I did wrong!" He raised his voice even higher. "Are you saying I did something wrong!?" Celeste almost yelled before looking around it was just her and Mondo in the cafeteria. "Don't you think So? Why else did you say sorry to Taka!?" Mondo didn't lower his voice or care if anyone was around causing Celeste to frown at him. "I did it for myself the same as I do everything." She said hoping it sounded like a better defense than it was. "Cuz you felt bad, did you apologize to Hifumi too?" Celeste fought back a cringe she had thought about it but ordering him to make her tea was the only thing that came out even if it made her feel bad. "Ugh there it is again." She thought mentally kicking herself for feeling bad about anything. "I'd never feel sorry for that pig. After all if it wasn't for his incompetence I wouldn't have been executed." She said and Mondo rolled his eyes. "Then you could've left and been killed by whatever the fuck was rolling around in a world run by Junko and her despair." He said and Celeste paused looking at Mondo's eyes. "Your right, I would've been killed, that's why I won't let an opportunity like this slip by. I don't care what happens to this world or anyone in it." She stood up and started to head towards the door. "You know, a few friends might make living in that fancy castle of yours worth it!" Mondo shouted as Celeste left and made her way towards her room. "Friends? As if, that castle will be mine and mine alone." She thought and for a brief second she imagined showing it off to her classmates, as much as she liked the idea of them being jealous of her success she didn't like the idea that she'd actually invite them. She let out a chuckle. "Two more years of this... it's not worth it." She said walking towards her closet. "Pretending to others is one thing, but I guess I can only fool myself for so long." She got ready for bed dispite it being rather early. "Way to go Taeko, you made friends." She said bitterly to herself. She grabbed a book and sat on her bed. "Guess there are worse things that could happen." She thought sitting in a more comfortable position on the bed. She opened the book and for a brief second she felt a small amount of relief. "Just as long as Leon and Mondo never find out." She shook her head. "This is going to be a very interesting year." She said to herself remembering Junko and Mukuro. "I just hope it turns out better than last time." She thought as she started to read her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for this chapter taking so long I accidentally deleted it.


	14. Happy birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 17th birthday

Mondo felt the sweat on his brow as he frantically pressed the buttons on the controller. "Mondo there's a sprinter behind you." Chiaki called calmly but louder than her usually voice. "Fuck!" Mondo swore turning to see it just as it swung it's arm taking a small portion of his health. "Mondo don't get hit! We gotta make these health packs last!" Hajime said as he shot the zombie. Mondo groaned he wasn't the best at video games but when Chihiro asked to be the fourth man in Zombie shooter he thought it'd be fun, he didn't expect the other two people to be Chiaki the ultimate gamer and Hajime the ultimate better than Mondo at FPS. He was dragging them behind and after being eaten he saw just how fast a three man team can go down no matter how much Chiaki carried them. He gritted his teeth ready to prove he can beat the targeted time limit Chiaki needed to unlock something. "Ok We have another eleven minutes to go, the boss wave should be next get ready everyone." Chiaki said and Mondo felt himself tense. "Ok We got this." Chihiro said running his character to the pile of guns and ammo. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Taka said as he walked into the rec room and sat next to Mondo on the couch. "Oh hey bro. We're just killing Zombies, how was tutoring?" Mondo asked not taking his eyes off the screen. "It was great Yasuhiro, Leon, and Sayaka are making real progress!" He said happily and there was a sudden roar from the tv. "Here it comes, don't stand too close to it, it sprays acid." Chiaki warned as the group saw a large monster that looked like it stiched together from several dead bodies. "Gross." Mondo said as it limp at a pace that was still pretty fast. "Aim for it's legs." Chiaki said as she tapped the buttons on her controller so fast. "Chihiro focus on the smaller guys, we can't let them surround us or we're done." She said and Chihiro nodded as he turned his focus on the more basic zombies that shuffled slowly towards the group. "Wow you guys are a pretty good team." Taka said and Mondo grinned. "Hell yeah bro, we're zombie killing machines!" He leaned forward a little to focus, Taka didn't need to know about when Mondo got the whole team killed anyways. "Chiaki, zombie dogs!" Hajime said as one jumped on his character his health went down rapidly. "Mash the X button!" She called as she turned her attention to the dogs chasing her. Hajime did as he was told and managed to push off the dog with his health in critical. "Mondo heal Hajime, then help me finish off the boss." Chiaki said as she killed the last Zombie dog. Mondo brought out the health kit and used it on Hajime only for both to suddenly explode. "Huh!?" Hajime shot forward in his seat as did Mondo. "What happened!?" They both shouted as a skull appeared on their screens. "Detonator, sorry I didn't see it!" Chihiro said sadly as he was then killed by the boss leaving just Chiaki. "The chances of a detonator spawning on this wave are super low but it does happen..." She said quietly as she was surrounded by zombies. She held out for as long as she could but in the end she died. "Well that's a shame, at least I beat my solo record wave." She said and everyone stretched, playing the game for who knows how long left Mondo with a small back ache since he was hunched forward for most of it. "Hey Mondo what do you want to do tomorrow?" Taka asked and Mondo shrugged. "I dunno what do you wanna do?" He asked and Taka stared at him. "Don't you think we should do... what you want to do?" He asked and Mondo raised an eyebrow. "Does it matter which one of us has an idea? I'm down to do whatever bro." Mondo said and Taka let out a sigh. "You don't know what tomorrow is do you?" Mondo thought for a second no way it was their anniversary, ugh were they gonna be one of those couples that fought over anniversaries? He hoped not. "Tomorrow's your birthday Mondo." Taka said. "June 9th right?" Mondo felt a little bit like an idiot he forgot his own birthday was coming. "Yeah 9th. Um I guess I'll think about it." Mondo said as he handed the controller to Chiaki who was packing up the game console. "Oh tomorrow's your birthday? Well happy early birthday!" Chiaki said happily and the others joined in. Mondo hated this part of birthdays where everyone's happy for you, it was kinda embarrassing. "Yeah yeah." He said smiling waving them off. "Wait Taka how did you know my birthday was coming up? I never told ya." He asked curious not that he minded. "Your brother told me last time he visited he gave me his number incase I needed it. Oh and he said he had surprise for you too." Taka said, Mondo frowned for a second. "A surprise from Daiya could be anything." He mumbled when a thought came to mind. "Hey I think I know what I wanna do tomorrow." He said smiling, Taka joined his smile. "Great tell me what it is and I'll make sure it happens!" He said Mondo shook his head. "Nope it's a surprise." He said and Taka frowned. "Your going to surprise someone else... on your birthday?" He raised an eyebrow. "I guess that's ok, truth is I don't know much about birthdays." Mondo sadly already knew that and nobody celebrated Taka's birthday their first year last time but this time was gonna be different. "Well whatever happens, your brother asked you to meet him just outside of town around 10:30." Taka said and Mondo wondered why, Daiya was dead last time so of course there was no surprise. "Oh we should tell Teruteru, he'll make your favorite flavor cake and bunch of food for everyone it'll be great." Hajime said as he and Chiaki walked towards the door. "That's a great idea, Mondo what kind of cake do you want?" Taka asked and Mondo shook his head. "I don't need a cake." Taka smiled. "Your getting a cake." He said before pulling out his phone. "I will call Daiya and ask if I have to." He said holding up the screen that showed Daiya's name and number Mondo swiped at the phone but Taka pulled it back he didn't really want Daiya being called he'd prolly embarrass him But at least he was glad his bro and his brother were getting along. "Fine I'll take a I dunno chocolate cake?" Mondo didnt really want to involve his brother in this. Plus chocolate was a good cake flavor. "Chocolate cake it is." Taka was still smiling it was possible he liked the idea of arranging someone's birthday. "I'll tell Teruteru tonight and he can get started on it tomorrow." Hajime said before he and Chiaki left. Mondo felt weird, happy but still off he wasn't used to so many people doing things for him without wanting something. "Hey Taka your birthday is the 30th right?" He asked as the two left the rec room as well. "Of August yes, why?" He asked and Mondo rubbed the back of his neck. "Just didn't wanna miss it is all." He wasn't sure which month but he'd put it in his phone to be safe. "Haha it's fine I don't want you to worry about it." Taka laughed and Mondo rolled his eyes. "Why would I let you remember my birthday and then not remember yours? Tell you what I'll make a promise to ya, I'll make sure your birthday kicks ass sound good?" He smiled before putting his arms around Taka's shoulders pulling him closer. "Well if it's a promise haha." Taka laughed and the made for the door. "See ya later Chi." Mondo called back to Chihiro who waved them goodbye, he was pretty focused on his laptop to really notice them though. The two walked towards Taka's room where they often wasted what little time they had before curfew on days like today. Mondo was sitting there scrolling through his phone while Taka started reading a book he had borrowed from Kyoko, a murder mystery novel much to Mondo's displeasure but he didn't voice any complaints actually he stopped asking about the book at all after Taka told him about the girl who was murdered with a kitchen knife in the shower. "You know what I think I'm good." Mondo had said and had been perfectly fine since. The two were seated on Taka's bed Mondo with an arm wrapped around the prefect who was tucked into the biker's side reading happily. Mondo browsed through social media, checked random things online and eventually settled with just watching videos on carpentry. Mondo was a little embarrassed when he first told Taka he wanted to be a carpenter but when Taka cried tears of joy at his dream and vowed to support him in anyway possible he couldn't help but smile at him. Time passed by slowly and Mondo tapped another video showing the basics of making a chair, when he heard a yawn from Taka. "You want me to go, so you can sleep?" Mondo asked feeling a little tired himself. Taka looked up from his book. "I suppose it is a little late." He said before moving to the side of the bed, Mondo slipped his shoes back on secretly wondering if he should ask Taka if he could just crash here but he knew the ultimate moral compass wouldn't be to keen on the idea of a young couple sleeping in the same room so he kept quiet, for now. "Good night Mondo." Taka said giving him an awkward kiss on the cheek causing Mondo blush and smile a little, to be honest they were both pretty awkward at the whole couple thing and tried to not to show to much PDA, at least Mondo wanted them to just be better at it before they did, Taka might never be comfortable with it at school. "I'll see ya later." Mondo said giving him a small kiss back, then he went out the door towards his own room. He walked in kicked his shoes off and flopped down on his bed. "Seventeen years old tomorrow." He remembered his first 17th birthday Naegi and a few others including Taka wished him a happy birthday but that was about it. He hadn't had a group of people actually celebrate his birthday since Daiya had a bunch of his biker friends take him out for a ride when he was little before they even made a gang, he hoped that everything would turn out ok. The next morning wasn't something Mondo had expected. "SURPRISE!" Taka, Hina, Sakura, Chihiro, Leon, and Sayaka all stood there each had either a present or a small flag with a pixel Mondo on it. "Where'd you even get those?" Mondo asked as a smile crept onto his face. "I made them a few days ago, Kyoko gave me the idea. She also said she wanted to be here but she had something important to do with Celeste." Taka said waving one of the little flags and Mondo felt heat rising to his face as everyone crowded around him wishing him a happy birthday. He tried to hide the smile on his face as he waved them away. "Ok ok I get it already." He said and started walking towards the cafeteria the group followed him and for second he imagined himself leading a gang again. He then imagined them as biker's and he chuckled the thought Chihiro trying to be a scary biker was kinda funny but the thought of Sakura being a scary biker made way too much sense. He opened the doors to the cafeteria and walked in it was pretty empty save for Akane, Teruteru, and Kazuichi. "Hey it's the birthday boy!" Kazuichi said smiling and everyone turned towards him. "Happy birthday dude!" "Oh hey there birthday boy how old are ya?" Akane and Teruteru both called and Mondo felt his face heat up again this was the price of making friends it wasn't bad he just wasn't used to so much positive attention that wasn't from his gang. He still grinned and gave a small wave. "Yup it's me, seventeen today." He said and everyone gave a small cheer it was gonna be a long day. For the most part Mondo was right about it being a long day, getting wished happy birthday by everyone he ran into, being followed by some of his closer friends, and then there's the cake that he saw Teruteru making it was huge although Mondo began to wonder who exactly was going to be having a slice probably everyone in the whole freaking school. Mondo thought for a second. Why was everyone so happy about his birthday? It wasn't anything special compared to any other birthday. Actually now that he thought about it his was the only birthday that everyone had celebrated surely someone else had to have had a birthday by now right? He tapped his pencil on his desk looking around the room everyone was here except for Kyoko and Celeste they must've been doing something related to Junko. He frowned as he remembered when she gave him fashion advice for his birthday. "Bright orange short shorts and a green tank top!" She told him almost forcing him to wear the clothes she had brought, she probably just wanted him to look like an idiot, thankfully Taka had pointed out the dress code, something he talked about often now, like how nobody was really obeying it. Everyone eventually started obeying the dress code but Mondo couldn't remember when, pretty sure the old teacher made a fuss about it. Mrs. Harada probably wouldn't though she was hands down the chillest teacher Mondo ever had. But Taka is also alot more chill than before maybe cuz Mondo actually made friends with him as soon as he got here. "Ok Mondo, we've got somewhere to take you today." Taka said as class let out and the group crowded around Mondo now consisting of everyone but Togami and Fukawa. Kyoko and Celeste had joined the class by the end of the day and were now with the group. "What happened?" Mondo asked the two and Kyoko simply responded with. "I'll tell you later." Mondo stood up from his desk. "Ok so what's the plan for today?" He asked Taka who smiled. "Well I gave it alot of thought and I think I found an activity the entire class would enjoy!" He said as he pulled something from his pocket, he began to unfold it and it showed a poster of a bowling alley. "Bowling huh? Haven't done that in forever sounds fun!" Mondo said and everyone seemed to agree that they'd meet at the bowling alley on the edge of town. Mondo walked towards his motorcycle Taka close behind. "Mondo I'm not so sure..." He said voice full of concern. "Nah it's fine trust me." Mondo replied smiling as he sat on his bike. "C'mon we're gonna be late." He patted the spot behind him and Taka flinched. "Wh-what about helmets!? I'm not gonna ride with you if we're not obeying the most basic of safety procausions!" Mondo smiled already expecting a response like that. "You mean helmets like these?" He held up two motorcycle helmets he bought when he realised Taka would probably give him hell for never wearing one. "Prolly only gonna wear it when he's around but he doesn't need to know that." Mondo thought as he pulled his hair back to put the helmet on. He watched Taka put his own helmet on then sit on the back of the bike behind Mondo. "You uh you've done this before right?" Taka asked getting his balance as he tried to find a place to put his hands. Mondo remembered a few times he had someone ride on the back of his bike before it was a little awkward but hopefully this time would be better. "Yeah I know what I'm doing stop worrying." He said as he started up his bike and felt Taka's arms quickly wrap around him. Mondo smiled this was better. After taking three wrong turns they finally found the bowling alley as Mondo parked his bike he saw Taka hop off and take his helmet off a smile on his face. "Wow I can see why you enjoy riding so much that felt way faster than the speed limit!" Mondo kept quiet about the fact that they were going over the speed limit. "There you guys are!" Hina waved from the door. "C'mon everyone's already started!" She said before going back inside. Mondo and Taka followed her and what he saw was probably the most surprising thing so far. The entire bowling alley was empty minus both class 78 and 77 were there bowling in the lanes right next to each other. "Mondo." He turned towards the voice and saw Togami. "What is it?" For once he managed to ask it without sounding like he hated the guy Togami adjusted his glasses. "I wanted to tell you that I've rented out the entire bowling alley for our use today, including the snack bar if you want something just let the staff know." He said before walking away. "What?... Did Togami just do something nice?" Mondo thought as Togami sat next to the rest of his class. "Hey Mondo! We put your name into the machine your next!" Yasuhiro said as he sat down and Mondo grabbed his shoes and walked over to the class. "Happy birthday Mr. Owada!" Hifumi said as he brought over a basket of nachos. "Hey save some room for cake!" Teruteru called as he carried a bowling ball to the lane next to him. Mondo swapped his shoes out and grabbed a ball walking to the lane next to Teruteru. He suddenly smirked. "Your going down Teruteru." He said with a grin and Teruteru lowered his gaze. "Oh really now? How about we make things interesting?" Teruteru said and Mondo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Teruteru turned towards Mikan who was sitting closest to the digital terminal. "Wipe the scores it's class 78 versus class 77!" Teruteru called and after a squick Mikan pressed the screen and it showed everyone's scores as 0. "Ooooh your on! Makoto you heard him wipe the scores well show these guys who's the better class!" After Makoto did as he was told Mondo rolled his ball down the lane and knocked over all but two of them. "Try and beat that little man!" Mondo said as he waited for his ball to come back. Teruteru stood there took a deep breath, then quickly rolled the ball down the lane when all the pins were knocked down Teruteru dropped to his knees and let out a shout. "OH YEAH DATS HOW WE DO IT NOW BOY!" He suddenly stopped and turned seeing a lot of shocked faces mostly belonging to class 78. "I mean... woo a strike..." He quickly sat down and Mondo was still a little surprised but threw his ball at the last two pins anyways. When he was done he sat back down and Taka walked up holding a red ball, Chiaki stood next to him she was holding a purple ball. "Hi Taka." She said sleepily and Taka smiled. "Hello Chiaki, it looks like our classes are having a small competition." Suddenly Ibuki stood up on her seat. "C'mon Chiaki! Wiiiiiin!" She called and the rest of her class cheered her on. Chiaki looked at Taka. "Yeah." She said flatly before she rolled the ball down the lane only hitting three of them. "I'm not very good at these kind of games though." She said as she waited for her ball. Taka looked at her then took a breath. "You can do it Taka!" Hina cheered and Mondo smiled. "Yeah Taka show em what you can do!" He yelled and Taka took a step forward before rolling his ball so fast Mondo didnt even see it leave his hand but he did see it knock down all but one of the pins. "Yeah! Class 78 for the win!" Leon shouted and Nekomaru stood up. "If you think class 78 is gonna beat 77 your dead wrong!" He shouted louder than necessary. Mondo watched as the two classes got even more competitive to each other. He watched Hyoko and Toko exchange insults before both rolled gutter balls. Hifumi and Kazuichi gave some pretty lame banter before Kazuichi rolled a spare. Sonia rolled a strike and Hina cheered for her before rolling a gutter ball but she didn't seem to mind. Mondo was glad this was happening everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and after watching Chihiro grab a ball that would have been to heavy for him at the beginning of the school year he couldn't help but feel proud of his little buddy. He decided to grab a snack and made his way to the concession stand but on the way he saw someone he definitely wasn't expecting. "Headmaster Kirigiri?" He didn't try to keep the surprise out of his voice as he saw the Headmaster sitting at a table facing the students a book in his hands. "Ah Mondo happy birthday." He said as he looked up from his book. "Uh thanks sir but what are you doing here?" Mondo asked and the Headmaster looked over at the group of students. "Enjoying the moment." He said and Mondo saw he was looking mostly at Kyoko who was chatting with Makoto and Sayaka. "They seem to vanish before you know it." He said and Mondo looked at his feet for a second. "Well don't mind me, you kids have fun." Kirigiri said before returning to his book. "You know you can join us." Mondo said not really realising it at first. "I appreciate the thought but I'm fine sitting here besides you kids are in the middle of a competition aren't you?" He said and Mondo scoffed. "Yeah but don't you think it's a little unfair I mean fourteen versus sixteen c'mon we need all the help we can get." Mondo said with a smile and Kirigiri chuckled. "C'mon call it a birthday present." Mondo said and Kirigiri seemed to give in. "Alright fine." He stood up and made his way towards Makoto. He tapped Makoto on the should who flinched once he saw him everyone seemed a little surprised at the sight of the Headmaster. "Naegi go ahead and add me to the roster." He said and Makoto did as he was told and Kirigiri appeared on the screen hanging above the two lanes. "Whoa the Headmaster is playing? Alright now I'm getting all riled up!" Akane said as she grabbed a heavy ball. Mondo watched a smile on his face as everyone welcomed the new addition to the game he grabbed a bag of candy and went back to his seat next to Taka waiting for his turn. The round was intense with Sakura and Nekomaru getting strikes whenever their turns came around but with Yasuhiro and Ibuki rolling gutter balls almost all night it was starting to get rather nerve wracking. "Hifumi, bowl for me." Celeste said taking a sip from her tea and Hifumi jumped out of his seat. "Yes milady!" He said grabbing a ball, Mondo just rolled his eyes guess Celeste wasn't gonna change completely. "Hmph how fitting that the two go us should meet on the field of battle!" Gundam said as he grabbed a ball. "Indeed but know that the Alpha and the Omega shall not be defeated by the likes of you sir, I suggest you bring it on for I certainly will!" Hifumi said as he and Gundam stood next to each other the ball raised ready to be rolled. Mondo groaned as he watched the two weirdos exchange more creative threats before they finally rolled. Hifumi knocked down half the pins while Gundam only knocked down two. "Alright Hifumi!" Hina cheered as the two stood infront of each other waiting for the pins to clear. "If you get a spare we're in the lead!" Makoto said and Hifumi gave a huff. Mondo wondered if he'd be able to pull it off. Gundam rolled first and only knocked down another three. Hifumi rolled his right into the gutter. "WHAAAAA!?" He squilled as Hyoko let out a loud. "HA!" Mondo walked up. "Don't worry I'll get us in the lead!" He said grabbing the orange ball he'd deemed as his. "But Mr. Owada we've only got three turns left!" Hifumi said pointing at the screen showing Mondo Kirigiri and Taka were the only ones left to bowl. The other team while had more bad players than they still had one more player who was playing just well enough to tip the score in there favor. Mondo bit his lip it was gonna be close if they did win. He took a step forward raised the ball and looked down the lane. A loud thud startled him as Sonia more threw her ball than rolled it, when it slowly rolled it's way to the pins knocking down several of them she clapped her hands together before turning to Mondo. "I wish you good luck Mondo. "She said as she grabbed a different ball. Mondo watched her as she chunked the ball in an underhand it made another loud thud but only knocked down one of the three remaining pins. Mondo watched as she went back to her seat her team giving her awkward cheers as they explained she was supposed to roll the ball. Mondo took a breath before returning to his readied stance. "Ok..." He brought the ball behind him and as he walked forward he released it with as much force as he could it sped down the lane hitting all but two of the pins, the two on each end. "Shit." He muttered as there were a few ooooh's from behind. He grabbed his ball and got ready to try a hit at least one of the pins the score wasn't on his side his team could still win but it wouldn't hurt if he got both of them. "Mondo, Mondo, Mondo." Mondo turned and saw that most of his class was chanting his name. He grinned and looked back at the pins. He readied the ball and rolled it towards the pin on the right nearly landing it in the gutter but it stayed on the edge until it smacked the pin and it flew across the lane hitting the pin on the left. "FUCK YEAH!" Mondo threw his fists up before he remembered the Headmaster was behind him. "I mean... yeah!" He smiled nervously as he turned back and saw everyone smiling. His grew grew wider as he saw Taka have that look he gave when something completely amazed him. The sound of pins crashing caught his attention and he looked over and saw a large number of pin got knocked down Akane was grabbing another ball as she looked at Mondo. "No way I'm gonna loose!" She said tossing the ball down the lane knocking down the rest. Mondo frowned as he moved to sit down, Taka standing and making his way towards the lane a look of determination on his face. "Yeah Taka show em what your made of!" Mondo shouted and everyone cheered along with him. Taka looked back and smiled. "So you and Taka been doing good lately?" Mondo flinched a little when Hina whispered to him. "Uh yeah I think we are... truth is neither of us really know much about how to be a couple so it's easy figuring it out together." Mondo whispered back. Hina smiled. "That's so cute!" She said pushing into his side a little and he blushed. "C'mon men aren't cute were charming... or something like that." He said smiling back and Hina rolled her eyes. "Oh ok charming got ya." Mondo looked at her then Sakura who was chatting with Nekomaru probably about some work out plans. "So how're you two doing?" Mondo motioned towards Sakura and Hina smiled. "It was a little awkward at first but we're figuring it out. She apparently felt guilty for leaving her former crush even though I don't think they were an item or anything." Mondo raised an eyebrow. "Guilty? Why?" Hina shook her head. "I don't wanna say too much unless Sakura says it's ok." Mondo understood that and he was glad Hina respected her privacy. "STRIKE!" Taka's loud voice echoed and caught everyone's attention as they saw that Taka did indeed get a strike. "Awesome job Taka!" Hina stood up and cheered as did Mondo. "Alright bro show em what's up!" As Taka got ready for his free roll Mondo saw Sakura sit down next to Hina. "Sup Sakura." He said as he gave a small wave, Sakura smiled as she sat next to Hina. "Hello Mondo, I hope your enjoying yourself." She said and Mondo grinned. "Hell yeah this is awesome we should do this again!" He said and they heard the crash of the pins they looked over saw Taka had knocked down all but one of the pins and they had pulled ahead of class 77. "Well got this." Mondo grinned as Taka came back over a huge smile on his face and several classmates praised him. "Nagito, Nagito, Nagito!" Class 77 chanted as Nagito walked forward and grabbed a ball but Mondo saw he grabbed a ball that was just a little to heavy for him and he dropped it a little early. "Ha we totally got thi-" Mondo stopped talking when he saw the ball slowly roll towards the center of the pins it was going so slow that everyone was leaning forward eagerly awaiting when it would actually hit the pins. Mondo didnt even realise he was holding his breath when Taka spoke. "It's still rolling..." He said as the ball slowly rolled into the pins almost pushing off of them but instead it knocked down one pin, then another, and another until they started falling into each other earning Nagito a strike. "Bullshi-" Mondo cut himself off when the Headmaster glanced at him. "Oops didn't mean for that to happen." Nagito said with a smile as he went to grab another ball. He threw it again. The same result. Mondo groaned in the end his class lost but just barely and he looked at his phone it was 7:46 He wondered when his brother wanted to meet up when suddenly he heard singing. And the part Mondo dreaded most was fast approaching. "Happy birthday to you!" Both classes began to sing as Nekomaru walked carrying a massive cake Teruteru behind him with plates and silverware. Mondo tried to hide his embarrassed face as everyone sang to him. The cake sat in front of him a candle the said 17 was lit and everyone finished the song as Mondo quickly blew out the candle hoping it would get the attention off of him. There's was a cheer and everyone grabbed a plate after Mondo was giving his slice everyone got their own and began eating. Mondo sat next to Taka and Chihiro watching as Hina fed Sakura some cake. "Those two are cute together." Chihiro said apparently watching what Mondo was watching. "Maybe you two should do couple stuff like that." He said and Taka choked on his piece of cake Mondo felt a little embarrassed too but seeing Taka more flustered help keep him calm in a weird way. Mondo watched his boyfriend down some water to try and stop choking when he suddenly wondered why they didn't celebrate everyone's birthday like this and then a thought hit him and he'd have to remember to bring it up with Sonia she'd probably be more than happy to go along with it. Everyone seemed to enjoy talking and eating their cake Mondo was sitting next to Taka as the two of them talked to Sakura and Hina. "We can totally do that!" Hina was talking about doing a real double date unlike the one Takemichi was apart of. "Hopefully it will end differently." Taka said rubbing the bridge of his nose. Mondo frowned it sucked that their date got interrupted by those assholes but he wouldn't let that happen again and if Sakura was there with them they'd have to be stupid to even try anything. "But can we watch a different movie? Don't get me wrong it was funny but I wanna watch something with actual plot." Hina said as she set down her empty plate. Mondo had to agree. "What about a real horror movie not just a joke one?" Taka said and Mondo imagined him and Sakura sitting there with a scared Taka and Hina huddled into them that wouldn't be so bad. "I am fine with that." Sakura said and Hina thought for a second. "I guess if everyone's ok with it. Yeah sure!" She seemed a little uncertain at first then happily agreed. "Hey Mondo class 77 is gonna head out soon happy birthday again!" Hajime said as he and the others walked towards the door waving. Mondo waved back smiling as the group talked a little before leaving the building. Everyone else seemed to be heading back as well Naegi and Kyoko were helping Teruteru with the leftovers Mondo offered to help but nobody let the birthday boy do any of the cleaning so he grudgingly watched Taka offered to take his mind off it but telling him that he had a present for him and handed him a small box with bright blue wrapping paper on it. Mondo was secretly giddy and wanted to tear open the box right now but he kept his cool and tucked it under his arm as he smiled and pulled Taka closer before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks bro." He said and Taka blushed but smiled back. "Awww." Both froze as they looked over and saw Hina and Sakura looking at them a smile on both of their faces. Mondo forgot they were there. "Uh, you two didn't see that." Mondo said and Sakura chuckled. "If you say so." She said and everyone gave a small laugh even through Mondo's embarrassment the four sat there and it seemed like everyone else had already cleared out. "Well I think we're gonna head out." Hina said as she and Sakura began walking out of the bowling alley leaving Taka and Mondo. "We should get going too." Taka said and Mondo agreed. They walked outside and headed over to Mondo's bike and the two got ready to head back to the school Mondo sat on his bike and Taka wrapped his arms around him and the two rode off. It was a nice ride and Mondo decided to take the long way back as the sun was almost done setting Mondo felt the air chill as they rode towards the school parking lot. It was a nice ride and Taka had another smile on his face as the two got off Mondo's bike it was parked in the area assigned to him and as they walked towards the rear entrance to the school Mondo stopped. "I can't take it anymore bro I'm opening it!" He said holding the present Taka gave him and Taka chuckled. "Go ahead bro I'm surprised you didn't open it back at the bowling alley." Mondo shrugged he was never one to open presents in front of people incase he didn't like it. But that wouldn't be the case with what he held in his hands after all the wrapping paper was gone. It was a small wood carving kit and Mondo looked at Taka. "You said you wanted to be a carpenter and this is easily the best tool set available for small projects!" He said and Mondo bet he did the research to make sure. Mondo's smile grew wider than he thought possible and he took Taka into a hug who hugged him back. "This is great bro, I love it man!" Taka chuckled. "I'm glad I was worried you wouldn't like it!" He said as the two pulled from their hug and Mondo wrapped an arm around him as they walked back towards the school. "How could I NOT like it? This is gotta be the best I've ever gotten!" "I'm hurt, little bro!" Mondo looked over towards the school and saw Daiya. "I've gotten you some pretty kick ass gifts before right?" Mondo smiled. "Name one." He said and Daiya waved a hand in front of him as he walked towards the two. "Lets not get off subject here; Mondo little bro! Happy birthday!" Daiya said pulling Mondo closer to him who was still holding onto Taka leading to a strange three man hug Mondo looked at Taka who had a small smile on his face. "It's good to see you again Daiya." Taka said as Mondo pushed Daiya back a little. "So bro you wanted to hang out?" Mondo asked and Daiya nodded. "Hell yeah we always go for a ride on our birthdays remember?" Mondo had forgotten he'd spent so much time with his brother dead that even a simple tradition like that slipped his mind. "Course I do bro." He suddenly looked at Taka who seemed to not know what to say. "Uh is it cool if we ride a bit later though?" He asked and Daiya smiled. "Sure go have fun you little love birds." He said as he walked off and Mondo wanted to shout something but he turned towards Taka instead. "If you want to go ride I can just wait for you to get back. I dont want to get in the way of a family tradition." He said smiling and Mondo smiled back. "Your the best." He gave Taka another quick kiss on his cheek and went after Daiya. He looked back and saw Taka holding his hand on the spot he kissed a blush on his face as he walked back towards the school. "Yo Daiya wait up!" He called to his brother who turned towards him. "Where we gonna go?" Mondo asked and Daiya crossed his arms. "What your just gonna leave your boyfriend all alone? Mondo that's not a smart move." He said and Mondo scoffed. "It's not like I'm ditching him, I'll see him after we're done riding so where we going bro?" Mondo said sternly and Daiya chuckled. "Well ok, but I'm not the one who's gonna decide where we go, you are." He said and Mondo raised an eyebrow and went towards his bike and brought it to the front gate where Daiya was waiting on his. "Sup losers!" Mondo looked over and saw Takemichi riding up along a bunch of other bikers it was more of his gang and he felt happy seeing them again. Mondo grinned as he saw his gang it had been to long since he visited them. "Yo boss happy birthday!" "Boss is growing up man!" "Hell yeah boss, we gotta celebrate!" Mondo listened as his gang shouted and he decided that it'd be best if they moved away from the school but of course he wouldn't just say that he didn't wanna bother his classmates. "Alright then you bastards let's get moving!" Mondo rode ahead and the others began to follow, he felt the wind whip past him as he heard his gang following behind him, he lived for these moments with his gang riding, ruling the roads it was nice and Mondo loved it. Hours of riding and chatting with his gang Mondo decided it was time He head back to Hope's Peak and after some booing from his gang they started to head back towards their home town leaving Takemichi and Daiya with Mondo as they stood outside the school gates. "So about that trip to Europe this summer." Daiya said with a grin, Mondo raised an eyebrow. "What about it?" Daiya shook his head. "Taka told me you and he are gonna be sharing a room. I just want you two to be careful so I got you this." He grabbed Mondo's hand and put something in it Mondo looked down to see what it was and froze. "AH HAHAHAHA!" Takemichi's laughter echoed through the night as Mondo's face grew bright red. "WH-WHAT THE FUCK!?" Mondo threw the condom Daiya handed him on the ground and Daiya joined Takemichi's laughing. "Just kidding little bro, well not about being safe, always remember to use a rubber." Daiya said and Mondo's face got even redder. "J-J-JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" He shouted and put his hands into his pockets. He hated that his brother could embarrass him so easily that and Takemichi was here laughing along made it just like old times which compared to the alternative Mondo was fine with dispite the embarrassment those two put him through. "You two are asses." Mondo said turning away. "See ya later boss!" Takemichi called before revving his engine before speeding off Daiya got on his bike before looking at Mondo. "Hey I'm not kidding little bro... Your growing up make smart decisions." He sounded serious but the conversation was still awkward as hell. "I get It! See ya later bro." Mondo said as he walked away he heard Daiya rev up his engine before speeding off whooping and hollering as he did Mondo smiled and went inside. He went back towards his room when he saw Kyoko standing in the entrance hall. "Ah Mondo I was hoping I'd run into you." She said and Mondo felt a little uneasy. "Wassup? Need something?" He asked and Kyoko brought her hand to her chin. "Not need, more of I'd like you to know." She said and Mondo relaxed a little. "Its about Junko." She said and Mondo grew uneasy again. "This about what you and Celeste were dealing with earlier?" He asked and Kyoko nodded. "Celeste is trying to lure Junko into a false sense of security and I tailed them to find out where she is hiding out." Kyoko said before frowning. "Unfortunately I lost track of her after a few of those thugs that ambushed you and Taka showed up, they didn't recognize me but I couldn't slip past them before Junko had left." Kyoko seemed to be thinking about something. "Mondo may I ask you something?" He nodded. "Course." Kyoko crossed her arms. "What are the odds that Junko remembers your killing game lives too? You said that she died what would keep her from remembering?" Mondo had no idea how to answer that he didn't understand any of this especially why it happened to certain people. "No clue hell we thought it was just the three of us till your dad said something I guess it could happen." Though Mondo really hoped it didn't cuz if it did who knows what Junko could come up with to make sure the Tragedy still happened. He shivered, how can a single girl be so scary? "Well I just wanted to let you know, I might need your help in the future and I'd like you have a grasp of the situation." Kyoko said as she turned away and Mondo nodded if he was all the muscle Kyoko had u til she could prove Junko was an actual threat to society it'd help if he knew what the hell was going on. "Thanks for the heads up, g'night." Mondo said as he walked past Kyoko towards Taka's room. She waved him goodbye before heading off to wherever she was going. Mondo walked up to the door and knocked before reaching for the doorknob the door opened before that and a smiling Taka greeted him. "Hello Mondo, did you have fun?" Mondo grinned back. "Hell yeah you know maybe you should get a bike then we can ride together." Taka smiled wryly. "Um I don't think so." And Mondo chuckled he doubted Taka would ever wanna get a bike. "So what do you want to do?" Taka asked inviting Mondo in. "I'm fine with just relaxing." Mondo said as he walked in and sat on Taka's bed like he often did. "Oh ok." He said as he sat next to Mondo and leaned his head on his shoulder. Mondo yawned and slipped off his shoes as he moved further onto Taka's bed the smaller boy followed suit leaving his boots off to the side of the bed. "Today was pretty awesome." Mondo said quietly and his eye lids began to feel heavy. "I'm glad you had fun." Taka said he didn't sound as tired as Mondo but hopefully he wouldn't mind if he took a small nap. An arm wrapped around Mondo's chest and he looked down to see Taka had already fallen asleep. Well it didn't matter if Taka would mind or not he wasn't gonna wake him to find out so Mondo closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Mondo slowly opened his eyes as the sound of an alarm went off he glanced around confused then remembered he stayed the night in Taka's room. "Good morning Mondo." Taka said as he turned off the alarm. "Morning." Mondo yawning he stood up and looked for his shoes. There was a knock at the door and Mondo glanced at Taka who shrugged and walked over and opened it. "Hifumi? Good morning what can I help you with." Mondo saw Hifumi standing in the doorway a smug look on his face. "Hello young lovers. I bring a message from Mr. Naegi, he was hoping some more athletic of our classmates could aid him in lifting some heavy objects from outside and bringing them to the gym." "Putting that young lovers comment aside." Taka said irritated he turned to Mondo. "What could Makoto need us for so early in the morning?" Mondo shrugged. "Early in the morning? It's 1 pm." Hifumi said and Taka froze he rushed over to his clock and smacked the side. The numbers glitches before displaying the time as 1:01 pm. "I... overslept..?" He seemed to be in shock and Mondo wondered if he'd be ok. "Taka?... You ok?" Mondo asked almost expecting smoke to come out of Taka's head. "I've... Never overslept before..." Mondo shook his head. "God these clocks suck. Don't worry it's not like we had anything to do today right?" He said trying to make Taka feel better. "R-Right... anyways what does Makoto need hel- WHY ARE ALL THE CLOCKS SO GLITCHY HERE!?" He shouted scaring Hifumi and catching Mondo off guard but smiled anyways. "Aaaaah Mr. Naegi is in the gym if you'd please assist him!" Hifumi said before rushing off away from the seething Taka. Mondo grabbed him by the hand and led him to the entrance hall, Taka muttering the whole way. When they opened the door leading outside they saw Makoto and Sakura next to a large stack of boxes. "Yo Makoto you needed us?" Mondo called causing Makoto to turn and give a small smile. "Yeah we just got a bunch of new stuff." Taka perked up at this. "There wouldn't happen to be a box of alarm clocks in there would there?" He asked and Makoto seemed a little confused. "I'm not sure I just know they have some new uniforms and some things for the nurse's office." Makoto shrugged and Sakura easily lifted several large boxes that were labeled 'NURSE OFFICE FRAGILE'. "These are the only ones that will go somewhere other than the gym yes?" She asked and Makoto nodded and with that Sakura left. "Thanks for the help the headmaster asked me to help out with this but he didn't really give me a hand." He gave an awkward chuckle and Mondo and Taka both grabbed some boxes labeled 'GYM' they must've been the uniforms Mondo guessed from how heavy the box was. The trio made their way with the boxes to the gym and when they entered they saw Hina there talking to Chihiro both turned and saw the three boys and walked over. "Oooh what's this?" Hina asked smiling and they started to set the boxes down and opened one of them. "New uniforms!" Taka said happily as he held up a shirt and matching pants there were several in all shapes and Mondo even found a girl's uniform in Sakura's size. Mondo found one in his size and held onto it watching as Makoto took out a clipboard from the box and marked something down and handed it to Taka. "What's that?" Mondo asked and Taka showed him it had the names of all their classmates and at Makoto's name it showed a small s marked next to it. "I believe we are supposed to write down what size uniform we take." Taka said and Mondo took the clipboard and marked down a L next to his name before handing it back. "Oooooh uniforms cool!" Hina said as she looked in the box full of the girl's uniforms. Chihiro walked towards the box with the boy's but stopped looking down he then stepped towards Hina and the girl's box. Mondo sighed. "Maybe next time." He said to himself quietly before looking back towards Makoto. "Does everyone know these are here?" He asked and Makoto pulled out his phone. "I'll text Kyoko, Leon, and Sayaka but I don't have the other's numbers." Mondo had Celeste's and Hiro's but that was it. "Well I suppose we can go look for anyone who didn't get a text and let them know." Taka said uniform in hand. They agreed and after texting those who's numbers they had they only had to find Togami and Toko. "Well I'm pretty sure Togami is in the library." Mondo said. "And Toko is prolly where he is." Taka walked towards the door. "Then let's go get them!" He said loudly marching down the hall. "Someone's in a good mood." Hina said as she followed after him Mondo watched as the other students entered. "Aw man we gotta wear uniforms? I thought this school would be more chill." Leon said walking over to the box. "Oh c'mon compared to everything else we get to do here a uniform isn't that big of a deal." Sayaka said and Mondo watched as everyone dug through the boxes before he went down the hall after Taka and Hina. When he caught up to them they were already talking to Togami and Toko the latter of the two was being led by Hina to the gym a small smile on her face. At least Fukawa was making friends even if she was a crazed murderer which Mondo still wondered if the school was ever gonna do anything about. "Thank you for telling me I'll get a uniform soon." Byakuya said before returning to his book and Taka nodded and walked away. "Oh Byakuya would you mind giving us your number? It'd be easier to text you incase something like this happens again." Taka said and Byakuya was silent for a second. "That is true very well." Mondo blinked he kept remembering the Byakuya from the killing game the prick but this Byakuya wasn't so bad, at least so far. Mondo smiled another reason he was glad this whole thing happened to him no matter how weird.


	15. Slip of the tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class has an accident

The summer days kept rolling on by and Mondo would have been fine with that if it wasn't for the fact that Celeste told him that Junko went back into hiding telling her that she'd call her when the time was right that was that was almost two month ago and now everyone was excited for the trip to Novoselic in a week, well everyone except the people who knew about Junko. Mondo wanted to focus on the trip like everyone else, like Taka. "I'm so excited!" Taka said as he walked around Mondo's room reading the language book he got for Europe, Mondo chuckled it was the third time Taka said that. "Father and Daiya will also be going this is gonna be a great trip!" Mondo had to agree. "Yeah it is, can't wait we're gonna have so much fun!" Mondo said trying to convince himself more than anything else. "But it's still a week away and we start summer vacation tomorrow... and there's something else..." Mondo raised an eyebrow. "Something else? Like what?" He asked a little nervous. "Well it's nothing terrible but my father wanted me to invite you and Daiya to come visit our home." He rubbed the back of his neck. "He told me that... That's what couples do sometimes." Mondo saw that Taka was embarrassed saying this but the idea of spending almost the whole summer together was pretty nice. "Of course you don't have to come if you don't want to I was just hoping you would." He added quickly and Mondo smiled. "Yeah sounds great we'll be sure to stop by." When he said that Taka's face brought back the smile Mondo loved to see on him. Mondo had been to Taka's house once but he didn't really remember it that well. There was a knock at Mondo's door and he went to go open it. "Hello!" It was Ibuki standing there, Mondo was confused but greeted her nonetheless. "Sup Ibuki we don't usually see you around here." Mondo said and Ibuki smiled. "Ibuki is on a very important mission to inform all first years to please report to the gym!" She said, Mondo looked at Taka who raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked and Ibuki pointed towards the gym. "The master head, headmaster wants to talk to the first years!" She said as she walked off. Mondo shrugged but they went to the gym anyways. "Oh hey Mondo, hey Taka." They heard Leon say as walked towards them. "Heard we gotta go to the gym for something." Leon said rubbing the back of his head. "Wonder what for?" Hina's voice said as she jogged towards the group. "Who knows prolly something about summer break." Mondo said and sure enough it was. Headmaster Kirigiri talked about the break plans for students to get home and what to expect when they came back. "And I hope all of you have a safe trip." He said before he left, Mondo sighed and began walking back to his room. "What a waste of time we already know most of what he said." Taka nodded in agreement. "Still he is the headmaster we should listen to whatever he has to say." Mondo sighed Taka always the prefect. "Hey you guys wanna come with us?" They heard Hina say and turned to see her, Sakura, Makoto, Sayaka, Leon, Hiro, and Kirigiri all standing there. "We're gonna get one last dinner together before we start heading off tomorrow." Makoto said and Mondo would rather just chill in his room but he supposed he might as well spend sometime with his classmates especially since Taka seemed to love the idea. "Sure where will we go?" Taka asked and Hina brought up her phone. "We found this really cool looking sushi bar not to far from here." Mondo wasn't the biggest fan of sushi but he didn't hate it either. "Sounds cool when ya wanna head there." He asked and Hina said they'll all meet at the tram around 3:30 so he and Taka agreed to meet up at Mondo's room after getting ready and head out together. Mondo showered and got dressed and sat on his bed checking out more carpentry videos, he's try making a few thing himself but none of them looked very good and The chair he made practically fell apart when he tried to sit in it. The knock at his door told him Taka had finished getting ready too, he opened it and was right being greeted by his boyfriend wearing his casual clothes that he'd come to love and Mondo loved seeing him in them. "Ready to go?" He asked and Mondo nodded grabbing his wallet and key to his room. They left the school and made for the tram station everyone had agreed to meet up. As they got closer they could hear the voices of some of their classmates. "I see two kids, both boys. One of them is gonna be a famous sports athlete, the other is gonna be way into punk rock!" Hiro said and Leon sighed. "Yeah right, I'm never gonna have kids and even if do it's just gonna be one." He said with a huff and Mondo heard Sayaka giggle. They turned the corner and saw everyone save for Byakuya and Makoto standing there talking. "Wassup guys!" Hiro said turning towards them. "Yo we ready to go?" Mondo asked and Hina crossed her arms. "Makoto is trying to convince Byakuya to come." She said and Mondo frowned. "Any idea how long that'll take?" He asked. "You don't have to worry, I'm here." Byakuya said in an annoyed voice as he walked up behind Mondo and Makoto right next to him. "Oh good the gang's all here, let's go!" Hiro said as he walked over to the tram, after some small talk everyone else followed him onto it. The ride was slow but nice as Mondo and his classmates all talked about whatever came to mind and their plans for the summer, who was going where and who was gonna visit who. "I'm going to visit Sakura's family for a few days and then she's gonna visit mine!" Hina said happily Taka smiled at her. "Mondo and I are doing something similar." He laughed and Mondo couldn't help but smile whenever Taka got excited about stuff he had that same laugh. "Haha you'd think you guys were dating." Hiro said and there was a silence. "What?" He asked before he looked at Sakura and Hina. "Wait... are you two..?" Hina looked at Sakura and Hina who just sighed. "And you two..." He turned towards Mondo and Taka who both seemed annoyed at Hiro. "Then that means that you two are gonna go out!" He quickly did a 180, pointing towards Kyoko and Makoto the latter of the two seemed to be caught off guard while Kyoko remained stone faced. "And how on earth did you come to that conclusion?" She asked voice sounding just as annoyed as Mondo looked. "I predicted it! But I wasn't sure it'd happen cuz in my prediction Taka and Mondo were dating but so were Sakura and Hina, now that I know those four are two things I can safely say you two will be one!" Mondo watched as Kyoko stared at the man as if he was crazy or stupid probably both. "Uh huh..." was all she could say before the group conviently reached their stop they got off and walked the rest of the way to their destination which wasn't that far away. Mondo let out a whistle it was a pretty fancy looking place and he began to wonder if he could afford it, and from the look on Taka's face he had the same thought maybe they should go somewhere else. "Don't worry everyone I'll cover this." Byakuya said in his high and mighty voice, Mondo would sneer about how Byakuya just wanted to show off his money but since it meant he'd get to eat with his buds and boyfriend for free, he decided to just say thanks like everyone else. The group found a spot where they could all sit relatively close together and resumed chatting. The evening went on and as everyone enjoyed their food Mondo turned towards Makoto. "So what Hiro said on the way here... You think you and Kyoko gonna be a thing?" He whispered and Makoto blushed a little. "I doubt it, she seems like the kind of person who looks for someone a little more interesting." Mondo rolled his eyes he'd seen what Makoto was capable of and if Kyoko remembered it, he could guarantee she'd be a little bit interested. But he also remembered how overwhelmed the poor dude felt at first when he came here, it took him awhile to get used to being around a bunch of "ultimates". "Well try being a little more interesting." Mondo said and Makoto looked at him. "Huh? What do you mean?" Makoto asked and Mondo thought for a second he said it without much of an idea what he meant just like alot of the shit he did. "Well you got here by luck right? I guess try to use that to your advantage... use your luck to make her interested in you." He said and although it didn't make much sense to himself, Makoto seemed to give it some thought and he glanced over at Leon and Sayaka who were smiling and laughing about some kind of inside joke. "I guess I could give it a try." He said with an awkward smile before turning towards his food. Mondo smiled, glad he did something good. (Well if that counted as good) everyone enjoyed the meal and even Byakuya smiled once or twice. Seriously why was he so nice this time around? Mondo kept wondering that but not enough to stop eating. "Say ahhh!" Mondo looked over and saw Hina trying to feed Sakura something. Who knew Sakura could blush like that? She opened her mouth and took the bite Mondo wasn't someone who used the word cute often but those two were pretty damn adorable when they wanted to be. "Hey Mondo!" Mondo turned towards Taka. "Say ahhh!" He mimicked Hina holding up a roll bringing it to Mondo's face that was now heating up, he glanced around and although some of his classmates were still busy talking or eating, a few eyes were on them and those eyes made Mondo's face burn even more especially with Leon grinning like an idiot staring at him, but Mondo wasn't about to be outdone by a chick. He flinched for a second but opened his mouth and Taka fed him the roll. He heard a few aww's and stood from his seat. "You all picking a fight!?" He shouted earning a few laughs from some and nervous sorry's from other but Taka pulled him back to his seat and he felt the embarrassment start to die down. Then Taka kissed him infront of everyone. "Ooooh!" "Really now?" "OMG!" Mondo tried to match voices to who they belonged to, was that genocide Jill? But he was pretty focused on Taka right now who backed off a little. "Haha sorry you were just so cute all flustered like that." He said and Mondo tasted the alcohol and he realised, Taka was drunk. He smelled it on his breath and looked around Sayaka and Leon's faces looked pretty red, Hifumi was sitting there with a smile on his face listening to Hiro ramble on about aliens or something, and poor Chihiro just sat there with his eyes closed. Mondo turned towards Kyoko, she'd know what to do. "Kyoko we have broblem..." He slurred the last bit and shook his head. "Shit..." He didn't realise he had been a little drunk too but how? "I'll say." Kyoko said looking over the group several of their classmates were drunk and she had figured out how, taking her own cup she sniffed it. Nothing out of the ordinary, She took Mondo's and gave it a sniff. "Sake." She said setting it back down some of the drinks had sake put in them she looked around everyone except Sakura, Celeste, Byakuya, Hiro and herself were all showing some signs of drinking. Makoto was about to take a another sip of his drink when Kyoko put her hand on it. "I think you've had enough." She said sternly to which Makoto looked at her and smiled. "Oh c'mon a little lemonade never hurt anyone!" He said grinning and Kyoko sighed before she turned towards the waiter that walked past. "I need to speak to your manager. Now." She said firmly, startling the young man for a moment before he went towards the back room. "Yo Kyokes what're gonna do? Half the class is wasted." Mondo said walking over to her. She sighed, he wasn't one to talk he drank more after finding out it was alcoholic. "First don't ever call me Kyokes again and secondly I'm going to speak with the manager, intoxication of minors is a serious offense and I intend to hear what he was to say about that." She said Mondo tapped her shoulder. "Yeah but some of our buddies are already leaving." She looked over towards the door and saw Hifumi, Sayaka, Leon, and Chihiro heading towards the exit. "Mondo stop them, who knows what kind of trouble they'll get into wandering around drunk." She said Mondo nodded and after a small wobble walked towards his classmates he managed to catch up to the group. "Hey guys we can't leave yet." Mondo said and the four turned towards him. "Oh see we were feeling kinda tired so we thought we'd head back." Sayaka said "That wouldn't be a good idea." Mondo turned and saw Sakura standing there. "Sup Sakura, Kyokes get you to help keep everyone here?" Mondo asked as the last drink started to set in. "Indeed... maybe you should sit down Mondo." She said and Mondo scoffed. "This is nothing I can handle a few drinks." He said with a cocky grin he'd snuck a sip or two from his brother's beer and the older gang members would give him one every once in awhile but if Daiya found out he'd get skinned alive. "I'm sure you can Mondo, but if someone were to see a drunk minor it would reflect badly on hope's peak." Sakura said and Mondo frowned he didn't want someone else's reputation to be ruined cuz of him he knew how important that kind of thing could be. "Yeah alright." He said walking over and sitting next to Taka, he instinctively wrapped his arm around the moral compass who didn't seem to mind in fact he simply leaned against Mondo. The group was still talking, only now the manager was being yelled at by Kyoko who walked over to Sakura and sighed. "They got our order of drinks mixed up with a bunch of business men in the private room." She said and Sakura shook her head. "How did they manage that?" She looked over at Mondo who was staring at her. "I don't know but I think our best course of action would be to ask the headmaster to provide transportation for everyone." She said and Sakura agreed before she turned her attention back to Mondo. "Is something wrong Mondo?" He stood up and glared at her. "Rematch." He said staring into her eyes she sighed and turned away. "Mondo wins!" Taka called from behind him and he smiled and grabbed his cup. "Cheers to my victory!" Several others grabbed their cups and cheered. "Don't drink anymore!" Kyoko yelled coming back over but it was to late for Mondo he got a good gulp before Sakura grabbed the cup from his hand. "Gimme those." Hiro said taking the cups away drinking a few of them, that's right he's actually allowed to drink cuz of his age. Mondo smiled he was starting to feel that last drink. "Alright everyone our ride's here so let's go." Kyoko said as Headmaster Kirigiri walked into the restaurant and straight towards the manager Mondo could only imagine how upset he was. "Hey Mondo c'mon were leaving." Taka said tugging on Mondo's jacket. He was tempted to just walk around with Taka. That'd be nice but he knew that both of the Kirigiri's might not like that. "Yeah alright." The class walked outside some wobbled a bit more than others Mondo saw Leon being held up by Hiro, Sayaka was talking to Makoto about some thing he didn't seem that interested in or maybe he didn't even realize she was talking to him. The group started to climb into the bus that was waiting out front Mondo flopped down in the seat next to Taka and instinctively wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's who blushed but smiled the whole ride back, when they arrived at the gates the headmaster informed everyone to drink water and return to their rooms for the night Mondo was leaning on Taka as they walked back towards the dorms. "You ok Mondo?" Taka asked he'd sobered up a little in the car and the realisation of what happened started to finally hit him but when Mondo started laughing at the dumbest things he decided he'd be better off helping his still very drunk boyfriend instead of worrying about his father finding out he drank underage. "I'm fine bro just great!" Mondo said before he straightened up and turned towards Taka. "And to show that I'm good..." Taka turned towards him about to say how good Mondo wasn't at the moment when he was lifted up. "M-Mondo!" Mondo hoisted Taka over his shoulder easily and made his way to the door with his pixelated portrait on it. "Open says me!" He opened the door and even through Taka struggled to get free from his grasp he couldn't help but smile. "Mondo put me down!" He then thought of something and relaxed a little facing Mondo's back he raised his hands and poked Mondo's sides. What happened next was something Taka would never forget. One Mondo squicked like a mouse, two he actually threw Taka onto the bed from across the room, and three Mondo blushed like crazy and covered his side's. Taka laid there on the bed his face confused then a smile slowly spread across his face. "Mondo?" He said in a lowered voice. "No..." Mondo held up a hand. "Are you..?" "No... No!" But it was to late Taka raised his hands ready to pounce. "Mondo's ticklish!" Taka happily thought as he practically tackled Mondo his fingers poked and pinched his side's Mondo stumbles backwards into the door closing it he gasped in a breath of air and tried to push Taka back but everytime he lifted an arm Taka would poke underneath at Mondo's weakest spot. Then Mondo couldn't hold on anymore and a booming laugh echoed through the room. "No more, uncle, stop!" Mondo called as he started to fall backwards on the ground Taka continuing the assault laughing on his own now, when he was little he and his father used to have tickle fights and in a small way he missed it though it probably helped that he wasn't being tickled back. When Mondo started to make more of a wheezing laugh instead of the boom from before Taka realised he probably was tickling Mondo longer than he meant to and stopped. "Mondo you ok?" He said leaning closer to Mondo who lay there panting. "Mondo?" Taka was a little worried then two big arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a deep kiss that caught Taka off guard but he felt himself relax into it then he pulled away. "M-Mondo sorry I guess I got carried away." He said and Mondo chuckled. "I'm gonna pay you back for that someday." He said and Taka flinched a little. "But right now let's just sit here..." Mondo said holding Taka. "I love you." Mondo whispered and Taka's eyes bulged and he looked at him but Mondo had fallen asleep right there on the floor. Taka looked back at the bed and wiggled his way out of Mondo's grasp then grabbed the blanket and returned to his side. "I think... I love you too." He whispered. The next morning Mondo pressed the cold water bottle to his temple hoping it would help in some way. "Dear God have mercy on this poor sinner." He mumbled the same thing Daiya would say when he got hangovers. "You look like death dude." Leon said sitting down next to Mondo in the cafeteria. "That sounds about right." Mondo said looking over at Leon. "How are you so alive?" He asked and Leon chuckled. "Dude I only had one drink before Sakura took it away I pretty much sobered up by the time we got back." "Bye guys see you when we meet up at the airport!" They both turned to see Hina waving at them as she left, they gave a small wave before Mondo laid his head on the table. "So when you heading out?" He asked and Leon crossed his arms. "My cousin and her folks are on their way, what about you? Are you ok to ride?" Mondo slowly shook his head. "Nope, but big bro said he'd get me a ride." Just then Taka came into view and sat next to Mondo a tray of bacon and eggs slid over to Mondo. "Teruteru said this would help a little." Taka said before turning to Leon. "Good morning Leon." He said without his usual enthusiasm he might've been feeling the effects of last night too. "Ah I see the dead have joined us for breakfast." Celeste's voice rang out as she came into view. "If only I were dead." Mondo said and Taka shook his head. "Maybe next time don't drink more after you're told it's alcoholic." He said slightly annoyed. "Good morning." Chihiro's weak voice came from behind Mondo and he didn't feel like turning towards the little guy. "Morning Chi." Leon said. "How're you holding up?" He asked and Chihiro sat on the other side of Mondo. "It feels like my head splitting open." Mondo really wished he'd worded that differently and from the glances he got from Leon and Celeste they probably wished the same thing. "Chihiro when will you be departing?" Celeste asked maybe as a way to change the subject. "Not for another few hours my parents have a long drive." He said before taking a drink of the water he brought. "What about you Celeste?" Celeste smiled that smile that used to piss Mondo off but now it was just how he imagined her face and although he didn't hate it, it definitely wasn't his favorite smile. "I've a private arrangement for my ride home." The bragging was something Mondo could live without but considering how she was when they all first met he'd consider this a slightly less snobby Celeste an improvement. Her phone buzzed. "Speaking of which it appears it has arrived, well I shall see you all when we prepare for the trip to Novoselic, good bye." She said leaving the group. "So anyone got any big plans for the summer?" Leon asked and Taka began talking about how his dad and he were going to invite Mondo and Daiya over for the summer festival. "Yeah it's gonna be awesome." Mondo said trying to be happy but his head was killing him. "Whoa sounds like someone hit the bottle a little too hard last night, Or maybe they got hit with a bottle?" Mondo groaned he turned and saw Daiya standing there. "Hey there little bro I heard what happened." He said walking closer. "And you're here to put me out of my misery?" Mondo asked standing up to meet his brother. "Sadly No I'm just here to take you home." He said and after giving Taka a half-assed goodbye hug he leaned. "I'll see ya later." He whispered with a weak smile and Taka smiled back, he then followed Daiya outside where the sun immediately made him want to die all over again. "Well at least it wasn't your fault otherwise I'd say you deserved this but... oh what the hell you probably deserved this anyways." Daiya said with a grin and Mondo frowned at him. "Fuck you." Was all he could manage as he followed Daiya to a black sports car Mondo stopped walking. "Who's is that?" He asked skeptically. "Well I didn't steal it if that's what your implying!" Daiya said unlocking the car. "We can come back for your bike later right?" Daiya asked and Mondo nodded. "Yeah I've got a key I can use to get to the garage they have on campus." He then got into the car which was just as nice looking as the outside. "What did you say your new job was?" More suspicion in his voice than before Daiya scoffed. "Relax I'm not a dirty cop or something like that." Mondo laughed a little. "Like you could ever be a cop." He said and Daiya feigned a hurt look. "I'd be a great cop thank you very much." Mondo rolled his eyes they drove on until they arrived at a pretty nice looking apartment building one Mondo was a little surprised they parked and he followed Daiya towards the elevator. "Truth be told I just do some construction work." Mondo looked at him. "Yeah that's sounds about right but the car? That seems a little more than just construction kinda price." He said as Daiya pressed the fourth floor button. "Well you'd be right see the thing is it's not my car its." He stopped and the elevator doors open to reveal a young woman standing there, she had short brown hair cut into a bob and her clothes looked like she was heading to a club she was putting in an earring when she saw the two and a smile appeared on her face. "Daiya, and this must be Mondo." She said extending her hand Mondo took it and realised her grip was iron as she shook it. "Its a pleasure to finally meet you I've heard so much about you." She said and Mondo chuckled. "All good things I hope." He said nervously why was he nervous was this Daiya's girlfriend or something?" The woman laughed. "Oh definitely not." She said and Mondo glared at Daiya out of the corner of his eye. "So anyways!" Daiya said loudly. "This is Nibiki she and I are kinda a thing." He grinned and held up his pinky putting his arm around her. "Yes somehow, sadly, however you wanna see it anyways I'm glad you're here I need the car back I have to head to work." Nibiki said as Daiya handed her the key and kissed her as she went towards the elevator. "Nice meeting you Mondo." She waved as the elevator doors closed, Mondo waved back dispite her not seeing it. "Ok so it's her car." Mondo said looking at Daiya who nodded. "Yup the chick's loaded and for some reason she likes me... alot." He said as they walked towards his apartment he opened the door and Mondo walked inside it looked nice reminded him of their old house that Takemichi was living in. "There's a room at the end of the hall you can stay in." Daiya said kicking his shoes off Mondo did the same and went towards the room where he'd be staying. When he opened the door he saw a bunch of old posters from his room back home and the same flag he'd have on the back of his bike crazy diamonds he smiled and walked over to the bed and flopped down on it falling asleep almost instantly. "Wakey wakey little bro." He heard Daiya's voice and cracked open his eye to see Daiya standing in the doorway. He'd never get tired of it, seeing his big brother alive. "Morning sleeping beauty." He said and Mondo yawned before looking at his phone it was 10 and he also had a text from Taka. He sprang up and read the text. "Hello Mondo, I hope you made it home safely we just made it back ourselves." It read and Mondo smiled. "Yeah bro we got back yesterday can't wait to hang out this summer" he sent back and he put his phone away and smiling he stood up and went over to the door where Daiya had a look on his face. "What's got you so smiley?" He asked with a smile and Mondo couldn't help but smile even more. "None of your business c'mon I'm starving." Mondo said walking past and made his way to where he assumed the kitchen was. "Alright alright." Daiya said walking towards the kitchen opening the fridge. "Be prepared bro I'm about to blow you away with my brand new cooking skills!" Daiya said grabbing a few things and setting it on the counter but when Mondo saw that one of the eggs had cracked and leaked onto the counter he had his doubts. "I'm gonna die." Mondo said before he stood up. "Well I'm gonna take a shower while you... cook." He said walking back to his room to grab a change of clothes. "Don't worry little bro I've been practicing!" Daiya said as he dropped an egg on a frying pan shell and all. Mondo sighed he missed Teruteru's cooking already.


	16. The visit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope things work out.

Mondo looked in the side mirror of a random nearby car making sure his pompadour was looking just right before he knocked on the door. He stood there waiting wondering if he smelled right, or if he was wearing something someone wears to see their boyfriend for the first time in days, the door opened and Takaaki stood in the doorway. "Mondo it's good to see you again, please come inside." He said with a tired smile stepping to the side Mondo walked inside the house. The two walked into the living room where Mondo sat on the couch looking around. "This is a nice place you've got here." Mondo said trying to ease the tension a little bit. "Why thank you, Kiyotaka will be here soon he wanted to run to the store for something." Takaaki said as he went to the kitchen. "Would like something to drink?" He asked and Mondo shook his head dispite Takaaki not being in the room. "Uh no thanks." Mondo said as he kept glancing around the room he'd barely remembered this place when he first visited but that was a long time ago, suddenly his eyes fell on something and he couldn't help but be a little grabby he reached towards the shelf and pulled down a photo album. "Ah that old thing, heh Kiyotaka always gets so embarrassed when I pull that out." Takaaki said walking back into the room, Mondo held it up for a moment. "Do you mind if I?" He started but Takaaki gave a small wave. "Not at all." Mondo opened it up and saw a baby Taka in a diaper trying to look at the camera Mondo wanted to laugh at how baby Taka still had his serious looking eyebrows but instead he turned the page and saw a tiny Taka saluting as he was about to enter his first day of school. Mondo hated using the word adorable, he just felt like it wasn't a manly word to say but he'd think it no problem and right now he thought tiny Taka was nothing but adorable. "Father I'm back!" Mondo heard from the front door but just turned to the next page of more baby pictures. "We're in here!" Takaaki called back. "Mondo! You're her- Ahh! Put that down!" Taka yelped face red as he rushed over to Mondo who grinned and held up the book for Taka to see. "Look bro you're too small for your yukata!" Showing a picture of Taka being held by his father his yukata was definitely too big. "I was growing into it!" Taka tried to get the photo album back but Mondo used his height to keep it out of reach. The next page had more pictures of Taka being tiny and adorable but the next page after that was blank. "Aw is that it?" Mondo asked giving it back. Taka huffed a bit of pink still on his cheeks. "Unfortunately yes we don't have the opportunity to take photo's very often." He said looking at the book himself. Mondo frowned he didn't want Taka be upset he came to have fun with him. Mondo pulled out his phone and pulled Taka closer before snapping a picture of the two of them. "There, one more picture to add to the collection, 'first time Mondo visited.'" Mondo smiled looking at the pic on his phone it wasn't as good of quality as a real camera but it seemed to get his point across since once he looked up from the confused look of Taka in the picture he saw the teary eyed face of his boyfriend right in front of him. "You always know just what to say." Taka said smiling. Mondo frowned. "Huh?" Taka took him into a hug. And the two stood there for a moment. "Ahem." Takaaki startled the two of them, Mondo forgot he was even there. "You two are adorable." He said with a chuckle to which both of them blushed and took a step back. "Is Daiya going to join us?" Takaaki said as he walked towards the kitchen again. "Yeah he's just running a little late something about his girlfriend." Mondo said as Taka followed his dad into the kitchen. "I think you're going to like this place we found Mondo." Taka said from the other room. Then a knock at the door made Mondo look up. "Ah hello Daiya." Takaaki said and Mondo heard Daiya's voice. "Evening Mr. Ishimaru is my little bro here?" He said. "Yes this way." Takaaki led Daiya to the living room where Mondo discreetly put the photo album away. "Hey little bro." Daiya said as he walked into the room. Mondo waved at him, before he heard Takaaki from the other room. "Hey guys we're going to head out soon." Taka said walking into the room smiling and Mondo smiled back excited to have some kind of date with Taka. The date did not go as well as Mondo hoped, he had forgotten that Daiya and Taka's dad would be coming so Mondo had to behave but worse than that was the fact Daiya and Takaaki were somewhat drunk both of them blabbering on about some boring grown up thing at least they weren't paying attention to Taka and him the two chatted and Mondo looked at Taka who seemed a little embarrassed but when he looked at Mondo he just smiled. "So how's your summer been so far?" He asked. "Kinda boring hung out with my gang and my bro." Mondo thought about anything else he'd done aside from texting Kyoko about Junko sadly nothing's really happened. "What about you?" He asked and Taka smiled. "It's going great, I've just completed my summer classes and father started teaching me how to cook." Mondo held back a sigh of course Taka would sign up for summer classes but at least he was learning how to cook that had to be fun right? Well he'd always admired Taka's dedication no point in pretending he hated it now. "Sounds great and soon we'll be hanging out with our class again in Noveslovic!" Mondo said with a smile. "Novoselic." Taka corrected with a chuckle Mondo just shrugged and the two sat there chatting and eating. Mondo couldn't have asked for a nicer way to relax with Taka. Mondo wished they were back at the restaurant now that they were back at Taka's and Daiya and Takaaki were still drinking laughing and talking about Mondo and Taka as if they were grandparents cooing over their grandkids. "And Mondo passed his motorcycle test on his first try! Went and got him a bike that same hour!" Daiya said grinng shaking Mondo's shoulder. "Hey uh Daiya might wanna slow down there?" Mondo asked as he watched Daiya take another drink. "Relax little bro I know my limit!" Daiya said before he took another drink. "Uh Mondo maybe we should leave these two alone?" Taka whispered as he motioned towards the front door. Mondo got the hint and followed Taka outside just as Takaaki started talking about how Taka got into some kind of honors preschool. "Haha sorry about Daiya he's always gotta be the life of the party." Mondo said now that the two of them were outside, Taka laughed a little. "Not at all, it's nice seeing father relax like this." He said and the two walked down the quiet street together Mondo reached down and grabbed Taka's hand interlocking their fingers. He looked at the shorter boy to make sure it was alright when he just saw Taka looking ahead smiling Mondo smiled too. "I'm glad you're here Mondo." Taka said and Mondo smiled back at him and he leaned down and gave Taka a peck on the lips. "Totally glad to be here." Mondo said grinning and Taka gave an equally big grin. Mondo couldn't sigh loud enough, Daiya was passed out on the floor an empty booze bottle in his hands Taka gave a small chuckle as he watched Mondo lift Daiya and put him on the couch Takaaki was nowhere to be seen so odds are he went to his own bed. "Guess we're not going home tonight huh?" Mondo said even though he could go home by himself it felt kinda weird leaving Daiya here. "Well you could always stay the night here." Taka said before walking down the hall. "I'll get you a blanket and pillow." He said and Mondo wanted to follow him but instead he just stood there feeling a little awkward. "We could... Always share your bed..? We could always share your bed..." Mondo mumbled to himself trying to sound more confident each time He said it. "Hey Taka. What if we. Shared your bed?" He mumbled with a grin he hoped looked charming. "That's a great idea Mondo!" Taka said from behind him and he flinched. "It uh.. it is?" Mondo felt heat rise to his face. "Of course we share a bed sometimes at school right? I don't see the harm in sleeping in the same one here." Mondo felt embarrassed for hoping they'd do more than just sleep but at the same time He wasn't sure he was ready for anything else. "Uh right..." Mondo rubbed the back of his neck as Taka led him to his room. "I have some pajamas you can borrow if you need them." Mondo wasn't really listening he was to busy kicking himself for having indecent thoughts. "Uh huh." He mumbled. When Mondo walked into Taka's room he was hit with a sudden sense of familiarity as the room, although almost half the size, looked much like his room back at Hope's Peak very neat and tidy with motivation posters on the wall along with charts and other stuff Mondo could swear came right out of Taka's other room. "Sorry if it's a bit crampt." Taka said sounding genuinely embarrassed by his room. Mondo just laughed. "Least it's clean bro, you should see my room." He said before Taka went to the dresser and pulled out some pajamas. "Here you go." He said as he tossed them to Mondo who caught them when he got a good look at then he realised they were too small of course they were they were Taka's. "Something wrong?" Mondo looked up and saw Taka looking at him his own pajama in hand. "Uh these are a little small." He said holding the shirt up for Taka to see the size difference, the sleeves went just a little past Mondo's elbows and the bottom of the shirt wouldn't even cover his belly button. "Hmm that is a problem." Taka said. Mondo handed the cloths back to Taka. "I guess you could just not wear a shirt." Taka said quietly as if talking to himself. Mondo looked at him and just smiled taking off his shirt. "If you say so." He said and Taka watched him. M-Mondo! Maybe this um..." He was to late Mondo stood there shirtless looking at Taka who seemed to be at a loss for words. "Uh..." Mondo couldn't believe it he rendered Taka speechless just by being shirtless if this wasn't a boost to his ego he didn't know what was. "S'matter bro? See something?" Mondo grinned turning towards Taka who turned red and looked away. "I um was just thinking about um something." Mondo took a step forward. "Whoa your face looks a little red are feeling ok?" Mondo couldn't stop grinning as he placed a hand on Taka's face. "I'm fi-fine!" Taka tried to look away but Mondo was loving this. "Don't worry bro I'm here for you." Mondo lowered his voice to try and mimic the seductive tone Daiya told him to practice not that he'd ever tell Daiya he actually did practice it. "B-bro I uh um." Taka couldn't make any words and Mondo placed a hand on Taka's shoulder. "I'm just kidding you." Mondo said tilting Taka's head towards him and looked into his boyfriend's slightly panic stricken eyes start to soften and Mondo leaned towards him and they kissed and kept on kissing, Mondo felt a hand on his arm he wrapped his around Taka's waist and pulled him closer. "Taka... I love you..." Mondo whispered. "I know I love you too." Taka said before going in for another kiss. Mondo reeled back a little. "You know? Since when?" Mondo asked surprised he thought it'd be this big heartfelt thing. "When we got drunk at the beginning of summer break... You don't remember?" Taka seemed genuinely confused and Mondo stood there for a second and just smiled then laughed. "I completely forgot about that!" He said before kissing Taka again who chuckled into the kiss. Mondo could've kicked himself over what he found himself doing slowly moving his hands towards Taka's shirt and undid the buttons and started taking it off. "Uh... Mondo?" Taka said voice faltering a tiny bit. "Are we going a little too fast?" Mondo stopped and looked at him. "If you wanna take it slow or slower than slow, I get ya man." Mondo suddenly realized what was happening and flinched a little. "S-sorry man I uh just got a little caught up in the moment." Mondo said taking a step back and clearing his voice. "I'll uh go get ya- me I mean me some water." Mondo walked towards the door and opened it. "Oh fucking-" the image of Daiya scrambling away from the door towards the living room. Mondo just stood there for a second before slowly turning towards Taka eyes wide. "Do... You think he heard us?" Mondo asked and Taka slowly nodded. "Fuuuuuuck." Mondo hissed as he walked towards the living room where he saw Daiya faced down on the couch. "Daiya... You awake?" There was silence. "Nooooo." A muffled voice said and Mondo moved around the couch and knelt down towards Daiya's head. "What the holy fuck did you hear!?" He whispered in the harshest voice he could muster. Daiya shuffled until he was facing Mondo. "Heard you two gonna take it slooow." Daiya said and Mondo felt his ears burn up. "You son of a-" Daiya held up his hand. "Hey same mother!" Mondo fumed for a second rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey Mondo if ya need a rubber..." Mondo glared at him and Daiya couldn't hold back a laugh. Mondo just walked away and went back towards Taka's room. "I'm just saying son I want you to be safe." Mondo heard Takaaki talking. "Oh no... please be giving Taka a gun or a fire axe incase of and emergency." Mondo thought as he peeked around the corner and saw a wide eyed Taka listening to his dad who had an arm around him. "Ah Mondo..." Takaaki said looking at him. Mondo then remembered that he was still shirtless he crossed his arms and nodded. "Sir it's uh we were just about to hit the hay..." Mondo said awkwardly Takaaki looked Mondo then Taka. "Well then... good night." He said before he walked towards the door stumbling a bit. "Good night father." Taka said quietly and Mondo entered the room as he left closing the door behind him. The two just stood there. "Oh my God..." Taka said covering his face with his hands he flopped back onto his bed. Mondo slowly walked closer not sure what to say he saw Taka shaking and figured he should do something something good. "Uh Taka are you ok?" Suddenly Taka let out a laugh. "And people say I have no situational awareness." Taka said and Mondo raised an eyebrow. "He knows he can't take a hint?" He thought before he shook his head. "What did your dad say?" Mondo said sitting down laying back next to Taka. "He uh gave me this." Taka held up a condom and for a brief moment Mondo wished he was dead all over again and he didn't know if he was serious. "He just told me to be careful." Taka chuckled and Mondo wished he could laugh at situations like this, like Taka does. Taka just threw the condom across the room not caring where it landed which to Mondo was very weird Taka cared where everything went and making a mess for no reason was not Taka. Mondo looked to Taka. "You ok?" He asked and there was a pause. "Yeah it's just I don't expect your brother and my dad to be so... whatever just happened." Mondo figured he shouldn't even tell him what Daiya just asked. Mondo looked at Taka who moved closer to Mondo. "Sorry I ruined the mood." Taka said and Mondo scoffed. "Wanting to go slow doesn't kill the mood, it establishes boundaries and trust and other couple crap." Mondo said and Taka moved closer placing his arm across Mondo's chest. "We can go at whatever pace you want."Mondo said and Taka looked at him and stood up took his shirt and boots off and then climbed back onto the bed. "This is an easy step." Taka said as laid his head on Mondo's chest. "Yeah it is." Mondo said as the two drifted towards sleep. The next Morning Mondo heard a door open and frantic footsteps moving towards Taka's room, Mondo heard another door open and then close more footsteps until they came to the living room where Mondo sat. "Good morning sir." Mondo said as he saw Takaaki look around the room. "Uh M-Mondo hello um I just had the strangest recollection of last night." He said and Daiya groaned. "Stop the noise please..." he said covering his face with his hands. Mondo enjoyed the karma. "Good morning father." Taka said walking in the living room with a plate of bacon and eggs. "I'm making breakfast, would you like some?" He said and Takaaki seemed to just look at him. "Did... anything happen last night?" He glanced at Mondo. "What do you mean father? We returned home and everyone went to bed that's it." He said before setting the plate in front of Mondo and going back to the kitchen. Mondo watched Daiya slowly dying from his hangover and decided he wasn't going to say anything stupid if he was Mondo had a very loud topic change ready. "I just uh nevermind, no thank you Kiyotaka, I'll be going back to bed." Takaaki said rubbing his temple as he walked away. Mondo grabbed a piece of bacon and took a bite out of it. Then Taka came in with his own plate and sat down in front of Mondo the smiled and enjoyed their breakfast. Mondo sat on his motorcycle waiting for Daiya to start his. "C'mon bro you've driven with hangovers before." Mondo said and he adjusted his mirror. "I might be getting too old for hangovers." Daiya said as he slapped his own face a little and grimacing. "Ok say bye to your boyfriend and let's get home so I can die in peace." He said and pointed ahead where Taka was walking towards them Mondo turned towards him. "Hey Taka." Mondo said as Taka walked closer and closer until he kissed Mondo. "What brought that on?" Mondo asked smiling as Taka smiled back. "It was a goodbye kiss. Couples do that right?" He said and Mondo kissed him back. "Hell yeah we do." The sound Daiya's bike starting startled Taka and he looked up at him. "Going home or die trying." He said before he sped away and Mondo laughed a little and he looked at Taka who just watched him. "I guess I'll see you when we go to Novoselic?" Taka asked and Mondo thought about it. "I'll totally come by again." Mondo said as he started his bike up and Taka took a step back and waved as Mondo rode off. "Don't you dare crash!" Taka shouted over the roar Mondo's engine made as he sped off giving him a peace sign as he did. Mondo rode on towards home huge grin on his face. When he reached Daiya's house he noticed that his brother was already parked and inside so Mondo followed he saw Daiya on the couch rubbing his temple. "How ya doin bro?" Mondo said opening the fridge grabbing a bottle of water. "Dead, your brother's dead go ahead and mourn." Daiya groaned and Mondo chuckled as he walked back to his room. He flopped on his bed and pulled out his phone. One text from Taka, one picture sent from Chihiro, four missed call and a voice mail from Leon. Alot happened in his ride he opened Taka's text. "Brother, I hope you had a safe drive I look forward to seeing you again, love you." Mondo laughed a little it always seemed like Taka was writing a letter when he texted. He texted back that he loved Taka too and that he'd see him again soon. He then opened the picture from Chihiro, it was the image of a small set of dumbbells in what Mondo guessed was Chihiro's room. With the caption. "Getting stronger!" Mondo was proud of the little guy his smile growing wider as he texted back. "Great job kid!" He then listened to his voice mail of Leon, he listened waiting for the message to start. "Dude where the hell are you!? Junko is freaking here man!" Mondo dropped the phone and his smile, he quickly picked it back up and dialed Leon's number. It rung once then twice and then again and again until. "Yo this is Leon, I'm busy just leave a message or something." Mondo dialed the number again. "Yo this is Leon, I'm bus-" he hung up and dialed again this he breathed a sigh of relief when he heard someone pick up. "Heeeey Mondo wassup dude?" It was Leon but he sounded freaked out. "Leon you ok? You said you found Junko?" Mondo said standing up. "Yeah man THE Junko Enoshima is here hanging out with me isn't that cool bro?" Leon's voice cracked a little. "Huh? Oh uh ju-just a buddy of mine no biggy." He said to someone else. There was suddenly some fumbling with the phone. "Hiiii!" That voice Mondo couldn't forget if he tried it was Junko. "I can't believe you're friends with the Leon Kuwata he's such a cool guy, hey you should come party with us." She said so innocently before the phone fumbled again. "Hehe yeah Mondo come party and bring the others, you know the ones, they'll wanna party too!" Leon sounded as freaked out as when he was about to be executed and Mondo was worried he just might be. "Leon text me the address I'll send it to Kyoko and Celeste just stay alive man we'll be there soon!" Mondo whispered into the phone. "Sounds good man!" Then the phone hung up seconds later his phone buzzed. "I already told Kyoko dude I'm so scared her sister is hovering over me wasn't she like an assassin or something???" Mondo reassured him told him she was just a soldier which probably wasn't calming him down but after he got the address to some club Leon kept inviting him too, but it was close and Mondo couldn't even remember getting on his bike and heading off towards Leon. Mondo arrived and parked his bike Kyoko wasn't there yet but Mondo was worried about Leon and he went inside it was a club alright, one Mondo was surprised Leon even could've gotten into but there wasn't a bouncer why? He looked around until he saw a booth where Leon looked at him with a terrified expression. "Yo... Mondo g-glad you could make it." Leon said though his face was covered in sweat and he looked like he was about to puke. "Leon where's Junko?" Mondo asked and the he noticed something, a red dot on Leon's forehead, a laser sight. "L-Leon?" Mondo looked to where the dot might be coming from on the other side of the room was a waitress she just sat at the bar watching the two of them but something about her seemed off then Mondo noticed the gun in her hand he looked at her face again it was Mukuro suddenly a hand clamped down on Mondo's shoulder from behind. "Hiya big guy." Her voice rang out way to cheerfully it pissed him off he turned towards the voice to see the same familiar pigtails. "Come to party with us? Though from what I saw you prefer a straw with your coke. Get it? Cuz dicks ahahaha!" Junko let out a laugh and sat down next to Leon wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "The fuck you want with him?" Mondo asked watching Leon flinch everytime Junko pet his spiky red hair. "With him? Yeah right, no what I want is from the dear old headmaster." She said and Mondo glanced back at Mukuro. "Oh don't worry try anything and she'll shoot then baseball bae here will have red hair for realsies!" She smiled. "Look I'll be frank." Her voice loosing all charm and playfulness. "I don't know how the fuck your headmaster knew about my plans but I'm not having it ok? I will plunge this world into despair and not him nor whoever the hell else is gonna stop me." She said and Mondo flinched. "How does she..?" He thought when Junko giggled and brought her hand to her face. "Like it was so despair inducing finding out all my hard work would be for nothing but I'm a clever girl I always have a back up plan and what fun! It involves you two." She finished speaking with a hint of bitterness that Mondo had expected from himself. "So why us?" He asked stalling for time Kyoko was coming with back up he just knew it. "Well it could've been anyone but little red here was wandering around by himself and my sister just so happened to find him so we kindaaaa." She looked at Leon's face. "These crazy chicks ambushed me man!" Leon shouted then a cough from Mukuro startled him as she raised the gun a little. Mondo looked around the bar not seeing anyone other than the four of them. "Let's keep this nice and civilized wouldn't want anyone loosing their heads over a little yelling would we?" She said with a smile as she gently shook Leon's head. "Just kidding my big sis's little pea shooter there won't blow off his head it'll just make a pretty little hole." Junko laughed and pushed Leon's head away. "So listen you two I know you're probably scared but there's good news here once the headmaster shows up you two can leave just go home and forget this happened." Mondo looked at Leon who slowly shook his head. "C'mon Mondo sit down let's party." She winked and Mondo felt he didn't really have any other option he reluctantly sat down eyeing Mukuro the whole time once he put his full weight on the cushion he heard a click and his heart stopped. "You know the best part about parties? When people volunteer to do the decorations like all over the wall the ceilings pretty much anywhere in the blast radius." Junko said Mondo slowly looked down it was just a seat cushion but he knew there was something under there, something that'll blow his ass sky high if he tried anything. "So let's pretend I got accepted to hope's peak as the Ultimate Fashionista as I planned oh and Mukuro's there too I guess we attend school until... something else happens." She stopped and just smiled for a second. Mondo never would hit a chick but Junko was definitely the exception no doubts now. "But then for some reason after we get scouted out we got turned down, I mean like for real? Who invites you then changes their minds like that soooo unprofessional." She said standing up walking around Mondo towards the bar where Mukuro sat. "But don't you two worry we'll find a way to spread despair and you're gonna help us isn't that great?" She asked smiling holding up Leon's phone to her ear. "Hello? Oh good it was the right number ok so here's the deal we have two guests who are here they'd like to see the headmaster and so-" she walked off and Mondo couldn't hear what she was saying after that. "Psst." Mondo glanced behind him and saw Kyoko crouched behind the chairs just off to his side. "Mondo are you ok?" She whispered noticing the gun Mukuro had. Mondo slowly nodded trying not to giver her away. "Can you help me take care of Mukuro?" Mondo slowly shook his head and pointed towards his chair. Kyoko raised an eyebrow and tried to glance underneath it but she didn't seem to get it. So Mondo made a fist and opened it he repeated the action a few times until Kyoko's eyes widened. "A bomb!?" She whispered and he slowly nodded. She looked at Mukuro then back to Mondo. "I will get you two out of this." She said before she slicked off out of sight. Mondo hoped she was right and he watched Mukuro when Junko came back out from the other room. "Thanks I look forward to talking to you in person!" She hung up and tossed the phone in Leon's general direction it smacked against the wall and fell into pieces. "So take a wild guess what's gonna happen next?" She said taking the gun from Mukuro and walking towards Leon gun raised at eye level. "Someone's gonna get shot." She sang and Leon leaned back eyes watering as Junko stepped closer and closer till the gun was pressed against his forehead. Leon whimpered as he closed his eyes. She pulled the away and laughed. "Oh relax I'm not gonna shoot you! In the head!" She added after she turned and walked away Leon let out a breath he was holding. "Leon you ok?" Mondo whispered not really sure what to do. "I'm not I'm really not!" Leon whispered back and the faint sound of sirens could be heard. "The cops? Ooooh you know what that means!" She walked over Leon and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up walking to the door. "Junko Enoshima, Mukuro Ikusaba come out with your hands up!" A voice called through a megaphone. Junko took Leon to a nearby window where red and blue lights were flashing through. "Anyone comes in here and I take out the hostages!" She yelled and moved Leon till he could be seen through the window then held the gun up to his temple. "I want to speak with Jin Kirigiri Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, send him in alone or I kill the hostages non-negotioable." She said firmly and there was silence then. "Release the hostages and we'll send in Jin." Junko laughed. "Ok that sounds fair." She yelled and then more silence Junko was looking out the window and smiled. "Here he comes..." She then whistled and Mukuro tossed something to her Mondo didn't see what it was... Until Junko stabbed Leon in the stomach with it, he let out a small scream. "Better hurry out there." Junko turned him around and pushed him towards the door he stumbled heavily and wobbled away. "You bitch!" Mondo yelled which only caused more laughing. As Leon approached the door Headmaster Kirigiri walked through and when he saw Leon his face went white. "Leon!" He ran towards him. "Hey slowly or the next one won't be walking out of here." Junko said pointing the gun at Mondo who was seething. Kirigiri slowly walked to Leon who was crying. "You're gonna be ok just hurry outside." He said before locking eyes with Junko. Leon hobbled out and Mondo could only hope he'd be ok. "Mondo are you alright?" Kirigiri asked and Mondo looked at him he hadn't taken his eyes off Junko. "Aside from the bomb under my ass yeah I'm fine." He said and Kirigiri scowled. "A bomb?" He said to Junko she laughed. "So much c-4 the only left of him will be that haircut!" She laughed again. Mondo glanced around the room Mukuro was still at the bar but now she was holding a submachine gun pointed at Kirigiri. Where was Kyoko? He then noticed movement behind Mukuro it looked like... Celeste? "So here's the deal. You're gonna follow us to the back." Junko said as she walked back towards Mukuro. "And what about Mondo?" Kirigiri asked as he slowly followed her. "Let the cops deal with him, I just need you, screw everything else." She said. Mondo felt his phone buzz and for a split second thought it would set off the bomb in his chair. There was a pause he was blown to bits and he discreetly checked it, it was a message from Celeste. "Distract Mukuro." It said and Mondo looked up she still had the gun pointed at Kirigiri, "Hey Mukuro!" He said Just loud enough to get her attention but Junko didn't seem to notice she glanced at him. "What's the deal with you? You're this big bad soldier but why is Junko calling the shots?" He asked noticing Celeste crouched down slowly walking on the opposite side of the bar. "Junko has the plans, she knows exactly how to spread despair to everyone, she's... like an artist." Mukuro said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "But you know she just sees you as a tool right? She's just gonna get rid of you once you can't help her anymore!" Mondo said and Mukuro smiled. "I know that's the amazing despair I feel." She said and Mondo saw a look in her eyes. "I remember her killing me because I messed up, she must have felt despair when she killed me, she must have been full of despair." Mukuro said and Mondo's eyes widened as he realized. "You remember the killing game?" He asked and Mukuro smiled. "Yeah I remember it, Junko doesn't but I do and I'll do whatever it takes to make her that happy again." That can be the only reason I remember it all is so we can do it right, so we can bring despair to the world all over again!" She said smiling. "Junko was so happy when we got locked in Hope's Peak everything was going exactly as she planned. But the headmaster kicked us out saying that we weren't symbols of hope, said that we'd do nothing but tarnish the school. Like he knew, he remembered... and so did you." She suddenly walked closer to Mondo setting him a little on edge, "You remember the killing game how?" She asked stepping even closer. "You can help Junko remember, if she did then she'd be happy she'd have so much despair she wouldn't know what to do with herself and she'd... she'd feel despair over killing me." Mukuro had a crazy look in her eye. "We'll be even closer I have to get her to remember!" She got even closer pulling out a knife and Mondo tried not to shift in his seat. "How did you get to remember? How!?" Her voice was raising suddenly a crash came from behind and Mukuro turned to see Junko wobbling away from Kirigiri who was quickly moving closer something broken on the ground and Kyoko retreating away from the scene. "Junko!" Mukuro ran towards the mess of people once Mukuro was away from Mondo and Celeste ran towards him. "The hell are you doing there's a bomb under my ass!" Mondo said watching as Celeste knelt down. "That does seem to be the case now shut up I'm trying to save you." She said as she looked at the bomb under the chair. "Wait what are you gonna do?" He asked watching Kirigiri catch Mukuro's wrist that had the knife. "I already told you I'm trying to save you." She said sounding as inderferent as always though Mondo could tell she seemed nervous as she held up a pair of clippers and reached under his seat. "What wait what are-" he heard the sound of a snip and stiffened. Celeste stood up and walked back a few steps. "Stand up slowly." She said getting ready to duck if needed. Mondo hesitated but did as she told him slowly standing up he didn't seem to be blown up. "Good." Celeste said running towards the exit. "Come on." She said as she looked back at Mondo but kept running. "I'm gonna help the Kirigiri's!" He said rushing over towards The headmaster who was on the ground struggling to keep Mukuro from pushing the knife closer to him. Mondo grabbed Mukuro around the waist and lifted her up tossing her across the room, she landed hard on her side and she let go of the knife it skidded across the floor until it went under a table. Mukuro quickly got back up looking at Mondo then the knife and she made a dash for it which Mondo followed suit, she reached under the table only for Mondo to grab her by the leg and pull her away from it. He was still against hitting chicks but he couldn't let this one stab someone. He suddenly felt the wind get knocked out of him as a hard kick from Mukuro's other leg went right into his gut. Mukuro stood and raised her fists ready to fight Mondo did the same hoping to by enough time for something to happen. Mukuro threw the first punch one Mondo blocked with his larger arms but what he didn't block was the two other punches to his side from her other arm, quick and hard she delivered them, then she moved fast grabbing his arm she pinned it behind his back. Even if she wasn't a student anymore she was still the Ultimate soldier Mondo realised this and decided for once he'd hit a girl. Mondo shoved his whole body backwards slamming Mukuro's legs against a table they both fell backwards on top of it, Mondo's large body slamming against her she lost grip on his arm and he turned around to face her, he raised his fist only for her knee to come up and slam into his jaw he stumbled back dazed he looked at her and saw her jumping off the table, leg raised at eye level. Mondo thought fast and fell to the side out of the way Mukuro's boot landed on the floor with a hard slam and she rushed towards Mondo his arms raised as he swung his fist at her she ducked and threw a punch right back it hit Mondo In the gut and he reeled forward but charged Mukuro when she wasn't expecting it and he slammed his shoulder into her gut, he picked her up and threw her hard on her back. She looked up at him pissed but then he dropped to the floor, pain shooting through his stomach no to say that wasn't quite right it was like his gut was on fire, he looked down and saw blood start to stain his shirt, he held both hands to the spot where blood was coming out he looked past Mukuro and saw Junko standing there a smile on her face and a smoking gun in hand the headmaster and Kyoko were looking at Mondo horror on their faces. Junko then ran off towards somewhere Kirigiri snapped out of his daze and chased after her as Mondo heard what he thought were the police come in. The pain where he'd been shot was horrible and Mondo tried to let out a groan but all that came out was air, little black dots began to cloud his vision and voices were getting harder to hear. He thought back to Daiya, how would his brother take him getting shot in a club? He then thought of Taka and suddenly he became scared. "God damn it I can't die here!" He thought, nothing but pained grunts could leave his mouth and he closed his eyes tight. "Mondo! Mondo!" He heard Kyoko at least he thought it was her she sounded scared but Kyoko doesn't get scared. He opened his eyes and saw His classmate looking down at him her face as white as a sheet panic in her eyes. "Please can someone get over here!" She yelled at someone but Mondo didn't know or care who his eyes grew heavy and the voices dulled. "S-sorry Kyoko guess I fucked up again." Mondo said in a raspy voice before he closed his eyes again but this time He couldn't open them no matter how much he wanted to. "Guess I'll just..." but he couldn't get the words out as the noises faded out. Mondo looked around and saw the sixteen stands the same sixteen that haunted his nightmares at each stand was a portrait of his beloved classmates bloody X's marked their faces. "Congratulations Mondo." Junko said standing in between Hiro's portrait and Hina's. "You fooled everyone, you were the blackened and you get to graduate." She said leaning against the podium looking at him she winked. "I'm so happy for you, shame about your little buddy though." She pointed towards Chihiro's spot a bloody X just like the second trial Mondo's heart stopped. "Oh plus side you're single now." She pointed towards Taka's spot. Mondo looked at it Taka's face with an X on it. "No..." He whispered tears welling up. "No no no!" He shouted. "Hahaha! You killed your best friends! Doesn't that just fill you with despair." It was a statement not a question. "Bitch!" He shouted sitting up in his bed startling Kyoko who dropped her book. "Jesus Mondo, a little warning next time." She said as she bent down to grab her book. "Kyoko? Shit sorry I uh... what happened?" Mondo managed to ask as he looked around the room it was a hospital room. Kyoko opened her book and crossed her leg. "You got shot and passed out, you've been unconscious for about two days." She said flipping the pages of her book. Mondo watched her, she looked as poised as always but did she seem relieved? He laughed a little sore. Of course she was relieved they were best buddies now. "Oh shit Leon!" Mondo tried to sit up but the pain made him stop. "He's ok, in about as bad shape as you but they said he'll live." Kyoko said but she lowered her book. "But they said he doesn't want any visitors." Mondo thought that was odd Leon would love having everyone stop by telling him how worried he was, hell Mondo was worried about him. Suddenly the door opened and Sakura, Chihiro, and Hina walked in. "Hey Kyoko- hey he's awake!" Hina said happily as she and Chihiro rushed to Mondo's side. "You really scared us Mondo!" Hina said her eyes tearing up. Chihiro was sniffling he couldn't even make any words. "Taka will be overjoyed to see you're awake." Sakura said walking closer. "Just as we are." She said and they all smiled. Mondo looked around trying to keep the mushy feelings from showing. "Thanks guys... Where is Taka?" He asked hoping to change the subject. "I think Hifumi and Makoto are taking him to get coffee he hasn't slept at all since he heard what happened." Chihiro said after a few more sniffles. "What did happen?" Mondo asked. "Why don't you guys find Taka tell him Mondo's awake, I'll fill him in." Kyoko said and the other looked at each other before eventually agreeing and left the room. "After you were shot Junko and Mukuro used the explosives they had hidden to escape. Thankfully no one was seriously hurt." She said and Mondo frowned Junko got away again. "Why was Celeste there?" He asked and Kyoko frowned. "She was trying to get information out of them but when Leon showed up it threw off her whole plan and Junko decided to improvise." Mondo remembered how Celeste saved his ass (literally) from the bomb. "I gotta thank her she here?" He asked and Kyoko shook her head. "She's trying to find Junko again odds are they know she was never on their side." Kyoko closed her book it was obvious she wasn't reading it anyways. "You... really scared me Mondo I thought you were..." She seemed to be trying to keep her voice from breaking. "Junko was aiming at me and my dad hit her hand and... I'm sorry." She said Mondo saw her look directly at his eyes. "Don't sweat it, no one really plans on their friends getting shot." He said. The door suddenly flew open startling both of them as Taka rushed to Mondo's bedside. "Mondo! You're Ok! I thought! Well I don't what to think but none of it was good!" He was crying and buried his head into the sheets of Mondo's hospital bed. The rest of their classmates save for Leon and Celeste were in the door way with smiles of relief on their faces. Then Daiya showed up behind them he looked as tired as Taka but a smile spread across his face. "Mondo holy shit little bro don't scare me like that again!" He went to the other side of the bed and grabbed Mondo by the shoulder. "Maybe we should give them some time." Kyoko said as everyone slowly left the room. Mondo let out a sigh as Taka's sobs died down, he looked over to Daiya who gave him a tired smile as he leaned back in his chair and right before Mondo's eyes and fell asleep. Mondo looked down at Taka who also fell asleep. "Well of ya can't beat 'em." Mondo said to himself as he closed his eyes.


	17. Home run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon couldn't be more relieved.

Leon stared out the window of the hospital room his thoughts kept coming back to the same thing. "You stabbed Sayaka, but she was gonna stab you and now you've actually been stabbed." His brain was thinking a mile a minute and he could only tell that everything made him uneasy. When he was brought into the hospital he asked for no visitors for the first few days even family. When he was told that a few of his classmates would like to see him he turned them down. "Just need some time to think." He reasoned with himself as he would look at the bandage on his stomach. There was a knock at the door and a nurse popped her head in. "Good morning Mr. Kuwata, how are we feeling today?" She asked as she checked the machines next to him for asking him to show his stomach. "Well I've felt better." He said trying to smile. "Well don't worry, you're healing nicely and we can probably get you out of here in a few more days." She said as she changed the bandage. "Leon caught a glimpse of the stitches underneath and felt his heart stop, he remembered the blade being yanked out of his gut panic filled him as he walked towards the door hoping someone on the other side would save him, when he got outside the police pointed their guns then lowered them, Leon couldn't take another step and he fell to the ground right there. He woke up in an ambulance and then they brought him here. Leon shivered remembering the details of that night. But the biggest problem was when he went to sleep, the next night he dreamt of meeting Sayaka after hours walking into the room with her pixel sprite and nameplate, he greeted her but she had hate in her eyes she turned and came at him with a knife stabbing him in the same spot as Junko. "That's how it would have gone down." He mumbled looking around he realized the nurse had left he let out a sigh, he couldn't even text anyone since Junko broke his phone. There was another knock at the door more loud more forceful than before. "Uh come in?" Leon said nervously and Mondo threw the door open. "Leon! The fuck man?" He said and Leon flinched. "Mondo sup dude?" He said and Mondo slowly walked forward he was in hospital clothes and his hair was tied back it was a strange sight. "Don't 'sup dude' me, why the hell are you not taking visitors our friends wanna see you!" He said angrily. "Oh yeah... well I guess I'm just not ready for visitors yet that's all." Leon said looking out the window. "That's all? Dude the whole class is worried about you they wanna make sure you're ok, Sayaka is worried about you!" Leon flinched at her name. "Yeah so what if she is?" He said quietly. "Huh? What're you talkin about?" Mondo said stepping closer. "So what if she's worried!?" Leon suddenly yelled catching Mondo off guard. "She tried to kill me! If it wasn't for her the killing game wouldn't have even started everyone would still be alive in the shelter, I wouldn't have been executed! She was just looking out for herself she's still just looking out for herself, she doesn't give a rat's ass about anyone of us!" Leon shouted and Mondo just watched him. "Us being doesn't change who she is! Or any of them! Or us!" He kept shouting. "You think we're good people for doing things differently? For doing them right!? We're just trying to get away with the crap we couldn't pull off the first time!" He panted a little watching Mondo his gaze softening a little so did Leon's. "You done?" Mondo asked and Leon sighed looking down at his sheets. "Yeah... I think so." He said deflating a little. "How much of that did you mean?" Mondo asked as he walked towards a chair in the corner of the room, Leon sighed. "I don't know, all of it none of it?" He sounded uncertain and he gave a weak chuckle. "Kyoko said Junko got away again." He said and Mondo groaned. "Yeah she got away." He was obviously pissed, Leon began to wonder what happened after he left. "So. What's really going on?" Mondo asked after a pause, Leon let out a shaky breath. "I keep thinking that this... whatever it is I'm gonna wake up from it we're gonna be back in the shelter or Sayaka's gonna be dead or I'm gonna get executed. It stopped for a while, every day I woke up and things were fine but... Then the idea that Junko isn't done, that everything could go back to before, I don't want that, nobody does I get that but still what are we gonna do about it?" Leon couldn't keep the concern out of his voice. "That crazy lady did so much before anyone even realised it what's stopping her from doing something like that again and what about the stuff we don't even know about?" Leon was in complete freak out mode and Mondo looked at him with a pained expression. "I didn't want to worry about all this crazy shit why couldn't we just have relived everything without those crazy chicks?" Leon asked knowing he wouldn't get an answer. Mondo just sat there watching him. "Look man I get it sucks but if we don't get things right who knows what'll happen, the sooner we get this shit over with the sooner we can live normal lives. Mondo said and Leon scoffed. "Yeah sure." The good old the sooner you finish your homework the sooner you can go play bullshit. "Oh thank goodness there you are!" A woman's voice called out and Leon and Mondo saw a nurse in the doorway she was looking at Mondo. "Relax lady I was just making sure my buddy's ok." Mondo said standing up causing the nurse to rush towards him sitting him back down. "That's fine but you should overexert yourself especially after you've been shot!" She said and Leon looked away. Mondo was hurt just like he was but he didn't just sit there and sulk. "Uh nurse?" Leon asked his voice unusually quiet. "Hmm? Yes?" She brought a wheelchair towards Mondo. "I uh I'm cool with seeing visitors now." He said and the nurse smiled. "I'll let them know at the front desk." She said as Mondo reluctantly sat in the wheelchair. Leon muttered a thanks as Mondo was wheeled out of the room. Leaving Leon alone. He let out a sigh at least if he had his friends show up he wouldn't be so bored. "Hey Sayaka!" Leon ran towards the idol who turned towards him. "Oh. Hi Leon." She said with a forced smile. "Look I was just wondering if you'd had a chance to listen to the CD I gave ya?" Leon asked excitement barely contained as he searched her expression. "Oh yeah it was good." She said flatly. "Yeah it was good I sang all those songs myself!" He said proudly. "I... could tell." She said before she turned her head towards Makoto. "Oh sorry Leon, I'll see you later." She said before running towards Makoto. "Hey Makoto wait up!" She called. "Yeah see ya..." Leon said a little deflated and he turned away only to hear a scream he turned back and saw Sayaka charging at him with a knife. Leon let out a gasp as he opened his eyes and looked around the room he was still in the hospital he'd fallen asleep and from the look out side it was really early morning. He groaned he might as well try to get back to sleep as he scooted further under the blankets he noticed something on the counter next to the bed it was a card. He picked it up the front cover had a cat that was hanging onto a branch it read hang in there, he opened it and he couldn't help but smile. The inside was a picture of Leon sticking his tongue out the words 'YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!' Above in bold print the names of his classmates and little noted decorated the edge of the card. 'Get better soon Leon -Chihiro' 'We miss you hope you come back soon -Hina' 'I'm glad you're ok -Makoto' and other things though Byakuya only wrote down his name he was glad everyone wrote something and he his gaze went towards the top of the card and his smile vanished. 'Get better soon Leon so we can sing together again.' It was from Sayaka Leon didn't know how to react he read it again. He remembered how much she said he needed to improve but when they sang together it didn't sound so bad. Leon felt a pang of guilt. He knew this Sayaka was different from the one in the killing game but that didn't mean he wasn't afraid of her, he didn't even realize he was afraid until the idea of her walking through door to see him sent a chill down his spine. He brought the blanket over his head. "She wouldn't try to kill me again ever..." no matter how much he thought that the image of her with the knife haunted him. "I'm sorry Leon but I have to get out of here!" She said before lunging at him. Leon shivered again there wasn't anything scarier than when he opened the bathroom door and saw her standing in there tears in her eyes begging him not to do it. But he did the noise the knife made when it stabbed her, the wide eyed expression of terror as Sayaka stepped back and hit the wall sliding down to the floor. Leon wanted to puke after he'd done it, panic filled him as he tried to get rid of any evidence. Leon sat up in the bed the memory of what happened played over in his mind he tried to focus on other things like when everyone went bowling or when Sayaka went with him to the pool or even when Taka tried tutoring him but his thoughts kept coming back to the bloodied bathroom and the dead Sayaka. He stared out the window more of the sun was barely lighting the room it was gonna be a long day. Leon was right about it being a long day first his family visited and wept over him then his classmates came and he kept awkwardly avoiding eye contact with Sayaka to the point where it was obvious to everyone he was ignoring her, they all grew uncomfortable and left leaving Leon alone feeling like an ass. He groaned flipping open the extra phone Chihiro gave him scrolling through his contacts until he eventually just closed his phone, they told him he'd be in bed for several days and even after that he'd miss the flight to Noveselic but at least Sonya said she'd pay for his ticket once he recovered more along with Mondo but Mondo said he was lucky and the bullet went right through without hitting anything so once that heals up he'd be good and back to normal they told Leon his guts got hurt but he'd eventually be fine but the word eventually is what pissed Leon off he even would miss the first few days of the trip to Noveselic a few of his friends and Mikan offered to stay and keep him company unfortunately Sayaka was one of those people and he just really didn't want to deal with her right now. Leon frowned days stuck in the hospital room, his buddies agreed they'd stop by once in awhile to keep him company but he'd rather be out doing something else hell he'd even play baseball if it meant he'd be fixed and out of here, but Leon was stuck here. Several days had past and Leon kept hoping they'd tell him he'd healed over night and be out of here but no such luck, Mondo stopped by a few times to hang out often when he was supposed to stay in bed, Taka was with him sometimes asking Mondo to return to his own bed to rest, Sayaka and Makoto visited often but Leon felt awkward around Sayaka, Hina and Sakura visited a few times too. Leon was boooored all the wacky character visits in the world couldn't change that fact when they weren't here. He let out a sigh one of many since Hina and Sakura left hours ago. He tapped his fingers on the bed attempting to recreate the rhythm of a song he couldn't remember the name to. He had a TV in his room but couldn't find any decent channels, in a small way he hoped Mondo was as miserable as he was but the odds of that with Taka always with him were slim to none. Maybe he should have someone constantly stay with him. He began to think who would make a good sidekick. "Makoto's the right kind of push over... but the girls might aim for that innocence little brother vibe he gives off... Hiro's funny but I can only stand so much of him." Leon thought out loud as he propped his hands behind his head. "Chihiro's pretty cool but I think she just wants to hang out with Mondo plus there's her whole secret thing I'd probably slip up if I hung out with her too much, Yamada's... Yamada. Hmm maybe one of the girls? Nah Celeste creeps me out and Sakura and Hina are their own pair..." he thought back to Sayaka usually if she wasn't hanging out with Makoto she was with Leon but now that being near set him on edge he'd figure being alone with her wasn't the best option, he'd just have to make do without a sidekick. Leon groaned again. He needed something to do. He flipped his phone open again it was an older flip phone so he couldn't watch anything on it, he closed it and opened it again. He let out a deep sigh. A few more days past and at least Yamada let Leon borrow one of his old game boys and although it helped kill the boredom, Mondo had been released from the hospital so Leon would be seeing less of him. The class would be leaving for Noveselic tonight except for Hina, Sakura, Sayaka, Mondo and Taka who all agreed to fly with Leon when he got better Mikan said she'd stick around too so the hospital would let him go to Noveselic in the first place since the ultimate nurse would be watching over him. There was a knock at the door before it opened. "Leon!" Taka announced his presence and Leon groaned but smiled. "Wassup man?" He said as Taka walked over and handed Leon something. "What's this?" He asked checking the box over it was chocolate but it wasn't Valentine's day. "They're from Sayaka she knows you don't really want to see her but she hopes you two are still friends." Taka said and Leon grumbled after awhile Sayaka stopped visiting Leon felt guilty but still didn't say anything to her. "Tell her I said thanks." He said quietly and Taka shifted on his feet. "You could always tell her yourself." He said and Leon looked down at the chocolate. "I don't think i can do that." He said and he heard someone in the hallway start to run their footsteps getting further and further away. Taka let out a sigh. "She um... she heard you." Leon let out another groan. "Why are you here Taka?" He asked hiding his face beneath his hands. "Sayaka asked me to ask you what's wrong, why are you ignoring her?" He asked the last part and Leon looked out the window. "That's something personal." He said and Taka went towards the door. "Well whatever personal thing you've got going on ss hurting one of your friends." He said before leaving and Leon looked down at his sheets again. It had now been thirteen days since Leon had been stabbed and he'd made great progress towards recover so much that the hospital had deemed it ok to fly to Noveselic provided Mikan acted as a private nurse the whole time he didn't mind the way she was she'd almost always end up in a very... compromising position that Leon was fine with. At least that's what he thought. "Aaaagh I'm so sorry!" Mikan cried as she found herself tangled up in the blinds of Leon's house. Leon sighed he'd asked her to check if the shuttle that would take them to the airport had arrived but instead he had to help Mikan out of a mess that would have been impossible for anyone except the ultimate klutz... Again. "Alright hang on." He said feeling like he was helping some poor scared animal out of a trap. "Th-the shuttle is here." She said quietly as she was finally free and she went over and grabbed Leon's bags and went outside Leon following her slowly his stomach hurt a lot but that fact that it was better was enough for him to ignore the pain he wasn't about to miss a trip to a foreign country. When he got on the shuttle he saw Sayaka at the front row she turned her head away from him with a pout. Leon sighed and walked towards one of the last rows behind him Sakura and Hina chatted away. "Hey Leon." Hina said and Leon waved. "Taka and Mondo coming?" He asked and Sakura nodded. "I believe they're bringing their families so they said they'd meet us there." She said and Leon turned forward again. "Huh alright." The ride was long but when they got to the airport Sakura had grabbed a few bags including Leon's and Mikan's who asked she not bother herself with it as she followed Sakura and walked off the shuttle. "Thanks I'll be out there in a sec." Leon said as he felt his pockets for anything he might've left behind nope everything's there. He stood up and started walking towards the front when Sayaka stood up and turned to face him. "Ok Leon spill it." She said her face had a look like no wasn't an answer. "What do you mean? C'mon we're gonna miss out flight." He said trying to move past her but she held up her arms to block his path. "No way you're gonna tell me why you've been avoiding me now, our plane doesn't leave for another four hours so we have time." She looked mad and Leon took a step forward. "C'mon Sayaka let me past." He said getting a little irritated. "Not until you start talking!" She said and Leon grew angry now. "Fine you wanna know what's going on!?" He yelled and he was thankful the driver had gotten off when he didn't notice cuz he was gonna do something crazy and stupid. "Sit down cuz it's a long story!" He said and Sayaka looked confused and a little concerned. "This isn't my first time in Hope's peak!" No turning back now he thought. "And last time I was there i died!" He shouted and Sayaka looked at him like he was crazy. He took a breath. "What do you mean?" She asked and Leon groaned. "Look... this is... all just like me being reincarnated or something I remember we already went to Hope's peak for two years before some major shit went down and killed me. And most of our classmates." He said and Sayaka frowned. "Leon this isn't the time for jokes." She said and Leon scratched the back off his head. "Ugh look you can believe me or not if you want but after I tell you all this just ask Mondo if it's true." He said before he began to tell the whole story of the killing game about Junko and her plan. "Forced us to kill each other? Why?" Sayaka asked her face showing that she was at least interested in what Leon had to say. "She wanted to show the world that symbols of hope, us, were just as vulnerable to despair as anyone else or something like that." Leon then explained that there were motives, and then murders. "Murders!?" Sayaka looked scared and Leon continued. "The mastermind wiped our memories somehow and so we were just a bunch of strangers stuck in Hope's peak together." Sayaka was quiet. "So who killed who?" She asked and Leon was looked at the floor. "Mondo killed Chihiro, Celeste killed Taka and Hifumi, and..." he looked away. "I killed... you." He said and Sayaka looked horrified. "You killed me? How? Why?" Leon took a breath and explained how she set up Makoto to take the fall for her only for Leon to fight back and kill her. "No I would never do that!" She said and Leon shook his head. "The motive was our friends and family were in danger, your friends from your idol group." Sayaka flinched. "You said you did a lot of unpleasant things to achieve your dream of being an idol and when that was put in danger you thought you could kill someone you didn't know, me, and blame it on the one person who trusted you, Makoto." Leon said his voice getting lower as he realised he was mad at her. "But I... I wouldn't." She didn't know what to say and Leon sighed. "And cuz of the rules I got found out and executed. That's why I've been avoiding you, when I got stabbed it made me realize what you would've done to me, and what I did to you." He added the last bit quietly unsure if she heard but he didn't care he walked past her and off the shuttle. "Leon wait!" She called out but he walked as fast as he could no matter how painful it was. "Leon wait!" He felt a hand grab his arm and he turned back she was teary eyed and she flinched before hugging him. "I'm so sorry." Leon wanted to push her away but he couldn't move out of fear or some other reason he wasn't sure. "I could tell you meant every word you said and I'm sorry. Sorry that I tried to do something like that to you and sorry you thought you had to... do that to me." She said and Leon's eyes widened it was almost exactly what the first Sayaka said in that afterlife movie place. "I'm... sorry too for ignoring you and dropping this bombshell on ya." He said and Sayaka shook her head. "It sounds like you needed to get it out." Leon looked at her he didn't even realise he felt even a little bit better. "And don't worry I won't tell anyone you were crying." She said and Leon blinked before he wiped away his tears. "Uh yeah thanks." The two stood there for a moment. "So... we good?" She asked and Leon laughed before walking towards the airport. "Yeah I was just being dumb." Sayaka smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter but with work piling up I'll be posting less often for a bit.


	18. Uh oh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting flight indeed.

Hina sat there wide eyed she didn't mean to eavesdrop, she was just crouched under the seats of the shuttle looking for her hairpin she lost, she told Sakura she'd catch up after she found it, but when Sayaka ambushed Leon she figured she'd let them talk it out before leaving the shuttle she did not expect everything Leon said or for Sayaka to believe him, she had really good intuition so if she believed him either he was a really good liar or it was true. She stepped off the shuttle not caring about the hair pin anymore and looked for Sakura. She went into the airport and found everyone standing at the security checkpoint Taka walking through as the guard checked him for anything metal. "Sakura!" Hina saw Sakura near the end of the line. "Hina, did you find your hair pin?" She asked and Hina ran up to her. "Forget about there's something I-" she stopped suddenly realizing how secret what Leon said must have been for him to get so worked up over it, she looked at Leon who was smiling talking to Sayaka for the first time in awhile. "What's wrong Hina?" Sakura asked and Hina snapped back into reality, she didn't want to blab someone's secret but she had to talk about this to someone. Wait Leon said to ask Mondo about it. "Uh just I was just thinking this my first time flying so I'm a little nervous haha." Hina tried to change the topic and Sakura raised an eyebrow before smiling. "Don't worry I used to fly to martial arts competitions, flying isn't so bad." Sakura said as she walked over to be checked for anything dangerous. Hina let out a sigh and looked for Mondo he was already on the other side of the gates with Taka. Hina watched as the two talked about something she couldn't hear leading to both of them laughing. She looked at her ticket Mondo and her had seats next to each other. She was gonna get some answers no matter what. As the group walked towards their gate they found Mondo's brother and Taka's dad waiting for them there the waved and everyone exchanged hellos Leon wondered why they had to get there so early and let out a yawn to which more people yawned. Hina didn't want to admit it because she was so curious about Leon's situation but she was actually really tired too. She watched as a few of her classmates found comfortable sitting positions and dozed off she felt her eyes grow heavy and saw Mondo had already fallen asleep his head hanging back soft snoring coming from him as Taka spoke softly to his dad about something, She began to wonder if Mondo told Taka, maybe she could ask him? But if she were wrong she'd make thing super weird. "Hina you seem troubled." Sakura said and Hina noticed her looking directly at her. "It's nothing just tired." She lied and Sakura stood up. "Huh? Where are you goin?" Hina asked as Sakura walked away. "I think I saw a coffee shop selling donuts on the way over here I'll get some for you." Now Hina felt guilty. "Wait Sakura I'll go with you. Uh anyone else want something?" She asked and Mondo's brother said he'd take a coffee and handed Hina some money. She took the money and ran to catch up with Sakura. The two walked on towards where Hina saw the Coffee shop the had a young man putting donuts into the display window. Hina felt her stomach rumble and decided that donuts were definitely a good idea. "Hina what's bothering you? You know you can tell me anything." Sakura said looking down at her, Hina sighed so Sakura knew something was up. "Well I overheard something I shouldn't have and now I don't know who to talk to about it." She said quietly and they stopped at the counter. "Good morning may I help you?" The man asked with a smile and Sakura ordered a coffee for herself and Hina order several donuts and Daiya's coffee. "And you won't tell me?" She asked and Hina frowned. "It might complicate things if I tell someone and don't have all the details besides I don't want to betray their right to privacy." Hina said and Sakura nodded. "I understand, then it is a good thing you don't want to tell me." Hina still felt guilty even if Sakura was ok with it. "But if it turns out it is ok you'll be the first to know I promise!" She said and Sakura smiled. "I'm glad." The two were given their order and made their way back to the gate. A few more people had fallen asleep now only Mikan, Taka and Daiya were awake. Hina handed Daiya his coffee and sat back down. Mikan was telling Taka about the things Leon was and wasn't allowed to do until he'd fully recovered. She munched on her donut watching the sleeping Mondo waiting for the chance to ask him she glanced at Leon he was asleep and Sayaka was sleeping next to him Hina was glad they made up but why wasn't Sayaka freaking out more? Hina is and she wasn't even the one who was supposed to know. Suddenly Sayaka yawned and stretched a little. "Oh hey where'd you guys get coffee?" Sayaka asked rubbing her eyes. Hina suddenly had an idea. "Oh I can show you if ya want." She said and Sayaka looked at the sleeping Leon before standing up. "Sure ok." Hina stood up too and they began walking towards the shop. Once Hine was sure they were out of ear shot she stopped. "Hey Sayaka I gotta ask you something." Sayaka turned towards Hina. "Sure what's up?" She said Hina looked around the terminal was pretty empty but she still leaned closer. "Look I overheard you and Leon, do you think any of what he said is true?" Hina said and Sayaka just stared at her. "Look I didn't mean to eavesdrop I was just kinda there and I'm sorry I know this is like, what the hell, but I'm freaking out how are you not freaking out!?" She whispered and Sayaka sighed. "Of course I'm freaking out!" Sayaka whispered back loudly. "I mean reincarnation!? What!?" She looked back over to where everyone else was. "But I can tell, he's telling the truth. I think." She sounded uncertain at the last bit, but then she gasped. "Oh but don't tell anyone! Leon said he wasn't really supposed to tell anyone without the other's say so!" She said and Hina gave a small salute. "You can count on me! But wait who else knows?" She asked and Sayaka turned back towards the coffee shop. "He said Mondo, Celeste, and Kyoko. Oh and the headmaster." Hina's eyes widened. "The headmaster knows?" They got to the shop and ordered a coffee and more donuts and began walking back. "Yeah I'm gonna ask Mondo for details later." Sayaka said and Hina nodded that was her plan but she was gonna ask him on the plane where he can't get away. As serious as Hina's plan was the three and a half hours until the plane started boarding was going by really slow since almost everyone was asleep but slowly they started to wake up. Mondo let out a yawn as he rubbed his neck Hina thought it was probably sore from sleeping weird. Mondo looked around and when he made eye contact with Hina who'd been staring he smiled and gave a small wave. Hina flushed not realizing she was staring she quickly turned her head. She shook her head and looked back and smiled. "It's only weird if you make it weird." She mumbled to herself and she looked at Sakura who talking with Daiya about something. "Hey Hina." Mondo moved over and sat beside her. "Oh uh hey Mondo..." she avoided his gaze as she looked everywhere else but him. "Something up? You're acting kinda weird." He said bluntly, Hina froze. "Uh just kinda nervous is all." She didn't really like. "Never flown before? Me neither but it shouldn't be too bad." Mondo said and Hina looked at him. "Oh who knows..." she said quietly and Mondo huffed. "Geez, you been talking to Hiro? That guy totally freaked Taka out about the flight." Mondo and Hina raised an eyebrow. "Huh? How so?" Hina asked and Mondo rolled his eyes. "Oh he just said he had a 'premonition' that it's gonna be an intense flight." He brought his hands up for motioning his fingers to prove his doubt in the word premonition. "Oh boy." Hina said realizing that for once Hiro was right cuz if everything went as planned Hina was gonna make this twelve hour flight pretty interesting to say the least. But regardless of her plans for the flight until she got on it she sat there quietly and everyone started to chat now about this and that what they were going to do when they land and such. "Now boarding for flight 4D to Noveselic." A voice came on and a lady walked towards the gate as she opened the door. "Anyone needing assistance please come forward first." The lady said and a girl in her early teens rolled towards her in a wheelchair the woman took the girl's ticket and scanned it before walking back with her to the plane after a moment she came back and said that everyone else could come. Hina stood up grabbed her carry on and walked towards the line forming. Once she was scanned she walked on the plane aside from the girl in the wheelchair and an elderly couple it looked like the only ones who were gonna be on the plane was her classmates. She found Mondo sitting next to Taka who was pointing at a pamphlet eagerly talking about something. Hina took the third seat next to Mondo, Sakura sat across the aisle on the other side closest to Hina. When everyone was sat down and the flight attendant had pointed towards the emergency exits and basic emergency procedures the plane began to move and Hina felt Mondo flinch a little she looked over and saw he had a death grip on the armrest she felt bad for the poor guy. The plane picked up speed and Hina leaned over to look out the window watching as everything zoomed past as the plane sped up until the ground started to get further away. "Whoa look guys." Hina pointed out and Taka looked out the window and gave a similar noise of amazement, Mondo on the other hand looked out the window and gave a small whimper as he looked ahead. Hina looked at him, sweat began to collect on his brow. "Mondo... are you afraid of heights?" She asked and Mondo glanced her direction but he still looked ahead. "Nope." He said and she sighed big tough Mondo couldn't admit when something scared him, oh well. Once the plane reached crousing altitude and they were free to move about the cabin Hina watched Taka slowly nod off. "C'mon fall asleep so I can talk to Mondo." She secretly wished and after what felt like forever he leaned his head on Mondo's shoulder and she could here light snoring. Aside from how much Hina wanted to call them both adorable she remembered her goal and looked back at Sakura who was talking Daiya who had moved to sit next to her Hina glanced around and aside from Sayaka who moved to the empty row in front of them, nobody else was around in case Mondo didn't want anyone else to hear. "Say Mondo." Hina started and Mondo's head bobbed she looked at him and saw he was listening to music, headphones blasting whatever he was listening to, she groaned before pulling a headphone out. "Psst Mondo!" She whispered harshly and he flinched before pulling his other one out. "Yeah wassup?" He said slightly annoyed and Hina took a breath. "We uh... need to talk." She said in a quiet whisper and Mondo raised an eyebrow. "About?" Hina looked around again Sayaka had turned around a little in her seat eager to hear whatever was gonna be said. "Does uh, the something called the killing game ring any bells?" She asked and Mondo went pale and that reaction worried Hina, was Leon telling the truth? "How uh why do you ask?" Mondo looked at the floor and Hina swallowed a lump in her throat. "I uh heard about it from a friend." She said vaguely hoping it be enough, Mondo sighed. "Did Leon tell you?" He asked annoyed and Hina gave a small gasp. "Um no I just uh." But when Mondo looked at her in the eye his face showing a serious look that she wasn't used to. "Not on purpose, he told Sayaka and I overhead." "Hina!" Sayaka popped her head up over the seat startling Mondo. "Jesus you both know!? How much did he tell you!?" Mondo whispered the second part since he all but shouted the first. "I think he just gave me a run down but I want details! Was he making it up, what is it? Sayaka said not very quietly getting a few people's attention. Mondo held a finger over his mouth and pointed towards Taka who was still asleep Sayaka clasped a hand over her mouth. Mondo sat there quiet for a minute. "Fine but the second Taka wakes up you wait till we land alright?" He said and Hina and Sayaka both nodded. So he didn't tell Taka. Hina thought as Mondo rubbed the back of his neck. "So I guess to begin with I'll say it started on our first day of school. Right then something was different." Hina listened intently as Mondo talked about the two classmates that she didn't even know they were supposed to have. Junko a fashionista, and Mukuro a mercenary. He talked in detail about how they spent time together getting along much like now, then he mention something called the Biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history which Hina thought sounded scary as hell. They listened as Mondo talked about the student suicides and the world starting to fall apart, his voice getting lower as he did. "Then we turned Hope's peak into a bunker and our class took shelter inside." He said and Hina gulped she remembered what Leon had said about the bunker. "But the one who started all this bad stuff was Junko so she got locked up with us." Sayaka looked horrified and Hina couldn't blame her. Mondo talked about how they had lost their memory and thought they were complete strangers, he told them how Mukuro was dressed as Junko and how Junko was controlling Monokuma, then he talked about the first motive and what Sayaka tried to do. Hina looked at her, if she looked horrified before then now she looked completely broken her eyes were filled with tears and she shook her head. "I would n-never do th-that." She said and Mondo shook his head. "Sorry but I was there, I don't know what your motive was but it made you do that." He said before continuing on about how Leon was supposed to be Sayaka's victim and how he turned the tables and killed her. Hina let out a small gasp she didn't expect Mondo to be so blunt about it. Sayaka turned around in her seat and sat down. Mondo paused before continuing on talking about the trial about them arguing until Sayaka's dying message sent Leon to his execution. "E-execution?" Hina stuttered and Mondo nodded as he went over the rules of the killing game one more time. "Kill someone and get away with it you go free and everyone else gets killed, get caught and you get killed." He said and Hina held a hand over her mouth. "So Leon was..." "yeah he got killed after the trial. The was another pause this time Sayaka turned back around. "How many of us... died?" She asked and Hina looked at Mondo who closed his eyes he looked sl tired all of a sudden and Hina was about to tell him that he didn't have to say. "Hina, Makoto, Kyoko, Toko, Byakuya, and Hiro. Those are the only ones who survived." He said and Hina covered her mouth again in horror she looked back at Sakura who seemed to be sleeping. "Sakura died?" Hina whispered. She looked back at Mondo. "What happened next?" She asked terrified of the answer. Mondo explained how everything calmed down for a bit then how he and Taka got into an argument leading to their endurance test. Hina wanted to laugh at the idea that Mondo and Taka argued they never fought but then she remembered they were all strangers in the killing game and Mondo wasn't when he came to Hope's peak. Then the next Motive was revealed. "Secrets?" Hina asked and Mondo clarified. "Our deepest darkest secret, something you'd kill to keep hidden." Hina paled and she looked at Sayaka who didn't look much better. "Wh-who died?" Sayaka asked and Mondo looked at the floor again. "Chihiro." And both the girls gasped. "She tried to use Monokuma's threat to expose her secret. As motivation to get stronger so even if she had it exposed she could just shrug it off. She asked someone for help to get stronger. Someone who couldn't handle the idea that someone as small as her was ok with the idea of her secret being exposed, he thought she was mocking him, saying that she was stronger." He talked his getting lower and Hina swore he was about to start crying. "Mondo... did you?" Sayaka started and Hina glared at her. "Stop, there's... there's no way-" she said but Mondo looked back up his eyes watering. "Yeah I killed her." There was silence and Hina placed a hand on Mondo's arm. He killed her? She couldn't believe it they were best friends now but even if they were strangers what could have made Mondo kill? "What was your secret?" Sayaka asked and Hina looked at her. "That I killed my big bro." Mondo said coldly and Hina flinched. "B-but your brother's still alive." She said and Mondo nodded. "Now he is, cuz when we came back from that other timeline it was before... the accident. I was able to keep myself from doing something stupid that got him killed." Hina let out a breath she'd been holding, Mondo got him killed he didn't kill him himself, but she knew about survivor's guilt she heard Sakura talk about it. "And then I got executed." Mondo said and he gave a shiver. Sayaka was staring at him her eyes wide her expression grim. Hina didn't know what to think. "Who died next?" Hina whispered the question. "Taka... then Hifumi." Mondo explained the motive was money and Celeste got both of them both killed. "And then she got executed too right?" Hina said catching on to the pattern. Mondo nodded. "So what was the next motive?" Mondo was quiet. "Mondo?" Hina asked afraid of how quiet he was getting. "The next motive was Sakura being a traitor." He said quietly and Hina felt her heart stop. "A traitor... so Sakura was... the next victim?" Hina felt tears roll down her cheeks. "Yeah..." Mondo was quiet again and Hina hated it. "Who? Who killed her?" She asked and Mondo shook his head. "She did." Hina flinched. "What?" Mondo looked over at Sakura. "She felt guilty that she had been giving information to the mastermind then you and Toko had gotten into a fight over her intentions, everyone was on edge, she committed suicide hoping it would stop the fighting but more than that she hoped it would stop the killing. Her death united the survivors and they managed to get out of the killing game." He said with a small smile. Hina sat there. Her best friend had killed herself, she didn't want to believe it but the reasoning, out of guilt and to keep everyone from hurting each other. Hina could believe that. As much as she hated the idea of Sakura killing herself. She could believe it. They heard a yawn and looked over at Taka who was rubbing his eyes. "Hmm sorry bro I guess I fell asleep, huh Hina what's wrong?" Taka asked looking at Hina. "N-nothing just uh had a weird dream." She said and she faced forward seeing that Sayaka had moved back to her old seat. Mondo talked to Taka but honestly Hina didn't hear anything. The next few hours of the flight seemed to blur into a few minutes even though it was dark now and Hina just sat there her eyes focused on the seat in front of her. "Hina if you want.. talk to Kyoko about this she might be able to help ya figure it all out." Mondo whispered tiredly and Hina figured he was falling asleep. How he could sleep after all that was beyond her. Until she remembered he lived through it for months he probably already freaked out. She looked at Sakura who was reading a book. She stood up and moved to the empty seat next to her. "Hey." She said and Sakura looked at her and smiled. "Hello Hina I thought you were going to sit with Mondo the whole flight." She was teasing. Hina smiled. "Yeah sorry we just had something important to talk about." She said and Sakura nodded. "I see, I don't wish to pry." She said and Hina shook her head. "Sorry I kinda don't want to talk about it, I just." She leaned her head on Sakura's large arm. "I just wanna enjoy the rest of the flight." She said and Sakura put her book away. "Are you ok Hina?" Sakura asked and Hina sighed. "Yeah I will be." She said and she felt her eyes start to close. The voice over the intercom woke Hina up and she glanced around. "Ladies and gentlemen, we begin our decenting into Noveselic please be sure to be seated and-" Hina tuned the voice out as she looked at Sakura who was fastening her seatbelt Hina did the same and after a few minutes she felt the plane shake and rumble as it began to land she looked back over at Mondo who looked absolutely terrified his hand gripped Taka's, his nuckles white, and although Taka looked in pain he just kept patting Mondo's shoulder. She laughed a little as she saw the two. When the plane came to an actually stop and the lights came on. The intercom saying it was time to get off and enjoy Noveselic Hina stood up and walked behind Sakura after they grabbed their carry ons left the plane. Sayaka was in front of them and Hina sped up a little to walk beside her. "Hey Sayaka are you ok?" She asked and Sayaka slowly nodded her head. "Mondo said we should talk to Kyoko about all this. That sound good?" She asked and Sayaka looked at her a small smile on her face. "Yeah ok." She shook her head a little before putting on her usual smile. "Come on let's not let this ruin our trip." She said and Hina smiled back. "Yeah." She went back and grabbed Sakura by the hand and pulled her closer towards herself. "I'm so excited to see everyone, aren't you guy?" Hina said and the three girls walked out to the gate where they waited for the rest of their group. When everyone was off the plane they walked towards the exit, Hina listened to the ooh's and aaah's from her classmates and Mondo apologizing up a storm to Taka who's hand was red from Mondo's deathgrip. Taka insisting it was no big deal. They left the airport and were greeted with most of their class minus Celeste and Byakuya. They all cheered as the two groups walked towards each other Makoto smiled as Sayaka gave him a small hug. Chihiro walked up to Mondo and Taka smiling as she talked about how she was glad they made it. Class 78 laughed and cheered as they walked towards the bus that had Sonya standing next to it. "On behalf of my country I welcome you to Noveselic." She smiled and everyone piled onto the bus and they were on their way. Hina watched with awe as they passed old looking buildings made of brick and stones the people dressed in clothes for the slightly colder weather. Hina was amazed and then the bus came to a stop in front of a fancy hotel, she looked at the size and it was massive definitely fancier than anything she'd ever get to go to on her own. They checked in and saw Byakuya speaking with someone at the front counter. "I'm sure you are all very tired from your flight so I will inform you of your room numbers and we can meet up tomorrow morning for breakfast." Sonya said with a smile as she held up a paper with names on it, Hina knew she and Sakura were sharing a room and she guessed Taka and Mondo shared a room and Hina heard everyone else got their own room. Hina walked towards her door, room 223 across the hall Mondo and Taka carried their bags to the door where they gave a small wave to Hina as they walked into their room everyone agreed they'd sleep off the Jet lag before they do anything else today. Hina walked in and saw the beautiful wooden bedframe and she looked at extremely fluffy blankets and a massive tv on the wall, she smiled. "Some day I'm gonna have a bedroom like this." She sighed and Sakura chuckled as she sat on the bed and kicked her shoes off, Hina followed suit and crawled next to Sakura. "So what did you and Mondo talk about? Can you tell me?" Sakura asked and Hina bit her lip. "I uh kinda forgot to ask if I can tell other people... sorry." She said and Sakura smiled. "It's fine I was just curious if it's something serious I'll drop it." She said and Hina smiled back at her. "Ok. I want to tell you but it's just don't my secret to tell." Hina said smiling sadly and Sakura nodded. "I understand and I'm not upset." She said and she pulled Hina closer and she giggled. The cuddled closer and as Hina rested her head on Sakura's chest, she frowned. Did she even want to tell Sakura? Would she believe it? Hell if Mondo hadn't have gotten so emotional she wouldn't have believed him but to see Mondo tear up, it was something Hina hated, he was one of her best friends and if they weren't happy tears she didn't want them there at all. She closed her eyes and felt Sakura's body heave in a rhythm she recognized as sleep. Hina figured she'd follow her lead and tomorrow she'd talk to Kyoko... She suddenly felt dread, talking to Kyoko was fine until she entered detective mode, then she was scary. Hina shivered she remembered how she was interrogated over the missing donut incident, you'd think she stole a diamond with how Kyoko got to the truth. But still she wouldn't be an Ultimate detective if she wasn't good at her job. Hina then frowned, that's another thing about detectives they helped people and Hina was gonna need help. She slipped out of Sakura's grip and went to the door she pulled out her phone and texted Kyoko. "Hey can we talk?" She waited for a response and not long she received a message. "Of course, I can stop by your room in a moment." Hina smiled and grabbed the room key she slowly opened the door and waited in the hall for Kyoko, she saw the detective come from around the corner and waved. "Hina everything ok?" She asked and Hina gave a weak smile. "Yeah just didn't want to wake Sakura, uh can we walk and talk?" She said and Kyoko put on a serious look. "Is this a talk with a detective or a friend?" She said following Hina down the hall. "Can't it be both?" She asked and Kyoko smiled. "Of course." She said and the two walked down the halls of the hotel. "So I wanna talk about something kinda serious." Hina said and she could tell Kyoko frowned. "Ok shoot." Hina was quiet choosing her next words carefully. "So um... M-Mondo told me about the k-killing game and I want more info." She blurted out and Kyoko stopped. Hina turned towards her and Kyoko's face was stoic as always which unnerved Hina. "He... told you?" She asked after awhile. "W-well actually Leon told me but only because he told Sayaka." "He told Sayaka?" Her voice was firm and Hina flinched. "Well I mean uh yeah b-but it was... ok let me start over." She said and Kyoko crossed her arms. "Please do." She sounded upset and Hina gulped and took a breath. "Ok... so Leon was having trouble with something's related to Sayaka."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of my shorter chapters, I'm finding myself with less and less time to work on these


	19. Noveselic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo can finally enjoy his vacation, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I even thought what I remember of Sonya's country, here's hoping it turns out good.  
> WARNING some amateur gay stuff going on, don't like it sorry it's here to stay

Mondo slowly opened his eyes, Taka was already getting out of the bed they slept on, he rubbed his eyes and looked at Mondo before giving a sleepy smile. "Good Morning Mondo." He said as he changed shirts into a more casual one. Mondo smiled him as sat up slowly. "Mornin, what time is it?" He asked as he stood up too, stretching his arms. "About 7 in the afternoon." Taka said. "I just recieved a text from Kyoko that dinner is gonna be somewhere else." He said and Mondo looked at his, he instantly woke up. "You told Hina???" It was from Kyoko, Mondo didn't like that many question marks on a text from her. He gulped and smiled at Taka. "You go ahead I got some to take care of." He said and Taka nodded. "Very well please do hurry though, eating is so much more enjoyable when your there." He said laughing as he left the room, Mondo smiled that was one of the nicest things Taka ever said by accident. But his expression turned serious when he looked back at his phone. He quickly typed. "Talk to Leon about it!" He then frowned knowing that wasn't the best response. He received a text not soon after. "Both of you are meeting up after dinner." She said and Mondo could tell she was using her authoritive tone and shivered a little but he typed back an ok and went towards the lobby of the hotel to meet up with the others for wherever they were going for dinner. Mondo let out a sigh and stood up he changed shirts and went down to the lobby, where he saw all of his classmates and Sonya. "Hello everyone, I would like to invite you to have dinner at the royal palace." She said and Mondo's eyes practically popped out of his head. He was going to be eating at a castle!? And sure enough Mondo sat on the bus Taka next to him reading a pamphlet of basic table manners in Noveselic, Mondo couldn't really fathome what to say, what if he screw up and got executed? Wouldn't be the first time. He shivered at his own thoughts. The bus stopped in front of a massive European style castle with guards standing next to a massive door. As Sonya walked past the guards they gave a bow and she turned towards the bus with class 78. "I welcome you to my home!" She said and the doors began to open revealing a heavily decorated room with more guards in it. "If you please follow me to the dining room." She said walking into the intimidating structure Mondo and his class followed everyone seemed in awe except Byakuya and Celeste who simply had small smiles on their faces. They walked through a door that led to a room with large tables sit up class 77 sat all over the room at various tables chatting away when Kazuichi stood up. "Miss Sonya's back!" He said and everyone looked over and gave a small cheer and some waves as class 78 found places to sit. Mondo, Taka, and Chihiro sat at a table with Hajime, Nagito, and Chiaki. "Hey guys how ya liking Noveselic so far?" Hajime asked and although Chihiro said he enjoyed his time here so far, Mondo and Taka mentioned they had only arrived a few hours ago. "Oh well maybe you can come with us tomorrow?" Chiaki said with a smile as a man with a chef hat stopped by and placed a plate of some kind of cracker with some stuff piled on. Mondo looked at it like it was some kind of alien goop. "What is it?" Mondo asked grabbing a cracker lifting it to get a better look at it. "Dunno but it's good." Hajime said as he grabbed one of the crackers eating it in one bite. Mondo shrugged and bit into the cracker, he flinched at the unfamiliar texture but the taste made his keep chewing until he swallowed. "Damn that was pretty good, Teruteru make this?" He asked finishing his cracker. "I think so he wandered off into the kitchen not long after we got here." Chiaki said looking towards where the chef disappeared to. "I don't think he's left it since we landed." Nagito said and Mondo figured the ultimate cook might be enjoying a fancy castle kitchen. He knew if they had some kind of royal bike shop he'd be hella interested. The group talked about a few things from Chiaki inviting them to play a game later that night to Nagito's obsession with hope, to Chihiro talking about the progress he's made with a program that Mondo knew as alter ego. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Teruteru's voice echoed through the halls as he stood at the kitchen door a smile bigger than Mondo had ever seen on his face. "Dinner is served!" He said as several waiters walked out of the kitchen holding big platters of food several different dishes went to each table, Mondo watched mouth watering as a platter with some kind of roasted meat dripping what he hoped was barbecue sauce was set at his table. Several more smaller plates that had veggies and side dishes were set down and Mondo eagerly grabbed an empty plate from the stack sat on his table. "Whoa this all looks great!" Taka said as Mondo handed him an empty plate . "Dig in everyone!" Teruteru said as he walked to a nearby table. Mondo grabbed a slice of the meat with his fork and set it on his plate as Taka reached for some roasted veggies. "Holy crap man, this. Is. Great!" Mondo said gulping down a spoonful of mashed potatoes and roasted bell peppers and other things that he couldn't care less about because the flavors mixed together so well. "Man Teruteru really outdid himself this time." Hajime said cutting into his food. "I bet he went all out cuz we're in a castle." Chiaki said smiling as she scooped a spoonful of something from her plate. The dinner went on pleasantly as the students all enjoyed Their meals, Mondo and Taka joked about the line between bros and something more to which Hajime awkwardly laughed and glanced at Nagito, Chihiro talked with Mondo about some of the things he'd been doing since he was in Noveselic, and Chiaki asked if they'd help her with a game again. "Sure no problem, I've been practicing too!" Hajime said and Mondo frowned a little he remembered the last time they played and how they had to help Mondo out so much, he hated slowing people down especially when they ask him for help. "I uh might need to get some warm up rounds in." He said before groaning a little. Kyoko was prolly gonna tear him a new one and he was making plans to play video games with his friends maybe his priorities were a little off. He glanced around the room in search of the reason behind his meeting with Detective, he saw Sayaka sitting near Leon the two listening to the wild Ibuki's loud words, Hina was practically latched onto Sakura by the arm and they were chatting with Nekomaru and Akane, and Kyoko was sitting talking to Makoto. Mondo blinked it was an odd sight seeing Kyoko laugh and not try to hide it behind her gloved hand or just smirk and turn away, whatever Makoto was doing made her relax enough to show emotions more publicly which was kinda cool. "Hello everyone I hope your enjoying yourselves?" He heard Sonya's voice and turned towards her she was primarily talking to her classmates but turned towards Taka, Mondo, and Chihiro with a smile. "Oh yes everything's great!" Taka said with a beaming smile. "I'm glad, I must admit i was a little worried when Teruteru said he would cook for us but I can see it was the right choice giving him full command over the kitchen staff." Sonya said before she turned towards Chiaki. "If you have a moment after dinner I'd like to speak with you is that alright?" Sonya asked her, she was slightly surprised but smiled. "Sure anything you need." Sonya smiled and thanked her before leaving to go talk to a different table. Mondo leaned back in his chair he was stuffed, he just wanted to keep eating but now he just wanted to sleep. He looked around and from the way Taka let out a large breath he must've eaten too much as well. "Amazing ten out of ten stars from me." Taka said smiling as he leaned back in his chair like Mondo. "Yeah Teruteru may have his... faults... but when it comes to cooking he more than deserves the Ultimate title." Hajime said patting his stomach. Mondo chuckled. "Faults is a bit of an understatement but yeah I think this is the best meal I've ever had." He caught a glance of Kyoko who was watching him, it was a little unnerving but he simple returned her gaze and looked at the time. We'd best get back to the shuttle I can barely keep my eyes open." Taka said and Mondo wanted to agree but he knew as soon as they got back Kyoko was gonna be on his ass. Mondo was rarely so upset at being proven right but this was definitely one of those times as soon as they got back to the hotel Kyoko caught him by the arm and asked Taka if she could borrow him to which Taka said of course. Kyoko led Mondo to her room where he saw Hina, Sayaka, and Celeste all standing outside it. "No Leon?" Mondo asked and Kyoko shook her head. "Mikan wanted to check on him and then said he should go straight to bed tonight afterwards." She opened her door and led the group in. "When I heard you wished to speak with Mondo and I, I assumed it was about other matters, so why are they here?" Celeste asked gesturing towards Hina and Sayaka. "Unfortunately what I need to discuss is related to that other issue." She said and Celeste let out a smile, the same smile she'd have when someone else was at their wits end. "I see so someone spilled the beans about our little club?" She glanced at Mondo. "I wonder who." He responded with a grunt. "Don't look at me, this is Leon's fault." He said as he sat on the bed. "Leon's not to blame, I told him he had to tell me why he was freaking out." Sayaka said distressed and Mondo felt bad and regretted his choice of words a little. "Still aside from Kyoko who was only told because of her detective skills no other person that wasn't there knows about this." Celeste was sounding cold and she turned towards Hina who flinched causing Celeste to smile again. "So do tell. How much do you know?" She said and Hina fidgeted a little. "I uh, know about the murders who caused them and why..." she said and Celeste glanced at Mondo. "No doubt you see us differently." She said and Hina looked away. "I didn't say that." She said and Celeste looked at Sayaka who looked just as uncomfortable. "Oh? Surely you feel nervous or scared around people who murdered some of your friends?" She said and Mondo stood up. "Hey knock it off! They just want answers don't be such a-" "Enough!" Kyoko spoke loudly and it quieted Mondo. "Look you two, we didn't tell anyone because even if we told someone they wouldn't believe us, and if they did the chance of it causing a panic was too great." Kyoko said as she crossed her arms. "So are you gonna tell us everything? Mondo and Leon told us about the killing game but I wanna know how it started, what happened to get us to lock ourselves up inside Hope's Peak?" Hina asked and everyone exchanged looks before Mondo spoke. "I say we tell em better than them not knowing what the hell's going on." He said and Kyoko sighed she must have come to the same conclusion because she nodded. "Well you two know the details more than I do." Kyoko spoke as she leaned back and Celeste scoffed. "Fine, listen because I'm not gonna repeat this story again." Mondo was a little surprised that Celeste started talking but let her continue. "About a year after we started attending Hope's peak two of our former classmates Junko and Mukuro unleashed what they call the ultimate despair devastating much of the world." Celeste spoke quickly as if wanting to get the explanation over with, Mondo couldn't really blame her he'd heard it all before and had to explain it too. Celeste talked about how they were confined to the school and how the despair sisters were simply allowed in much to the headmaster's regret. "Wait the headmaster knows about this? How?" Asked Hina hint of confusion in her voice. "The same way me, Celeste and Leon do. He died in the killing game... At least I'm pretty sure that's why." Mondo said and Kyoko glanced at him. "But didn't you say that Sakura and the others died? Shouldn't they remember too?" Hina asked and Mondo shook his head. "Nope dunno why or how but only a few of us remember, Kyoko only knows cuz we told her and." He stopped dread filled his face. "Mukuro remembers too." He said and Celeste and Kyoko stared at him. "And you did not mention this before why?" Celeste asked clearly upset Kyoko seemed to also want an answer. "Cuz it slipped my mind ok? Incase you forgot I had other things going on like recovering from a gunshot wound!" He practically yelled and Kyoko seemed to let it go as she turned away. "So what exactly are you guys trying to do?" Sayaka asked and Kyoko sighed. "We're trying to not let the Tragedy happen again which leads to riots and global catastrophe, so you know no pressure." She said dryly and Hina looked at Sayaka who shared her concerned gaze. "How can we help?" She asked and Hina nodded. Mondo raised and eyebrow and looked at Kyoko who watched the two of them. "You want to help?" Celeste asked holding a hand up to her chin in thought. "Yeah, these despair sisters or whatever sound like super bad news I don't want them to get away with whatever they have planned!" Hina said Sayaka looked down at the ground. "I.. I want Leon to trust me again, I don't want the me that was in the killing game to be the me he knows." She said quietly and Kyoko stepped forward. "Alright, but I'll tell you now we don't really have a plan of action, we find Junko and stop her, she's already wanted for attempted murder, and possessing illegal firearms but as far as what to do when we run into her? Well you saw what happened to Mondo and Leon." Kyoko added the last bit coldly and Mondo rolled his eyes. "I could've taken her." He mumbled and Hina shivered. "How can two teenage girls be so scary?" She asked and Sayaka giggled. "Teenage girls are always scary." She said and the mood lifted a little as Hina laughed a little and Kyoko and Celeste smiled then turned towards Mondo who flinched. "Ok if meeting is adjourned I'm heading back to my room." Mondo said standing and giving a small stretch before he flinched and held a hand to the spot where he had been shot. "Ow." He winced walking out of the room. "I believe I will follow Mondo's lead and return to my own room, I have a big day planned for myself tomorrow." Celeste said standing up hiding a yawn behind her hand both her and Mondo left. Hina and Sayaka stood there with Kyoko who watched them. "Man this is so crazy... Kyoko, what did you think about all this? When they told you?" Hina asked and Kyoko let out a sigh. "I thought it was a joke, or they were crazy, or anything other than 'it's gotta be true'." She moved towards her dresser. "Frankly before I actually ran into Junko and Mukuro at that club I was just waiting for those three and the headmaster to jump out and say it was all a prank. But Junko confirmed what they were saying, she talked about how her plans were delayed but not wasted, but now that we know Mukuro remembers..." Kyoko was quiet she was thinking about something. "Listen you two I'll talk to the police about getting us protection but there's a good chance she or one of her followers will target Hope's peak students, be careful and if you run into her, call the police and get away from her, she is alot more ruthless than I thought." Kyoko said before opening her dresser. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep." She said, Hina and Sayaka walked towards the door. "Ok night Kyoko, see you tomorrow." Sayaka said and they walking into the hall as Kyoko wished them a good night. Mondo walked into his room and saw Taka asleep on top of the covers of the bed Mondo claimed not that it mattered he and Taka planned on sharing the same bed to begin with but he saw that Taka fell asleep in his boots and uniform to which Mondo stood near the foot of the bed and undid Taka's laces. He tried to be thoughtful but there were so many that it took much longer for Mondo to undo just one of the boots then he tried to slip it off with out waking Taka. When he was done and he placed the boot on the floor near the bed he sighed ready to climb next to his boyfriend... then he saw the other boot. Grumbling he slowly undid the remaining boot and as he was about to slide it off Taka shifted a little. "Hmm? Mondo?" Taka drowsily said sitting up a little. Mondo smiled sheepishly. "Aw damn I was trying not to wake ya." He said sliding off the boot and Taka blushed and smiled. "I uh guess I was more tired than I thought." He said scooting over as Mondo layed down next to him. "S'fine I'm tired too." Mondo said pulling Taka closer to his chest. Sleep tugged at his eyes. "Everything ok with Kyoko?" He asked and Mondo yawned out a "Yeah". "Wonder what we're going to do tomorrow." Taka said nuzzling himself closer to Mondo, who secretly hoped Taka wouldn't accidentally bump his injury and ruin the mood cuz odds are it would hurt. Alot. They sat there until Mondo felt Taka's rhythmed breathing and he knew he was asleep. Mondo yawned he closed his eyes and let himself follow Taka's lead. The next morning an alarm woke Mondo up and he looked around spotting Taka's phone beeping on the nightstand, Taka sat up and yawned as he stretched. "Good morning Mondo." He said rubbing his eyes and Mondo stood up gently touching his stitches. "Morning. " he yawned back. They both got up and Mondo claimed first shower while Taka did his morning stretches, Mondo wanted to ask Taka if he wanted to shower with him but whatever charm he planned to put behind the question vanished as soon as he opened his mouth leading to nothing but an awkward grunt to which Taka simply raised an eyebrow as Mondo hid in the bathroom. He grumbled at himself he'd never been shy but now that it came down to sexual stuff with his boyfriend he didn't know when would be a good time to bring it up plus there was the possibility that neither of them even liked it. Suddenly filled with dread. "What if he decides he doesn't like dudes anymore? What if I don't like them anymore?" He thought as he stripped down careful to not scrub his stitches he washed up and wrapped a towel around his waist walked back into the room his thoughts still worried that things might not work out between him and Taka. "Shower's all yours bro." Mondo mumbled and Taka turned towards him. "Thanks Mon-" He was staring and for a second Mondo looked behind him before he connected the dots, smiling he casually flexed. "Like what you see?" To which Taka blushed and turned his head. "Oh come on Mondo not this again." He said smiling and Mondo raised both his arms flexing above his head. "Not what again bro? I ain't doing-" he suddenly felt a chill and looked down his towel on the floor around his feet. Now it was Mondo's turn to blush as he reached down and picked up his towel wrapping it around his waist again he had a hint of panic in his eyes as he slowly looked up. Taka was just staring at him... his nose bleeding. "T-Taka?.." Mondo didn't know what to do or think or say. "I uh think i need to take my shower." Taka said grabbing the clothes folded on his bed and walking past Mondo to the bathroom. Mondo was screaming in his head and if it wasn't for the fact that the walls might not be sound proof he would have screamed out loud too. He looked at the bathroom door, should he say he was sorry? It was an accident should he just leave? "Hey Mondo?" Taka's voice came from the other side of the door. "Ye-" his voice had an unnatural highness to it, he cleared his throat and tried again. "Yeah?" The door slowly opened and Taka peaked out his head a little. "Just um... You look nice, uh n-naked th-that is." His face was red and he quickly shut the door and Mondo turned away a smile tugged at his lips as he walked over to his suitcase. "Look nice naked huh?" He thought as he pulled out the clothes he planned on wearing. After the morning's... events Taka and Mondo went towards the entrance of the Hotel where they saw Daiya and Takaaki the two were chatting about something when they looked at the two teens their expressions were quite different Daiya had a huge grin on his face while Takaaki frowned at Mondo sending a small chill down his spine. "Good morning father, Daiya. Any plans for today?" Taka asked and Takaaki smiled a little. "Yes actually. I was hoping we could take a tour of the town just the two of us have some father son time." He seemed eager and Mondo began to wonder what exactly Daiya said to him. "Yeah little bro we need some quality family time too!" Daiya said stepping closer to him. "Alright then what if we meet up for lunch later?" Taka asked oblivious to whatever look Takaaki was sending Mondo. "Sounds good I'll text ya then and we can meet up!" Mondo said sounding cheerful despite his unease. Mondo watched as Taka and his dad left the build Taka talking about some of the sights he'd like to visit. "So little bro, did ya get some?" Mondo sighed. "There it is." He said turning towards his brother. "Is that why Taka's dad was giving me the shit eye?" He asked upset that his brother probably said something like that to his boyfriend's dad. "I may have... made a joke that he took a little too seriou-" mondo didn't let him finish before punching him in the arm. "Not cool bro." He said walking towards the exit. "Oh come on Mondo it was a joke... unless." He ran to catch up to Mondo. "Something really did happen?" He asked his voice just above a whisper. Mondo tried to fight the heat rising to his face but it was to late Daiya spotted the pink on his ears. "Mondo did you..?" He held up his hands and made a circle with one hand and slowly moved the pointer finger of his other hand towards it. " NO! Jesus Daiya what the fuck!?" Mondo was red with or anger or embarrassment he didn't care. "You had to have done something bro, it's a romantic hotel no adults watching you, things could get... crazy." Daiya said and Mondo scoffed. "Oh yeah like you'd know." Daiya seemed to have heard him because he dropped it and they went on walking. They arrived at a nice looking building that Mondo read as a book store somewhat glad that Taka made him learn the language a little. "So where to little bro?" Daiya said glancing around before leaning against the window. Mondo had a thought. "I'll be right back." He ran into the bookstore and in what seemed like record time came back a brown paper bag in his hands as he walked beside Daiya again. "Whatcha got there?" Daiya asked and Mondo pulled out a small book. "Sight seeing guide maybe they'll have something like a bike show or something." Mondo said hoping Daiya wouldn't ask about the other book still in the bag. He seemed to not notice or care as he reached for the little booklet. "Ugh it's in foreign." He said handing it back to which Mondo frowned at the pages. He could speak very little German enough to find a bathroom or say that he couldn't speak German that well or to insult a German man's mom but reading it was a different story. He flipped through some of the pages until he got to the latter half of it sighing in relief. "Don't worry bro the back of it is in english." Mondo said and Daiya groaned. "Not my best subject." Mondo knew that and he was glad it meant he couldn't read the book on building furniture Mondo got. They wandered around town spotting several interesting things, a man playing the guitar on the side of the street, a woman juggling knives, and a group of dancers taking up a spot on the road. They walked until they made it to a park where a big stage was built the curtains drawn closed and Mondo noticed that a bunch of little kids were there along with who he recognized as Akane. "Hey Akane what's going on?" Mondo asked walking closer she turned towards him and smiled. "Oh hey guys, my siblings and I were just about to watch the magic show that's going on." She said and turned back towards the stage. Mondo blinked and looked for the siblings she was talking about but now that he noticed most of the kids there looked very similar to her. "Wait are all these guys your siblings?" He asked and Akane nodded. "Yup Sonya let me bring every single one of them. As she sat down on the grass seven of the kids crowded around her smiling with excitement. "Ladies and gentlemen prepare to be Amazed, I am Himiko Yumeno!" The curtain suddenly flew open to show a small red headed girl with a witch hat, she looked like she was still in middle school and she raised her hands stepping forward looking over the crowd. "What do ya think bro, wanna watch a magic show?" Daiya asked and Mondo shook his head. "Nah we should be meeting with Taka soon." He said as the walked away looking over his shoulder he saw the small magician holding a bunch of cards as one of Akane's little brothers pointed at one. They walked as Mondo texted Taka and they agreed to meet up at a small sandwich shop. Mondo walked towards it spotting Taka and his dad through the window they seemed to be talking about something that had Taka smiling. "Oooh I could kill for a cup of coffee." Daiya said speeding up his pace towards the door Mondo followed and the two entered the shop and made their way towards the Ishimaru's. "Oh hey there I didn't see you." Taka said smiling as he waved, Mondo sat next to him and smiled back. "Hey how's your guys morning go?" He asked as he grabbed a menu. "Pretty nice so far we saw a few of the local sights and sampled some of the local food." Taka said, Mondo was a little jealous, he and Daiya only walked around a little. "Hey maybe we can walk around together?" He said with a smile and Taka smiled back. "That sounds great!" Taka's voice full of it's usual enthusiasm. Takaaki seemed a little uncertain of this at least from his facial expression but Daiya whispered something to him Mondo noticed that this seemed to relax him a little. "That sounds like a good idea, you two have fun!" Daiya said before give a slightly hard slap on Takaaki's back. "Er- yes you two enjoy yourselves." He said almost sounding uncertain. Taka didn't seem to notice as he simply thanked his father and smiled brightly Mondo though saw the discomfort in both his boyfriend's dad's eyes and his own brother's. He glanced at Daiya who smiled before looking away at Takaaki. Mondo didn't want to question it mostly because he hadn't spent much time with Taka today so he just smiled at Taka. "Yeah c'mon, we can have fun on our own right?" To which Taka smiled Mondo knew that Takaaki might not approve but to be honest he didn't care if it means he had an awkward moment with his boyfriend's dad he'd make sure it was worth it and that he was going to make sure that this morning's... incident didn't add some kind of awkwardness to his relationship. Once they finished eating in almost complete silence Mondo smiled trying to play it off as youthful vigor as he grabbed Taka's hand and rushing out of the cafe as youthful eagerness to avoid whatever disapproving gaze Takaaki had, they both couldn't help but laugh. Takaaki stood there watching as his son ran off with the boy he'd have accept as his son's boyfriend into the street around the corner. "Relax they're both are responsible kids." Daiya said smiling." Takaaki couldn't smile though he simply stood there a frown on his face. "I suppose but still, I wish Taka and your brother would take more precautions when it came to wandering around a foreign country." Takaaki said with a scowl and Daiya gave a slight frown obviously Mondo had a harder time than Taka at winning over his in-laws. Daiya smiled at this but it didn't change the weight behind what joke he thought of. Mondo dragged Taka through the city back to the park he and Daiya found themselves earlier at. "Mondo! Where are we going?" Taka asked to which Mondo simply smiled. He knew his boyfriend found mystic and spectral things fascinating especially when he had no idea what caused them. "Just watch bro." He replied bringing Taka to the stage in the middle of the park. "And for my next trick I shall make a volunteer disappear!" A young girl said with little enthusiasm." This instantly caught Taka's attention and Mondo watched as the smaller boy slowly stopped to a halt at young girl from the audience who had a pair of pig tails tied back with a windmill like bow get grabbed from the audience. Mondo couldn't tell if it was one of Akane's siblings but she did seem somewhat younger than Mondo or Taka. Mondo watched as the young "mage" as she called herself held a cloth over the girl who called herself Tenko vanished in thin air. When she held a cloth over an empty box and made Tenko "reappear" Tenko seemed genuinely confused and amazed by the trick. Mondo began to wonder if it really was Magic. But he didn't have time to voice his doubts as Taka seemed to buy the whole thing and cheered completely and wholeheartedly at the trick. Mondo watched as his wide eyed boyfriend laughed and cheered he couldn't care less if it was real he just kept watching Taka. The show went on and Mondo watched as Taka raised his hand to be a volunteer for a different trick but when he wasn't picked he deflated a little only for him to get excited all over again as some boy with a black hat hiding most of his face got "sawed" in half. "Thank you. You've been a great audience." The little magician said a little less than enthusiastically Mondo watched as she did her last trick an underwater escape spell as she called it. He was a little nervous as the girl hopped into a giant tank full of water a curtain hiding what was going on inside, above a smaller tank full of piranha swimming around, next to the bigger tank a timer that would release the fish into the tank where the girl was swimming after sixty seconds. Mondo watched unimpressed but when half the time was gone and the magician hadn't made an appearance he sat up in his seat a little. When there was only ten seconds left everyone in the crowd seemed on edge when the timer hit zero the words death appeared and there were a few gasps as the tank above opened and all the piranhas fell into the bigger tank. Mondo heard Taka gasp but then. "Ta da!" The voice called out walking from behind the curtain was the Amazing Himiko she opened the curtain to show the piranha swimming around harmlessly. "Amazing and she isn't even wet! I'm positive I saw her splash when she first entered the tank!" Taka said clearly amazed. Mondo was more relieved that he didn't have to see a girl get eaten by a bunch of angry fish more than being impressed by the trick. The girl bowed and waved as she began picking up some of her tools and the crowd began to stand and walk off in different directions. Mondo saw someone who looked familiar the white fedora and suit. "Psst. Hey isn't that the Hope's Peak Talent scout?" Mondo asked nudging Taka who glanced in the direction he pointed. The man was writing something down as he looked at Himiko before he turned and walked away. "I believe it is. Maybe we just saw a future underclassman." Taka said and Mondo laughed. "The ultimate Magician sounds like a cool title." He said as he and Taka walked off. The day dragged on with Taka taking Mondo to several of the historic landmarks, some statues that were either "art" or memorials including a bronzed man who seemed to be pointing at something off in the distance. Mondo had a laugh by standing to where the man looked like he was picking his nose, Taka not so much but when Taka's phone started ringing he used the statue's finger to press answer and Mondo gave a small snort. "Yes hello?" Taka listened as Mondo could barely make out a voice on the other end. "It's Makoto he'd like to know if we would be ok with helping him with something?" Mondo nodded he wouldn't turn down Makoto asking for help. "Sure we'll be there." Taka hung up and Mondo wondered what he'd be helping with. Mondo didn't even try to hide his grin as he stood in front of a building that had a large neon light sign that read "lazer tag" Makoto and Kyoko stood in front of it waving as Taka and Mondo made their way over. "Thanks for coming guys." Makoto said with a smile as Taka stepped closer. "I can't say I've ever played laser tag before." "Of course not." Mondo thought as he walked closer. "Don't worry bro just stick close and I'll teach ya what ya need to know." Mondo grinned. "Ah so you've finally assembled your team eh?" Hifumi's voice rang out as Mondo turned to see him already wearing the laser tag gear, next to him stood a very bored looking Leon and Sakura both decked out in the same equipment. "Ah so that's what this is." Taka said and Kyoko sighed. "Yes it would seem I got roped into this when Makoto said he need more teammates." She sounded like she didn't wanna be here but Mondo knew if that were true she'd have found a way to scram. "Ok guys we've got next round!" Hina said walking towards the group wearing her gear when she saw Mondo and Taka she smiled and waved. Mondo smiled, this was gonna get good. Hifumi led them to the counter where a very tired looking young man asked them if they were going to play. "Yes four of us." Makoto said and the guy eyed everyone there before walking into a back room. Mondo saw the bags under the guy's eyes and didn't envy him he this job must suck more than he thought. When the man came back with four more chest and back targets along with the guns he explained how to put everything on. "Please follow me." He said and the group did as he asked. He led them into a room where a tv sat mounted on the wall it showed the basic in's and out's of the game shoot other players' targets, don't physically hurt anyone and other basic info. "Will you be playing on teams or solo?" He asked his voice as tired as his eyes. "Us four on one team those four on another." Leon said as he pointed at the two groups. Mondo watched as the man nodded before walking off. "Mondo could you help me?" He turned and saw Taka trying to buckle that last clasp on his back for the overly complicated target. Mondo reached over and buckled it and then took a second to run his hand along Taka's back and down his side. The moral compass flinched and blushed wildly. "M-Mondo!" He whispered to which Mondo simply laughed teasing Taka was always fun. Once everyone was geared up the man asked them to follow him to a different room that was lit up by a black light making several things glow brighter. "One team head that way until you see a sign with this number the other that way." And after pointing the two directions out and handing a small piece of paper to Hina and Kyoko the man left to probably return to the front desk. The teams split up and Mondo watched as Makoto and Taka tried talking strategy leaving Mondo to walk along Kyoko. "So detective, you do this kind of thing often?" He asked already knowing the answer. "You can probably guess no, but I was there when Makoto was challenged and he needed teammates so I thought 'why not'. What about you?" She asked as they came to a sign the read 'team 4 blue team base' the lights on everyone's gear lit up blue and they all stood ready. "Hell yeah the gang and I rocked the laser tag place back home!" Mondo said as a woman's voice that sounded prerecorded counted down from ten. Everyone raised their guns eager to start. "Three... two... one... Begin!" Mondo sprinted ahead and ducked behind cover taking a look around he spotted someone he didn't recognize a young boy aiming his gun around out in the open. "Looks like it wasn't just our teams in here huh?" He heard Makoto speak and nodded. "If you get zapped ya gotta go to the entrance and sit out right?" Taka asked and Mondo frowned. "One hit and your out huh? Well guess that means we just gotta not get hit." He peeked over and was about to shoot the kid who's target glowed green but it suddenly flashed yellow and the kid looked down surprised before walking off with a pout. "Nicely done Hajime!" He recognized that voice he looked over and saw Chiaki next to a few of her classmates their targets a bright yellow. "How many freakin teams are here?" Mondo asked before aiming his gun at them. "Oooh I think I hear the enemy!" Ibuki's loud voice called out as she pointed and fired in Mondo's direction he ducked trying to keep him target covered. "Crap!" He noticed the yellow team was spreading out more and began to circle him. "Mondo we gotta move!" Taka said ducking behind cover as he retreated heading towards Mondo's right. "Over there!" He heard someone call out and then the laser noise a gun made when you fired it. Ibuki's targets flashed purple. "WHAAAA IBUKI GOT HIT!?" She cried as she wandered off towards the entrance. "They're down a player we should move in now." Mondo said and Kyoko held him back. "No if we rush into the open the purple team will get whoever the yellow team doesn't, we should wait until they mess up leave themselves open." She said pointing towards something Mondo looked where her finger led and saw Gundam hiding, his gun pointing towards the opening in front of them. Mondo glanced back out into the middle of the room and saw that Hajime had been hit and was walking off dejectedly. "Two members of yellow team have been hit if they only had the four then we should let someone else take care of them while we find a better vantage point." Kyoko said following Taka and Mondo decided it was best to stick with the group. They wandered along the edge of the room ducking behind various cover when they saw Nekomaru and Teruteru aiming their guns in random directions. "I don't see anyone with their team color." Makoto whispered and Mondo crouched down next to him. "What do ya think we take the shot?" Makoto smiled and nodded. They both stood and fired their guns making laser noises as Teruteru and Nekomaru's targets glowed blue. "What!? WE WERE DEFEATED!?!?" Nekomaru yelled and Teruteru fell to his knees. "Now we'll never avenge Fuyuhiko and the delicious Peko!" "Seriously how many teams are there?" Mondo muttered as the group moved past their two first kills. They stayed close and together firing at anyone who they stumbled across which oddly enough consisted of more of their schoolmates. "Seriously did everyone decide to play lasertag or something?" Mondo asked as Kazuichi hung his head low walking towards the exit his target glowing a fine blue. "Who knows with Makoto's luck probabl-" Kyoko was cut off by her target flashing red she stood there wide eyed as she turned towards the others. Mondo watched as she smirked before falling to her knees Makoto rushing to her side. "Kyoko!" He said with genuine concern and Mondo had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing as Taka rushed by towards where he thought the red shot came from. "You bastards!" He called out firing his gun. "Makoto..." Kyoko whispered her voice hoarse and Makoto leaned in as she whispered something before going limp with a loud "gah" followed by a dramatic "NOOOOO!!!" From Makoto and Mondo trying his hardest not to laugh he didn't expect Kyoko to throw such a convincing and humorous 'death' but still Mondo would have to be an ass to not avenge his dead squadmate. "You guys are gonna regret that!" He tried to yell seriously but he still had a bit of laugh stuck in his voice. He didn't get far when he saw it. Taka on the floor his target glowing red. "Taka! No!" Mondo rushed over to his bro. "Mondo... is that you?" He asked quietly and Mondo slowly nodded. "Yeah it's me bro I've got you." His voice laced with more drama for the situation. "It's so cold Mondo... I see a light." He said and Mondo had to hold back tears (from laughing). "D-dont go towards the light bro!" He heard evil laughter and looked up. "Don't worry you'll be joining him soon enough." Hifumi said as he, Leon and Hina walked out of the fog that Mondo pretended was there smiles on all of their faces as they raised their guns. Mondo closed his eyes and accepted his fate when he heard a laser gun go off he slowly opened his eyes and saw the three stand there all their targets shined blue before they dropped to the ground dramatically. Mondo blinked before turning around to see Makoto standing behind him gun shouldered. "War is hell." He said before turning the laser on himself and firing his own light turning blue as collapsed. Mondo sat there surrounded by the 'bodies' of his comrades and his enemies and he shook his head. "It's truly a shame..." Mondo flinched as he slowly turned and saw Sakura and the muzzle of her laser pointed at him. "You don't have the guts." Mondo said bitterly Sakura shook her head. "Don't you know not to fight a woman with nothing left to loose..." She said her eyes locked with Mondo's just like all those weeks ago when they were young and full of joy now only filled with- suddenly both of their targets flashed green. "Haha we got you!" Some brat said and everyone sat up from their dead positions. "What the hell!?" "It was getting good!" "Dude come on!" Several shouts aimed at some poor random kids who decided to ruin whatever the hell was going on. The kids awkwardly rushed off and the Hope's peak students all sat there before they began laughing. Getting up they headed towards the exit passing by a few more classmates and two more dramatic "Nooooo's" from random people with their dead friends. "That was fun you guys wanna get something to eat?" Hina asked as they all returned the gear into a bucket by the exit. "Yeah I could eat." "That sounds lovely miss Asahina." "Totally!" Mondo watched as the very tired looking man from the front counter go over and grab the targets and guns that were just put into the bucket and he led a group of loud elementary school kids in to the play area his eyes void of any joy. "Yeesh that guy needs a nap." He said before rushing to catch up with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long.  
> I'd like to say thank you to everyone who sticks with the story, I didn't think I'd be trying so hard on this when I started but your support and enjoyment make it more than worth it I also have a greater appreciation for this kind of work, thank you all.


	20. Going home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trip to Noveselic comes to an interesting end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING this is the most NSFW chapter yet. You have been warned, I don't own anything except the shitty jokes. (Some of them...)

Mondo tapped his foot impatiently fighting back the yawn he felt. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. "10:46 PM..." He said aloud and Taka looked at him then frowned. "This is completely unprofessional." He said crossing his arms. The two stood outside the museum Taka asked Mondo to check out with him when it was starting to get late they decided to call for someone to pick them up from the hotel since they took a train to get here and they said a car would arrive in about forty minutes. But that was two and a half hours ago since then they been calling and reassured that their ride was almost there every half hour. "I'm going to call them again." Taka said his voice sounding irritated. "Whatever let's just get a train ticket back." Mondo said and Taka sighed. "We can't the station stopped selling tickets at 7:00 sharp." He held his phone up to his ear and waited for a voice. Mondo went over to the vending machine that had now become his worst enemy having swallowed enough of his money to give him number 8 burger meal which he was now craving. "Piece of junk." He kicked the side much to his Surprise nothing happened. He walked back over to Taka who hung up with a huffy. "They didn't even pick up this time." He said annoyed. Then his phone started ringing. "It's Kyoko, Hello?." He said answering it holding the phone up to his ear. "Yes I'm aware, we've been trying to get the hotel to send a car for the past two hours bu- what? Why didn't they tell us that? No! They just kept telling us they have a car on the way... alright thank you... I'll tell him. We'll see you tomorrow morning." He hung up and Mondo leaned closer. "What's up, evac on the way?" He asked and Taka shook his head. "I'm afraid not, someone rented all the available cars for some kind of party, we're on our own." Taka frowned bringing his hand to his chin as he often did when he needed to think. Mondo had to think too part of the whole reason they were in this mess because of his older brother. "You kids sure you don't need a ride? I can take you on your little date no prob!" He said as Mondo slammed the door in his face. Mondo had to much pride to ask for help now after 2 and a half hours of sitting here. And Taka said he had a similar exchange with his dad though with less door slamming. "What to do..." Taka said to himself. Mondo wished he had his bike it would be awesome to ride around this place with Taka but of course he didn't so he had to think of something else. "Hey there, are you two Mondo Owada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru?" Mondo went rigid dispute the feminine voice that called out he was ready for a fight, they looked towards the road and saw a small blue rental car with a young woman dressed in a blue dress and an apron she had long orange hair tied back with a bow. "Who wants to know?" Mondo asked slightly on edge. "The name's Chisa Yukizome, I'm class 77's homeroom teacher!" She said with a smile and Mondo relaxed a little. "You kids need a lift back to the hotel?" She asked and the two boys walked towards the car. "Thank you very much miss Yukizome but what are you doing out here?" Taka asked opening the passenger side door. "Oh the Headmaster asked me to check and see where our lost two students were and after some investigations I found out you were waiting on a car that would never come." She said cheerfully and Mondo sat in the cramped backseat of the car. "I'm sorry, I knew the train wouldn't be available and I still thought it would be a good idea to come here I'm so ashamed for not taking the proper precautions!" Taka said as Mondo patted him on the back from the backseat. "Oh it's not entirely your fault frankly the Hotel should have more than a few cars available and who the heck asks for all of them anyways?" She said driving off towards the hotel. Mondo looked out the window watching as the lights of stores and houses went by. "So what were you two doing out so late anyway?" She asked and Mondo blushed a little facing the window so Yukizome couldn't see. "We were having a date at the museum of Noveselic history." Taka said and Mondo felt his face heat up more. "Oh that's wonderful! Kids these days need to know just how much culture they absorb when presented with the opportunity of visiting a foriegn country." Mondo rolled his eyes the same thing Taka said almost word for word, he didn't really care he just couldn't say no when Taka asked him all stary eyed. The ride back was full of more historic talk between what Taka learned and what Yukizome quizzed him on. Mondo secretly wished he was still stuck at the museum. After 40 long minutes they arrived at the hotel and found a parking spot. "You have arrived at you destination!" Yukizome said and Taka and Mondo climbed out of the car. "Thank you very much for the ride and the extra knowledge I believe I've learned much today!" Taka said with a grateful bow. "Yeah like not to trust the hotel staff." Mondo grumbled before turning towards Yukizome. "Yeah thanks." Yukizome smiled. "It was my pleasure, now Ishimaru would you please go inform the headmaster you're both back I'd like to ask Owada something if you don't mind." This caught both of them off guard and although Mondo seemed ok Taka began to walk back to the hotel glancing over his shoulder along the way. "Yeah what is it?I do something wrong?" He asked and Yukizome shook her head. "No it's nothing like that, see..." She crossed her arms and smiled. "I just have a few questions to ask you about the headmaster." She said and Mondo raised an eyebrow. "The headmaster? What would I know?" Confusion wasn't the only thing Mondo felt, he couldn't help the dread that started to fill his gut. "Well we couldn't help but notice that you've talked to him alot, and his daughter too sometimes you even try to be secret about it." She said with her smile and although she sounded sympathetic Mondo had a bad feeling she was after something. "He's the headmaster I talk to him about my future and crap, and his daughter is my friend nothing wrong with that is there?" He started to sound defensive and he hoped that would cause her to suspect anything. "No of course not I just-" Mondo crossed his arms. "Wait who's 'we'?" He asked concerned. "Junko brainwashed a bunch of students, what if she got to one of the teachers? Wait that would make since there had to be someone on the inside right?" Mondo thought as his gut began to twist what if she was working for Junko? He gave off a glare wondering if he was just being paranoid. "Oh forget I said anything!" She said smiling as she began walk towards the hotel patting his shoulder as she passed him. "Don't worry about it just wondering is all." She walked off leaving Mondo standing there, he didn't like this, any of it, the secrets, the paranoia, the constant threat of some crazy shit killing everyone he cared about. He sighed pulled out his phone and did the one thing he hoped would help, he texted Kyoko. Kyoko stood in the bathroom brushing her teeth when her phone gave a small beep she glanced at it and saw it was a message from Mondo. "Gotta talk" she read and frowned. "Serious?" She texted back spitting out her toothpaste and rinsing off her brush she walked towards her bed about to grab her gloves and her slippers. "Yeah" another message read. "Alright come to my room." She sent when a message came back almost right away. "Cant being watched" This was concerning and she quickly sent a barrage of texts. "By who?" "Are you ok?" "Where are you?" She grabbed her gloves and went towards her door. Her phone buzzed. "Am fine but the 77 homeroom teacher asked some weird questions said 'we' wer watching me talk 2 u and ur dad alot" the message read and Kyoko brought her hand to her chin thinking before she sent the message. "Junko?" She texted and after a pause a "dunno" was sent back. "I'll talk to the headmaster." Kyoko then had a thought. "Does she know about Celeste and Leon?" She asked and there was another pause. "Dont think so" he replied. "There's no way she knows about Hina and Sayaka so maybe..." Another text said and Kyoko grew uneasy. "That's true but why bring that up?" She asked and she already knew before what Mondo was thinking before the message arrived. "What if one of them spied on the teacher?" Kyoko groaned she figured he'd say something like that. "No it's too dangerous if they get found out then who knows what could happen to them." She hoped her text contained how much she disapproved of this plan. There was another pause before she received another text she looked at her phone and groaned again this time louder, it was a text from Hina. "Hey Kyoko Mondo told me what's up and I wanna do it!" Kyoko sighed. "I get that you want to help but this is seriously danger." She texted back and then another message came through this time from Mondo. "I didn't tell them Sayaka took my phone!" Kyoko frowned. "Them?" Another message this time from Sayaka. "God damn it." She muttered. "Kyoko c'mon we can help we'll be super careful!" She said and Kyoko sat down on her bed. "I said no! I know you want to help but we need to-" her text was cut off by a phone call from Hina. "Oh for-" she pressed the answer button. "Listen we can't do things without a plan! If we do something stupid then odds are one of us could get hurt or even killed understood?" She said aggravated and she heard muffled whispering on the other end. "I see we'll have to talk about this tomorrow." Hina said and then hung up. Kyoko let out a sigh as she set her phone down and fell back on her bed. "Go team..." she said annoyed. The next morning Mondo brushed his teeth when a sleepy looking Taka walked into the bathroom. "Good morning Mondo." He said drowsiness hanging on every word. "Morning bro, it's rare I wake up before you. Something happen?" Mondo asked while brushing his making it sound just short of a garbled mess. "My father found out how late we were and chewed me out for not asking him for a ride, I was so wracked with guilt I couldn't sleep." He said grabbing his toothbrush. Mondo frowned. Poor Taka living with a guardian he can't shit talk. Mondo didn't know what he'd do if Daiya was more strict. "Well sorry to hear that bro wait, hey why didn't you ask him for a ride?" He asked just before he spit out the toothpaste. Taka frowned. "I wanted him to believe I could handle a simple trip to the museum without any complications, he said that I was being too immature and then I yelled that he should stop treating me like a kid." Mondo stood there staring at his reflection. "Taka yelled.. at his dad??" He suddenly felt guilty. "Am I a bad influence?" The thought crossed his mind. "Chihiro cursing, Taka yelling at his Dad... are those my fault?" He held his toothbrush under the sink staring absently at it. "Uh Mondo you should probably turn on the sink." Taka said turning on the water and Mondo nodded. "Oh right.." Mondo said not really paying attention. He never thought about it before but just because Taka was good for him making him study more, actually show up to class on time, treating teachers with respect, he never thought how much he influenced Taka and Chihiro. "Mondo?" Taka asked and although he was thinking Mondo managed a small. "Yeah?" Taka frowned. "Are you alright?" Concern in his voice and Mondo was quiet for a second. "Yeah?" He couldn't help the uncertainty in his voice. "Um ok." Taka didn't seem to buy it and Mondo could tell, if there was one thing he liked to pretend to be able to do since his... reincarnation? It was being able to talk to adults without being a disrespectful ass... at least he hoped. Mondo continued with his morning until he found himself eating breakfast with a few of his classmates including Kyoko, Hina and Sayaka. Along with Taka the five of them sat there chatting about how there last few days in Noveselic would go. "Oh sorry I forgot to grab syrup." Taka said standing up looking at his pancakes. "Oh Taka if you wouldn't mind can you grab me some cream for my coffee?" Kyoko asked and Taka gave a smile and a nod. "Of course." He said as he walked off. "Thank you Taka." Kyoko said with a smile as she gave a small wave. Once Taka was a safe distance away her smile vanished and she all but glared at the three who sat at the table. "Now about last night." She said slightly stern. Hina took a breath. "Yes I'd like to plead my case as to why I'd be a good spy." She said in an unfamiliar voice, something Mondo would like to think was her serious voice. "That's not what I meant." Kyoko said with a sigh. Mondo looked at the breakfast buffet Taka walked towards to get the syrup. "Should we really be talking about this now?" He asked. "It's fine there was no cream at the stand so I know that Taka will be looking for some for awhile." Kyoko said as she took a bite of her eggs. Mondo didn't know how he felt about his boyfriend being sent on a wild goosechase but if it meant he wouldn't be listening to his weird secret plans with a bunch of possibly angry girls he guess he couldn't complain. "No you've gotta listen I've thought about it alot and I'd be a really good spy!" Hina whispered loudly. "Hina..." Kyoko started. "No just listen ok? So you know how Mondo is being checked out by the class 77 teacher right?" Kyoko glared at Mondo who sipped his orange juice avoiding her gaze. "Yes, though how you know is something pretty concerning to me." She said her voice serious in tone. "Oh that we were getting a late night snack when I saw him texting you, but that's not important." Hina said and Kyoko held up her hand. "I think it is pretty important." Her voice laced with venom as she glared at Mondo who continued to sip his now empty glass of orange juice. "Listen! I wanna help and I think I can cuz I think if miss Yukizome doesn't know that I know what you know then I can just pretend that I want to know what she knows!" Hina said and Mondo and Kyoko looked at her confused. "What?" Mondo asked and Sayaka rolled her eyes. "What if we just followed her asking her what it takes to be a good graduate of Hope's peak and then we could follow her for real if she asks why we could just say we just want to be the best students we can be by learning from her example. She doesn't know that we know she's keeping an eye on Mondo right then we can use that to our advantage." Sayaka said and Mondo raised an eyebrow Sayaka seemed to have thought this out a little more than Hina did, it made him wonder what she had to hide back in the killing game in the first place. "Stop it, don't think like that." He told himself giving himself a mental kick. "We're all on the same side here." He thought as he stabbed the sausage on his plate with his fork. "I think if they work together they can pull it off." The voice caught everyone except Kyoko off guard or at least she didn't show it. They looked over and saw Celeste holding her tray covered in French toast and eggs. "But I do wonder why I was not informed of such a plan." She said slightly annoyed and Kyoko shook her head. "Because it isn't a plan it's a disaster waiting to happen." She said annoyance once again filling her voice. "C'mon Kyoko we can do this!" Hina said and Kyoko stood up. "I said no!" She was visibly upset now. "Whoa is everything ok?" Taka's voice caught all of their attention, they looked at him as he held the cream and syrup he was after. "Yes though I'm afraid we've upset Kyoko a little, you see we asked her why she wears gloves all the time and if she would be willing to take them off, hence her outburst." Celeste said causing everyone to share a look of uncertainty. "Yes well as I told you it's a bit of a private matter." Kyoko said glaring at Celeste who smiled that same damn smile Mondo had to give it to Kyoko she was way better at keeping her anger in check than he was. "Oh well if it's private you shouldn't pry." Taka said with a casual tone. "Of course I suggest we drop the whole thing right now." Celeste said taking a fork and cutting a corner off her French toast. "Agreed." Kyoko sounded normal but Mondo knew she was pissed, her gaze shifting from Mondo to Hina to Sayaka, all three felt a shiver go down their spines. "So we're agreed then?" Hina asked and Mondo sighed. "Fine but if Kyoko asks this was all your guys' idea I've seen her pissed I'm not up for that again." He said as Hina and Sayaka watched him walk back towards his room. "Fine but don't worry we'll totally figure out what's going on." Sayaka said and Mondo stopped. "Fine but if things get serious and Yukizome really does work for Junko you let me know I'll be there..." He couldn't keep the worry from his voice. "You two better stay safe." He walked away and Sayaka nodded trying to convince herself more than anyone else. "Ok Hina we have to prove that the others can rely on us." She said turning towards the Ultimate Swimmer who nodded. "Right so first we need to talk to Yukizome to see if she is hiding anything right?" She asked and Sayaka nodded. "Right we'll make it seem like we're just trying to make casual conversation got it?" She asked and Hina gave a small salute. "Understood." And the two peaked around the corner spotting the teacher in questioning the hall as she talked to Sonya about something that had both laughing. "Um excuse me miss Yukizome? Sayaka asked in a meek voice not realizing how nervous she was until she started talking. "Hmm? Oh you're some of the first year class right? How can I help you?" Yukizome said with a pleasant voice, for a moment Sayaka couldn't believe she was working for that awful Junko that had the others so nervous but then again Sayaka had tried so hard to hide her true feelings and the things she'd done, she shouldn't be surprised if other people could do the same, so she watched waiting for whatever clue she could get that would give her an edge. "Um well my friend and I were wondering about the exams at the end of the year. We heard that you were an alumni of Hope's peak and we were hoping you had some kind of advice for us?" She said in a voice she hoped was convincing. "Oh of course!" She said smiling. "I'll talk to you later Sonya." She said and with a smile and a wave Sonya walked off. "Now what's important to remember is that even though you spend time working on your talents you can always help each other out, work together build an awesome machine of teamwork!" She said giving a fist pump and Sayaka gave a small smile her intuition didn't tell her that she was bad maybe this whole thing was just a misunderstanding. "That being said you should try and keep your class together as friends if there's one thing I treasure it's the people I met when I was a student, you know we're still the closest of friends today." She said and Hina smiled imagining a future where she and her friends still hung out even if they were out of school. "That's why I convinced Sonya to bring everyone here including your class." Yukizome said with a smile and Sayaka looked at Hina. "Didn't Celeste want to know why they were invited?" She whispered and Hina nodded. "Man this spying stuff was easy we already have an answer to one of our questions." Sayaka thought with a smile. "I know that wasn't the answer you were hoping for but I think it's what you need to hear." She said putting her hands on her hips and after a few minutes of Yukizome talking about her class' adventures her phone started ringing and she held up a hand. "Oh I'm sorry I have to take this, remember what I said okay? Bye!" She said cheerfully and began to walk away. "She seems nice I don't think we have to worry about her." Hina said with a smile and Sayaka gave a small frown before watching Yukizome turn the corner of the hallway. "Yeah but... Maybe we should follow her just to be safe." She said walking in the same direction as the teacher. Hina followed. "Oh is it your intuition again?" She asked in a whisper and Sayaka nodded. "Yeah I can't explain it but i feel like if we follow her we'll clear some things up." She said getting towards the end of the hall she peaked around the corner spotting Yukizome walk into the stairwell. "Yes?" She said answering the phone. "Yes I did... No I do-" the door closed behind her and Sayaka couldn't hear anything else the two girls walked towards the door slightly crouched as they got closer, when they were at the door they opened it just a tiny bit. "I'm not sure... No I don't think Kiyotaka knows anything, to be honest the kid doesn't look like he could keep a secret to save his life, but that Mondo." Sayaka gave a small gulp. "What about Mondo?" Hina whispered her voice laced with fear "shh!" Sayaka replied. "He seemed defensive, the Headmaster is hiding something... Maybe it has to do with Junko and Mukuro not being accepted?... That seems a little too convenient... Ok I'll keep an eye on them... Wait which one?... Oh it would be so much easier if they were my students but ok I'll check them out too... I will good bye." Hina and Sayaka quickly stepped away from the door but it made an audible click as it closed and both girls froze. "Hurry to the end of the hall!" Sayaka gave a harsh whisper. The two gave a quick speed walk around the corner where the turned and peaked back. They saw Yukizome open the door and look around when she started to turn her head in their direction they stepped back and hurried further down the hall until they made it to the elevator pressing the button several times. "C'mon c'mon!" Hina bounced nervously which made Sayaka nervous as well. "Faster..!" Sayaka whispered when the door finally opened they rushed in and hid against the walls Sayaka pressing the 3nd floor button. They glanced back as the doors began to close, not seeing Yukizome they let out a sigh. "Man that was so nerve wracking." Hina said and Sayaka had to agree, even if they hadn't been found out the idea was still scary. "Maybe being a spy isn't as easy as I thought." Sayaka said with a sigh and Hina smiled. "But we still found something out right?" The two shared a smile. "She's definitely working for someone but it sounds like it isn't Junko, we gotta tell Kyoko!" "You what!?" Hina and Sayaka both flinched grabbing each other's hands. "We uh... followed Yukizome and-" Hina started but Kyoko raised her hand. "It was rhetoric, why would you two go talk to her even after I told you it was dangerous?" She was visibly upset which was unnerving, if Kyoko could be mad and hide it, everything could be fine but when she showed she was mad then things were serious. "Well we just wanted to help and well you see-" Sayaka started when Kyoko crossed her arms. "What if she spotted you or had an accomplice, what if things ended badly?" She started but a knock at Kyoko's door made them all save for Kyoko herself flinch for a second. "Kyoko! Stop yelling at them I gave them the go ahead!" Mondo's voice on the other side of the door. Kyoko sighed as she walked past the two 'spies' and unlocked the door letting Mondo, Leon, and Celeste in. "What are you all doing here?" Kyoko asked and Mondo held up his phone. "Hina texted us said she had some info on Yukizome." Kyoko shook her head. "And what if she followed you?" Her voice still stern. "Took care of it." Leon said. "Hiro owes me a favor so I had him distract her until the three of us were out of sight." He said and Kyoko looked at him. "And what if he asks why he had to do something like that?" Celeste walked past the two towards the chair in the room. "No need to worry I offered him a great deal of money, well a great deal of money in his eyes, to not ask any questions. Don't worry I plan to win it all back from him later." She said with her smile everyone grew to fear a little and Kyoko sighed. "Hate to break it to ya Kyokes but we're not as incompetent as you think." Mondo said with a smirk walking over to the bed he sat down on it. She glared at him before she let out a huff. "Fine what did you find out?" She asked walking towards the center of the room. Hina and Sayaka looked at each other then shared what they heard almost word for word. "So it sounds like a third party someone looking into Headmaster Kirigiri but why?" Kyoko asked bringing a hand to her chin. "Well at least it sounds like they aren't on Junko's side." Leon said and Mondo nodded. "You think the other students she's checking out are Leon and Celeste?" Mondo asked and Kyoko nodded. "That would be my guess, but why are they so curious in the first place, what brought them to Hope's peak and what are they trying to find out?" Kyoko spoke mostly to herself. There was silence. "Well regardless I think we should keep these little gatherings to a minimum." Celeste said. "Hina and Sayaka proved to be useful after all but that will only remain so as if they are our little ace in the hole." Sayaka had to roll her eyes. "Gambling punks really?" She asked and Celeste smiled again the same smile that set Hina on edge. "She's right... and I'm sorry everyone I know I've been rather difficult about this but you were right you two gave us some important info that I'll pass onto the headmaster." She leaned against the wall. "As for our next plan of action, I hate to say this but with this unknown party we should simply wait and see what happens, Hina and Sayaka if you two can stay out of sight and be extremely careful... I think we could use you two to gather Intel again." She sounded like she was very much on the fence about her decision. "Don't worry, we won't let you guys down." Sayaka said and Hina nodded in agreement. More silence. "Whoo good talk team!" Leon said breaking the silence leading everyone to look at him Mondo and Sayaka smiled at him but Kyoko and Celeste didn't look to pleased. "Er I mean c'mon you gotta admit this is getting kinda cool right?" He said and Kyoko sighed. "You realize how dangerous this is?" She asked and Leon scoffed. "You're talking to the guy who got stabbed." Leon said. "And shot." Mondo added. "And who defused a bomb on sheer luck alone." Celeste finished. "You what!?" Hina blurted out. "Never mind that." Celeste said standing up. "Kyoko I get that having been somewhat responsible for Mondo being shot has made you quite wary for everyone's safety but please remember that some of us have actually seen what the world will look like if that mad woman gets her way." She made her way towards the door and opened it. "It is as Mondo said, we aren't as incompetent as we appear, I for one do not plan on dying again." And with that she left leaving an awkward silence in the room. Sayaka looked at Kyoko who still had that angry look on her face. "Maybe we should leave." Hina said and Leon nodded walking towards the door. "Hey Kyoko-" Mondo started but Kyoko held up her hand. "Just go." She said and Mondo stood up and walked towards the door. "It's not your fault that I got shot, don't listen to her." He said before walking out. Sayaka stood there for a second before leaving as well. When she got into the hallway Mondo went straight for his room along with Hina leaving Leon and Sayaka standing there alone. "Hey uh Sayaka?" She looked at Leon who was rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry for getting you roped into this. If I hadn't of told you then you wouldn't have to worry about it." He said and She shook her head. "No it's fine, I kinda think I needed this, to be a part of something bigger than myself." She said walking towards her room. "Huh? What do you mean?" Leon asked following her. "Well I've been thinking about what you and Mondo said how the me in the killing game tried to... kill you and I denied it at first but when you guys said the motive was relationships I realized that maybe... I would try to do something horrible like that. I'm not a good person. I've done things I'm not proud of but... I want to be someone different." She said her voice quiet as she glared ahead of her. "But this is bigger than me, you guys said I died first because of a motive I fell for. If whatever the Tragedy is happens again I'll have so much more to worry about than my selfish dream. I have to look beyond myself or... I'll just end up dead again." She hoped that got her point across but she couldn't help but feel she was just rambling. "Sayaka." She felt Leon grab her wrist and she turned back towards him the look on his face was a serious one, one she wasn't used to. "I promise I won't let anything like that happen, we'll stop Junko and live our lives normally you can have your dream, you deserve it." He said and Sayaka smiled before pulling him into a hug. "Thanks Leon." She stayed like that for a minute before pulling away. "But don't forget about your dream too! Have you been doing those vocal exercises I told you about?" She asked with a smile and Leon gave a nervous laugh. "Uh yeah t-totally." He said unconvincingly and Sayaka frowned. "Oh come on Leon just cuz you became a pro baseball player without practicing doesn't mean you can do anything perfectly without training!" She sounded serious but she still had a smile on her face. "C'mon we can practice in your room!" She said grabbing his wrist. "Uh h-hey wait!" Leon protested but Sayaka wasn't listening. It was starting to get close to Dinner time and Mondo couldn't help but think back to his thought process that morning and as he walked towards his room he saw the last person he'd hope to. "Hello Mondo." Takaaki said a frown on his face. "Uh Mr. Ishimaru I uh, what are you doing here?" He asked kicking himself they were standing outside his door obviously he was going to go get something to eat. "I was just on my way to get some dinner." "Called it." Mondo thought bitterly. "Would you care to join me?" He asked and for some reason Mondo got the feeling that if ever cared about Taka's dad's opinion of him he shouldn't decline his offer. "Uh sure, I just have to grab something from my room." He said walking past Takaaki. "Alright then, I'll meet you in the lobby." He said in a serious voice and Mondo shivered. "Uh yeah." He said awkwardly as he kept walking towards his room, when he got there he grabbed his jacket then looked in the mirror checking his hair and clothes he was starting to feel nervous. "It's just dinner with his dad no big deal." He said taking a breath he left the room and made for the lobby. Mondo sat in the chair of a nice looking restaurant not as nice to where he was feeling out of place with his biker jacket, but still nice enough Mondo felt nervous just sitting there with just Takaaki. "So uh is Taka on his way or..?" Mondo asked and Takaaki looked at the menu. "I'm afraid Kiyotaka will not be joining us tonight." He said flipping the page. "Ah shit." Mondo thought looking at his own menu. "I'll be honest Mondo I'm not sure how I feel about you and my son as a couple." The police man said and Mondo gulped. "I was so overjoyed to see Kiyotaka having a thriving social life, friends, and a boyfriend who made him happy. I completely overlooked the fact that said boyfriend was the leader of the largest biker gang in Japan, many being criminals." Takaaki spoke in the same cold voice he used against the headmaster back when Mondo and Taka had been jumped by those thugs back on their first date. And it was true that some of his gang were not on good terms with the police. "So... What are ya trying to say?" Mondo asked getting the feeling he already knew the answer. Takaaki frowned. "I'm not trying to break you two up, I simply want you to know that you're having an influence on him and that if it keeps up like this then you and I are going to have a problem." He said and Mondo gritted his teeth, he wanted to tell to tell him that it's Taka's life, that he is trying to so better. Mondo simply sat the menu down. "Is that it?" He asked and Takaaki set his own menu down. "Yes that is." And Mondo had to bite the inside of his cheek, if there was anytime loosing his temper would be a horrible mistake it would be now. "Well you're right." He said and Takaaki raised an eyebrow. "Taka has been learning some bad habits from me, and I didn't think about it until recently... I was to focused on how he was changing me, making me a better man, I should've been watching out for him. I just didn't think I made that much of a difference when it came to that kind of thing and saying I want to him for my own selfish reasons is pretty shitty but I just don't know what I'm doing." He said his voice getting quieter. "I get that isn't much of an excuse but still I..." He wasn't sure what to say he just kept staring at the table. There was a moment where neither said anything. "Mondo I hope you realize that you're the most important person in Taka's life, to ask you to leave him would be to cruel. To both of you." He sighed. "I have to keep reminding myself that Taka isn't the only clueless one sometimes." He said and Mondo frowned at that. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked a little upset and Takaaki chuckled. "Not you Mondo, I meant myself." And Mondo deflated a little. "Oh... but uh about that last bit you said." Takaaki raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure you're the most important person Taka's life, not a day goes by when he doesn't try to make you proud. He always talks about how you support him and he keeps saying how grateful he is and hopes to be just like you one day." Mondo said hoping to ease whatever tension was left in the air. Takaaki smiled genuinely that rare smile that didn't seem forced like the rest of his tired smiles. "Thank you Mondo, but I think we've talked enough, go ahead order whatever you want." Takaaki said as the waitress stopped by their table. Mondo smiled it started off scary but it looks like this wasn't a bad talk after all. After the dinner Mondo and Takaaki talked some more, mostly about how school life was, what Taka was like growing up, Mondo even learned more about Taka's family about how his mom left after the scandal with his grandpa went down. It was a bit of an eye opener. "I knew Taka had it rough but..." He muttered to himself. "Bullies, near poverty, his mom leaving, and even crappy adults branding him just cuz of his grandpa who wasn't even that bad of a guy from the sounds of it, he just screwed up big time and couldn't fix it." Mondo thought as they arrived back at the hotel. "Well thanks for hearing this old man out Mondo." Takaaki said and Mondo scoffed. "Oh c'mon I'm pretty sure that's more stress than age. You gotta relax more, have a little you time." Mondo said hoping he wasn't overstepping his boundaries. Takaaki gave a small laugh. "I guess that's something Taka and I have in common." He said and Mondo had to agree. They entered the hotel and Mondo felt his phone buzz, he checked it and saw it was Sonya. He looked at Takaaki and told him he had a few more things to take care and he walked outside with a yawn. The day was coming to an end but Mondo couldn't relax yet he had to meet up with Sonya about something they had been planning for awhile. He stood outside of the hotel when a limo pulled up the door opened and he looked inside. "Good evening Mondo!" Sonya greeted waving him in, Mondo hesitated a little but still he climbed in and sat down plenty of room was in between him and the princess and in that room was a man who had a clipboard and pen his glasses were wide rimmed and made his eyes look big. "This is Thompson the royal party planner." Sonya said and Mondo raised an eyebrow. "There's a royal party planner?" He asked as he eyed Thompson who adjusted his glasses. "Well not officially, he's actually just one of my father's Advisers but he said he'd help us with this." She said and the man nodded with a smile at Mondo and he returned the smile. "Uh ok so about that thing?" He said and Sonya clapped her hands together. "I think it's a wonderful idea, a massive birthday party for both our classes? Truly Mondo you are a visionary if I've ever seen one!" She said happily. "Yeah I just thought we had such a great time at my party and I know there has to have been a few others who've had birthdays since coming here." He said and Sonya nodded. "I completely agree so our first order of business should be finding put who has had a birthday and then we can decide on a theme for the party! I was thinking a murder mystery party!" She said and Mondo flinched. "Uh... Maybe our light hearted students might not like that." He said and Sonya frowned. "That is a good point." The Limo ride went on for awhile Sonya talking about possible ideas for certain students to enjoy and Mondo gave his opinion if they'd enjoy it or not, but after several long minutes of driving Mondo began to wonder where they were headed. "Uh Sonya?" He asked and she looked up from her phone. "Yes?" She asked and Mondo looked out the window. "Uh where are we goin?" He asked recognizing the massive gate and fence. "Why to my home of course my parents said I could use the grand hall and the courtyard for all of our events and we still need to make the cakes and prepare samples for the meals, it shouldn't take too long we'll have you back to the hotel before midnight." She said with a smile. Mondo gave a nervous smile it was his idea but he hadn't planned on helping set it up but to ask Sonya to take care of all of it would be a dick move, he decided he'd suck it up and help her with as much as he could. Mondo regretted not letting Sonya take care of all of those stupid plans he didn't get back to the hotel until 3:30 and he was tired. "She had a damn party adviser they could have totally figured all that out without me." He grumbled, but still they got everything set up and tomorrow night, well technically tonight ,was going to be so fun that he knew it was worth it. With only a few days left in Noveselic they had to make the most of it. He walked towards his door and pulled his key out of his pocket he unlocked the door and slowly turned the knob and opened the door hoping to not wake up Taka. He saw Taka asleep in the chair head drooped over the desk. "He must've been studying." Mondo thought it wouldn't be the first time Taka fell asleep while studying and he doubted it would be the last. He went over and tried to pick Taka up without waking him up, and although Taka stirred and mumbled something for the most part Mondo succeeded he placed Taka on the bed and went over to the desk planning on closing the book and putting it away. What he did not plan on was seeing a diagram of two men having sex. "WHAT THE SHIT!?" He hissed quietly and he picked up the book and read the cover. "First timer's guide to pleasure for him&him." Mondo's brain told him to put the book down and pretend he never saw it. But a different part told him to read it. "You shut up brain." He thought as he set the book down he went over to the bed and kicked off his shoes but before he took a second look at the book on the desk, a wild blush on his cheeks. He opened it back to the page Taka was on and gave it a quick glance. The top read "prostate orgasm." And Mondo blushed even harder before he went to the bed and slid next to Taka but with his back facing him. "Even if it kills me, I can't let Daiya see that Taka has that book." He thought as he closed his eyes eager for sleep. His eyes shot open. "Or his dad!" The morning Mondo woke up late his eyes refused to open even though Taka was shaking him. "C'mon Mondo rise and shine." He said softly Mondo responded with a groan. "If you don't wake up I'll tickle you." Taka said and Mondo sat up. "I'm up, I'm up." Covering his sides just incase Taka didn't believe him. Taka gave a chuckle. "Good now get dressed, there's only a few days left until we leave Noveselic." He said before walking towards the door. "Uh Mondo you uh didn't see the book that I was reading last night did you?" He asked facing away from him, Mondo blushed. "Um no I was pretty tired last night here, wh-what was it about?" He asked nervously. "Uh nothing! Just a study guide, I thought I um... misplaced it! Yeah th-that's all, but I found it s-so no worries haha!" Taka said and Mondo turned away from him hiding his face, he knew it wasn't missing or anything but at least Taka had the common sense to be worried about other people seeing it. After Mondo was dressed and the two enjoyed breakfast, Sonya talked about how dinner would be held at the castle she called home and ask that everyone attend she also told everyone that everyone should arrive early for some activitiesshe had planned. "Man I can't wait for tonight!" Mondo said and Taka raised an eyebrow. "Dinner at Sonya's? I suppose it will be nice but it won't be anything we haven't done before." He said and Mondo smiled. "That's what you think." He whispered to himself counting down the hours to dinner. Mondo grinned ear to ear as everyone stepped off the bus walking towards the castle he helped set the party up he knew it was going to be a fun night. "Welcome everyone!" Sonya said stepping aside for the large doors to open fully the inside lit up brightly with several lights it looked like a carnival. "Holy whoa, this is amazing!" Kazuichi said as everyone stepped inside. There were several people no doubt hired by Sonya to be in charge of the stalls that were set up from a massive inflatable obstacle course, to a human sized board game, several tables that food placed neatly and a projection of a racing game that Chiaki went straight to. "We have more in the courtyard outside if you'd like to see!" She said still smiling. Some followed her outside while other found something they wanted to try out right away. "Hey Mondo, I'll race ya!" He turned and saw Akane standing near the obstacle course kicking her shoes off she got ready to jump in. "You're on!" He said rushing over to her. In no time the hall was filled with laughter and cheering coming from everywhere. Mondo lost the obstacle race he had but he managed to win a prize at a test your strength machine and gave Taka the tiny bear keychain, who loved it. "Let's check outside." Mondo said grabbing Taka's hand as the two made their way outside spotting a peddle boat race in a massive pool, a house of mirrors and a giant bouncy castle and a few things in the back Mondo couldn't see. "It's like a giant birthday party!" Makoto said as he went to the boat racing with Leon and Sayaka. Mondo was glad this was happening he spent to much of this vacation worrying over Junko and her stupid despair. "Hey you guys c'mon!" Hina waved to the two boys as she ran past them towards the bounce castle. Sakura following behind holding a teddy bear keychain much like Taka's. Mondo rushed after her though Taka simply walked along Sakura. The night went on with Mondo having the time of his life. He raced against Taka and his dad with Daiya as his partner and although Kyoko and Makoto beat all four of them it was still fun to try and figure out when someone would need to stop peddling for a turn or when they started to go the wrong way. After getting lost in the house of mirrors and bumping his nose several times he decided to retrace his steps and just wait outside of it for Taka and his friends, apparently Takaaki had the same idea because he stood there too rubbing his nose. "I'm getting too old for these." He said with a chuckle. When Taka, Hina and Chihiro walked out of the exit they seemed to be wobbling on unsteady ground. "Mondo you should have gone in there! There's a room that just spins it's crazy!" Hina said through some giggles as Chihiro bumped into her. They looked for another activity when suddenly. They heard chanting. "Daiya, Daiya, Daiya!" He followed the chanting and saw something that put a smile on his face it was a large dance dance game with Daiya owning poor Hajime. "Sorry kid but I was born to dance!" Daiya said scoring perfect mark after perfect mark. Hajime though wasn't doing bad wasn't doing nearly as good as him and when the song was over Daiya had more than doubled his score. Hajime congratulated him and walked off the stage with a sad smile. "At least Daiya is having fun." Mondo thought as Nekomaru stepped up to Daiya's challenge. Mondo decided he'd walk away for he got asked to embarrass himself with his lack of rhythm. "Hey Mondo! Betcha can't dunk me!" He turned and saw Kazuichi sitting in one of those dunking cages the bottom filled with water as he sat on a seat that would fall in if you with the target. "C'mon you can't do it!" He said and Mondo grinned. "Ooooh you're asking for it pinky!" He said walking over to the stand he picked up one of the balls and grinned Kazuichi gave a nervous smile. "You're gonna regret wearing your jumper in there!" He said tossing the ball as hard as he could it just barely missed the target but Kazuichi yelped anyway before he laughed. "Aw what's the matter biker man!" He said and Mondo glared at him though he was still smiling. He threw several more balls and each hit nothing important. Mondo was starting to get upset. "Oh hey Mondo, whatcha doin?" Leon greeted walking up to them Mikan right behind telling him not to over do it. Mondo's smile returned. "Hey Leon wanna do me a favor?" He said handing the ball to the redhead who looked at it then the target and he smiled. "Uh b-be cool, you know you're my favorite first year right? Right?" Kazuichi said with a nervous laugh. "Oh wait." Mondo said before running off leaving Leon and the others just standing there after a few minutes he came back with a large tub hoisted on his shoulder. "This'll make things a bit more interesting." He said walking over to the cage Kazuichi was in. He lifted the tub and dumped a bunch of ice into the water below him. "What!? No that's way to much ice!" Kazuichi cried turning around trying to open the little door the led out of the cage but it was stuck. "No!" He yelled turning his head towards Leon still trying to get the door open. "Ok Leon, go for it!" Mondo said with a smile and as Kazuichi protested even louder, Leon held the ball close raised his leg a little and tossed it with all his might hitting the target dead on and Dumping Kazuichi into the now ice water. The screech that left the mechanic's mouth was almost as loud as the laughter that left Mondo's. After a high five and Leon needing to sit down because of his stitches, they managed to get the door unlocked and Kazuichi a towel. "You gotta admit you kinda asked for that." Mondo said with a grin and Kazuichi just pouted. When it seemed like Leon was good they walked around and found Taka with Hina and Sakura. "Oh Mondo there you are, we were just about to head inside for dinner." Taka said and Mondo took his hand walking with the group back inside there were several cakes each a different flavor and some food that was set up in a buffet style with plates stacked up ready to be filled and taken. "Oooh it all looks great!" Hina said as she and Sakura walked towards the buffet line first. Taka walked ahead and Mondo followed once everyone had grabbed their plates filled them to the brim with whatever they wanted they sat together at a table in the corner, Mondo spotted Takaaki and Daiya both grabbing plates and Mondo waved them down, once the two joined they all began eating. "Man this place is awesome, it must be nice to be a princess." Daiya said taking a bite of the ribs he got and he moaned as if he bit into a piece of heaven. Which after Mondo bit into the ribs he got for himself decided that it was an accurate way to describe it. "And Miss Sonya prepared all this by herself? We'd better make sure to thank her before tonight ends." Takaaki said with a smile and Taka nodded in agreement. Mondo kept quiet about his own involvement not for any reason as dumb as modesty but mostly because he'd just feel embarrassed if people started thanking him and praising him for all he did which was convinced Sonya to rent a bunch of carnival stuff. The group talked about some of the things they had done so far, like Leon dunking Kazuichi, Daiya wiping the floor with everyone at the dancing game, and Sakura winning at the human sized board game. When they were done eating Mondo and Taka stood up and looked around. "Hey what's that?" He heard Taka ask and he looked to where he pointed, it was a table where Chihiro, Chiaki, Hajime, Nagito, and Sonya stood the last of them was holding a piece of paper, on the table were a bunch of upside down styrofoam cups. "Dunno let's check it out." Mondo said walking over and the others followed. "Oh it looks like we have more players!" Sonya said with a smile and the others turned towards the group. "Oh hey guys! We were just gonna play cupcake roulette, wanna play?" Hajime asked with a smile and Mondo raised an eyebrow. "Cupcake roulette? What's that?" He asked and Sonya held up the paper. "It's a game I came up with after you left last night Mondo! I was hoping you'd stop by to try it out, after all you helped me with all these other great games I thought you might like the surprise!" Suddenly all eyes were on Mondo. "So much for not telling anyone." He mumbled. After some questioning about why he had arranged this party and some praise about how he was such a good guy Mondo finally managed to distract everyone by asking Sonya the rules to cupcake roulette. "Oh it's very simple, you pick a cup and take a bite out of the cupcake underneath, last man standing wins!" She said with a smile. That last man standing comment was a little unsettling. "I have also prepared a prize for the winner." Sonya said and Daiya stepped forward. "Hell yeah! Prizes were made to be won by an Owada!" He said nudging his brother. "Can't argue with that!" Mondo said stepping up to the round table. "Will you be partaking as well father?" Taka asked and Takaaki shook his head. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline I ate a bit too much to go munching on cupcakes." He said patting his stomach. Taka frowned but still walked up to the table. "Alright we're in too!" Hina said as she and Sakura stood near Chihiro. "Oh wonderful the perfect number of players! Well then shall we get started? Chihiro since you were the first to arrive you may pick the first cupcake." Sonya said and Chihiro was caught off guard but still he reached for the closest cup he listed it revealing a vanilla cupcake with yellow frosting. "If you would read the number on the inside of the cup please." Sonya said and Chihiro looked inside the cup. "Um number 4?" He said slightly confused and Sonya looked at the paper in her hand. "Hmm, alright go ahead try to take as big a bite as you can." Sonya said still smiling and Mondo started to have a bad feeling about this, but before he could voice his concern Chihiro took a large bite out of the cupcake some frosting getting on his nose, it would have been cute if it wasn't for Chihiro squeezing his eyes shut tight and puckering up his lips, he dropped the cupcake and took a step back. He brought a hand to his mouth and pulled out a chunk of lemon. "Number 4 the lemon cupcake!" Sonya called pointing at the cupcake in question. Mondo saw as the cupcake fall apart on the table, a large slice of lemon was inside. Everyone glanced around nervously. "Oh this is going to be so much fun, now then we should go clockwise so Hina, it's your turn." With that Hina flinched. "Uh... ok?" She reached for the cup closest but then stopped she then went around the table and grabbed the one in front of Nagito. "It's gotta be a lucky one right?" She asked herself before picking up the cup to show a cupcake with purple frosting. She read the inside. "8." She then took a breath and took a bite out of the cupcake. Immediately her eyes widened and she began coughing she dropped the cupcake and reeled backwards making gagging sounds. "Number 8 the wasabi cupcake." Mondo saw a large chunk of wasabi in the center of the cupcake and paled. "I uh... don't think I wanna play anymore..." Daiya said nervously and Mondo gulped, truth be told he didn't either but he wanted to know what that prize was. "Go ahead and drop out it'll just put us one step closer to the prize." Taka was the one who said this and Mondo stared at him and smiled. "Yeah that prize is as good as ours!" He said grabbing Taka's shoulder. "Oh no, no one said I was quitting, Owada men don't quit!" Daiya said looking at Hina who made throat scratching sounds as she tried to stand up. Sakura who was worried about Hina was about to bow out when Hina grabbed her hand. "Avenge me Sakura..." Before she enter another fit of coughing and more painful sounds like she was hacking up a furball. Sakura balled up her fist. "Of course my dear Aoi..." She then reached up grabbed a cup and snatched the cupcake underneath and taking a large bite out of it without looking at the number. There was silence but soon Sakura's face began to sweat and her cheeks turned red as she chewed the cupcake faster she swallowed it and groaned. "N-number 5." Sakura said finally looking at the cup. Sonya looked at the paper. "Number 5 the ghost pepper cupcake." She said and Sakura let out another groan. "If you all are wondering milk and water are available." Sonya said as a tray with several cups was wheeled over to them. Sakura and Hina both stood up and made their way to the cups filled with the life saving liquids. "Incase you wish to drop out." Sonya finished and both of the girls stopped dead in there tracks, they both slowly turned around and faced the table again. "We- we are n-not done y-yet!" Hina didn't sound very convincing but with her and Sakura still standing no one could argue. Mondo was getting scared because it was his turn next. He looked at a cup in front of Taka and grabbed it. "2." He said taking a breath before biting the cupcake. The most unpleasant flavor combination he could think of as he did his best to chew and swallow. "Number 2 the Garlic!" Sure enough Mondo pulled a piece of a garlic clove out of the cupcake. Next was Taka who walked around the table and grabbed the one on Chiaki's left. "7." He said biting the cupcake and he pulled back as something dripped out. "Is that... sauce?" Hajime asked as tomato sauce fell on the table. Taka's face twisted into a scowl but he managed to swallow the food but set the cupcake down. Daiya gulped as he grabbed the one in front of himself. "Number 1, hehe guess I got the best one huh?" He said unconvincingly as he bit into it and immediately spit it out. "Number 1 the raw cow liver cupcake." Sonya said she then shook her head. "I'm sorry Daiya but spitting the cupcake out without swallowing any of it has disqualified you." Daiya couldn't even respond as he just watched the cupcake in horror waiting for it to move or something. "Next is Chiaki!" And all eyes were on her as she calmly took the one to her right. "3." She said taking a bite her face scrunched up but she took another bite. "It tastes like sour candy." She said and Sonya pointed out that number 4 was indeed a sour candy cupcake. "Hajime!" Sonya called and everyone looked at him, his eyes showing fear as he reached for the one one his right. "6." He said taking a bite he chewed for a second his face contorted when suddenly it went back to normal. "It tastes normal..." he said taking another bite. Sonya smiled. "Yes number 6 the normal cupcake." And everyone gave an envious glare at Hajime who finished his whole cupcake. Next was Nagito and everyone watched him as he picked the last cup on the other side of the table. "Number... 6." He said taking a bite of the cupcake and smiling. "It's tasty." He said taking another bite, more envious glares. "Wait a minute." Sonya said looking at the paper. "There should have only been one number 6, someone must have gotten the number 9." She said and suddenly there was silence... except for Hajime who was breathing heavily. "Hajime? Are you ok?" Chiaki asked and Hajime loosened his tie. "Y-yeah just uh feeling a little flushed is all." He said Sonya brought her hand up to her mouth. "Oh dear he ate the whole cupcake." She whispered and Mondo glanced at her before returning his gaze to the second year who now was breathing much heavier and slower. "Wh-what's happening to him?" Chihiro asked concerned. "Um he ate the number 9." Sonya said with a forced smile. "Hajime are you ok?" Nagito asked as he got up close. Hajime who unbuttoned the top button on his shirt looked at Nagito in the eyes before bringing him in for a kiss catching everyone off guard. "The aphrodisiac cupcake..." Sonya said quietly, Chiaki looked at her. "Wait is it the same kind as when Hiyoko?.." She didn't get to finish as Sonya nodded. "Yes but it's supposed to be a weaker version but he was also supposed to only take a bite, I thought he had a number 6 I would have warned him if I knew it was a 9!" She said apologetically. Hajime stopped kissing Nagito and turned back towards the others. "S-sorry I um don't really know what came over me." He was still breathing heavily and Chiaki placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe he should sit out for the rest of-!" She was cut off by Hajime kissing her on the mouth the same way he did Nagito. When he pulled away Chiaki blushed madly. "I um think we're gonna have to drop out of the game." She said walking away pulling Hajime by his hand. When they left everyone looked at Nagito who seemed to be stunned. "I really do have the best luck." He mumbled before he went to follow Chiaki and Hajime, leaving the table in a very uncomfortable silence. "So... the first round is over and we have 4 people down, does anyone wish to keep playing?" Sonya gave a nervous laugh and everyone exchanged looks. After several more cupcakes were brought out and slowly others dropped out from awful food combinations like mustard cupcake, and the squid ink cupcake it finally came to an end with Hina being the winner. "Victo-" she let out a groan as she held her stomach that last cupcake was filled ranch and Mondo gagged just by looking at it. "Victory..." she finally muttered. Mondo sat down as Sonya handed Hina a giant Teddy bear that was Taller than Sakura and Mondo was a little let down by the prize. "Too many cupcakes." He groaned Taka who sat next to him drank a glass of water. "Agreed." Taka burped covering his mouth. The party was starting to die down a bit and everyone was gathering again in the main hall. "Excuse me may I have everyone's attention." Sonya's voice called out and everyone looked at her. "I just wanted to say that coming to Hope's peak has been such a wonderful experience and this massive birthday party was just one of the ways I hope to express how grateful I am to all of you, but you should know that this party wasn't my idea." Mondo let out another groan. "It was all thanks to our first year Mondo Owada, it was his idea as well as his help preparing the activities we've enjoyed today!" She said and several people clapped Mondo tried to smile as he waved for people to stop he then felt a hand slap his back. "Way to go little bro, thinking of everyone like that!" Daiya said sitting next to him. "I didn't do it for recognition." Mondo mumbled feeling embarrassed for the praise. "Well too bad everyone is grateful and I'm proud of you." Mondo blinked and looked at his brother, he had a smile but not one of his usual condescending smiles, or one of the charming ones, or cocky, just a smile that made Mondo feel good. "Thanks Daiya." Mondo said returning the smile. "The bus will be here shortly, allow me to say again how honored I am to be able to share my home with you." Sonya gave a final bow as the doors opened and the bus that dropped them off arrived. Mondo decided he'd wait a second before trying to move his gut felt like it was on fire. "Hey Mondo! Awesome party dude!" He heard Akane say as she walked past. "Truly a party of the ages!" Hifumi. "So much fun!" Ibuki. "Truly grateful we are to know such a kind king of the roads would grace us with such an event!" Gundam. "Can't wait till the next one!" Hina. Everyone gave similar comments as they boarded the bus and after awhile it was just Mondo, Taka, Daiya, Takaaki, and Sonya left. "Hey Sonya, thanks for going along with this." He said finally standing up. Sonya smiled at him. "Of course, I hardly ever get to do such fun things with my classmates, and I'm just glad I could share the fun with all of you." She said and Mondo smiled back, he boarded the bus along with everyone else and it was a pretty short ride back to the hotel although that might have been because everyone was tired and Mondo was pretty sure he almost dozed off for a second. Everyone got off the bus and after some good night's they all went straight to their rooms. Mondo flopped down on his bed. "Man that was awesome." He said and Taka chuckled. "Yes it was, I think I'm going to take my shower. "He said reaching the dresser he grabbed his pajamas and went towards the bathroom. Mondo sat there on the bed looking at his phone. Several texts thanking him for tonight some asking him what he was doing tomorrow and others asking about his plans when they got back to Japan. He responded to most of them. "No problem." "After I'm done packing I'm free." And "not much guess we'll be focusing on class and our talents when we get back" He text and after a short while Taka came out of the shower drying his hair. "It's all yours Mondo." He said and Mondo nodded getting up he grabbed his clothes and went towards the bathroom, it was pretty steamy but when Mondo saw the heart drawn on the foggy mirror right where his face was he smirked. "Big dork." He said stripping down he went into the shower his stitches still tingled but at least they didn't hurt. When he got out of the shower he walked towards the bed that Taka was sitting on reading a book. "Whatcha got there?" Mondo asked almost afraid of the answer. "Just a study guide." Taka said showing the cover of the book that was in fact a study guide and Mondo sighed. He sat next to Taka and leaned against him. Taka then closed the book and leaned back against Mondo. They both turned their heads towards each other and began kissing, Mondo liked to think they were getting better at it, probably good enough to make out in public, not that Taka would let them, PDA was against school policy after all. Suddenly Mondo felt a hand on his crotch and he flinched pulling away from Taka. "Wh-what are you doing!?" He whispered and he saw Taka blush like crazy. "I um... was hoping we could take the next step... in our relationship." Mondo felt his head buzz for a second and tried to gulp down the lump in his throat. "Uh ok." He said and Taka slowly began rubbing Mondo again and he took a breath as he felt himself get harder he went back to kissing Taka. It didn't take long for Mondo to be at completely hard and he reached a hand down to feel Taka who was pretty hard himself. Mondo pulled back and slowly lifted his shirt, Taka started to do the same. "Not gonna lie, I'm pretty nervous." Mondo said and Taka nodded. "Me too." He mumbled. Mondo threw his shirt onto the floor and went back in for a kiss. "But I'm glad we're doing this." He whispered and Taka gave a small smile. Mondo pushed Taka to where his back was against the bed and he slowly pulled down Taka's pants. As he did Taka covered his face completely red. Mondo pulled the pajama bottoms down showing Taka's erection pressed against his white underwear. Mondo gulped. "Don't chicken out now." He thought as he finished taking off the clothing, setting it right next to him. "M-Mondo you don't have to if you don't want too!" Taka said as his knees pressed together. Mondo slowly reached a hand towards his boyfriend. "B-but I can if I d-do want to right?" He asked and Taka blinked. "O-of course." He said looking away. Mondo carefully hooked his fingers into the elastic of Taka's underwear causing the prefect to flinch a little. He slowly pulled down until they were around his ankles and then on the floor. There lay Taka completely naked and hard, Mondo gulped. "Ok... now what?" He thought reaching a hand to grab Taka's erection. He gasped and Mondo flinched. "Shit sorry! D-did I do something wrong?" Mondo asked and Taka shook his head. "N-no! Just um I guess I'm a little jumpy." He said and Mondo sighed. "I guess we both are huh?" Taka nodded. "Maybe it would be better... If you were undressed as well?" He asked and Mondo looked down seeing he was still wearing his pants. "Y-Yeah sure!" He slowly reached down pulling at his clothes. Mondo tried to calm his nerves as he stood there in his blue boxers, he slowly pulled them down as well Taka watching his eyes glued to Mondo who felt his face heat up at his boyfriend's constant gaze. "Ok... H-Here we go." Mondo said as he stepped out of his boxers. They both stood there naked watching each other. "S-so this is..." Taka spoke quietly. "Yeah..." Mondo said stepping closer, deciding to do something he never thought he would. He kneeled down and took Taka's hard cock. "What are yo-!?" Taka was cut off by a gasp as Mondo put it in his mouth. Mondo closed his eyes tight. "This is weird. I dunno how I feel about this. Am I doing it right, does he think it's weird?" He thought as he attempted to do what he'd seen the videos he... researched. "M-Mondo!" Taka stuttered as his legs stretched out, his hands gripping his hair. Mondo glanced up and saw Taka's face, his eyes staring up at the ceiling, mouth agape, if Mondo had to describe it, he'd say it almost looked like a look of bliss. "This suddenly doesn't feel so bad." Mondo thought pulling back he let out a small gasp for air. "H-how was that?" He asked suddenly self conscious. "Th-that uh was um... Whoa." He eventually said with a smile, Mondo smiled back. "Damn right whoa." He looked back at Taka's cock finding himself eager to try again. He put it back into his mouth a salty taste gave Mondo a small shiver as he realised what it was but he slowly started moving his head trying to relax his throat. He went to deep and gagged a little pulling back. "Damn this is harder than I thought." Mondo said as he looked up at Taka who was breathing heavily. "Do you want to stop?" He asked a hint of disappointment in his voice and Mondo shook his head. "No just need a sec." He said wiping his mouth, Taka had a good 6 inches maybe a little more and it was difficult to take the whole thing but Mondo was getting the hang of it and he went back down taking it into his mouth again. Taka let out a moan a hand reaching down fingers shifting through Mondo's hair. Taka began to flinch a little. "M-Mondo!" He gasped and Mondo pulled away. "Oh shit what do I do!? Do I keep going!? Do i just let him finish on himself!? Is that gross!?" He didn't expect to think about all these things, his mind buzzing filled with questions that seemed to ruin the mood for him. He didn't have time to think as he simply jerked Taka off until he came. Taka let out a load moan as he arched his back shoot cum onto his stomach and chest. "Holy shit." Mondo whispered seeing Taka lay there panting it was kinda hot. He moved closer and began to kiss Taka who tried to kiss back but he was still panting hard. Mondo felt a hand on his own hard dick Mondo looked down, Taka was wrapped a hand around Mondo and had slowly began jerking him. Mondo sat up and leaned back Taka sitting up he kept jerking Mondo who began to moan. "Keep goin." Mondo said as he closed his eyes he felt Taka's breath on his dick,he opened his eyes and he watched as Taka mimicked what Mondo did earlier and try to give him a blowjob. Mondo let out a breath as he threw his head back. Taka was working him fast but it still felt amazing as Mondo slowly closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his mouth a his breath hitched for a second. After a minute of Taka quickly blowing Mondo, he felt that he was about to cum. "W-wait Taka I th- I think I'm-! But Mondo couldn't finish as he let out a loud grunt curling his toes he felt the rush and Taka made a gagged noise for brief moment before making a heavy swallow. "Taka did you just?" Mondo breathed out as Taka looked up at him. "I um... didn't know what to do so I-." He looked down at himself clearly embarrassed and Mondo watched his face when he felt bad. "Hey why don't we take another shower?" He said with a smile and Taka looked up at him his own smile returning. "Yes of course." They walked into the shower together admiring each other's bodies and when they finished they simply walked back towards the bed and collapsed onto it barely dry, still nude. Mondo saw Taka hadn't stopped smiling, and to be honest he probably hadn't either. The sun was shining and Mondo rode his bike eager to get home. He parked and walked up to the door when he opened it inside was Junko. "Hey honey, how was your day?" She said with a smile, Mondo smiled back walking closer he held up a hand to her face. "Fuck off." He said pushing her aside as she stumbled back the scene was different. Junko stood there still smiling. "Oh come on you can't really expect to win huh!?" She had her same crazy eyes staring at him. "Hope will never loose!" Makoto's voice ring out from somewhere and Mondo looked behind him. There stood his whole class staring right back at Junko determined looks on all their faces. "Fuck your hope!" Junko yelled as she pointed a finger towards the group. "Despair is the only thing in this world I'll bring it to everyone!" She let out a laugh as the world faded to black. Mondo jolted awake looking around the hotel room he saw Taka standing at the foot of the bed about to put on his underwear, when Mondo moved he looked up startled. "Mondo good morn-ohno!" He said fumbling, losing his balance taking a step right on the elastic of his underwear tripping and falling to the floor. "Morning Taka." Mondo sighed with a smile as remembered last night though thinking about the dream he just had it went away. "You ok?" He asked throwing the blanket off himself realizing he was still naked but also realised that he didn't care that much and went to pick out some clean boxers from his dresser. "Uh yeah." Taka said standing up fixing his underwear. "I uh... so last night." He started and Mondo froze for a second before brushing his hair back. "Uh yeah that was... um. Good?" He said grabbing a pair of socks. "Just good?" Taka asked in a small voice and Mondo turned and looked at him. "What? No! I mean yes! Wait." He stopped talking and walked over to Taka who had a sad look on his face. "Last night was awesome... Just like you." He said bringing Taka into a hug. "Mondo... That was kinda cheesy." He said with a smile and Mondo frowned before he grinned. "I was trying to be thoughtful!" He said picking Taka up who yelped and tried squirming out of his arms. "But you go and break my heart man." Mondo said wiggling his fingers into Taka's ribs who gave a loud laugh. "Mondo no-!" He was cut off by more laughter escaping his lips as he tried to cover his mouth with one hand and push Mondo away. Mondo walked around the room tickling Taka. "St-stop please I'm sorry I was just kidding!" He yelled still squirming in Mondo's arms. "Oh how could you be sooo cold bro!" Mondo said still grinning. Taka's laughter ringing out through the room. "M-Mondo pleas-" He was cut off by his own snort as he covered his face Mondo finally stopped and held Taka out as if he were a small child a good foot off the ground. "Did you just snort? That's adorable!" Mondo said and Taka blushed and looked away. "I uh um, I'm not adorable." Was all he could say and Mondo finally set him down. "Sorry bro but I think you are." Mondo said before kissing Taka who kissed him back. "Don't tell anyone I snorted." Taka said with a frown and Mondo smiled. "Oh I probably won't, cuz I think I want to be the only person who gets to hear that cute laugh." Mondo said before he heard his phone ding meaning he got a text. Taka simply smiled and pushed Mondo away. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth." He said walking away and Mondo watched him walk away and went over to check his phone to see it was a text from Daiya. "Hey little bro gonna spend one last trip out on the town you in? Your boyfriend's dad said we should all go." Mondo smiled that could be fun just a day walking around chilling with his bro and Taka. He then frowned. "That's just a nightmare waiting to happen." He thought sarcastically but then he got another text. "Yo Sayaka and I are bored wanna hang?" It was from Leon and he decided it wouldn't be to bad to invite him to come along. "A few of us are gonna head around town if ya wanna join." He sent and Taka came out of the bathroom and went over to his luggage and Mondo smiled at him. The beginning of the day was dedicated to packing and getting ready for the return trip back to Japan, some people like Taka were completely prepared, being ready to hop onto the plane by noon and had the whole day to goof off, other people like Hiro not so much. "Oh c'mon guys I'll pack up when we get back just please let me go!" He said and Taka shook his head still holding Hiro by the back of his shirt. "Unacceptable Hiro, almost everyone is done packing and you just said you hadn't even started, it wouldn't right to let you run off into town to have fun, you'll end up leaving something important behind if you rush yourself tonight!" Taka had a point and even though Mondo would probably be in the same boat as Hiro normally, rooming with the ultimate moral compass left little room to slack off. He was packed and ready just like anyone else would be in that position. "Should've just kept your mouth shut dude." Leon said biting into the sandwich he had before frowning he opened it up and pulled out a tomato tossing it to the ground when Taka wasn't looking. Mondo agreed with Leon as the group walked outside of the Hotel. With most of the class packed up a few had agreed to walk around town one last time that included Leon, Sayaka, Taka, and Mondo. "Sorry Hiro but we all finished packing." Sayaka said with a wink. Leon looked away as he bit into his sandwich again. "We can hang out when you finish, but remember our flight will be a long one leaving at 8 in the morning." Taka said and Hiro gave a sigh of defeat as he went back to his room to pack or a least waste time. "Ok so what are the rest of us gonna do?" Sayaka asked and the group began walking towards into the inner part of town. "So where are we meeting your brother and dad?" Leon asked as they walked. "They said they were waiting at the cafe we visited our first day here." Taka said leading the group past the park where they saw the magic show, now it was mostly empty save for an elderly couple sitting on a bench and a few kids tossing a frisby to each other. "Kinda sucks that by this time tomorrow we'll be on that dumb plane again." Leon said watching the kids with the frisby yell about something. "And then two days later we'll be back in school..." Sayaka said sadly. "I know isn't it great?" Taka said with a smile and everyone just glanced at him before looking ahead as they walked. They walked on chatting until they came to the same cafe Mondo ditched Takaaki and Daiya to spend the day with Taka. "It's got a calm feeling to it." Sayaka said smiling as they walked in. Mondo saw Daiya sitting at the table in the back drinking a cup of coffee as he looked at his phone. "Hey Daiya!" Mondo called as the group walked close. His brother looked up and waved them over. "How's it goin kiddies?" He asked putting his phone away. "Good so far, where's Takaaki?" Mondo asked sitting down and his classmates did the same. "Not sure, He said he'd be right bac-" "Oh what a coincidence seeing you all here." The group turned towards the person who interrupted Daiya and saw Miss Yukizome walking towards them several cups of coffee in her hands. Mondo tensed up in his seat. Was she still following him? "Uh yeah we just wanted to get some last minute fun in before tonight." Sayaka said with a smile and Yukizome smiled back. "Well it's always nice to spend time with your classmates, I'm just grabbing a few drinks for my students, apparently Hajine had some kind of incident and isn't feeling particularly great." "I'll say." Mondo thought remembering how red his face was at the party. "What a thoughtful teacher you are, my name's Daiya." Daiya said standing up to greet her in the voice Mondo recognized as Daiya's suave voice which also meant Daiya was about to get shot down. "Oh nice to meet you, are you a first year too? Well you kids have fun on your adventure today!" Yukizome said as she left with a smile Mondo couldn't help but smile behind his brother's back and neither could Leon, Sayaka tried to hide hers she really did but it wasn't helping much. "No one say anything." Daiya grumbled as he sat back down rejection from a girl was the easiest way to shut him up and if it wasn't for Yukizome being under suspicion Mondo would thank her. "Prolly for the best, besides ain't ya dating that Nibiki chick?" Mondo asked and Daiya sighed. "Yeah really landed a keeper with that one at first it was just about the money but the more I hang out with her the more i realise... It's still about the money." He said and Mondo knew he was joking but he punched him in the arm anyways. "Sorry for the wait." Mondo looked over and saw Taka's dad walking towards them from the coffee counter a mug in his hand it read. "NOVAK COFFEE" On the side the name of the cafe. "I just thought this would make a nice souvenir." He said with a sheepish smile. After everyone sat down and had a drink and in Mondo's case a muffin they decided they'd walk into town after ordering some morning coffee. Sayaka chatting about some stores that sold self defense gear like nightsticks and body armor. "Now what on earth could a tiny girl like you need stuff like that for?" Daiya asked with a concerned expression. "Well I am an idol I might have to defend myself sometime." She said and Mondo mentally added. "From Junko." But he was silent and the group walked on towards their new destination. Mondo looked at the large variety of collapsible batons and pepper spray. "Hey Daiya you ever been sprayed with any of these?" He asked with a laugh. "No comment." Was the response and the group checked out a few more items before Sayaka got a tiny can of mace that could clip onto a keychain. After that the group walked to a store that sold windchimes and antiques, then a bookstore where the woman behind the front desk gave Taka a sly smile, Mondo could probably guess why and couldn't fight the second hand embarrassment from forming, after that, they passed by a garage that had several motorcycles parked near it and as much as Mondo wanted to stay and check it out he had a feeling the others besides his brother wouldn't be as interested. Several hours of walking around getting little knickknacks and final souvenirs led the group back to the Hotel an overall underwhelming trip Mondo thought. Still he felt bummed they would be leaving and most of the time now would be for resting for the flight. At least for everyone who wasn't already packed. Mondo sat on the bed watching videos on his phone, with everyone still needing to pack he had few friends to hang out with until dinner. "Yo Taka wanna go see what Hina and Sakura are up too?" He said not looking up from his phone, Taka who had been reorganizing his luggage to fit more souvenirs looked up. "I think those two said they were going to be out until dinner." Mondo groaned. Daiya had gotten a call from Nibiki and wandered off, and Mondo was still to nervous to hang out with just Takaaki. He suddenly remembered his dream from last night and briefly thought about talking to Kyoko about the Junko issue but decided against it with Yukizome keeping an eye out. "When did my life get so complicated?" He thought to himself checking to see if Chihiro was available. "In a minute." Came the reply and Mondo remained hopeful that he wouldn't die from boredom after all. "Ok I can meet you at your room if you want?" Chihiro asked and Mondo typed back that Taka was rearranging his stuff again so it might be better if they went somewhere else. Mondo was about to stand up when his phone buzzed he glanced at the message. "Actually..." it read and there was a pause. "I think I'm going to tell him... the truth about me that is." Mondo felt a lump in his thought. "Are you sure?" Was all he could type back and after a pause that probably wasn't as long as he thought there was finally a. "Yes." Mondo gave a small smile. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door and Mondo felt his heart beat pick up. "It's Chi, I'll get it." Mondo said standing up and walking towards the door. He opened it and saw Chihiro hands clasped together gripping his skirt tightly. "Uh hey Mondo." He said walking in as Mondo stepped out of the way and glanced down the hallway. There was Ms. Yukizome walking away probably not a coincidence. "Uh hi Taka." Chihiro said barely more than a whisper. Taka looked up, almost done packing he smiled. "Hello Chihiro, all finished packing I assume?" He had a hard time closing his suitcase but after Mondo came around and pushed it down he was able to zip it closed. "Um yeah... uh there's something I wanted t-to... tell you." He kept his voice quiet and Mondo stepped beside him. "You can do it." He whispered and Chihiro took a shaky breath. "Is everything alright?" Taka asked standing up a look of concern aimed at the small programmer. "Uh Taka there something I want to tell you... I am... a..." He was shaking and Mondo placed a hand on his shoulder. ""I-I'm really looking forward to wearing our new uniforms!" He said his voice breaking a little and Mondo sighed, But Taka just smiled. "Me too I hope everyone will put in effort to wear the pristine uniforms the school went through the trouble of getting us!" Loud as usual Taka then smiled and stood up. "Now how about we do something fun before dinner?" He said and Mondo was glad that Taka's idea of fun was a deck of cards that were in the nightstand. "Why don't we invite the others to play?" Chihiro said Taka simply smiled and pulled out his phone texting a few people and Mondo wondered if Celeste would be one of them the girl never turned down a card game even of she had nothing to gain. After awhile there was a knock at the door and Mondo opened it. "Yo." Leon greeted as he walked in Sayaka and Makoto followed him. "Hey how's it goin?" Mondo said walking towards the bed he sat on the edge and the others found seats on the other bed, the desk chair, and the floor. "So this it?" Mondo asked when another knock at the door caught their attention. "Almost." Taka said opening the door and Kyoko and Celeste stood their. Mondo did his best not to sigh, he failed. "Hello I heard you all were playing cards and I was hoping to join you." Celeste said with the same smile Mondo had come to tolerate. "Is that what's going on? I was just told to come to your room if I wanted to kill some time." Kyoko said and Taka waved them both in. "Of course come in we haven't started yet!" Still smiling he held up the cards. "Anyone have a particular game in mind?" He asked as Celeste and Kyoko took a seat on the bed next to Mondo. "Poker?" Leon said but when Celeste asked if he had anything to bet he decided against it. They threw out a few more ideas which some agreed with and others asked to play something else until finally they settled on Bullshit... "Um. What is bu- er B.S. exactly?" Taka asked and Leon grabbed the cards and shuffled them. "The goal is to get rid of all your cards first, we put them face down and put down the card or cards that are lower than the first card like this." He grabbed a random card and placed it face up. It was the 7 of clubs. "Now we put down a 6." He grabbed a card from the deck and placed it face down on top of the 7. "But if it's your turn and you don't have the right card you can lie." Sayaka said. "But if someone thinks you're lying they can call you out on it, like bullshit." Leon said flipping the card showing it was a 4 instead of a 6 and Taka nodded. "Hence the name I see." "If that happens you gotta take all the cards and a new one is thrown out as the starting card, if it's an ace we use a king as the next card then queen and then whatever comes next." Leon finished as he grabbed the cards and began shuffling again. After a minute of shuffling he passed out the cards to everyone. "Oh and if you call bullshit and they were telling the truth you gotta take the cards." Leon finished as he held his own cards so only he would see, Mondo looked at his own cards and saw that he had mostly 3's, 8's and a 2. He glanced around and then the center where the starting card sit a 9. "Since Leon explained the rules so elegantly how about he go first?" Celeste said and no one seemed to object and Leon placed down the first card. Then it went clockwise and Sayaka placed down hers then Makoto. Mondo hid his relief between Celeste and Kyoko he doubted he could get away with a lie right off the bat but he wouldn't need to worry since he had a 3 which after Taka and Chihiro went was the card he should put down. The cards got went around a full circle before the first bullshit was called. "Uh what do you mean?" Taka let out a nervous laugh as Kyoko flipped the card revealing that he did lie. "Sorry Taka." She said with a smile and Mondo sighed as a defeated Taka grabbed the pile everyone shifted looks of fear and skepticism as Mondo placed the next card face up. Then looked at Celeste who simply smiled and placed her card down. "Bullshit!" Leon pointed at her but she simply smiled and pushed the the two cards towards him and he let out a curse as he looked at the card before adding both to his hand. Kyoko put down her card and Leon grumbled as he put down a card, the Sayaka,then Makoto. "Makoto..." everyone looked at Chihiro who was staring at the Luck Student. "Uh is something wrong?..." Makoto asked and Chihiro kept staring. "I don't think that's the right card." He said quietly and Makoto flinched before sighing and grabbing the pile. Mondo let out a gulp he'd have to lie this time, after Taka placed his card Mondo placed down his own and had to force a poker face that could fool Kyoko and Celeste. After a pause that felt like hours but was only a few seconds Celeste placed her own card down and Mondo let out a breath. "Don't feel to relieved I only wish for the pile to be much larger before I call someone out." Celeste whispered and Mondo shivered. After a few more minutes of playing the game everyone but Kyoko and Celeste being called out on a lie the two of them were the only ones who had less than three cards. The pile had about fifteen cards by Mondo's count and everyone was biting their nails as Celeste slowly put down a card smiling the whole time she did but noone said anything it was Kyoko's turn now. She placed down her card. "B-Bullshit!" Mondo called and Kyoko sighed as she claimed the pile. Everyone looked at Mondo then Celeste. "Damn didn't really want her to win but what are the odds she- no wait she's got stupid good luck when it comes to card games." Mondo thought silently kicking himself for ruining Kyoko's chances at winning. It was Celeste's turn in no time and she placed down a card. "Bullcrap!" Makoto called and Sayaka giggled as he stood up a little. Celeste lost her smile and grabbed the card pile that wasn't as big as the one Kyoko had grabbed but at least Celeste wasn't on the verge of winning though she was the closest one so far. At least that's how it was for awhile. Mondo watched as Celeste still maintained a calm demeanor despite the fact she now held most of the deck. He half expected her to flip out like she did at her trial Makoto started something when he called her out and now everyone seemed to time it right as she had to grab the pile several until everyone but her were down to a few cards. "Bullshit." Leon said as Chihiro grabbed the pile. Mondo pulled out his phone and showed the time to everyone. "Yo dinner's gonna start soon we should head out." Everyone agreed and after naming Sayaka as the winner since she had the fewest cards they decided to clean up the deck and leave. Celeste was still quiet and Mondo felt a little nervous around her. "A body has been discovered." He thought jokingly as she left the room swiftly. The group now without Celeste walked towards the dining area where most of their class and class 77 were all sitting. "Hey hey guys, sit over here!" Hina waved as she and Sakura sat at several tables pushed together, the group moved towards them and sat down. "Sup guys where've you been all day?" Mondo asked a hint of mischief in his voice as he grinned. "Oh you know... out." Hina said with a smile avoiding the question. "Anyway what have you all been up to?" Sakura asked and Taka smiled. "Bullshit!" Slightly catching the two girls off guard. "Uh ok?" "He means the card game." Mondo said and Hina let out a silent 'oooh'. The group talked about how they were sad to leave Noveselic but a little excited to go back to school with everyone. "I heard the headmaster is gonna make us all wear the uniform." Makoto said and Mondo had to hide a groan, it wasn't that he hated uniforms he just would rather wear whatever he wanted. "I can't wait, nothing unites a class like equality of appearance!" Taka shouted happily when suddenly the kitchen doors opened and Teruteru came walking out with some food along with some of the Hotel staff. "Oh my God look at that!" Hina said pointing towards what looked like a cake in the shape of a donut. Mondo let out a laugh before looking around the table everyone seemed to be preoccupied with the food coming out he thought it was the perfect chance. "Psst Kyoko, can we talk after dinner?" He whispered and Kyoko glanced at him then across the room where Yukizome was talking to Chiaki. "Of course." She whispered back. Mondo nodded and watched as plates of food were passed to everyone. After Dinner everyone agreed to try and get some sleep since their flight was early in the morning. "Be there in a sec just gotta talk to Kyoko about uh. School stuff!" Mondo said and Taka smiled and nodded as he went towards their room. "So what did you need?" Kyoko asked startling Mondo he didn't even see her. "Don't be so surprised with the class 77 teacher watching us of course I have to sneak around." She said and Mondo frowned. "Yeah um well it's about Junko." Kyoko narrowed her gaze. "Did something happen?" She asked and Mondo shook his head. "No but I've been thinking... what if we told the rest of our class?" Kyoko didn't react. "I don't mean all of it, just the part about Junko and her plans. I mean Sayaka and Hina found out and it's pretty much only helped us, imagine if we convinced Byakuya to help us? Or Sakura?" He said hoping to convince her but she merely brought a hand to her chin. "And what about Chihiro and Taka? You'd bring them into our little mission even though it'll be dangerous?" Mondo swallowed the lump in his throat. "If it means they can watch out for themselves when we're not around then yeah. What if it wasn't Leon who ran into Junko that night in the club?" He said and Kyoko sighed. "Truth be told I've been thinking about asking the Headmaster the same thing, I want our classmates to be safe but I can't guarantee that if they're off on their own when Junko comes back." She was quiet again. "I'll work out the details and talk with everyone then we'll ask the headmaster together sound good?" She turned away and started walking towards her room leaving Mondo a little stunned. "Uh yeah sounds good!" He didn't expect Kyoko to be so okay with the idea or even be considering it herself. He walked towards his room in a high spirits hoping this would all work out. As he got closer to the door he saw Taka talking to his dad both seemed to be smiling. "Goodnight father!" Taka said and Takaaki gave him a hug. "Goodnight son." He then turned and walked towards his own room. "Yo what was that about?" Mondo asked a smile on his face Taka turned towards him. "Oh father was just telling about how I made a good choice." He said and Mondo raised an eyebrow. "Good choice? Like what?" Taka let out a chuckle and grabbed Mondo by the hand. "Don't worry about it." He said leading Mondo into their room. The next morning everyone stood outside the hotel with their luggage, Daiya chatted with Sakura about workout routines leaving Mondo by himself since Taka had to go use the restroom, Mondo let out a yawn. "Damn you." He heard as he turned and saw Leon start to yawn, Mondo smirked. "Morning sleeping beauty, stay up to late?" He asked and Leon groaned. "What about you? You like the dead." He said and Mondo shrugged. "Just not a morning person." Leon raised an eyebrow. "Ooh? Sure it's not cuz a certain hall monitor?" He asked with a grin and Mondo scoffed. "Please you think the ultimate moral compass would let anything indecent happen on his watch?" Mondo was smiling to himself in his head though. "I guess that's true, so any big plans for when we get back?" Mondo then glanced around, Taka was still in the bathroom good. "I'm trying to plan something for Taka's birthday but I'm coming up empty!" He whispered and Leon frowned. "Oh dude your running out of time." He said and Mondo cursed. "I know. Fuck man it all seemed so simple in my head." "Perhaps I can be of assistance!" Hifumi's voice echoed in Mondo's ear and he held back a string of curses. "You see I have been prepared for a moment like this!" Hifumi said and Mondo rolled his eyes. "Alright whatcha got?" He normally wouldn't care but he was getting desperate. "We throw him a party!" Hifumi said and Mondo lowered his head until he was at eye level. "Don't you think I thought of something as simple as that?" He asked in a low slightly angry voice Hifumi let out a squeal. "I m-mean we could i-invite the other classes like we did with your party!" Mondo groaned. "But where's it gonna be- er Hey Taka!" Mondo had to cut Hifumi's plan short as the raven haired boy came back. "Sorry I took so long the bathroom was being cleaned so I had to find a different one." He said and then a whistle blew catching everyone's attention. "Everyone please load onto the bus!" Yukizome called and the students loaded their luggage into the bottom of it before climbing on board. Mondo found himself sitting next to Taka and Chihiro. "Maybe play laser tag again? You said you both had alot of fun." Chihiro whispered and Mondo thought about it. "Maybe, but Taka is kinda sheltered I want him to experience something new." Chihiro brought his finger to his chin. "Maybe take him to a concert? What kind of music does he like?" Mondo was about to answer when he paused. "Shit what kind of music does he like?" He mumbled and he turned towards Taka. "Hey bro what kind of music do you like?" He asked and Taka who was caught slightly off guard frowned. "Well I normally don't listen to music that often but if i had to pick I'd say maybe... classical?" He sounded unsure and Mondo figured he simply gave an answer that he thought was right not that there's a right answer to favorite music. "R-right." He turned to Chihiro. "A concert is probably not a good idea." Who nodded sadly. As they waited at the gate Mondo sat with an arm around Taka who was reading a book. He felt his phone buzz and looked at the message and saw it was from Hina. "Birthday idea! What if you guys went to the aquarium????" Mondo wasn't particularly fond of aquariums but Taka might like it. "Best idea so far." He texted back and closed his phone and his eyes. He didn't remember getting onto the plane but he did and now he was on a plane with Taka's hand wrapped around his own. "Ladies and gentlemen we'll beginning our ascent into-" Mondo sat up anxiously waiting for the part of the plane ride he absolutely hated he felt a tap on his shoulder from the other side he looked over and saw Hiro smiling. "Hey you could get your fortune read for his birthday." Mondo simply leaned towards Taka bracing himself for the dread of the plane ride. He made sure not to crush his poor boyfriend's hand but he did crush the armrest clenched in his other hand as the plane slowly started to shake and lift into the sky. Once the plane was in the sky Mondo looked around the plane was alot more crowded with the rest of his classmates around instead one or two strangers with a ton of empty seats. "Hey Mondo?" He turned to face the seat behind him to see Makoto's face. "Uh if you want to can take Take to go see a movie? Like a real one with the whole class?" He whispered and Mondo was about to say something when he paused thinking for a moment the idea began to form in his head and he smiled. "Hey that's not a bad idea Makoto." Mondo said with a smile and Makoto smiled back. Mondo had more than just a movie planned but the whole idea was already laid out and he couldn't wait to see the look on Taka's face, if there was a reward for best boyfriend he was certain he'd win it hands down. "Wait how the hell did you even know I was trying to do something for Taka?" He turned around and saw Kyoko sitting next to him. "Don't even pretend to be surprised Mondo." She said with a smile and Mondo had to turn back around in his seat to keep her from seeing his own smile. The flight was a long one and Mondo had a good nap the whole time the ping from the intercom telling him they'd be landing soon is what woke him, he mentally braced himself for the other part he hated. "Hey Mondo my father was wondering if you and Daiya wanted to grab something to eat somewhere?" Taka asked with a yawn and Mondo nodded without question. "If Daiya doesn't want to he can always just take a cab home." Mondo said flinching as the plane shook a little beginning it's decent. Taka let out a small laugh and pulled Mondo closer to him. "It's just the plane relax." He said and Mondo tried to say something but another small shake stopped him as he inhaled a sharp breath. He could now confirm he hated flying. Once everyone was off the plane and several families were greeting them home Mondo told Daiya about grabbing some food with the Ishimaru's and they walked out of the airport where Mondo made note of a very attractive woman in tight shirt and pants standing by the same nice car Mondo saw at the beginning of summer. "Nibiki baby!" Daiya smiled speed walking towards the woman who smiled back. "Hey missed you!" She said as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into a kiss. "C'mere there's some folks I want ya to meet." He interlocked his fingers with hers and pulled her towards Mondo and Taka. "Nibiki this is my little brother's boyfriend Taka and his dad Takaaki, they've invited us togo eat with them." He said before letting go of his girlfriend and grabbing Mondo by the shoulder. "As in us the Owadas good luck figuring out what you're doing for lunch." He said with a smile and Nibiki rolled her eyes before snacking him lightly on the arm. "Hi my name's Nibiki Tsubari, nice to meet you." She said with a friendly smile extending her hand to Taka who shook it with a smile and his dad did the same. "So where do you guys wanna go? I know your all probably tired from you flight, we could find a place nearby?" She asked smiling and after some thought the group decided they'd try a sushi place down the street in walking distance, after telling Sonya they weren't taking the shuttle home they departed. "So I'm sitting there screaming cuz I think the guy just shot a huge snot missile on my white dress and so I smack him and come to find out not only did it not land anywhere near me... I had just punched a Supreme Court Judge for no reason." She said and Takaaki gave a hearty laugh and Mondo who was laughing too as Nibiki told her story. "And that's how I got thrown in jail and deported from America." She said before throwing a salmon roll into a pile of wasabi and popping into her mouth. Daiya seemed a little taken back. "I never knew that, I thought you left for political reasons?" He said and she chewed her food covering her mouth. "Well that's kinda political." She gave a laugh as her mouth was full of sushi and rice. Takaaki shook his head with a smile. "I must say miss Tsubari I never expect some who 'works as a waitress' would be so adventurous." He said and she gave a snort. "You shouldn't judge a book by it's police record, and please call me Nibiki." She smiled then raised her hand. "Hey another round over here!" Daiya smirked as he elbowed her. "Don't think I'm driving us back." He said finishing his own drink. "Don't worry we're not drinking that much!" She said with a smile that worried Mondo. "Yes, thank you." Taka hung up his phone and turned towards the group. "A taxi is on it's way he'll be here shortly." He said as Mondo sighed sitting next to his brother on the bench. "And then my little bro here managed to convic-convince a princess to throw a huge party for everyone there!" Daiya bragged to Nibiki who latched herself onto Daiya's arm a warm smile on her red face. "Wow Mondo's such a good kid..." she said and Mondo groaned. "Indeed he and my son are a great couple I'm truly blessed to know he cares so deeply about him!" Takaaki said and now Taka groaned. Mondo had fun when he accidentally got drunk but if ending up like these three is what he had to look forward to when he drank as an adult he'd rather just give up the bottle now. "And Taka is like an honor student times two! My brother found himself a good one that's for sure." Daiya said with a laugh. Taka and Mondo looked at each other. "Think they'll be fine if we just left them?" Mondo asked and Taka shook his head. "Who knows what kind of embarrassing things they'll say if we don't stop them." He had a point mondo agreed and sighed, he supposed seeing Nibiki tell drunken stories was a good way to get to know her, he lived with her for a few days of summer but they had only talked a few times before Mondo ended up in the hospital for getting shot. "So uh Nibiki you uh said someone can come get your car?" Taka asked nervously clearly intimidated by the waitress. Mondo looked over at her she had an intense stare even though she was just short of wasted, her black hair still tied back in it's nice ponytail her blue eyes unblinking. "Oh yeah my sister and her husband can take care of it for me. They live around here." She said and then a cab pulled up. "Oh hey the taxi!" Mondo said and stood up and walked over to the yellow cab before looking back. "I don't think we'll fit..." he mumbled. "Where ya needing to go?" The pale cab driver with the bald head asked with a heavy accent Mondo couldn't place. "Oh uh here." Daiya stumbled over to the cab and gave his address. "You guys can go first and we'll catch a different one." Taka said and Mondo nodded. "I'll stick with them you two go ahead." Takaaki said from the bench he sat on. Daiya didn't argue and opened the door for Nibiki who slid her hand along his arm with a smile as she got into the cab. "Mondo's more than welcome to stay at our house if need be." Takaaki mentioned as Daiya got into the cab. "Alright let me know if you need a ride home Mondo." He said through the rolled down window. "Ha! So you can drunk shuffle over and pick me up? I'll be fine." He grinned and Daiya just returned the grin as the cab slowly began to drive off. For a minute there was just silence and Mondo felt a little awkward but that feeling quickly left when he sat next to Taka who sat next to his father. Taka called for another cab and the trio sat in a comfortable silence Mondo and Taka holding hands the whole time. As the minutes ticked by Mondo thought he could hear snoring and saw that Takaaki had dozed off poor guy even after a vacation he still looked tired as hell. Another cab came by and they each had to help the man into the back of it, Taka gave his address and they were off. It felt like an hour drive but Mondo couldn't tell he was close to dozing off himself and he had to be shaken awake by Taka to tell him they had arrived. Takaaki payed the driver and stumbled towards his front door Mondo and Taka followed and the three walked inside Takaaki immediately falling asleep on the couch as Taka smiled at his dad he went grabbed his luggage and put it into his room Mondo grabbed his and Taka's and put them in his boyfriend's room when he came back out he saw Taka stretching his arms in the living room. Mondo smiled walking closer, Taka turned towards him still smiling. Until his eyes grew wide and his face showed a look of fear. Mondo felt the fear coming off of him concerned at the look Taka was giving him until he realized he was looking at something behind him. "Mondo-!" Mondo heard his name but when he turned he felt something soft pressed hard against his face and he raised a hand to pulled it away but before it could make it his lumps fell limp and he could feel his legs give way on his way to the floor he could see Taka's boots rushing towards him and then nothing but darkness as his eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your nice comments make me feel good inside and make me want to keep working on this so thank you all!  
> Side note writing sexy stuff is hard (heh) and I have more respect for people who write tons of it but also there probably won't be much more of it in the future.  
> Also note I screwed 6 different times writing this chapter and almost and to restart the whole thing so yeah... please enjoy.


	21. Ultimate Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko plays a game.

Kyoko blinked opening her eyes slowly at the sound of her phone going off with a yawn she looked at the caller ID and saw it was Kiyotaka Ishimaru. She cleared her throat and answered. "Hello Taka? You realize it's rather late right?" Using her usual serious voice even though she was half asleep was something she had practiced, but it help her feel like she was more prepared. "Kyoko someone took Mondo!" Came the panicked voice on the other line, Kyoko sat up in her bed, she wasn't prepared for that. "I'm on my way."  
After Taka gave her his address (which she already had.) She arrived several minutes later thanking the cab driver for speeding and after informing the police officer outside that she had the authority to investigate she rushed inside. There stood Taka pacing in his living room a look of dread on his face. "Taka I want you to tell me everything that happened." Kyoko said pulling out a pen and small notebook. "Kyoko! I um yes of course." He was caught off guard but gestured to the door in the back of the hall. "We had just gotten back from our late lunch, father was pretty drunk so he decided to sleep on the couch while Mondo took my things to my room, I took my father's to his and then." He seemed to grow uneasy. "Taka, I know it was scary but the sooner you tell me the sooner I can help find him." Kyoko said and Taka nodded. "You're right of course. I... I came out of my father's room, as Mondo came out of mine, there was a figure standing behind him and held a cloth to his face, like they do in the movies and he- he just went down I thought he was dead! I- I... well after... That, I rushed the man and called for my father, but I think someone hit me over the head from behind because I was knocked down and then both of them rushed to carry M-Mondo out I heard a scuffle near my father and when I could finally get up I saw that he had been thrown to the ground, his lip was bleeding..." Taka was quiet. "And they were gone... My father called the police and tried to describe the villains but they were both wearing all black masks, oh but one was definitely a man I didn't get a good look at the other." Kyoko finished writing everything down. "Why would they take Mondo?" He asked tears in his eyes. "I'm going to find out." She whispered to herself as she looked around. Walking through the house her first thought was how she wished this wasn't the first time she'd been there so she could really tell what had been changed by the culprits, then she sighed she also wished she had been invited in by her friend under happier circumstances. She shook her head. "Focus you've got a job to do." She checked where the supposed attack happened a few shoe scruff marks on the floor not belonging to Mondo since she had seen his shoes by the front door. She looked in Taka's room very organized and clean, with two suitcases on the floor. She left and checked the other room. Similar with a suitcase on the bed. She came back to the living room. "Where is your father now?" She asked and Taka who was sitting on the couch wiped his nose and sniffled. "He uh... Police station he went to the Police station." He said and Kyoko saw that he had tears running down his face. Taka crying was nothing new he did it everytime he thought he failed, but this. Kyoko hated seeing this. She turned and went into the kitchen area where she saw a muddy boot print on the counter and an open window. She looked around for anything else and went back into the living room. She brought her hand to her chin in thought. "They entered through the window and waited for you to get here but only took Mondo how did they know he'd be with you? For that matter why was he with you if I may ask?" She brought her notepad out again. "Well Daiya and his girlfriend Nibiki went in the first cab and my father offered to let Mondo stay the night with us since we live in opposite directions of the city. It also seemed like Daiya and his girlfriend were planning on having um fun." He said the last bit and Kyoko wrote down everything. "Have you called Daiya?" She asked and Taka nodded. "Yes but it just goes straight to voicemail." Kyoko brought he hand up in thought. "And this Nibiki girl do you know her?" She asked, Taka shook his head. "I only met her today." Kyoko asked for her last name and wrote it down. "I'm going to ask Sakura to stay nearby incase they come back." Kyoko said pulling out her phone. Dialing the ultimate martial artist she waited for the phone to ring and then. "Yes Kyoko? Is something wrong?" The gruff voice came through and Kyoko looked at Taka. "Something very serious has happened, I need you to come to Taka's house do you know where it is?" She asked and she could hear Hina say something. "I'm afraid I only know of the general area, but give me the address and Hina and I can get there soon." She said and Kyoko gave the address and asked if they could get ahold of Daiya. "I believe he gave me his number so I could give him workout tips I'll give him a call... Has something happened to Mondo?" Sakura asked her voice filled with concern. "I'm afraid so, Someone broke into Taka's home and kidnapped him. Please hurry there are police here but I'd feel better if you were watching over Taka." Kyoko said looking outside there was a police car with a man sitting inside. "Of course we will be there soon." The phone hung up and Kyoko went back over to Taka who was staring at the floor. "Taka... I'm sorry this happened but don't worry we'll find him." She said unsure how to make him feel better. "Everything was going so nicely, why did they take only him?" He was on the verge of tears again and Kyoko sighed. "It could be gang related, don't forget he is the Ultimate biker gang leader, a rival gang probably wouldn't hesitate to attack him at home." She said hoping to avoid who she really thought was behind this. "But how would they even know he was here? Him coming over was a last minute decision." He said and Kyoko brought her hand to her chin. "And only the five of you knew correct?" She asked and he nodded. "I'm sorry I just don't have all the answers." She said and mentally added a "yet" to that. Kyoko stayed with Taka who cried on and off for a good 30 minutes when the door opened. "Taka! Are you ok?" It was Hina who rushed in and threw herself into a hug Taka shook his head. "No they took Mondo, why would they take him!?" He asked loudly and Sakura who entered after Hina placed a hand on his shoulder. "What can we do?" Hina asked Kyoko but she shook her head. "The police are doing what they can you shouldn't involve yourselves I just want you guys to watch over Taka incase they come back." Hina frowned at this and was about to say something when the sirens on the police car outside lit up and he sped off. "What the heck?" Hina asked as they all rushed outside to see why the police officer had just left his post and in a hurry too. Kyoko stepped outside and saw an arrow sticking out of the ground with some paper tied around it. "He probably went after whoever left this." She said kneeling down to pluck the arrow from the earth. When she untied the paper it was a picture of something that made her skin crawl. "What the hell is this? Some kind of bear?" Taka asked looking over Kyoko's shoulder. In her gloved hand was a slip of paper with what she could only assume was the dreaded Monokuma, it was toy-looking bear with half of it white the other half black and it's eye was bright red, the words "The game has started." In bold print at the top of the paper . "Is this someone's idea of a joke?" Sakura asked clearly upset at what everyone was now seeing. Kyoko glanced at Hina who looked like she'd been punched in the gut. "It's her right? Mondo said she used a black and white bear..." Hina whispered and Kyoko nodded but Sakura seemed to hear her because she turned towards her. "Who? Hina do you know who took Mondo?" She asked and that caught Taka's attention as he turned towards her. "You know who took him!? Tell me! We can tell the police and they'll get him back!" He said taking a step forward making Hina step back. "W-Well I-!" She started but Sakura stepped in between the two. "Taka calm down, I'm sorry I said anything." She said trying to defuse Taka. Kyoko looked at Hina and sighed. "Hina let's tell them." This caught Hina off guard. "Are you sure? I mean didn't you say you'd ask your dad for permission first?" Kyoko held back a grumble she wish Hina wouldn't say it like that. "Given the current situation I think it can only benefit us if everyone is one the same page." She pulled out her phone and messaged Leon, Sayaka and Celeste. "Can any of you come to Taka's house as soon as possible? It's an emergency." She then texted the address and Celeste and Sayaka replied almost immediately where Leon took a few minutes, but all three agreed to come. "I'd like to ask that you at least wait until everyone gets here and then I'll explain." She finished and sighed no turning back now. They stood around waiting for what seemed like hours it was late into the night and Kyoko hoped that whoever sent that arrow would at least wait for their reinforcements to arrive. "Oh hey guys." They all looked and saw Makoto standing catching them off guard. "Wha- what are you doing here!?" Hina asked clearly surprised but Makoto just pointed behind him. "I only live a few blocks that way, and I got a text from Taka saying something happened." He held up his phone and walked over. "Is everything alright? Sorry I didn't get here sooner I was asleep." He gave a sheepish smile and Kyoko cursed her luck, or rather Makoto's luck, she didn't want him here not if this was going to be as dangerous as the night in that club. "You should go back home we can handle things here." Kyoko said and Makoto frowned. "Huh? Handle what?" He asked and Hina waved him off. "Nothing everything's fine!" She said and Taka frowned. "Everything is not fine! Mondo's been kidnapped!" He said and Makoto flinched. "What? Holy crap. Who would take Mondo?" He asked and Sakura shook her head. "We are not sure but we believe they also left this note." She pointed towards the paper in Kyoko's hand. Who handed it to Makoto, he looked at it confused. "Some kind of bear? It's kinda creepy looking." He said and then a cab screeched to a halt not far from the group. "Thanks man how much do I owe ya? Actually here just keep the change!" Leon said hopping out of the back throwing a wad of cash at the driver. "What's up guys what happened!?" He asked running up to them. Kyoko was glad his stomach wasn't bugging him that much since they might need the ultimate baseball player's skills. "Wait you told Leon to come but want me to leave?" Makoto asked a hurt look on his face as he met Kyoko's eyes. "What does it matter that either of them are here? Just tell us what's going on!" Taka yelled clearly loosing his patience. "I'll explain when the others get here I promise and Makoto..." she let out a sigh. "I'm sorry but it's better if you go home." She said and he crossed his arms. "Makoto is Mondo's friend as well he should get to know what's going on." Sakura said and Hina looked around the group. "C'mon he already knows something's up we might as well tell him too." She said in a small voice. "Yes please do." They looked over behind Leon and saw Celeste walking towards them her confident walk that annoyed Kyoko. "There's no better team then the two of you, trust me I would know." She said meeting Leon's gaze and turning towards the group. "Now what is so important that I had to wake my poor driver up so late for him to speed down to the middle of nowhere?" She asked Kyoko was about to saying something when she saw Sayaka running down the street towards them. "W-wait I'm coming!" She slowed as she reached the group panting trying to catch her breath. "My cab driver got lost so I thought I'd just get here on foot." She gasped out before everyone turned to Kyoko. "Ok Kyoko what's going on and why do you need our classmates?" Taka asked annoyed and Kyoko sighed. "It's about the people who kidnapped Mondo." And Sayaka gasped and Celeste brought her hand to her chin. "Also... this." She held the paper up showing the black and white bear, Leon flinched and Celeste narrowed her eyes to a glare. "So Monokuma is back." She said quietly and Taka turned towards her. "Who?" Sakura seemed just as confused. "I'm sorry but what is a Monokuma?" Kyoko looked at the others and folded the paper up before putting it in her pocket. "A mascot made by a twisted individual who wants nothing more than to bring despair to the world. She's also the same person who stabbed leon and shot Mondo." She said and Makoto frowned. "What? But I thought the police scared her off, why would she show up now?" He asked and Kyoko shook her head. "There's no way of knowing for certain maybe she's got a new plan, maybe she just wants something to happen, either way her and her associate are dangerous. And from the sound of it they want us to play a game one that if we lose will likely end in Mondo's demise." She didn't sugar coat it and Taka paled at the last bit but if she didn't prepare them for what might happen then there was a good chance they'd get hurt or worse. "How do you know all this?" Makoto asked and Kyoko had to think of something that would involve the reincarnation aspect of their intel. "I'm to thank for that." Celeste said with a smile. "The headmaster personally asked that I infiltrate the 'despair sisters' as we like to call them, and discover what they're planning, unfortunately I was only able to find out so much before I had to blow my cover to defuse a bomb and save Mondo's life." She finished and Kyoko had to commend the half lie even if there was a bit more gloating than she'd like Makoto and Taka's mouth hung open in awe. "So these despair sisters are responsible for Mondo's abduction?" Sakura asked and Kyoko nodded. "From what we know it would seem that way. "Well why not inform the police of this no doubt my father can use this information to find Mondo!" Just then another arrow hit the house making everyone except Sakura and Celeste flinch. "What the hell!?" Leon gasped out taking a step back. Kyoko walked over and pulled the arrow from the home and took the paper attached to it. "No cops, come to this address. You have 48 hours tell police and Mondo dies." She read out loud and everyone froze. "Wh-where is that place?" Sayaka asked nervously and Kyoko put the address into her phone. "It's a six hour train ride from here..." she looked to where the arrow came from. Nothing but darkness in the cold night she wouldn't be able to see whoever sent it. "What do we do? If we can't tell the cops then how are supposed to save Mondo?" Hina asked worried. Kyoko looked at the letter. "Obviously we go save him ourselves!" Taka said grabbing the paper from Kyoko. "No you can't these people are dangerous!" Sayaka pleaded and Taka walked back into his house and coming out shortly after putting something in his pocket. "I know and they have Mondo who knows what they're doing to him!" He said tears in his eyes. "If they want us to play some stupid game then fine! I'll just make sure I win!" Kyoko sighed Taka was being reckless and if he went in alone he'd just get himself or Mondo or both of them killed. "Fine I'll go too." She said pulling out her note book. "Mondo has been missing for about four hours meaning if they took him to where we're going he won't get there until after we leave assuming we leave now. We better be prepared for whatever traps are set." She said as she and Taka went to leave his front yard. "Hold on I'm going too!" Hina said and Sakura grabbed her shoulder. "As am I.." She said and Hina put her hand on top of Sakura's with a smile. "As if I'm gonna let you go without me!" Sayaka said. "Yeah let's take this bitch down so we can finally live out our normal lives!" Leon said and Celeste nodded. "Fine I shall go too but only to be rid of this nuisance. "Mondo my friend too of course I'll help!" Makoto said and the group agreed to get whatever they might need and meet at the train station, as they left Kyoko took the paper crumpling it up she threw it on the front door step. "Hopefully when the police come back here they'll see it." She thought and went off. The group lost whatever energy they had when they arrived at the train station most were still tired from the plane ride or the sense of what they were doing had finally kicked in. "So uh... how dangerous is this person we're going to go see?" Makoto asked and Celeste started playing with her hair. "There's a good chance we'll die." She said casually and Makoto wasn't the only one who paled at that. "So what can you tell us about the person behind this?" Taka asked clearly nervous. Everyone perked up leaning closer as Kyoko looked around then to Leon and Celeste. "All I know is their names are Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba they were supposed to be the ultimate fashionista and the ultimate soldier but now they're just the despair sisters." Kyoko lied she wanted to prepare her friends but not give away all of the info they had then they didn't need to know about the Tragedy or the deaths of most of their class. "They're both dangerous and crazy, we save Mondo and leave don't mess with them." She said and everyone nodded. "Like that's possible." She said knowing full well they're walking into a trap. "48 hours and six were wasted on a train this not going to be easy she just hoped Junko hadn't planned on her friends showing up. Maybe they could out play her." She could only hope, she was afraid of what might happen what if she just got her friends killed? What if they fail and Mondo gets killed? She shook her head she didn't plan on bringing any of them but as long as they knew the risks she had to hope they could handle themselves. The rest of the train ride was spent in silence and when the train finally came to a stop it was at a small town and the group navigated the streets until they found where the address was. It was a large warehouse that looked abandoned just outside of town and Kyoko walked forward to the old rusted door with a small cracked window. She paused seeing the key in the door and a small Monokuma head dangled on a chain on the end. She pulled it out and held it up for the others to see. "Something tells me we're in the right place." She said then turned and opened the door they all walked into the darkness of the warehouse and Kyoko pulled out a flashlight as Sayaka and Leon used their phones' flashlights. They walked forward a little bit when the door leading outside slammed shut making Sayaka cry out. They all turned back to the door to find it locked from the outside probably from a padlock or something since the door only locked from the inside. Lights suddenly flickered on showing a then standing in a smaller room than the whole warehouse. Makoto ran to the door opposite of the one leading outside and found another room larger and it had some desks and a blackboard like a classroom. The group walked through to the other door and opened one of the ones on the end this time they saw a small bedroom with a picture of a middle aged man mounted on a small stand in the center of the room a bloody X over his face. "Who is that?" Taka asked and the group moved closer. "I don't know but if he's got a picture like that odds are he's dead." Leon said his face looked like he had seen a ghost. They left the room and continued looking around room after room this warehouse had been configured to look like some kind of dorm or living area they opened another door to find another bedroom. This time a picture of a highschool kid with a mohawk stood in the middle. "I-is he d-dead too?" Makoto asked and Celeste walked around the bedroom. "Most likely, come. There is nothing of value here let's go." They moved on finding more classrooms some workout equipment in one room a kitchen in another and then another bedroom. "Wait there's no picture in this one." Hina noted and the room itself looked a little bit more chaotic than the other a bookshelf had been knocked over and the bed sheets were thrown on the floor like someone had ransacked it. "This is freaky." Leon said walking towards the monitor mounted on the wall. It suddenly flashed and an image of someone tied to a chair from the jacket he wore it was most likely Mondo and he had a paper bag over his head. "Mondo!" Taka yelled at the screen. "Hey everyone." A voice came that Kyoko recognized. "Mukuro? Where's Junko?" Kyoko asked and the camera slowly panned around to reveal the Ultimate soldier standing there. "She's off doing something else and left me in charge here." She said her voice much softer than Junko's but it was still cold. "So I'm supposed to get you all to play a game or this guy dies." She said pointing a handgun at the man with the bag on his head. "I'm not as clever as Junko when it comes to this kind of stuff so I decided it's gonna be an easy game just find the key and unlock the hidden door that leads to Mondo." She said and everyone glanced around the room. "Just let Mondo go! We're not playing your stupid game!" Taka yelled and Mukuro pulled the trigger a shot rang out and the man in the chair flinched a small bullet hole appearing in the wall behind him. "Play the game or he dies. You're running out of time." She said and the screen went black and came back on showing a timer that read 41:12 and after a few second it read 41:11. "Wait is that the 48 hours from when we got that note?" Sayaka asked and everyone looked around. "What no clue? Where on earth are we supposed to even look for this key?" Celeste huffed. "C'mon let's look around." Makoto said walking out of the room everyone split off in different directions Kyoko walking with Makoto as the went further into the halls that in some strange way reminded her of Hope's peak. They walked through a door and found a room that had an arcade game and a pool table but no clues. They moved on when they heard Hina call out. "Guys! Come here!" Kyoko and Makoto rushed out of the room towards the noise, they came to a door and flung it open. Kyoko felt her breath hitch as she looked at the picture another bloody X over someone only it was someone they all knew. "Mrs. Harada?" Makoto asked walking closer towards the picture of the retired Ultimate bodyguard. The picture of their teacher covered in blood was unsettling to say the least but what was more unsettling was the coffin it was mounted on. "D-Does that mean she's... D-Dead?" Hina asked tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm afraid so." Kyoko said walking towards the coffin hoping she was wrong about what was inside. "What are you doing?" Hina asked stepping back, the others starting to file into the room. "This is the only picture we found that wasn't just mounted to a stand. That means she wants us to see what's inside." Kyoko said reaching over to the coffin hesitating slightly before she opened it up wide. There were several gasps behind her as she was proven right. There stood a dead Mrs. Harada ropes secured her body to the sides of the coffin making sure it didn't fall over. Her face once filled with that granny smile everyone loved now just looked sad as she had her eyes closed, blood staining her yellow shirt right below her ribs a small bit of blood in her hair too. "A body has been discovered." Mukuro's voice said. "Find out how this old lady died and you'll be one step closer to finding Mondo." She said over the monitor in the room. Kyoko glared at the screen that faded to black before she turned towards the body. "This is crazy. How are we supposed to know what killed her!?" Sayaka asked clearly distraught from seeing their teacher dead. "I'll take a look at the body." Kyoko said stepping closer. "What? Wait like your gonna touch it?" Hina asked surprised and Kyoko answered by feeling the bloodied spot on her shirt lifting it to show the pale skin underneath. "It looks like she's been stabbed with something." Kyoko said noting that Harada's left hand had two broken fingers. She then felt the her head where the tiny spot of blood was. "I think she was bludgeoned over the head." Kyoko muttered looking back at the others. "I think the stab wound was after she was killed there would be more blood if it was before, go look for something that looks like it was used to hit her over the head." Everyone seemed to obey likely using it as an excuse to leave the room. Kyoko knelt down to look at Harada's legs a large purple spot on her left knee but other than that nothing stood out. After a few minutes Makoto came back with a golf club, Sakura came back saying she couldn't find anything, as did Hina and Leon, but Sayaka found a wooden baseball bat and Celeste found a trophy. "Where's Taka?" Hina asked a little worried. "Right here! Sorry I found this hidden under a bed." He said holding up a long crowbar. The four gave their weapons to Kyoko who examined each one. The bat was brand new but it wasn't the right size to match the head wound so she thought it likely wasn't the weapon, she felt Harada's head again it had what felt like a bump, she grabbed the trophy it was a golfing trophy but if they had hit her with the top of it there would be signs of damage and if they hit her with the base the wound would be different. She set down the trophy and grabbed the golf club it had some weight to it heavy enough one good swing could kill someone but she was still unsure. She lifted the crowbar with some trouble she could lift it with one hand, with both hands it could easily kill. "Unless there's anything else out there it's between these two. Where did you find them?" She asked and Makoto looked towards the door. "About two rooms down on the left is a closet I found it in there." "And I found that in the room that looked like it had been ransacked." Taka said pointing towards the crowbar. Kyoko nodded heading towards the closet Makoto mentioned when she opened it she saw a few coats, some baseballs, another golf club only a much smaller one that she doubted it could kill Harada in a single hit. She looked through the coats and along the bottom of the closet aside from a single pink shoe there wasn't anything worthy of note still she grabbed the boot turning it over examining the bottom checking the inside there was nothing she closed the closet and went to the room where Taka found the crowbar. The room was still in disarray but what Kyoko noticed first was that the bed was moved closer towards the side of the room most likely when Taka found the crowbar. She walked around the room looking for anything out of place specifically the single shoe in the corner she recognized it as the matching shoe to the one in the closet she went over and grabbed it looking it over there was blood on the bottom of this one and a padlock key hidden inside it. "What do you go to." She thought out loud as she walked out of the room. "Kyoko, did you find anything?" Makoto asked as he and the others walked towards her. She nodded holding up the key. "We need to find whatever this goes to." She said and the group separated again heading in different directions, Kyoko walking towards the kitchen. She got there and looked around, Leon was already in there looking through cabinets. "Nothing in here but some canned goods." He said closing the cabinet he went towards another one and opened it. He went to the fridge and opened it before sighing and closing it. Kyoko turned away when she suddenly had to do a double take. "Leon hold on, look there." She pointed to the floor and Leon followed her gaze, there was what looked like a part of a bloody shoe print half covered up by the fridge. "Oh man that's gotta be a clue right?" Leon asked excitedly as he tried to move the fridge Kyoko went over to help him and after some struggling and a very loud bang they managed to accidentally knock the fridge on it's side. "Oops well at least we... get... to... see..?" Leon trailed off looking at the red door behind the fridge. "Leon? You ok?" Kyoko asked noticing his look of horror as he stared at the door was it familiar? She went to the door and used the key on the small keyhole and the door clicked she swung it open to show an elevator. "Everyone in the kitchen!" Kyoko shouted hoping to get their attention. After a moment the others did show up and Celeste seemed to recognize the door as well. "My my doesn't this bring back memories." She whispered to Leon as she passed him. The group slowly walked into the elevator and then pressed the only button inside the door shut and the whole thing descended. After several minutes everyone grew uneasy as the elevator slowly came to a stop and the door opened. Sayaka let out a gasp holding her hand over her mouth, Makoto let out a startled yelp. In front of them were sixteen podiums all arranged in a circle facing each other, a portrait of someone with blood marking it stood at each stand except for one, but what caught everyone's attention was the massive amount of blood splattered all over the room. "Oh my God." Taka said covering his mouth like he was going to vomit which he just might, Kyoko took a step forward noticing how Mrs. Harada was one of the portraits. "They had a class trial." Leon said quietly. When Kyoko reached the podiums she took notice that the blood had been dry for some time. She took a look at each podium and noticed the way the blood splattered on them someone was standing at them when they were killed save for six spots that were much cleaner than the others. The first one was the podium that had the same picture of a middle aged man they found when they first arrived, his hairline was receding and his shirt collar stuck up like it was wrinkled, the second spot was a chubby girl who looked to be wearing a highschool uniform, she had her hair tied up into a high ponytail, her expression was very angry looking. The third one was the same picture of the kid with the mohawk she felt bad for him, he has such a bright smile in the picture, it kind of reminded her of Makoto. She got to the other picture, it was a young man dressed in a suit and tie, his hair combed neatly to the side and he wore a neutral expression. She turned there were two podiums left that weren't covered in blood. Mrs. Harada's and the empty one. "Did you find anything out Kyoko?" Sakura asked walking forward. "Six of these podiums are covered in less blood than the others meaning that whatever happened to these people, six weren't present, given what I know I'd say the reason behind that. Is that they were killed somewhere else. She then turned towards the empty podium. "Well except for this one, either it was empty to begin with someone got out of here without their portrait going up." She said wondering if she was Wright and it was empty or if someone really did managed to escape. But if they did that wouldn't they want to go to the police? She looked around the room again and saw a bloody shoe print on the floor leading to the elevator. "There." She pointed. "I'm guessing this is where that shoe got blood on it." She said and Hina knelt down to it. "Yeah it looks the same size, so that means that someone left after... well all that blood got there?" She asked unsure and Kyoko nodded. "Most likely." She said turning back towards the podiums. "But what purpose does this serve?" She asked out loud. "Puhuhu wouldn't you like to know sweety?" Everyone tensed and Sakura raised her fists ready to fight as something came closer towards them from the shadows. "M-M-Monokuma!?" Leon shouted and everyone looked at him before returning their gaze to the little robotic bear that stood there. "Oh? You know me but I haven't the pleasure to introduce myself! How strange I thought that sea urchin headed idiot was the psychic." The bear Leon called Monokuma walked forward. "Now as for your question miss Kirigiri the reason I had these lovely people murder each other was to weed out the slowpokes, the dumbest of the dumb, the ones with the most hope." It said in a high pitched voice it's two toned face stretched into a smile. "Th-they m-murdered each other?" Makoto stuttered nervously and Kyoko frowned. "A killing game?" She asked and the bear brought a hand or paw to its chin and tilted its head as if in thought. "Oh you're very well informed miss Ultimate Detective, I can't help but wonder how you came into such knowledge." It turned towards Leon and Celeste. Leon flinched and Celeste took a step back slightly. "What are you? Some kind of toy?" Sakura asked taking a step forward. "Whatever! Where's Mondo!? We played your dumb game now tell us where he is now!" Taka yelled as he went towards the bear raising his fist but Kyoko grabbed him by his arm holding him back. "Oh you thought the game was over? Oh no no no." The bear turned around and started walking away. "You just started the game, what makes you think it would end after one round?" He turned back towards them. "Just keep up the good work and I'm sure you'll save... At least one of their lives." Everyone flinched. "Their lives? Who are you talking about?" Sayaka asked concern on her face and Monokuma simply smiled before going limp. A timer lit up the wall behind it showing 40:29:46 the seconds slowly decreasing. "Shit we're still not done? What do we do now?" Leon asked and everyone looked around. "Don't worry guys if anyone can figure it out it's Kyoko!" Hina said walking forward bumping her shoulder lightly against Kyoko who brought a hand to her chin. "What do we have to do now?" She asked herself taking another look around the room she went back to the podiums. Walking slowly past each one she noticed something, there was a number scratched on one of the podiums. She saw this and went to each looking for a number. There was a 11 on the podium with the chubby girl, a 7 at the empty one and a 19 at the podium that showed the middle aged man. She wrote down these numbers went to the others showing her findings. "What do they mean?" Taka asked and Kyoko shook her head. "No clue, I'll have to look into but..." She looked back at the timer and bit the end of her pen. "The damn time limit." 40 hours seemed like a while from now but she wasn't careful that time would sneak up on them. "Maybe it's some kind computer thing? Chihiro might know something." Hina said looking at the paper over Kyoko's shoulder. "Maybe it's a combination to a safe?" Makoto asked as Leon grabbed the notepad from her. She handed it to him maybe it had something to do with his past life but when all he did was look at it upside down and shrug as he handed it back she sighed."11, 7,19. We need to figure out what these numbers mean and in which order they go." She looked at the group before turning back to the elevator. "Let's do one more sweep for anything useful then let's get out of here. The group did as she told and looked around despite the uncomfortable glances they shared when they checked out the more bloody parts of the room. "Hey look at this." Taka said catching everyone's attention. They went over to the darkened part of the room and saw a large metal door. "What do you think is behind this thing?" Taka asked and the others went to the door and Leon stood closer to Kyoko. "If I'm right, then that might be where the executions happened." He whispered and Kyoko nodded. "Sakura could you..?" Kyoko began and the Ultimate martial artist walked forward. "Of course." She said walking towards the door, she wedged her fingers in between the door and the wall as she breathed before she pulled them apart with all her might, as she let out a loud groan the metal door slowly opened. The other side was a dark room. Slowly Makoto and Kyoko brought out their phones and turned on their flashlights, Leon, Sayaka and Hina followed their lead lighting up the room, Sakura and Taka sticking close to someone who had a light since neither of them could use their own phones in such a way since both had older flip phones. Kyoko frowned, it looked Leon was right, it was a large empty room several strange sets like the kind used in movies and tv where there were only 2 or 3 walls. Kyoko didn't know what to make of it. One set looked like an office space, cubicles and desks lay about along with a printer sitting at the far wall, more dried blood on the floor in the middle of the set. Another set looked like a movie theater, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary aside from the outline of the chubby girl from earlier burned into the movie screen. Kyoko could tell from the size and the high ponytail of the outline, that along with everything Leon and the others told her, it had to be the same girl. She had killed someone and been executed. Whatever happened involved the poor girl getting... fried or something awful that left nothing but a burned outline of her on the screen of the theater. Kyoko walked to each of the sets, there were only four of them and what looked like several unfinished ones. She walked towards one of the completed sets it had a sign pinned to one of it's walls that read 'Shenji's Execution', no signs of use, no blood or anything, she went to the other that read 'Nibiki's Execution' the same no signs of use. But Kyoko looked at the sign "Nibiki? The same Nibiki Taka mentioned?" She thought, it couldn't be a coincidence. She went towards one of the unfinished executions. It had a sign that read 'Kana's Execution'. She looked around she could tell that it was unfinished since gears, and concrete lay scattered around, pieces of tile covered about half of the floor then a bag of them lay open as if someone had stopped placing them. She went to another, this time there was no sign and the only the floor was finished the wall completely bare nothing in the set. The rest looked like this. Kyoko shuttered. "Did they all die before the executions were finished?" She asked outloud and Leon who walked over to her let out a breath. "I'm not sure, maybe?" He said nervously. Kyoko went back to Nibiki's execution set looking around careful not to set off the execution its self. It looked like a club a DJ turntable at the far back wall a bar with several drinks on the side, an empty dance floor in the middle. "Maybe she likes to party?" Celeste thought out loud looking around the set and Kyoko remembered that each of the executions were themed after their talents, but since these people didn't seem to be Ultimates maybe they were executed based off their jobs or hobbies. "I don't mean to be cynical in a time like this but how is this supposed to execute someone?" Sayaka asked stepping closer to the group. Taka right behind her. "It said Nibiki's execution, does it mean Daiya's girlfriend?" He asked and the others walked closer regrouping at the execution set. "I'm not sure but it's definitely worth looking into." Kyoko said glad they finally had some kind of lead. "If this is the same Nibiki then she could be responsible for Mondo's disappearance and Daiya's unresponsiveness." Kyoko said and Taka raised an eyebrow. "But when could she have done that? She was with Mondo and I when we came back from Noveselic, and then she went with Daiya... the opposite direction of my house, I doubt she could have been involved in all this. This all looks days maybe weeks old." Taka said gesturing all around them. Kyoko brought her hand to her chin. "You have a point, something like this would scar her for life, would she be able to just act like everything's normal? There's always a chance she was in on this from the beginning." Kyoko said and then something clicked. "Celeste said that students were brainwashed." She thought. "Could something like that have happened to Nibiki?" She had to keep that possibility open it was a ridiculous thought but seeing everything here now only proves what Mondo and the others told her months ago. The group looked around and Kyoko seemed to be unable to find anything, she let out a sigh. "C'mon if we can't find anything useful then we're just wasting time." She said reading over her notes. Aside from some very disturbing new information, the only clue's are Nibiki and a set of random numbers. She and the others walked back into the room with podiums, uncertain of her next action, her only plan was to find Nibiki and get some answers. She looked back at the clock as they all walked back to the elevator. It said 39:59:20. She groaned they were running out of time. "So now what? We have no idea what to do or even how to get out of here!" Hina shouted as the group found their way back to the door the entered the warehouse from, Sakura had already tried breaking the door down to no avail, Kyoko tried the key they found but it didn't fit. "Well fuck man we're wasting time being just stuck here!" Leon yelled kicking the door. Suddenly a bang came from the door making Leon back up. "Someone's on the other side!?" Sayaka yelled running to the door. "Hey! Help we're trapped in here!" She yelled and another bang came from the door much louder this time. Everyone stepped back as another then another bang came from the door until eventually a small dent appeared in the door. The dent got larger and the banging got louder. Until with one final bang the door was flung open. "Sheesh you assholes were hard to find." A man called as he walked in he wore a Hope's Peak security uniform, his green hair combed back save for his bangs, his fist raised. "You bastards really owe Yukizome for asking me to check up on you." He smiled, a condescending smile that Kyoko hated almost as much as she hated Celeste's smile. "You should really thank me too, name's Juzo Sakakura, the ex-Ultimate Boxer."

**Author's Note:**

> Grammer and spelling fixes may come in later days after posting.


End file.
